With the Future Lies the Past Part 2
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Sequel...Contains alot of love, passion, betrayal, heart break, lies, fun, and of course drama. Complete
1. Author Notes

**With The Future Lies the Past Season 2 **

**Author Notes: **

**Hey guys so this is the second part of my story. I really hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I was going to do a complete recap of the first part of the story, but I couldn't make it flow like I wanted it too so if you want to know what happened please read the first part but if not I don't think you will be too lost if you just pick up with this story and I'm sure you will catch on quick. **

**I feel like this one is going to be ten times better than the other one with a lot more drama because I love drama and honestly Tree Hill wouldn't be Tree Hill without a lot of drama. **

**Questions you were probably left with at the end: **

**Who was shot at the end? Peyton, Lucas, Elizabeth, Savannah, or Derek **

**Did Tyler survive the fall? **

**Will Brooke and her baby make it? **

**Will Summer and Jeremy survive being a young married couple? **

**Will Lily and Spencer be able to handle a long distance relationship? **

**I wanted you guys to know that there will be a lot of new characters and a lot of relationship shake ups. **

**Please let me know what you think about the story, anything helps and it really makes me feel good to know when you like a chapter. **

**Oh and for those of you who read the other story Hunter, Nathan and Haley's third child is not going to be ten anymore but about thirteen. I needed to age him for storyline purposes. I didn't want to do it but most soaps do it and I wanted him to be a bigger part of the story. **


	2. Ep1Ch1 Damn Its not a dream

**Episode 1 Ch. 1- Damn it's not a dream **

_Peyton is being held by Derek while her two daughters watch him hold their mother by gunpoint. _

_Peyton- Derek let them go you can have me _

_Derek- They can leave or they can watch you die either way I don't care but you're not leaving this room alive…._

_Peyton- Please….don't hurt us Derek you don't want to hurt us _

_Derek- oh but I do and I am (Lucas is finally back on his feet. He is front of Derek close to the window. Elizabeth and Savannah are by the bed and Derek has his back towards the door and a gun pointed to Peyton's head) _

_Lucas- Let her go Derek _

_Derek- Not a chance….you better not move (he is shaking) or I'll pull the trigger (Lucas is trying to decide whether or not he should take a chance. He starts to move closer) Damn it I warned you….(He is filled with anger…He touches the trigger and a shot is heard…) _

_Derek falls to the ground letting go of his grip of Peyton. Peyton is breathing heavily and she runs to Lucas. They both realize that their son, Keith Scott, had killed the man that had put them through so much pain and agony as they see him holding a gun and shaking at the door. _

_Elizabeth- (she is still holding a very still Savannah) Is he dead? _

_Lucas walks over to where he is and it is apparent that he is dead. Keith had perfect aim shooting him right in the back of the head. It was over at least that's what they thought. _

_Lucas- he's dead _

_Keith- oh my God…I killed him… (he can barely breathe and Peyton has tears running down her face) _

_Peyton finally runs over to see her little girl. _

_Peyton- Savannah it's ok baby girl. Don't worry everything is going to be ok. Open your eyes sweetie…please mommy needs you to open your eyes… _

_Savannah slowly opens her eyes and looks at her mommy. _

_Savannah- I'm scared_

_Peyton- Don't worry you have nothing to be scared of…not anymore (She holds her closely. Lucas has taken the gun away from Keith because he is shaking so badly.) _

Fade to Lucas lying in his bed.

Three Months Later

_Lucas' Voice- Have you ever had a dream that felt so real? A dream that you had over and over again until you finally realized it wasn't a dream but a memory that would never go away. A memory that would be forever imprinted on your mind until the day you died. _

Lucas looks over to the other side of the bed, and it is revealed that Peyton isn't beside him, and hasn't been beside him. He breathes in and looks somewhat depressed as if he wasn't prepared to begin the day.

Lily is downstairs behind the bar cooking breakfast. She had become quiet the homemaker in the past three months given the events that had taken place. Everything had changed for the Scotts and she could only pray that things would get better. Lucas came down the stairs with Savannah and Charlie following close behind. He sat them on the stools in front of the bar and Lily placed their breakfast in front of them

Lily- eat up you two

Savannah looks at the eggs and toast sitting in front of her and frowns.

Savannah- I miss my mommy (She is really sad. Lucas looks at her and Lily looks worried)

Lily- I know Savannah…I really am trying though

Lucas- we know Lily…Thank you…Have Keith and Elizabeth come down yet?

Lily- No, do you want me to go get them?

Lucas- No I'll get them….(he goes upstairs)

Charlie- my daddy is sad

Lily- things are going to get better Charlie I promise (she could only hope)

Upstairs Elizabeth is looking in the mirror and she has tears in her eyes. She looks at the scissors sitting on her desk and then she looks at her long blonde hair. She takes the scissors but before she can cut her hair Lucas walks in.

Lucas- what are you doing?

Elizabeth- thinking that I need a change

Lucas- I don't think you want to cut your hair Elizabeth. That is not the answer.

Elizabeth- I know your right. People always say that I look like mom and I don't want to look like mom anymore. I don't deserve to look like mom.

Lucas- (he walks over to his daughter and hugs her) I know this is hard, but I promise you we are going to get through it, and today is the beginning of better days for all of us.

Elizabeth- I sure hope your right.

Lucas- I am, I feel it. Lily made breakfast you should hurry you don't want to be late for your first day of school

Elizabeth- yeah your right I sure wouldn't (She is sarcastic) (Lucas looks at his daughter before walking out of her room. He was worried about her, to be honest he was worried about all of his children. It had been a long three months, but he was hoping things were going to get better)

Keith was in his room staring at his basketball and all of his trophies. He then looked at a picture of his mom. He knew that this year was going to be hard, and he knew that school was going to be hard considering he was a murderer. Lucas knocked and then opened the door.

Lucas- Keith, you ready?

Keith- Yeah almost (Lucas sits down next to him on the bed)

Lucas- Are you going to be ok?

Keith- eventually

Lucas- Don't worry about today. You are still Keith Scott and nothing that happened this summer is going to change that.

Keith- Dad everything that happened changed that….I killed someone…

Lucas- to protect your family…As far as I'm concerned you are a hero….(Lucas pats his back and stands up) You got to get going….You don't want to be late for your first day of school

Keith- Did Principle Turner say it was ok for you to miss the first day?

Lucas- Yeah I think he understands, but don't worry I'll be back for the second day, and I'll give a lot of homework.

Keith- Thanks dad….. (He half way smiles, Lucas nods and walks off)

Lucas stands outside of his room and closes his eyes. He really wanted the past three months to be a dream, a nightmare, but he wasn't going to get his wish anytime soon.

Summer and Jeremy were lying in bed together. Summer rolled over and looked at the clock.

Summer- damn it Jeremy get up….(She jumps up in panic)

Jeremy- what's wrong?

Summer- We have school in like twenty minutes

Jeremy- crap…Did you not set the alarm?

Summer- I thought I did but we didn't do a whole lot of sleeping last night. (He smiles and starts kissing her) Stop…As much as I have loved spending the whole summer doing this with you we have school husband of mine….

Jeremy- right….Can't we skip wife? Please

Summer- no….and if you even think about it I'll punish you

Jeremy- Please say that's a promise (He starts kissing her again and this time she can't refuse and they fall back onto the bed)

Nathan is in his kitchen making breakfast when Deb comes down.

Deb- Millie is dressed and ready for her first day of second grade.

Nathan- thanks mom….Have you checked on the others?

Deb- Everyone seems to be awake and moving

Nathan- What about Brooke? How is she this morning?

An eight month pregnant Brooke comes waddling down the stairs.

Brooke- I'm fine sweetheart don't worry about me.

Nathan- How's our little girl?

Brooke- kicking her mommy like a crazy girl….I think she is getting ready to meet her daddy.

Deb- well you tell her to stay in there for at least three more weeks

Brooke- Deb if this child doesn't come out soon I'm going to pop…

Nathan- You are a beautiful pregnant woman Brooke. I would keep you this way forever if I could.

Brooke- ha, ha, ha your not funny….and I'm not liking you right now…

They both smile as does Deb. The smile suddenly turn to worry when they hear a crash coming from upstairs.

Nathan- Damn

The scene changes to Brooke and Nathan opening the door to see Chase and Jamie fighting. They are rolling on top of each other knocking things out of place.

Nathan- HEY (Angry) STOP IT!!!! (Chase and Jamie both look up) What the hell is wrong with the two of you? This has to stop.

Jamie- Can't I room with Eligh?

Nathan- No Jamie, Hunter and Eligh are rooming together

Chase- but we don't get along

Brooke- Well I suggest the two of you start trying because until you can learn to get along your grounded

Chase- mom

Brooke- It is non negotiable (Brooke walks off and the boys look at Nathan hoping he will help)

Nathan- sorry guys her word is final…. Now get ready for school and clean this pig sty of room

Isabella and Eligh are in his room kissing when Hunter walks in.

Hunter- Oh my God will you two ever stop (Hunter is kind of nerd. He has goofy hair and glasses…his image is kind of like Mouths..complete opposite of his brothers)

Isabella- Hey I thought we told you to knock

Hunter- this is my room and all I have to do is tell Brooke and dad and the two of you would be in big trouble

Eligh- and I'll kick your ass again like I did last time….keep your mouth shut ok…

Isabella- yeah they think we broke up…so keep it that way… (She kisses him again) See you at school (She leaves)

Hunter- You know they are going to figure it out sooner or later.

Eligh- You sure in the hell better not tell them

Breanne is standing in her room looking at her very large belly. It looks like her closet has exploded. She hears a knock at the door.

Jacey- hi

Breanne- What are you doing here?

Jacey- I know that we're not friends, but we have gotten ready for school together since we were twelve and I don't want to ruin that tradition.

Breanne- It doesn't matter I'm not going to school.

Jacey- why?

Breanne- I'm too fat and I don't feel like being humiliated.

Jacey- I think you look great.

Breanne- I think you're a suck up.

Jacey- Here (she picks up some of the clothes) let me help you….

Breanne- Jacey

Jacey- I know I screwed up in the friendship department but I'm not going to let you go through this alone.

Breanne- It's ok I'm use to being alone. (She has tears in her eyes)

Jacey- You don't have to be alone anymore….I'm really sorry about Ryan

Breanne- He would have been an amazing father, and the worse part about it is I was really in love with him…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him (Jacey hugs Breanne)

Jacey- Please let me help you

Breanne- I was thinking I could wear black

Jacey- I think your best color has always been pink

Breanne- thanks Jacey

Jacey- no, thank you

Emily is sitting in her apartment crying. She had been crying for three weeks, and she didn't know how to stop, nothing she did seemed to help with her pain. Her baby brother was gone forever, and she had no one.

She heard a knock at the door.

Emily- go away no one is home…. (She then heard the door open and Jake rolled in) Jake…What are you doing here?

Jake- I'm here to make you feel better

Emily- too bad….nothing is going to make me feel better….(He rolls over closer to her and pulls her into a kiss)

Lily is still at home in her room when Lucas comes in.

Lucas- Hey I thought you had already left.

Lily- Yeah I was just hoping Spencer was going to call

Lucas- He still hasn't called?

Lily- It's been two weeks Lucas.

Lucas- he'll call Lily, he loves you

Lily- I hope so. You better call me though if you need anything.

Lucas walks over and sits on the bed next to her.

Lucas- I know I don't tell you this enough but thank you so much. You have been an amazing sister these past few months and I don't know what I would have done without you.

Lily- I'd do anything for you Luke. (he gives her a hug) Don't worry today is a brand new day and things are going to get better for this family.

Lucas- I sure hope you are right.

**Alright so there it is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if your thoroughly confused. The second chapter should be up soon after your reviews motivate me. **


	3. Ep1Ch2 It Will Get Better I Hope

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome. I know most of you are confused about what happened to Peyton, but you will see in this chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think or if I should change something. **

**Episode 1 Ch. 2- It Will Get Better I hope **

Keith is standing in front of Tree Hill High trying to find the courage to walk in. Jacey and Breanne walk up to him. Breanne is wearing a beautiful pink maternity dress. Keith looks at both of them.

Keith- I can't do it. I can't go in there knowing that everyone is going to be staring at me.

Breanne- Then walk in with me because I'm pretty sure their going to be staring and talking crap about me too.

Jacey- We could all walk in together.

Keith takes a hold of both of their hands.

Keith- Alright let's do this

They all walk in together and can feel everyone's eyes following them.

Jacey- it'll get better

Breanne- I hope you're right.

Lily is in class. Rob walks in and shuts the door.

Rob- Hey guys I'm your new Calculus teacher Mr. Caldwell

Lily- Oh My God! (She recognizes him as the guy that was with Jenny) (He recognizes her and hopes that she won't say anything)

Rob- I'm glad to be working here. I'm hoping that I can get to know you guys and you won't be afraid to come to me if you have any questions.

The door flings open and Summer and Jeremy come in. Lily laughs at them. They take seats on opposite sides of the room. Summer is sitting by Lily.

Rob- I use to be the straggler too. So as long as you don't make it a habit we're cool.

Lily- (whispers to Summer) What were the two of you doing?

Summer- (whispers) we woke up late

Lily- yeah you probably never went to sleep (Summer smirks and smiles at Jeremy from across the room)

Brooke walks into Red Bedroom Records. She walked into Peyton's office like she had done every morning for the past three months, but she didn't see Peyton she saw Mia. Mia was the first person Peyton ever made famous, and when they needed someone to replace Peyton, Mia had been the first choice.

Mia- Hey Brooke

Brooke- Good morning Mia

Mia- thanks for the coffee Brooke, you don't have to bring me coffee every morning

Brooke- I know but I just keep thinking if I keep coming in here Peyton will magically appear.

Mia- I'm sorry Brooke, but if it makes you feel any better I am trying my best.

Brooke- Oh Mia I know you are doing an incredible job, I just miss seeing my best friend behind that desk that's all.

Jamie is at his locker when Chase walks over.

Chase- ok we need to talk

Jamie- I don't want to talk to you.

Chase- I don't really want to talk to you either but I'm sick of getting in trouble so we have to come up with some kind of compromise.

Jamie- You should have thought about that before you started sleeping with Becky, I'm not compromising with you. (He sees Becky coming around the corner) If I could kill you I would but I don't think I would get away with it. (Jamie walks off)

Becky- Hey he's still pissed

Chase- Why wouldn't you let me tell him the truth?

Becky- because he jumped to conclusions and he didn't want to hear the truth….

Lily is looking at a list on the bulletin board. A boy comes up to her. He has dirty blonde hair and is very muscular and has an athletic build. He was very cocky and arrogant.

Daniel- Hey sexy when are you going to take me up on my offer and make me a happy guy?

Lily- try never perve… (She walks off disgusted and he follows)

Daniel- come on I'm sexy and I'm every girls dream

Lily- you're not my dream Daniel….I happen to be very in love with your cousin, Spencer. So please back off

Daniel- He hasn't called you in a couple of weeks, I would never leave you hanging like that if you were my girl.

Lily- Spencer is probably busy with work. I'm not worried about it our love is strong and some loser like you can't come between us. (She hits him and walks off. He smiles because he knew she was hurting and he was going to do anything to get her into his bed)

Emily and Jake are still kissing.

Emily- Jake stop…you being so damn charming doesn't help me feel better.

Jake- Emily I know how it feels to sink into a depression but you have to fight back.

Emily- Your wrong you don't know how I feel Jake, I lost my brother without any warning….I miss him Jake….I miss him every single day. (Jake wraps his arms around her)

Jake- let me help you the same way you helped me….please….(she is crying)

Lucas is sitting in his car with his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't get the past three months out his mind no matter how hard he tried. He kept thinking back to the moment his happiness began to slip away.

_Lucas is sitting in the hospital waiting room with his face in his hands. The doctor comes out. _

_Doctor- Mr. Scott _

_Lucas- yeah (he gets up) how's Peyton? _

_Doctor- She had a breakdown Mr. Scott. We sedated her but you might want to think about long term care. _

_Lucas- no (disgusted) I'm not putting her in a home. She'll be fine. I want to take her home. _

_Doctor- she might need Psychiatric help _

_Lucas- No I know what she needs and that is her family…Discharge her_

_Doctor- Fine but I'm doing this against my better judgment_

_Lucas and Peyton are now at home. She is sitting on the bed and she is a million miles away. _

_Lucas- sweetheart are you hungry? I could go fix you something to eat (He moves closer to her but she is very distant and scoots away from him) _

_Peyton- I'm fine _

_Lucas- Peyton, I love you, you know that right? _

_Peyton- Yeah…I need to be alone Lucas _

_Lucas- I know that you think you need to be alone but I don't think that is what you really need. _

_Peyton- Lucas…I see him every where…I just need to be alone…by myself ok…I'll be fine_

_Lucas- ok…(He left reluctantly) _

_Later that week Lucas was picking up some dinner for him and Peyton. The kids were staying with Andy for a couple of days until Peyton could get her life back on track. Lucas stopped by to see Brooke in the hospital. _

_Lucas- hey how you holding up? (Brooke was lying in the bed. She still had a bruise from the blow she took in the head.) _

_Brooke- I'm doing ok. The baby is perfectly healthy and the doctor thinks that I should carry this little girl to term. _

_Lucas- that's great Brooke _

_Brooke- the better question is how is Peyton? _

_Lucas- I wish I could tell you she was doing better but I can't. I have never seen her like this before Brooke. She's been having panic attacks, she won't let me touch her, and she says she sees him everywhere. She'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I'm losing her Brooke. _

_Brooke- You're not losing her Lucas. She loves you and the two of you are going to get through this like you get through everything else. _

_Lucas- The doctor wanted to put her in a mental hospital. _

_Brooke- What? Lucas that is crazy. _

_Lucas- I know that's what I told him. Peyton isn't crazy, she's just been through a lot. _

_Back at the house, Peyton is sitting alone in the dark downstairs. She is crying and she hears noises and screams. She is breathing heavily. She goes into panic mode and runs upstairs. She goes through one of her drawers in their bedroom and pulls out a gun. She sits down on the floor beside the bed. She hears the downstairs door open. She hears a voice but she is so far gone she can't make out who it is. She hears footsteps walking up the stairs and she aims her gun. The door opens and without even looking she pulls the trigger. _

_Lucas- OW (he screams in agony) Peyton _

_Peyton- Get the hell out…No don't hurt me…Leave…Go away (She is shaking and crying. She doesn't even realize that she shot Lucas. He is bent over in pain. He was lucky that she didn't have good aim and only hit him in the shoulder. He walks over to Peyton and she is still freaking out.) _

_Lucas- Peyton…Come here…It's me…don't worry…(he takes her in his arms) We're gonna get you help…I'm gonna get you help._

Lucas is now standing at the mental facility front desk waiting to see the doctor. He had hoped that he could forget that day that he lost Peyton, but it was forever imprinted in his brain. Today was the day he was going to get to bring her home to their family.

Doctor- Mr. Scott

Lucas- Yes

Doctor- Peyton is doing better, but she still has a long way to go, but I feel that it is best for her to go home and be with her family especially in her current situation.

Lucas- I'll take care of her Doctor. I love her.

Doctor- I know that, that is why I'm letting you take her home. She will have to go to regular therapy sessions, and I want to see her once a month, but I think she will be ok. She's a fighter.

Lucas couldn't wait to see the woman he loved again. He was hoping that she was the woman he fell in love with not the woman that he remembered from three months ago.


	4. Ep1Ch3 I've been missing you

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Episode 1 Ch. 3- I've been missing you **

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked at the door in front of him. He knew that the woman he loved was standing on the other side. He took another deep breath before opening the door. There she was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a simple black dress and her long straight hair was flowing down her back, but the thing about her that made her more beautiful than ever was the little bump in her stomach. She was three and half months pregnant, and he couldn't wait to be a father again.

_Flashback: Peyton is sitting in the hospital garden looking at the flowers. She still wasn't herself although she had been there for about two weeks. She was happy though because she was allowed to have visitors. She couldn't wait to see Lucas because she had something to tell him that she thought would make him happy. _

_Lucas- Hi _

_Peyton- hey (softly) _

_Lucas- You look good _

_Peyton- you don't have to lie I can handle the truth _

_Lucas- I'm not lying you always look beautiful to me. _

_Peyton- I am so sorry about shooting you Lucas (His arm was in a sling) I thought you were him. _

_Lucas- I know _

_Peyton- I still see him, but they say that it is going to get better. _

_Lucas- It will I promise (He goes to touch her but she pulls away) _

_Peyton- I'm not ready for that I'm sorry_

_Lucas- no don't apologize take your time…oh here (he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket) _

_Peyton- what's this _

_Lucas- Savannah drew you a picture. She misses you. _

_Peyton- I miss her too. Is she getting big? _

_Lucas- yeah…you know her birthday is coming up soon_

_Peyton- (she looks sad) Yeah, she'll be four _

_Lucas- I know she's so beautiful, all of our kids are. _

_Peyton- (she smiles) I have something to tell you. _

_Lucas- What? Is something wrong? _

_Peyton- I don't know that depends on what you think. I'm pregnant (Lucas smiles) _

_Lucas- Peyton that is amazing. Why would I think otherwise? _

_Peyton- I'm crazy Lucas. Do I really need to bring another child into this world? _

_Lucas- Peyton you are not crazy, and any child will be lucky to have you as a mother. You are wonderful mother. I love you. I am so happy about this. (He goes to touch her but she pulls away) _

_Peyton- I'm tired. I'm gonna go lay down. I'll see you next time. (Lucas looks upset as Peyton walks away.) _

_He was hoping the visit was going to go better but he found himself wanting alot of things lately. _

Lucas- Hey

Peyton- (She smiles) hi

Lucas- You look amazing

Peyton- thanks (she was still a little distant but he walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders) (She jumped a little but then turned around and gave him a hug) I missed you

Lucas- I've been missing you too. (He goes to kiss her but she dodges his lips and he kisses her cheek. He guessed that would have to work for now)

Summer and Jeremy are sitting outside eating lunch together.

Jeremy- you are the best cook

Summer- It's a sandwich (she smiles)

Jeremy- it is the best sandwich because you made it (He leans in and kisses her but they are interrupted by Lily)

Lily- hey guys

Summer- (disappointed) Hey Lily…What's up?

Lily- I just had the best idea ever.

Summer- ok

Jeremy- are you going to share it with the rest of us?

Lily- Well since Breanne is pregnant and definitely not going to be cheerleading I need a replacement cheerleader and as captain I choose you, Summer.

Summer- What? No way

Lily- Yes way you would be perfect and besides you would get to spend more time with your husband

Jeremy- ooh I like the sound of that

Summer- Jeremy, you can't honestly think I would make a good cheerleader

Jeremy- You would make the hottest cheerleader ever and I bet we would have a lot of fun with that cheerleading uniform

Summer- (She smiles) I'll think about it.

Lily- thank you (she leans down and whispers into Jeremy's ear) convince her to join the squad…do your husband thing…. (She walks off smiling. Summer just stares at him and then they kiss)

Jeremy- you would make a really hot cheerleader

Breanne is sitting alone on the quad when Keith comes up next to her.

Keith- is this seat taken?

Breanne- You don't have to be nice to me Keith.

Keith- I was just wondering if I could sit here

Breanne- sure go ahead I don't mind (He sits down next to her)

Keith- So, some first day huh

Breanne- Yeah I love being a laughing stock.

Keith- Well I'm a murderer so…I think I win

Breanne- I'm pregnant and the father of the baby is dead. And you are a hero Keith.

Keith- I'm sorry about Ryan, I saw the two of you together I know that he would have been a good father and your going to be a good mother.

Breanne- oh no I'm not….I'm not keeping this baby.

Keith- What?

Breanne- I'm giving it up for adoption. (She gets up and walks away. Keith can't believe she is going to give the baby up for adoption)

Nathan is working and really busy when Brooke comes in.

Brooke- Hey you (She gives him a soft kiss)

Nathan- hey

Brooke- What's wrong?

Nathan- I've got so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

Brooke- oh I can leave

Nathan- no I'm definitely ready for lunch

Brooke- Where's Jake shouldn't he be helping you?

Nathan- Yeah but he didn't come to work again

Brooke- that's the third time this month

Nathan- yeah and it is starting to piss me off…so he better have a damn good reason for missing again….

Jake and Emily are in bed together.

Emily- You know for a man who can't use his legs you are pretty good at this.

Jake- I try…

Emily- Shouldn't you be at work?

Jake- no, I am right where I should be (he kisses her forehead)

Jamie is in the gym shooting around. Becky comes in.

Becky- hey

Jamie- What do you want?

Becky- To tell you that I'm sorry but to be honest with you we weren't even dating

Jamie- I know but why the hell did you have to sleep with Chase

Becky- I didn't know the two of you had a history with each other I'm sorry, but you have no right to act like a jealous boyfriend. Couldn't we just start over?

Jamie- If you would have slept with anyone else, maybe, but Chase….I can't get over that. (Jamie shoots scores and then walks out of the gym. Becky remembers back to the night that Jamie overreacted)

_Becky is at a party and some guy is on top of her. _

_Becky- Get off of me _

_Guy- shh…this won't take long… (He starts unbuttoning her pants when the door flings open and Chase comes in) _

_Chase- What the hell? Get off of her (He pulls the guy off of her) _

_Guy- hey man she wanted this _

_Chase- no way in hell she wanted you…now get out… (He goes over to Becky after the drunk ass leaves the room.) Are you ok? _

_Becky is a little out of it. _

_Becky- I'm fine. _

_Chase- Are you sure? You don't look fine. Did he hurt you? _

_Becky- No only because of you…he was going to rape me (She has tears in her eyes.) I promised myself this would never happen again. _

_Chase- What? _

_Becky- I wouldn't get this drunk again _

_Chase- Let me take you home _

_Becky- (she closes her eyes) Will you just hold me please? I don't want to be alone. _

_Chase- ok come here… (He pulls her in closely and they lay back on the bed) it's going to be ok…_

_Later that night Jamie walks in to see them both asleep together and he assumes the worse. _

_Jamie- WHAT THE HELL? _

_Chase- Jamie…man it's not what it looks like _

_Jamie- damn I hate you with a passion…You have done this to me twice. You knew I liked her _

_Becky- Jamie calm down _

_Jamie- you know what you can have him besides we weren't official anyways…(he walks off) _

_Chase- He'll calm down, and we can explain what happened. _

_Becky- I don't want him to know._

_Chase- what? _

_Becky- I don't want to tell him the truth. It is better if he just thinks that we had sex. _

_Chase- Becky _

_Becky- Please, will you do this for me? _

_Chase- fine but I don't understand why… _

_Becky- It is better this way. _

Lily is walking down the hall when she sees Elizabeth.

Lily- Hey you ok?

Elizabeth- yeah, I'm just really ready for this day to be over

Lily- I know that it is hard Elizabeth, but I'm here if you need to talk about it.

Elizabeth- there isn't anything to talk about Lily

Lily- Elizabeth, your boyfriend betrayed you and then tried to save your family and he died… (Elizabeth closes her eyes when she says that) I know that has to be hard for you.

Elizabeth- I'm fine Lily…Everything is going to be fine. My mom is coming home and everything is going to go back to normal.

Lily- Yeah I hope you're right. (Elizabeth walks off and Lily looks worried)

Lucas and Peyton walk into their house.

Lucas- Welcome home sweetheart (he kisses her forehead but she looks uncomfortable with being there)

She looks around the room and holds back her tears. She had missed three months of her family's life, and she would never be able to get it back.

**Ok so tell me what you think about Peyton being pregnant. I can't wait to hear what you guys think. So please Review. **


	5. Ep1Ch4 Welcome Home

**Ok so here's chapter 4. There haven't been very many reviews since the first chapter and I'm getting a little worried that you guys don't like it. So if I shouldn't continue with this story please let me know because I do it for you guys, but if ya'll aren't liking it I don't have to continue with it. Just let me know. Oh yeah and I wanted to thank those of you who did review...you guys are awesome!!! **

**Episode 1 Ch. 4- Welcome Home **

Jacey and Keith are at the coffee house drinking smoothies.

Jacey- Are you excited?

Keith- Why would I be excited?

Jacey- Your mom is coming home. That has to be exciting right.

Keith- yeah I've really missed her, but I don't think she is going to be the same person she once was

Jacey- She went through something tragic you all did, but it made you guys stronger as a family and as people.

Keith- Have I told you lately that you are my best friend

Jacey- Yeah you remind me all the time (She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't do it)

Keith- oh I didn't tell you earlier but Breanne is going to give the baby up for adoption

Jacey- (surprised) What? Why would she do that?

Keith- I guess because she misses Ryan so much.

Breanne is at home looking around her big house. She was all alone again.

_Flashback: Breanne comes home from shopping to see Ryan setting the table. There are flowers on the table. _

_Breanne- Ryan what is all of this? _

_Ryan- Breanne I know that the way we started out wasn't very romantic, and we happened to do things backwards…You know sex, baby, and then we built a friendship, but it worked for us_

_Breanne- So that is what we are, friends? _

_Ryan walks over and touches her waste. _

_Ryan- I was hoping that we were becoming more than just friends, and this dinner could be the start of something great. _

_Breanne- good thing because I was hoping you felt that way (They kiss like they had never kissed anyone else on the planet) _

_She remembers another good time. _

_Breanne is sitting on the couch and Ryan comes in. _

_Breanne- Where have you been all day? _

_Ryan- I had a few errands to run…_

_Breanne- Did you buy me a present? _

_Ryan- Kind of _

_Breanne- Kind of, what does that mean? _

_Ryan- Look at this (He grabs one of his bags and pulls out a little bear he got for the baby) _

_Breanne-(She smiles) oh my gosh Ryan that's so cute _

_Ryan- I bought tons of stuff for the baby today. I can't wait until our son or daughter is born. _

_Breanne- I love you _

_Ryan- What? _

_Breanne- Oh gosh I didn't mean to say that, I mean I did mean to say it but not out loud…I do love you though_

_Ryan- I um…wow _

_Breanne- it's ok if you don't feel the same way I understand I'm use to rejection (Ryan puts his finger to her mouth and then leans in and kisses her) wow _

_Ryan- I love you too (he touches her stomach) and I love you too little one (They both smile and kiss)_

_Now they are at the hospital. Breanne is getting a sonogram. _

_Ryan- So we really get to find out what we are having today? _

_Doctor- Yes, I'm hoping your little one cooperates with us. _

_Breanne- if he or she is anything like his or her daddy we may never know _

_Ryan- ha, ha you are too funny… _

_Breanne- you know I am…and you love me for it _

_Ryan- I sure do. (he leans in and kisses her) _

_Doctor- ok here we go Ms. Carter…_

_Breanne- that's our baby _

_Ryan- wow it's so tiny _

_Doctor- turn a little bit…almost…good boy…(Breanne looks at Ryan and he is smiling) _

_Ryan- A boy _

_Doctor- yeah you're having a son _

_Breanne- wow (Ryan leans over and kisses her on the forehead…They are holding hands) _

_Breanne and Ryan are sitting on her couch and he is holding her closely. _

_Breanne- today was an awesome day _

_Ryan- I can't believe we're gonna have a son. _

_Breanne- I know we're gonna be parents Ryan. What if I'm not a good mother? I haven't had a very good role model. _

_Ryan- you'll be a great mother because you've always wanted this baby…we'll be good parents together…we can do this together_

_Breanne- God I love you _

_Ryan- I love you too. (they kiss and then Ryan pulls away) I've been thinking about names. _

_Breanne- We just found out what we were having. _

_Ryan- I know but I've been thinking about it for a while and I want our kid to have a great name. _

_Breanne- well then what were you thinking? _

_Ryan- Well a lot of celebrities use the mom's last name and I think your last name happens to be pretty cool…._

_Breanne- Carter_

_Ryan- yeah Carter…What do you think? _

_Breanne- I think I like it as long as his middle name can be Ryan. _

_Ryan- You really want to name him after me. _

_Breanne- I wouldn't want it any other way. _

Breanne was standing in her bedroom holding the stuffed animal. She touches her stomach and tears roll down her face.

Breanne- I'm sorry baby but I can't keep you…I can't do this without your daddy.

Lucas is downstairs sitting on the couch when Peyton comes downstairs.

Peyton- the house looks amazing…the kids did a really good job of keeping it clean…I really thought it was going to be a mess

Lucas- Lily has been like a little mom these past few months. She really has stepped up and I am so proud of her.

Peyton- that's great Luke….

Lucas- She should be bringing them home soon. She usually takes them for a snack at the café.

Peyton- wow she really is taking care of my family

Lucas- yeah I think it has to do with the fact that her boyfriend is miles and miles away

Peyton- yeah probably so…(Peyton is still just looking around the house. She looks almost out of place.)

Lucas- do you want me to fix you something to eat? Are you hungry?

Peyton- No, I'm fine. (sighs) (Lucas can tell that Peyton isn't herself. He can only hope that it will get better not worse like the last time) (She sees a photo album and picks it up and starts flipping through the pages.)

Peyton- Are these from Savannah's birthday?

Lucas- Yeah we took tons of pictures….Savannah wanted to make sure you saw everything that happened

Peyton- She had a Hannah Montana Party….She loves Hannah Montana

Lucas- Peyton we can throw her another party

Peyton- no, it wouldn't be the same…I missed my little girls fourth birthday…you know what I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down for a few minutes

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- I'll be fine don't worry (He wasn't sure she was going to be fine)

Lily, Charlie, and Savannah are sitting at the counter at the café.

Andy- you know you guys are my best customers

Lily- that would be true if we actually paid

Andy- that is so true…remind me of that next time… (Michelle comes into the café)

Lily- hey you guys sit here for just a second (She meets Michelle half way) hi

Michelle- oh hey Lily

Lily- listen I'm kind of worried about Spencer…Have you heard from him?

Michelle- Lily, I'm sure he is fine…

Lily- but you haven't heard from him

Michelle- not in a few weeks, but he is really busy and I'm sure he'll call when he gets some free time…

Lily- (sighs) you're right I know I'm just the over worried girlfriend

Michelle- yeah…he'll call have faith in him and in your relationship

Elizabeth is in a hospital room sitting next to someone's hospital bed. She picks up the person's hand, and it is revealed that it is Tyler. There are machines, tubes, wires, and bandages all over his body. He looks as if he is barely hanging on.

Elizabeth- (She is holding his hand) I know that I'm early, but my mom is coming home today. I guess she's doing better; my dad doesn't really talk about it that much. I know I'm supposed to hate you because of what happened, but I could never hate you. I love you Tyler and you've got to get better. I know everyone thinks your dead because that's what I lead them to believe, but you're not going to die. You can't die Tyler. (She has tears in her eyes and she hears a knock at the door)

Nurse- Miss Scott I need to talk to you

Elizabeth- yes (She steps outside)

Nurse- He's not getting better…His doctor thinks that we should take him off life support.

Elizabeth- no, you can't do that…I need him

Nurse- I'm sorry but he has no relatives that we know of and we have to do what we feel is best…

Elizabeth- fine…(she is crying and she wipes the tears from her eyes) I want to be here when you do it…I want to be here when he takes his last breath.

Chase is sitting in his room that he shares with Jamie. He is listening to his music when Jamie comes in from running.

Chase- Where have you been?

Jamie- It is none of your damn business.

Chase- Well we're grounded we were suppose to be home right after school

Jamie- I was working out I'm sure my dad we'll understand.

Chase- look all we have to do is get along in front of them…We can secretly hate each other, but when we're around them we have to be best friends or at least civil towards each other.

Jamie- fine if that's what you want but I could never be your friend

Chase- You know I think you should really talk to Becky

Jamie- and I think you should mind your own damn business…. (Jamie walks off to the bathroom and Chase rolls his eyes)

Brooke is downstairs in the kitchen, and Deb comes in.

Deb- Brooke what are you doing? You should be resting

Brooke- I wanted to make dinner for my family.

Deb- I know but I can do that. You are eight months pregnant, you really need to take it easy.

Brooke- I know you're right. You can finish. I'll just go play with Millie.

Brooke smiled because Deb loved taking care of her, and Brooke loved having someone that was a mother to her because she really never had a mother besides Karen.

Nathan was still at work. He looked like he was about to lose his mind when Jake rolled in.

Nathan- (furious) Where the hell have you been all damn day?

Jake- I'm sorry Nathan. I should have called. I had some things I had to take care of.

Nathan- You have a job Jake. I gave you this damn job out of the kindness of my heart, and you have taken it for granted.

Jake- I know and I am so sorry. Please don't fire me Nathan

Nathan- You have one more chance but I swear if you blow it you're out of here

Peyton is sitting on the couch with Lucas. They were so far apart two or three people could sit in between them. The door flings open and Savannah and Charlie come running through the door. Savannah sees her mom and runs over to the couch and jumps in her lap not realizing she is pregnant.

Lucas- sweetheart be careful

Peyton- It's ok

Savannah- mommy do you have a baby in you

Lily- (smiles) Oh my God are you pregnant Peyton?

Peyton- yea I'm pregnant

Lily- oh my gosh that is awesome

Savannah- You're gonna have a baby

Peyton- yeah sweetie your gonna be a big sister (Savannah hugs her mom and Lily gives Lucas a hug, but things aren't right with Peyton and everyone can tell)


	6. Ep1Ch5 Family Time

**Thanks for the reviews and all the ideas. It makes me feel better about the story. I have to admit I already have the first three episodes written, and I'm working on the fourth right now. **

**Episode 1 Ch.5- Family Time **

Peyton is still sitting on the couch with Savannah and Charlie. Lily and Lucas are in the kitchen watching.

Lily- So I don't even think I have to ask but how is she?

Lucas- she's different

Lily- Luke I'm sure it will get better. I mean she looks happy with Savannah.

Lucas- yeah

Lily- and she's pregnant that's awesome…that is awesome right? (Unsure)

Lucas- Yeah, I'm thrilled. I've been wanting to tell you, but we decided to wait until she got better.

Lily- It's ok I'm just excited I'm going to be an Aunt again, and that you are going to be a daddy again.

Lucas- Yeah

Keith comes in and sees his mom sitting on the couch.

Keith- Mom (He walks over towards her and Peyton stands up. Keith is shocked to see that she has a baby bump.) Whoa you're pregnant

Peyton- Surprise

Keith- Oh (he smiles) God that's awesome…I've missed you mom. (He hugs his mom and is honestly happy that she is home) We really have missed you.

Peyton- I've missed you guys too, now all we need is Elizabeth. Where is she? (She looks at Lucas but he shrugs his shoulders)

Elizabeth is sitting by Tyler's bed as the nurses and doctors unplug his monitors. She has tears in her eyes. When the nurses and doctors walk out Elizabeth sits up, and she leans over and kisses his forehead.

Elizabeth- I will always love you.

Andy is at home unpacking takeout. Michelle walks in.

Michelle- Am I early?

Andy- No, you are right on time.

Michelle- good (She looks down and Andy can tell that something is wrong)

Andy- What's wrong?

Michelle- How do you do that? How do you always know?

Andy- I guess I just can. Now you want to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to guess?

Michelle- Lily asked me about Spencer today.

Andy- and

Michelle- He hasn't called her in two weeks.

Andy- What did you tell her?

Michelle- That he is busy and I'm sure he'll call.

Andy- Well hopefully he will

Michelle- I hope he does because I can't keep lying to her.

Jeremy comes in holding a pizza. Summer comes down the stairs.

Summer- Hey husband, Where have you been?

Jeremy- I was down at the river court shooting around…I've got to get ready for this season. We got to win the championship for coach

Summer- oh well I missed you…(she gives him a quick kiss on the lips and then grabs the pizza) and I'm starving

Jeremy- Oh I see…So I've been thinking about what Lily said earlier

Summer- What did Lily say? Because she says a lot of things

Jeremy- I think you should join the cheerleaders

Summer- What? Jeremy I'm not cheerleader material

Jeremy- Come on…You are drop dead gorgeous and you are dating one of the stars of the Tree Hill Ravens…

Summer- Jeremy…I don't know.

Jeremy- Please….I really want you to be apart of basketball and this is the perfect way.

Summer- (she smiles) Alright…I'll be a cheerleader but only for you. (she walks over towards him and gives him a kiss) You know I love you so much and these first three months of marriage have been amazing….

Jeremy- Yeah they have been pretty damn incredible….(Summer kisses him again) God I love you (They start kissing and he picks her up and carries her up the stairs…She is smiling remembering the first time he had done that)

_Flashback: Jeremy is carrying Summer into the house. _

_Summer- You didn't have to carry me_

_Jeremy- yes I did…We're married now _

_Summer- I know can you believe it. We're gonna spend forever together. _

_Jeremy- I like the sound of that. (he slowly leans in and kisses her lips and then pulls away) So wife what do you say we go upstairs and we make love_

_Summer- I like the sound of that. _

_He walks them upstairs and opens the door to his bedroom well their room now. He slowly lays her on the bed and takes his shirt off. _

_Summer- you don't have to be gentle with me I can handle it…I love you Jeremy, and I have wanted this for so long_

_Jeremy- me too _

Jeremy and Summer are now lying in bed together.

Summer- You are so good

Jeremy- you're better (he leans over and kisses her)

Summer- You know I already have homework

Jeremy- don't be such a nerd

Summer- hey….you love me either way

Jeremy- You bet I do (They start kissing and laughing again)

Peyton, Lucas, Keith, Lily, Savannah, and Charlie are sitting down for dinner.

Peyton- Lily this is incredible

Lily- don't thank me thank Andy….it's takeout…but hey I'm really good at ordering

Lucas- yeah

Peyton- should we have waited on Elizabeth

Lucas- I tried calling she's not answering her phone.

Peyton- Something could be wrong

Lily- I'm sure she's fine

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- I'll try calling her again. (Peyton looks really worried) (he gets up from the table)

Savannah- Mommy what's wrong?

Lily- You know what you two why don't we go upstairs and play

Charlie- Yay!!!(He jumps up from his chair and runs up the stairs)

Savannah- Can we mommy?

Peyton- go ahead (Peyton's mind is a million minds away) (Savannah runs half way up the stairs and then turns around)

Savanna- Lily come on

Lily- I'm coming…(She smiles and runs after the little girl)

Keith can tell his mom is worried about Elizabeth.

Keith- Mom I'm sure Liz is fine

Peyton- (sighs) she should have called by now…I feel like something is wrong

Lucas- she's still not answering

Elizabeth is still in the room with Tyler. She is waiting on him to take his last breath, but he always was full of surprises. He starts breathing on his own and his heart beat jumps up.

Elizabeth- oh My God... (She runs to get the nurses) You've got to help him...(They come in and surround him and ask Elizabeth to step outside. She is ovewhelmed but thrilled that the guy that she loves is still live and still fighting for her.)

Brooke is sitting at her desk doodling when Nathan comes in and kisses her neck.

Brooke- Oh that is so nice but I am so busy

Nathan- Oh come on can't you spare the love of your life a few minutes out of your busy schedule

Brooke- I would love too but honey I have to get these new designs ready before this little one decides to make her appearance.

Nathan- (He looks at her sketches) Those look great

Brooke- Yeah but there not finished

Nathan- Brooke

Brooke- I promise as soon as I finish with these I will be all yours

Nathan- (he smiles) Can you believe it?

Brooke- Believe what?

Nathan- That in a month we're going to have another kid in this house

Brooke- I know, our kid….

Nathan- I'm kind of nervous

Brooke- Why would you be nervous, Nathan? You have four kids already, you've done this more than me.

Nathan- I guess I always get nervous. I want to be the best dad I can be.

Brooke- You already are an incredible father, and I am so happy that you are the father of my baby. (She kisses him softly and then turns back to her work)

Nathan- Alright I get the hint…I'll wait for you upstairs though….

Brooke- I'll be up shortly (He walks to the door and turns back around)

Nathan- hey Brooke

Brooke- Yeah

Nathan- I'm really happy that you moved in with me

Brooke- It was the best decision I have ever made

_Flashback: Nathan is sitting next to Brooke's hospital bed. He looks extremely worried. A nurse is in giving her some medicine in an IV. _

_Nathan- excuse me….How are they? _

_Nurse- Doing good considering everything that has happened. We just really need her to wake up, so we can know for sure the extent of the damage. _

_The nurse walks out and Nathan grabs a hold of Brooke's hand. _

_Nathan- God Brooke you've got to wake up. I can't handle it if you're not ok. I can't lose someone else I love because I do love you Brooke more than I ever thought possible. You brought me back to life and I need you and our baby to be ok. Wake up…Wake up and tell me that you love me and that you want to move in with me and you want to spend the rest of our days growing old together…Come on…Please…do this for me…Do this for us…_

_He looks at her and then closes his eyes. He opens his eyes when he feels something touching his hand. He looks up and sees Brooke's eyes staring at him. _

_Brooke- I love you too _

_Nathan- Brooke _

_Brooke- I feel safest when I'm in your arms. I love you too Nathan and as soon as I get out of this damn hospital I'll be moving in with you _

_Nathan- I thought you wanted to wait until the baby was born _

_Brooke- I decided that was way too long to wait. I never want to be apart from you. _

_Nathan leans over and kisses her forehead and she softly smiles. _

Peyton is pacing back and forth and Lucas walks over to her and stops her.

Lucas- baby you've got to calm down, this can't be good for you

Peyton- I'm just worried about her Lucas. What if someone has her?

Lucas- No one has her

Peyton- You don't know that.

The door opens and Elizabeth comes in. She has been crying but her tears were tears of joy. Tyler was breathing on his own, and that's all she had ever wanted, but she still hated her dad.

Lucas- Where the hell have you been?

Elizabeth- dad not now

Lucas- you were supposed to be home hours ago…so you better start explaining yourself

Elizabeth- I was busy

Lucas- (Angry) Doing what?

Elizabeth- none of you damn business ok…(She goes to walk upstairs but Lucas grabs her arm and pulls her back down.)

Lucas- I don't know who you think you are young lady but you do not use that tone with me. I am your father.

Elizabeth- unfortunately

Peyton- (She finally steps in) Elizabeth….What's going on? Why are you acting like this?

Elizabeth- I've just been through a lot ok and I'm sorry if I didn't want to come home and see my mother that has been gone for three months because she had a mental breakdown and she is psychotic

Lucas- (Raises his voice) ELIZABETH ANNA SCOTT…YOU DO NOT…(Peyton cuts him off)

Peyton- you know what she's right…I wouldn't want to come home to a crazy mother if I was her either…it's fine…I'm gonna go upstairs..

Elizabeth- mom

Peyton- no it's fine sweetie…I missed you…. (She walks upstairs)

Elizabeth looks upset by her actions and Lucas looks pissed.

Lucas- (calmly) I don't care what you're going through but you do not get to talk to me or your mom like that do you understand. Now go to your room…I'll talk to you tomorrow when I've calmed down

Elizabeth- dad

Lucas- it is in your best interest to go to your room now…. (Elizabeth goes to speak but decides it isn't worth it and goes upstairs.)

Lucas throws a pillow across the room because he is so angry.

Peyton is upstairs sitting on the bed. She has tears in her eyes. She closes her eyes and a picture of Derek flashes in her memory.

Peyton- Oh God Just Go Away….Please Just Go Away

Breanne is lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up and answers to find Keith standing on the other side.

Keith- Hey

Breanne- (confused) hey what are you doing here?

Keith- (He holds up a bag of takeout) I thought you could use some dinner.

Breanne- You do realize it is like eleven o clock and you missed dinner by a couple of hours

Keith- I know but I figured you haven't eaten, and I don't know I wanted a reason to talk to you

Breanne- (gives him a look) Why?

Keith- Are you going to invite me in or what?

Breanne- come in sorry…(He walks in and follows her to the kitchen. She is pulling the food out) I guess I can eat since I didn't eat dinner.

Keith- you've got to take care of yourself Breanne…You're pregnant

Breanne- Really captain obvious I had no idea I thought I was just getting fat

Keith- hey…sorry…I'm trying to help

Breanne- I know…its kind of weird though I thought you hated me

Keith- me too but I guess people change

Breanne- do you really think I've changed?

Keith- Yeah I do…

Breanne- I miss him everyday.

Keith- I know I am so sorry Breanne. I wish that I could bring him back for you and for your baby.

Breanne- But you can't no one can….and everything that I wanted and that I needed is gone…It is all gone

Keith- You still have something that I know you have always wanted

Breanne- and what's that

Keith- your baby

Breanne has tears in her eyes and touches her stomach.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I want Samiexx to know that Tyler was supposed to die but because you told me how much you liked him I decided to keep him alive. I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with that, but we'll see. And for those of you who don't like Peyton, I love her. She's my favorite no matter if she is with Lucas or not so she's gonna have a big part in this story, but Brooke is also going to have a juicy storyline coming up, and I can't wait for you guys to find out what it is. And I would love to know what you guys think about Keith and Breanne as a couple. I'm trying to write her in a different light so. **

**And Last but not least I wanted to thank PeterPanTinkerBell27, you review every chapter and it makes me so happy...So thank you so so much..You are amazing! **

**Please Review!!!! **


	7. Ep1Ch6 I'm Not Ready

**First of all I want to start off with thanking you guys so much for all the reviews. I love getting reviews they make me feel like I am doing a good job because I really do love this story. So thanks so much you all really made me happy. I know some of you aren't sure about Peyton but it will get better I think. I'm really excited about the story I have planned for Brooke, and I think you guys will like it too. I'm not really sure where I'm going with Breanne and Keith yet so we will see. I promise that Lily is going to be a big part of this story. She happens to be my favorite character to write because I try to make her fun even though she has been through so much. Ok so I'm gonna stop babbling and let you read the final chapter of episode 1. Thanks again for the reviews I was super excited. **

**Episode 1 Ch. 6- I'm not ready **

Nathan is lying in bed waiting on Brooke when the door opens. He is smiling because he thinks it is Brooke but it is his little girl, Millie.

Nathan- hey baby girl

Millie- Daddy…I need to talk to you

Nathan- (Millie jumps onto the bed into his lap) Alright…what is it baby girl?

Millie- I've been thinking daddy, you and Aunt Brooke are having a baby. A baby that is a girl and that means I won't be the only little girl in your life

Nathan- Oh Millie you will always be my little girl

Millie- but you're having another girl

Nathan- I know but I'm going to love both of you just the same but you know what you have something that this baby won't have

Millie- what's that

Nathan- your mommy's eyes…you look like her every single day

Millie- I wish I would have known my mommy.

Nathan- me too baby girl

Millie- (Brooke is about to enter but she stops when she hears them talking) but I like Aunt Brooke…I'm really glad that she lives here

Nathan- you are

Millie- yeah….I always wanted a mommy and now Aunt Brooke can be my mommy

Nathan- you want Aunt Brooke to be your mommy

Millie- she won't be my mommy really but she can be like a mommy and do all the mommy things with me…

Nathan- I think she will like that

Millie- When are you going to get married?

Nathan- Millie

Millie- well I thought mommy's and daddy's are supposed to be married

Nathan- A lot of times they are and one day your Aunt Brooke and I will get married.

Millie- really…have you asked her yet

Nathan- no, but I will when the time is right but you have to keep it a secret ok

Millie- you bet it is between you and me… (Nathan smiles because she reminded him so much of Haley.)

Millie- Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?

Nathan- You bet you can….

He puts her in the middle of the bed and he smiles as she snuggles up against him.

Millie- I love you daddy

Nathan- I love you too Millie…. (Brooke smiles and walks back downstairs)

Keith and Breanne are eating cake.

Breanne- How did you know I love chocolate cake?

Keith- We dated for a year I did pay attention when you talked

Breanne- I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I really did care a lot about you, but I didn't know anything about love Keith. Ryan taught me that.

Keith- You were my first real girlfriend, and all I wanted was sex

Breanne- I know me too…I was a real bitch to you and to everyone else…I want to be a better person now.

Keith- You already are

Breanne- that's why I have to give this baby up Keith

Keith- I don't understand Breanne you always wanted this baby. I mean when I wanted you to get an abortion, you wanted to keep the baby.

Breanne- I know but I'm not strong enough to do this by myself without Ryan. I loved him and now he's gone and I don't think that I could be good enough for this baby not now not alone.

Keith- You're not alone Breanne….You've got me…You will always have me… (Breanne smiles and continues to eat her cake)

Lily is in her room looking through her emails. The screen reads you have no new messages. She looks at her sent items….She has sent him thirty messages and he hasn't responded. Lily looks at a picture of her and Spencer together and thinks back to the last time she said goodbye.

_Flashback: Lily is standing at the airport with Spencer. _

_Lily- you've got to go _

_Spencer- You know it is not too late for me to stay with you _

_Lily- You've got to do this because it is what you need for your future, and I'm not going to stand in the way. _

_Spencer- I love you Lily_

_Lily- I love you too (She is holding back tears) I'm gonna miss you so much, but I'm gonna call you everyday and send you emails and pictures_

_Spencer- I'll be waiting for your call every single day…We'll get through this Lily, and we'll be stronger because of it_

_Lily- I know I have faith in us and I have faith in you. So you go and you have an amazing experience and when you get back we can have an amazing experience together because I will wait for you forever _

_Spencer- I can't wait…(he gives her a kiss and hears the last call for his flight) I've got to go _

_Lily- one last kiss (they kiss again and their lips finally part) _

_Spencer- I'll call you as soon as I get there. Stay strong beautiful _

_Lily- goodbye Spencer _

_Spencer- this isn't goodbye…it is see you later _

_Lily- then I'll see you later… (He let's go of her hands and turns and walks away. He gives her one last glance as he boards the plane) _

_Lily is in tears as she walks out of the airport without him. _

Lily- (to herself) We're gonna be fine…stay strong Lily…He'll call….

Elizabeth is upstairs in her room. She has been crying and finally stands up and grabs the scissor. She couldn't believe that Tyler was alive, and because her dad was an ass she couldn't tell everyone how happy she was that he might be ok and have a second chance at life.

Elizabeth- I need a change…A big change...I think Tyler would like it for me to change too

Peyton is lying in bed when Lucas comes in from the bathroom.

Lucas- I'm so sorry about Elizabeth's behavior I'm going to have a long talk with her in the morning.

Peyton- It's fine Luke don't worry about it

Lucas- Oh no, I am not going to let her get away with acting that way.

Peyton- ok

Lucas- So I have to tell you I have been waiting for this day since you got put in the hospital. (She doesn't say anything) You know for you to come home and being lying next to me…(he goes to get in the bed but she gets up)

Peyton- Luke I've been sleeping alone for three months I'm not comfortable with having anyone next to me yet.

Lucas- I'm your…whatever I am, we're together…I don't understand

Peyton- I'll just go sleep downstairs

Lucas- no wait don't I'll go sleep downstairs

Peyton- Are you sure you are ok with that?

Lucas- I'm not ok with not being next to you, but I respect you. (He grabs his pillow and heads to the door) But I've got to warn you. You want be sleeping alone for long.

Peyton- What?

Lucas- Savannah hasn't slept in her own bed since the attack. She'll be in any minute. (He smiles at her) I love you. I'll see you in the morning. (He closes the door and Peyton looks scared as she looks at his side of he bed)

_Lucas' voice- We all have dreams and nightmares, and we all have memories we wish we could get rid of, but it doesn't matter how hard we try things that happen to us whether they be good or bad will always be apart of who we are and how we live. _

Lucas is lying on the couch with his eyes wide open.

Lily is lying in her bed crying.

Peyton is in bed alone when Savannah opens the door and jumps in the bed. She cuddles up next to Peyton. She looks a little uncomfortable but wraps her arms around her baby girl.

_That's just life whether we like it or not, but in the end it is how you overcome those memories that really matter_

Brooke and Nathan are lying in bed together with Millie in the middle. They are turns towards her and are holding hands over her and smiling.

Breanne has fallen asleep and Keith covers her up with a blanket. He stares at her before leaving.

Elizabeth is in her room. She looks in the mirror at all the hair she has cut. She now has short hair a little above her shoulders. She is crying and finally falls to the floor holding pieces of her hair.

_In the end how will you deal with the pain?_

**That's the end of the first episode. **

**Spoilers: **

**Peyton and Lucas grow farther and farther apart. **

**Lily has a hard time dealing with not hearing from Spencer**

**Jeremy and Summer get tired of Lily always being around **

**Keith and Breanne get closer **

**Peyton isn't too happy with Larry's new wife **


	8. Ep2Ch1 What were you thinking

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Here's the next episode hope you enjoy. **

**Episode 2 Ch. 1- What Were You Thinking? **

Peyton wakes up to find Savannah is not in the bed, and she turns around to see Lucas sitting in the chair watching her sleep.

Peyton- Luke what are you doing in here?

Lucas- Watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep.

Peyton blushes.

Peyton- I give it to you, you've got charm.

Lucas- I try…How did you sleep?

Peyton- I slept ok…Our daughter is quiet the little soccer player though.

Lucas- I'm sorry are you ok?

Peyton- Yeah we're fine….

Lucas- (He walks over to the bed and sits next to her) Peyton, I don't know if I've told you this, but I am so happy that you are pregnant.

Peyton- me too (She doesn't looks so sure)

Lucas- I love you so much Peyton. (he kisses her forehead)

Peyton- I know…I love you too Luke (he goes to kiss her but she gets out of the bed) I've got to get dressed, I want to go down to the studio and check things out.

Lucas- Are you sure that is a good idea? I can go with you.

Peyton- I'll be fine besides you've got to go to work. You know you still are a teacher and you have students that need you. I'll be fine.

Lucas- Ok but I worry about you

Peyton- I know….(She walked into the bathroom. Lucas was worried about her for so many reasons. He was afraid that when she lost her mind he lost her. He could only hope things would get better now that she was home)

Elizabeth was in her room running her fingers through her shorter hair. She needed a change, and a haircut was just the thing to do it. It was a start to a new Elizabeth Scott. She heard a knock on the door and then Keith came in. He looked shocked to see her hair.

Keith- Oh God, What did you do?

Elizabeth- Keith

Keith- You had awesome hair. Why would you cut it?

Elizabeth- because I wanted a change

Keith- Liz

Elizabeth- I like it ok I think it is pretty cool, and I don't care what you think.

Keith- Do you care what mom and dad think?

Elizabeth- not really the only person that I care about is Tyler...I mean was Tyler

Keith- that's not true and you know it….And if I remember correctly Tyler is the reason that this family went up into shambles

Elizabeth- No, Derek is the reason this family fell apart not Tyler and not me….Tyler tried to save us

Keith- if that's what you need to believe Elizabeth but the truth still remains the same…I am a killer because of Tyler and as far as I'm concerned he is right where he is supposed to be. (He walks off and Elizabeth throws a pillow at the door)

Summer and Jeremy are dressed and she fixes him a bowl of cereal.

Jeremy- Hey where's the eggs and toast

Summer- I thought we needed a change so deal with it.

Jeremy- You are so hot

Summer- Thank you I try (She does a little pose and then sits next to him eating cereal) So I was thinking that we could have a romantic dinner tonight.

Jeremy- What's the occasion?

Summer- There Really isn't one, but you're about to start basketball practice again, and I want to be able to spend a little time with you before I lose you to basketball

Jeremy- You aren't going to lose me to basketball. You could never lose me. And I would love to have a romantic evening with you. (He kisses her forehead and then the front door flings open and Lily comes in)

Lily- Hey guys…ooh sorry did I interrupt…Doesn't matter I have a brilliant idea

Jeremy and Summer pull apart, and Jeremy doesn't look too happy about her being there.

Summer- What is it Lily?

Lily- I thought it would be great if we hung out tonight. You know watched a movie, ordered a pizza, and just had fun together.

Jeremy- we were already planning on having fun just the two of us

Lily- Oh come on….. It'll be fun….besides you two get to have fun with each other all the time…Summer, don't you want to hang out with your best friend? (Makes a sad face)

Summer- (She looks at Jeremy) Yeah Lily, pizza sounds fun….right Jeremy?

Jeremy- Yeah (not too happy about it) tons of fun

Lily- YAY!!!!

Brooke is getting dressed. Nathan comes in.

Nathan- The kids are ready for school and I am ready for work, and why do you look so beautiful?

Brooke- it just comes natural for me…I'm gonna go into work for a couple of hours.

Nathan- Brooke, do you think that is such a good idea? I mean the doctor says that you need to rest and take care of yourself.

Brooke- I'm not going to work that hard just check on the shop, and I'm gonna swing by and see my best friend

Nathan- oh that's right she came home last night…I'm surprised you weren't busting down the door to see her.

Brooke- Believe me I wanted too but I thought I should give her and Lucas and the kids sometime together…

Nathan- Yeah, their going through a tough time but they'll get through it….they are after all Lucas and Peyton

Brooke- (sighs) You know I thought that everything was looking up for them. They were back together, and they were a family and then all of this happened to them. They deserve to be happy……They deserve to have a good life

Nathan- They will Brooke…They will find it just like we did. (He kisses her forehead)

Peyton and Lucas are downstairs with Savannah and Charlie.

Peyton- Alright you two…you're all ready for school

Savannah- Yeah we look rocking

Peyton- yeah I agree

Lucas- me too….Come over here and finish your toast

Savannah- Mommy in the morning will you fix us pancakes with smiley faces? I willy miss them.

Peyton- you bet….

Elizabeth comes downstairs and everyone looks shocked to see her new haircut.

Peyton- oh

Lucas- what happened to your hair?

Elizabeth- I thought I needed a change. Do you like it?

Lucas- I can't believe you cut your hair

Peyton (She stands up) - I think it looks beautiful sweetheart.

Elizabeth- you do

Peyton- yeah I cut mine one time when I was your age….I happen to like short hair

Elizabeth- thanks mom

Elizabeth walks over to the counter and Lucas looks at her. He isn't too happy about the haircut but doesn't say anything.

Lucas- You are to come home straight home after school. We'll talk more tonight.

Elizabeth- fine…(She grabs her bag) I'll be in the car.

Peyton walks over to where Lucas is.

Peyton- She really hates us.

Lucas- it's a part of being a teenager I guess

Peyton- yea I guess so…Come on kids I'll take you to school

Lucas- oh Peyton I can do that

Peyton- Luke I'll be fine I'm not gonna go crazy on the way to dropping them off. I'll see you later. (He thought she was going to kiss him but she didn't. He figured that she would come around eventually, at least he hoped.)

Lucas- bye you guys….I love you

Savannah- I wove you too daddy

Charlie- me too….

Jacey walks into Breanne's house to find her dressed and ready to go.

Jacey- hey you ready

Breanne- yeah but I'm not going to school today, I've got a doctor's appointment

Jacey- I could go with you if you want.

Breanne- um you don't have to do that Jacey

Jacey- I want too Breanne.

Breanne- then sure you can come…I didn't really want to do it along anyways.

Jacey- you don't have to do any of this alone

Jamie is sitting in front of the school looking around. He sees Becky walk into school, and he looks down. Lily walks over to him.

Lily- Hey

Jamie- Hey Lily

Lily- you look about as sad as I do...Are you having girlfriend problems?

Jamie- I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm assuming you are having boyfriend problems.

Lily- He hasn't called me, and I'm really worried that something is wrong.

Jamie- I've seen the way Spencer looks at you he'll call

Lily- everyone keeps saying that...I was hoping you were going to say go have sex with someone else he deserves because he hasn't called

Jamie- (Looks at her funny) you thought I was going to say that...if i remember correctly I've never had sex

Lily- yeah I think you would remember if you had sex...trust me when it's good it is unforgettable

Jamie- (smiles)

Lily- oh wow Jamie Scott can smile

Jamie- I've missed talking to you

Lily- I figured you have...I'm alot of fun

Jamie- believe in Spencer's love for you...You were lucky enough to find him don't be stupid and end up losing him...Happiness doesn't come easy, but when you get it you shouldn't let it go...

Lily- I really am glad we had this talk

Jamie- yeah me too... (they share a quick hug) You should take your own advice...If there is a girl out there that has your heart...You should give it to her...It'll be worth it in the end...I promise.

Lucas is about to leave when he hears a knock at the door.

Lucas- Larry, what are you doing here?

Larry- I came to see my daughter

Lucas- she's not here

Larry- Oh….Where is she?

Lucas- She took the kids to school

Larry- Ok well do you mind if I wait for her.

Lucas- go ahead I don't care but I don't think you should tell Peyton about your wife

Larry- she knows I'm married Lucas

Lucas- yeah she might know that but I think you forgot to tell her that your wife is old enough to be her sister or should I say young enough

Larry- Lucas I don't think Peyton is going to care how old Grace is when she meets her. She an amazing woman

Lucas- Yeah an amazing woman that is thirty-four years old…Don't you think your robbing the cradle?

Larry- age is just a number Lucas

Lucas- Whatever….Peyton has been through a lot and I think finding out that her father is married to someone her age and is helping her raise her teenage daughters when he was barely apart of his own daughters teenage life might just send her back over the edge….If you leave before she gets back make sure you lock the door behind you. (Lucas walks out and Larry just sits on the couch)

Peyton opens her office doors and looks at the place that she had called work for the past fifteen years. She had missed it so much but with the baby on the way she wasn't ready to go back yet. She walked over to her desk where she saw a picture of her family. She loved them so much but it was so hard being around them because she was so afraid of losing them.

Mia- Oh My God Peyton! (She runs over and gives her a hug) I'm so glad your back (She notices her bump) your pregnant congratulations…

Peyton- thanks and well I'm not back for good. I just came to visit. I heard you were doing a kick ass job as the boss

Mia- it is only because I learned from the best

Peyton- No I think you do my job better than I do

Mia- no not in this lifetime

Peyton- I'm still proud of you and I hope your ok with staying for a while longer

Mia- oh yeah I'm cool with it…I've been using the studio for my own good after hours of course

Peyton- of course…I'm glad you're singing again

Mia- me too….I want to get another record out there. It'll be good for me and for your label.

Peyton- Good…

Mia- So how's Lucas taking the news of your pregnancy?

Peyton- He's excited

Mia- How about you?

Peyton- I'm a little nervous, but I've been pregnant before so I'm sure I can handle it.

Brooke walks in and is shocked to see Peyton.

Brooke- (She screams and drops the coffee she brought for Mia) Oh My God! I always come here every morning with a cup of coffee for Mia hoping to see you and you're here…I didn't know you were going to be here…(She notices the bump) Holy Crap You're your pregnant…Ah! Give me a hug? (She runs over and hugs her best friend) I'm so glad you're better P. Scott

Peyton wasn't sure that she was ok but she was getting good at pretending.

**An: Alright there's chapter one. I wanted to say that I threw in that Lily/Jamie scene just for Shaybay55. I'm glad you said something about them needing a scene I hope you like it. I will try to throw in some more down the road. And as for Daniel he'll be back. His brother Noah is also going to be a part of this story but because I changed some things I've got to figure out what I want to do with him. But Daniel is definitely going to be a big part of this season of this story. I've been writing alot lately, and I'm so excited about future episodes so review and let me know what you think as always i'll try to make you guys happy because it is all about ya'll. **


	9. Ep2Ch2 Catching Up

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Episode 2 Ch. 2- Catching Up **

Brooke and Peyton are walking through the park.

Brooke- This is awesome. I really am so thrilled that you are back.

Peyton- You act like I went on a trip Brooke. I promise you I was on vacation but not the fun kind.

Brooke- I know but your better now, and I have my best friend back.

Peyton- Yeah, I'm back

Brooke- And your pregnant….That is amazing…How far along

Peyton- about three and a half months or so

Brooke- I can't believe this. It seems that we always have kids that are about the same age. Isn't that the coolest thing ever?

Peyton- Yeah, I'm excited (Brooke can tell that Peyton isn't herself)

Brooke- So how was being back with your Lucas last night?

Peyton- (Smiles at how she said that) We're taking it slow

Brooke- right

Peyton- Brooke are you sure you need to be doing all of this walking? You are eight months pregnant.

Brooke- now you sound as bad as Nathan….I'm fine…this baby is fine…and your fine…

Peyton- yeah everything is fine (she lied) (Brooke was all smiles)

Keith is at school on his cell phone.

Keith- where are you?

Jacey- I'm not coming to school today. I'm with Breanne, she has a doctor's appointment. I didn't want her to go alone

Keith- Do I need to come?

Jacey- I think we got it, but I'll see you later, and I'll let you know how it all turns out.

Keith- bye…oh hey Jamie

Jamie- hey buddy…what's up?

Keith- I was wondering if you could work out with me today.

Jamie- yeah sure no problem but are you sure you need to be working so hard

Keith- if we want to win a championship for your senior year I've got to be at the top of my game

Jamie- ok we'll run a couple of miles and then shoot around, but if you get tired you let me know and we'll slow down

Keith- slowing down will be the last thing I need to do…I got to get to class I'll catch you later

Jamie- see ya

Becky- hi

Jamie- excuse me I'm late

Becky- Jamie stop ignoring me we really need to talk

Jamie- I don't want to talk to you… (He walks off and she looks sad)

Lucas is sitting in his classroom when Principle Turner comes in.

Turner- Lucas, how's your first day back going?

Lucas- great I'm glad to be back

Turner- I want you to know if you need to take some time off to be with your Peyton I understand.

Lucas- thank you sir but we're good…I like being able to come to work and take my mind off things.

Elizabeth is sitting in the library reading. Some girl comes and sits next to her. She has black hair and looks a little gothic.

Girl- Your hair looks hot

Elizabeth- (finds the girl weird) thanks I guess

Girl- Oh I'm not gay or anything weird like that. I just have always thought you were cool

Elizabeth- thanks…did you want something

Girl- yeah, Tyler was my friend…I was sorry to hear about his death…Anyways I wanted to invite you to this thing we do every Friday night…

Elizabeth- what is it?

Girl- We just hang out

Elizabeth- and get high

Girl- you can if you want…here's directions and the time…I hope to see you there sometime… (She gets up but then turns back around) I'm Ashton by the way….and your hair would totally rock if it was black

Elizabeth looks at the paper and thinks about Tyler.

Lily is walking down the hall and she grabs Becky.

Lily- Hey! Whoa are you ok?

Becky- Yeah I'm fine…Are you?

Lily- I miss him, Spencer. Have you heard from him lately?

Becky- No, I'm sorry but I'm sure he'll call because he really does love you….

Lily- that's what everyone keeps saying…(Daniel walks over to where they are)

Daniel- hey sexy…hey little sister

Becky- Daniel she happens to be in love with someone else

Daniel- that's never stopped me before

Lily gives him a look.

Lily- Let me tell you something Daniel you don't have a chance in hell with me so you might want to move on to someone else…(She walks off)

Becky- why are you such an ass?

Daniel- I'm good at it.

Eligh sees Isabella.

Eligh- hey (he gives her a kiss)

Isabella- hey you've got to be careful when you do that….Lucas does work here…he might tell your dad

Eligh- who cares…I like kissing you.

Isabella- Well we made a decision to pretend like we weren't together…so no kissing in public…see ya later…(She walks off and he looks disappointed)

Nathan is in his office looking at a picture of his kids and then at a picture of Brooke. He smiles. Jake comes in.

Jake- hey boss

Nathan- you showed up

Jake- I'm gonna be a better employee I can promise you that.

Nathan- good to know

Jake- um Nathan how's Peyton

Nathan- you actually care

Jake- Regardless of what people may think I really did love her

Nathan- She's home but other than that I don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself

Jake- yeah I doubt that she would care to hear from me

Nathan- you never know it might do her some good to hear that you still care

Nathan walks out of the office and Jake thinks about what he said.

Breanne is sitting on the table and the nurse is finishing up with the sonogram. The nurse walks out and Jacey is looking at the picture of Breanne's baby boy.

Jacey- wow that was pretty awesome

Breanne- yeah (She starts crying)

Jacey- Breanne are you ok?

Breanne- I don't think I will ever be ok again.

Jacey- yeah you will it just takes time

Breanne- I'm giving my baby up for adoption. I just hope I can find someone that deserves this baby.

Jacey- you deserve this baby Bree…You are going to make a great mother

Breanne- No I'm not because I can't keep this baby….not now…not after losing Ryan…I wish we would have known that he was sick because I think that it would have been easier when he died

Jacey- I don't think it ever gets easier when you lose someone

Breanne- We didn't even know he was sick Jacey….It was so sudden…I woke up and there he was lying on the floor (She is crying harder)

Jacey- you don't have to talk about this Breanne

Breanne- I need to talk about it to someone. I loved him with all of my heart and when I found him lying there I knew he was gone…I knew there was no saving him…(breathes in) I wish I would have made him go to the hospital you know maybe they could have found it sooner

Jacey- he had inoperable brain tumor Breanne….there was nothing you could do….but now you can keep his memory going by keeping your baby….(She gives her a hug while she cries)

Peyton walks into her house to see her father sitting on her couch.

Peyton- dad

Larry- Peyton you're….you're pregnant

Peyton- yeah you're gonna be a grandpa again

Larry- Aw sweetie I missed you (He gives his daughter a hug) so much

Peyton- I missed you too dad.

Larry- So why didn't you guys tell us you were pregnant

Peyton- we wanted to wait until I was out of the loony bin

Larry- Peyton

Peyton- Come on dad we all know I'm crazy…I mean look at all the stuff I have been through in my life it was bound to happen eventually right….

Larry- Sweetheart

Peyton- no, don't…don't tell me that I'm not insane…because I lost my mind dad….and I am really trying to get better but I still have my moments….I know I couldn't take any other news or anything bad to happen to me again

Larry- Peyton, honey there is actually something I need to tell you.

Peyton- What's wrong? (She looks worried)

Larry- Grace, my wife is your age….(Peyton looks shocked)

Brooke walks into Nathan's office. Jake is close behind but they don't see him.

Brooke- Guess what? I have the best news ever.

Nathan- What?

Brooke- Peyton's pregnant. Her and Lucas are going to have a baby together again….How awesome is that?

Jake's face drops and he looks incredibly heartbroken.

**Let me know what you think!!!**


	10. Ep2Ch3 At Least Your Not Dead

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

**Episode 2 Ch. 3- At Least you're not dying **

Larry and Peyton are still sitting in her house.

Larry- Are you going to say something?

Peyton- um I'm not sure what you want me to say….I'm a little shocked that you married someone your daughter's age but when you said you had something to tell me I was sure you were going to say you were dying because that is definitely my luck…so at least you're not dying

Larry- yeah I guess so…I'm glad I'm not dying…

Peyton- dad I'm happy for you as long as you're happy

Larry- God I'm glad to hear you say that…Lucas made me think that I was going to upset you.

Peyton- He knew and he didn't tell me

Larry- I asked him to keep it a secret, but I have to say he was more upset than you about it.

Peyton- Lucas is just being protective of me

Larry- he's a good guy

Peyton- yeah he is…anyways when do I get to meet my step mom?

Larry- I'll bring her over tonight…and your step sisters

Peyton- oh wow how old are they?

Larry- sixteen and thirteen…Laura and McKenzie

Peyton- cool…can't wait

Larry- I love you sweetheart

Peyton- I love you too daddy

Larry- And I promise everything is going to be ok

Peyton- I hope you're right

Emily is washing dishes and she hears a knock at the door and then Jake comes in.

Emily- hey what's wrong baby?

Jake- I shouldn't be upset. I mean I shouldn't care.

Emily- What shouldn't you care about?

Jake- Peyton's pregnant

Emily- Jake…I'm sorry

Jake- no it is nothing to be sorry about…it's just Peyton lost our baby and now she's having his

Emily- You know baby I learned a few things when Nathan chose Brooke over me…And one of those things was that God does things for a reason…Things happen for a reason Jake and although my heart breaks every time I think about Nathan and what we could have had….I think about you and what we have and what we can have….So I'm here to believe that although we have to go through a lot of pain sometimes in the end we can find happiness and love….

Jake- are you saying you love me?

Emily- Yeah I guess I am…(She smiles)

Jake- I love you too Emily…(He kisses her) (She sits down on his wheel chair.)

Emily- to the bedroom baby

Jake- yes ma'am

Keith and Jamie have just got done running and are now drinking some water.

Jamie- Man you kept up pretty good….Are you taking your medicine?

Keith- yeah, Aunt Brooke would kill me if I didn't….

Jamie- Yeah she might not be the thing that kills you if you stop taking your medicine.

Keith- duly noted…So come on one on one…you've got to get my ass in shape

Jamie- let's do this

Jamie takes the ball shoots and scores.

Lily and Summer are back at Summer's and Jeremy's house.

Lily- You and Jeremy seem to be really happy

Summer- yeah we are

Lily- any real big fights yet

Summer- nope not yet

Lily- don't worry they'll come

Summer- thanks

Lily- every couple has them…I've got to ask your opinion about something.

Summer- ok

Lily- Daniel, Spencer's cousin has been propositioning me

Summer- What do you mean propositioning you

Lily- he wants to sleep with me

Summer- What? No, you can't.

Lily- I'm not going to but I've got to tell you though I really miss sex….I mean I'm really good at sex and I haven't gone this long without since I was like thirteen….

Summer- it hasn't been that long Lily

Lily- six months…that's half a year…ok I miss it…really bad and the only reason I haven't taken Daniel up on his offer is because I'm madly in love with Spencer…

Summer- See you love him more than you love sex

Lily- Yeah I know shocking right, but I'm telling you if he doesn't call soon I may have to change my mind

Summer just laughs.

Elizabeth is in her room drawing when her dad knocks on the door and comes in.

Lucas- You're here

Elizabeth- Yeah you told me to come straight home

Lucas- yeah well we need to talk about your behavior

Elizabeth- could you just ground me and get it over with

Lucas- What's going on with you Elizabeth? You had no right to treat your mother like that. She does not deserve that at all.

Elizabeth- I know I'm sorry

Lucas- sorry doesn't cut it Elizabeth….I know you've been through a hell of a lot lately we all have, but you need to change your attitude and quick…

Elizabeth- yes sir I'll try

Lucas- no you're not gonna try you're going to do it…and you're gonna start by apologizing to your mom

Elizabeth- alright…so I'm not grounded

Lucas- oh you're definitely grounded

Elizabeth- how long?

Lucas- Until I see a change in your behavior

Elizabeth- that long huh?

Lucas- ha ha….I hope not but that's really up to you.

Isabella and Eligh are in her room making out.

Eligh- are you sure our parents aren't going to walk in on us

Isabella- no their still at work

Eligh- really

Isabella- yeah no worries…(They continue to kiss when Brooke walks in)

Brooke- Isabe…holy moly

Isabella- Ah…

Lucas is in the bedroom when Peyton comes in.

Lucas- hey you

Peyton- hi…I talked to my dad today

Lucas- really how did that go

Peyton- good…you know you don't always have to try to protect me

Lucas- I like protecting you

Peyton- I don't think you are protecting me as much as you are trying to make sure that I don't end up back in the crazy house

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- I lost my mind Lucas ok….I admit it, but I'm better alright, and I don't need people to keep things from me or walk on egg shells when their around me…I had a lot of therapist helping me get better…I still have my problems but I'm getting through them and I just wish you would trust me with my recovery

Lucas- I worry about you Peyton

Peyton- well don't worry about me Luke I'll be fine…I'm not going to get better if you treat me like a baby…

Lucas- Peyt…I

Peyton- I'm gonna go pick up the kids or oh wait are you afraid I'm gonna go crazy while driving….are you afraid I'm not sane enough to be around the kids alone

Lucas- No, Peyton

Peyton- I'll see you later… (She walks off and Lucas shakes his head)(He realizes that they are drifting farther apart than he had ever hoped.)

**Alright so what do you think. let me know.... **


	11. Ep2ch4 Kissing Relatives

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And for those of you who want Leyton to be happy give it time. I believe good things come to those who wait. **

**Episode 2 Ch. 4- Kissing Relatives **

Nathan enters the house in panic. Eligh and Isabella are sitting at the table and Brooke is staring them down is disgust.

Nathan- Brooke, honey what's wrong?

Brooke- What's wrong? What's wrong? Would you two like to explain to him how you were making out in your bedroom?

Nathan- what? You two aren't dating

Brooke- actually I guess they lied to us…

Isabella- Mom

Brooke- I can't believe the two of you. I'm gonna have to move out Nathan. We can't have them going at it

Eligh- nothing happened and you don't have to move out Aunt Brooke…We won't do that anymore

Isabella- no we won't….we won't do it at all…Eligh I think we should just be brother and sister….us being together is to complicated

Eligh- are you breaking up with me for real?

Isabella- yeah I guess I am

Eligh- why?

Isabella- because my mom and your dad are happy and they shouldn't have to worry about us making out or being in love….so we'll just end it before it turns into anything more…I'm gonna go upstairs…I'm sorry mom I really am…

Eligh- she just broke up with me

Nathan and Brooke share a glance.

Emily and Jake are lying in bed together.

Emily- I've been thinking you should move in with me

Jake- Emily

Emily- come on it could be fun us living together

Jake- I don't want to move in here

Emily- oh (hurt) ok

Jake- no I didn't mean it like that…I want you to move in with me…my house is bigger and it is already paid for….

Emily- really?

Jake- yeah Emily Michaels will you move in with me?

Emily- yes I will Mr. Jagelski (she gives him a kiss)

Summer is sitting on the couch. Jeremy comes in.

Jeremy- hey I thought Lily was going to be here

Summer- she went to get some drinks….we didn't have her favorite kind

Jeremy- oh so we have a few minutes….

Summer- yeah (he kisses her)

Jeremy- you know I was looking forward to it being just me and you

Summer- I know but Lily is my best friend

Jeremy- I understand summer but sometimes you have to tell her no

Summer- she's going through a lot right now

Jeremy- I get that but she spent all summer with us, and I think it is time for us to be alone without her….. I'm getting kind of tired of her being around all of the time….She needs to get her own life…

Summer- she's just really needy right now…I feel sorry for her

Lily has heard what they have said about her.

Lily- thanks guys I'm just gonna go

Summer- Lily wait

Lily- no, it's ok I wouldn't want to be too needy.. (she has tears in her eyes and she runs out of the house)

Summer- Damn it

Jeremy- sorry

Summer- yeah you should be… (She runs upstairs and Jeremy sighs)

Breanne and Jacey are sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

Breanne- I'm glad that I have you back Jacey.

Jacey- I'm sorry that I wasn't a better friend

Breanne- no, you were a great friend Jacey I was the one that was a bitch but I promise you I'm gonna get better (doorbell) (she goes to get up)

Jacey- I'll get it… Keith hey…

Keith- I come baring food but it looks like the two of you have already started on desert

Jacey- yeah girls love ice cream

Keith- well so do guys…

Breanne- did you bring fattening food or healthy food

Keith- I brought burgers and fries

Breanne- we love you

Keith- I thought you might…. (They all smile)

Jacey- ugh your all sweaty

Keith- I've been working out.

Breanne- I remember when we were dating and you would work out….you always smelled so bad

Keith- thanks

Breanne- we would always take a shower to clean you off

Keith- that was good times

Breanne- yeah it really was (Jacey is really uncomfortable but tries not to let it show)

Jamie is at the studio playing around on the guitar. Becky comes in.

Becky- I checked the River Court but you weren't there. So I was hoping you would be here.

Jamie- Becky do you not get the hint

Becky- there is something I should tell you

Jamie- fine go ahead I'm listening

Becky- Chase and I didn't sleep together

Jamie- Becky

Becky- No listen there's more…Chase actually saved me from getting raped….again

Jamie- what do you me again?

Becky- You know how when we first met I told you I loved to sing and the thing is I almost had a record deal…I was fourteen years old and I had this big future in the music biz…I was on cloud nine but things changed….The guy that was my manager was a complete and total perve but I didn't see him that way…I thought he was the coolest thing since chocolate milk….He took me to this party, introduced me to all these awesome people, and then drugged my drink and took me upstairs where he let a couple of his awesome friends run a train on me….(She has tears in her eyes and is breathing really hard) I woke up the next morning and I was naked…They stripped me of my innocence and I told my mom…We tried everything but it was my word against all of theirs and I was a laughing stock…they raped me… I lost my record deal and from that moment on I stopped caring about everything but most of all my music…but when I got here I thought it might be cool to try again and then I met you and I guess I was just scared of hurting you....I've been through so much and I didn't want to put my baggage on you...but when it almost happened again....I don't want to keep anything from you because I care about you...

Jamie- you would never hurt me Becky and I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this (He walks over towards her and touches her shoulder)

Becky- I'm scared of this Jamie…that night changed me forever…

Jamie- You are the most amazing girl I have ever met Becky, and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Chase….we just don't have a good history in that department

Becky- I understand…I should have told you the truth…but I guess I was just a little embarrassed that yet another asshole was going to rape me….

Jamie- If you'll let me Becky I'll do everything in my power to protect you from all the assholes out there

Becky- you promise

Jamie- you better believe it (He hugs her) you'll never have to go through something like that alone ever again…I'll be there for you no matter what…

Becky- I hope you mean that

Jamie- I do I really do…

Lucas walks into Nathan and Brooke's house.

Lucas- Brooke

Brooke- hey I'm in here…What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home enjoying every moment you have with Peyton?

Lucas- if she would let me that would be nice but she won't even let me touch her

Brooke- what? That's crazy…oh wait that might not have been the perfect words to use

Lucas- probably not…She's says I'm being too protective because I'm scared that she's going to go crazy again

Brooke- Luke you have every right to be scared I mean the woman that you love shot you in the arm

Lucas- she didn't know it was me

Brooke- that's even scarier….Luke you've just got to prove to Peyton that you care about her and that you believe in her…..She loves you and once she gets use to being back home things will get better for the two of you…I know it will

Lucas- I hope you're right because I have to tell you I really miss her

Brooke- I know we all do….It was hard when that happened to her

Lucas- yeah it was even harder knowing there was nothing I could have done to stop it from happening

Brooke- Well now you can by being the best possible man you can be…that is really all she needs

Peyton is cooking dinner when Elizabeth comes down and sits at the bar.

Elizabeth- you got a minute

Peyton- yeah what's up?

Elizabeth –I'm sorry about last night you did not deserve my attitude

Peyton- it's ok when I was your age I was very bitchy too so you probably get it from me…the only difference is my father wasn't around to care that I was a bitch yours is

Elizabeth- yeah he grounded me

Peyton- for how long

Elizabeth- he said that was up to me….do you think you could tell him I apologized and you think a week is really all the grounding I need

Peyton- I'll see what I can do…

Elizabeth- thanks mom… I'm gonna back to my room…I have a lot of homework

Peyton- ok dinner will be done soon….(She gets out her phone and dials)

Keith and the girls are eating….His phone rings…

Keith- oh it's my mom…hello

Peyton- hey honey where are you?

Keith- I'm over at Breanne's…Is something wrong?

Peyton- no, but I think you should come home it's getting kind of late

Keith- mom it's only six o clock

Peyton- I know that but it is a school night and I would like you to come home…

Keith- alright I'll be there soon

Peyton- ok you got thirty minutes and then I'll send a search team for you

Keith- ok…(he hangs up)

Jacey- is something wrong?

Keith- my mom says I have to come home

Breanne- are you in trouble

Keith- no, she's just worried about me….she's says its late

Breanne- has she lost her mind….oh wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it

Keith- no it's ok she really has…(He looks so confused…the girls just kind of smile)

Peyton is still in the kitchen when Larry knocks on the door and enters with his wife and two new daughters.

Larry- knock, knock…hey honey I would like you to meet…(Before he can say anything Peyton cuts him off)

Peyton- You're Grace? (She looks angry)

Grace- Peyton (defensive)

Peyton- Dad I can't believe you married this bitch (Larry looks appalled and confused on how they know each other)

**Please Review! I'm anxious to hear what you think about Becky and Jamie. **


	12. Ep2Ch5 Bad Memories

**Episode 2 Ch. 5- Bad Memories **

Larry- PEYTON

Peyton- I can't believe you (She is looking at Grace). Did you find out he was my father, and marry him just to get to me?

Grace- Peyton I didn't know

Peyton- like hell

Larry- What is going on?

Peyton- The love of your life didn't tell you what a bitch she is?

Larry- That is enough

Grace- I had no idea that he was your father Peyton.

Peyton- you probably married him so you could mooch off of him like you've done every man you've ever been with

Larry- I would love for someone to tell me what the hell is going on.

Grace- Peyton and I worked together in LA

Peyton- yea not for long see Grace here stole my idea well my up and coming act…but see it was easy for her to do since she was sleeping with the boss…(Grace looks at her girls and then at Larry) You were the biggest whore in LA, and I can't believe my father fell for your lies.

Larry- Peyton

Peyton- I want you both to get the hell out of my house. NOW! (She walks upstairs not even giving them another look)

Grace looks at Larry. She is worried about what he is going to think of her. Her girls are in shock. Larry takes Grace's hand.

Larry- we should go…

Isabella is in her room when Eligh comes in to see her.

Eligh- you did good lying to our parents…I almost believed you. (He goes to kiss her but she pulls away)

Isabella- I wasn't lying. I meant what I said, we're not together.

Eligh- but Isabella

Isabella- No, I'm sorry but it's better this way Eligh….We both know it.

Eligh looks heartbroken.

Lily is sitting on the beach by herself when Summer takes a seat next to her.

Summer- I'm sorry

Lily- I just want to be alone right now Summer.

Summer- I doubt that is what you really want. I know it's killing you that Spencer hasn't called, and I was trying to be a good friend, but is it so bad for me to want to spend some alone time with my husband.

Lily- no Summer I should have known that…I'm sorry…I miss him so much. (She has tears in her eyes) I didn't think it was going to be this hard, but I miss him so much, and when he stopped calling…What if he found someone else? What if he realized he doesn't love me anymore?

Summer- don't think that way Lil, he loves you so much…you shouldn't think otherwise….

Lily- then why hasn't he called?

Summer- He'll call….I know he will. Why don't you come back to the house and hang out with me and Jeremy?

Lily- No, I think you should go home and have fun with your husband. I'll be fine.

Summer- Lily

Lily- I promise you I'll be fine. I'm just going to watch the waves hit the beach for a while.

Summer- Are you sure?

Lily- I'm positive…. Spencer loves me. He'll call. I know he will. (Summer hugs Lily but she can tell that Lily is upset.)

Peyton is getting the dishes down for dinner. Lucas comes in.

Lucas- here let me help you with that

Peyton- thanks (Keith walks in)

Lucas- hey what are you doing home so early

Keith- I don't know why don't you ask mom (Lucas looks at Peyton)

Peyton- It's a school night you should be home with your family. Where's Lily? She should be home too.

Lucas- I think she is with Summer.

Peyton- ok…well tell her for now on she should come home early on school nights…I don't want to worry about her

Lucas- I'll tell her (Keith and Lucas share a look.)

Keith pulls Lucas to the side.

Keith- what's wrong with her?

Lucas- She's just being protective. Learn to deal with it…I'm sure it will get better

Keith- I hope so…I don't think I like this having to be home at six…

Lucas- just deal with it…

Jamie and Becky are still at the studio. He is holding her.

Jamie- So are we an official couple?

Becky- If we're not I'm going to be really sad. (She looks up at him and he kisses her forehead)

Jamie- I definitely wouldn't want you to be sad. (he turns her body around and kisses her lips) I'm glad we talked

Becky- me too

Brooke is in the office looking at her sketches. Nathan comes in.

Nathan- Are you still drawing?

Brooke- No, I'm actually done. Look at these

Nathan- Wow those are amazing…

Brooke- (there are drawings of wedding gowns, formal wear(guys and girls), and baby dresses and tuxes) Really? I thought it would be cute to do formal wear for the whole family.

Nathan- This is amazing Brooke. You are brilliant

Brooke- thank you I know! (She smiles) I want you to know once the baby is born I'm gonna take sometime off.

Nathan- Brooke you don't have to do that

Brooke- but I want too…I want to be there for every single moment of our little girls life. I don't want to miss a thing.

Nathan- Me either…(Nathan takes her hands and pulls her up next to him) Have I told you lately how much I love you

Brooke- (She kisses him) You don't have to because I can tell by the way you look at me…Your eyes say it all… (They kiss again and she rubs his hair with her hands) (She gets a pain in her stomach) ooh

Nathan- (worried) What's wrong?

Brooke- the baby…I think I'm having contractions…(Nathan's eyes grow wide and he looks worried…Brooke is breathing heavily)

Larry and Grace are back at home. He looks pissed.

Larry- that went awful

Grace- I'm sorry Larry

Larry- Did you not realize that you already knew my daughter?

Grace- When I knew Peyton back then I wasn't a good person, so after I straightened myself out I tried to forget that time in my life.

Larry- you had no idea

Grace- I recognized her but I was hoping she wasn't going to remember me

Larry- Well she does, and she seems to hate you.

Grace- I know Larry, and I'm sorry for that but I love you and I'm not the person Peyton use to know…but if you want me to go I'll go

Larry- No, don't go…you'll just have to prove to Peyton that your not the girl she once knew but the woman I fell in love with… (Larry leans in and kisses her)

Peyton is upstairs in her bedroom. She comes out of the bathroom wearing her robe. Lucas comes in.

Lucas- God you look hot

Peyton- (half way smiles) thanks…

Lucas- So can we talk

Peyton- ya

Lucas- I was wondering why you made Keith come home so early.

Peyton- Lucas, I don't want to worry about my kids. I have a right as their mother to know where they are at all times.

Lucas- understood but being home at six o clock

Peyton- yeah I know that's a little early I apologize, but for now on I want them home by nine on the week days and twelve on the weekends and I am to know where they are at all times…you can tell them or I can tell them it doesn't matter….

Lucas- I'll talk to him….(worried) Do you want to talk about Grace?

Peyton- there's not much to say…my dad married a bitch

Lucas- I remember you talking about her all those years ago, but I had no idea that was the same girl

Peyton- (sighs) Yeah I guess she fooled everyone

Lucas- People do change Peyton, we both know that.

Peyton- I'm not going to change my mind about her Lucas.

Lucas- I understand Peyt….you know let's talk about something else

Peyton- like what

Lucas- (he stands up and walks over to her and takes her hands) How much I love you

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- because I do…I love you with all of my heart Peyton, and I've been wanting to ask you something since you got home.

Peyton- Lucas…(She knows what he is about to say, and she doesn't want him to say it)

Lucas- Let me finish….I have to do this….(He bends down on one knee and is still holding her hands) I have loved you all of my life Peyton, and I know that we have had our ups and downs but something always leads us back to each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children…. (He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a beautiful diamond ring) Peyton Sawyer Scott will you marry me again? (He is smiling from ear to ear waiting for her answer)

**Alright so I left you guys with kind of a cliffhanger but you'll find out in the next chapter if you guys review! So please review!!! **


	13. Ep2Ch6 No

**Ok so here is the end of Episode 2. I hope you guys like it. I have to admit I'm really upset right now because I'm in college and I live in a dorm and our stupid fire alarm went off and my boyfriend always comes over and watches with me every week because he loves it and we had to evacuate the building and we missed the first fifteen minutes cause we had to drive to his house...I was so sad because I have to wait till it gets on the internet...Sorry I thought I would vent but the parts I saw of the episode were great...**

**Episode 2 Ch. 6- No **

Lucas is still holding onto her hands and the ring. She is staring at him, but she isn't smiling and her heart isn't filled with happiness.

Lucas- So Peyton will you marry me?

Peyton- No…(she says softly) I can't marry you Luke.

Lucas- (Shocked by her response) What? Peyton I don't understand.

Peyton- I know this is hard for you, but I don't want to be your wife again. (Her words are hurting him more than she could ever know)

Lucas- I..I..(She stops him)

Peyton- I love you Lucas I do, but our marriage didn't last before, and I'm more screwed up now I doubt it would last this time.

Lucas- It would because I was stupid before. I'm not gonna hurt you this time.

Peyton- you say that now Luke but you can't be sure…and right now I can't go through anymore heartbreak, and I can't put our kids through that again…I think we would do better just being parents to our kids

Lucas- (confused) Do you not even want to be with me romantically anymore?

Peyton- (tears in her eyes) I think it would be best if we just live together and raise our kids because right now I'm not ready for anything more. I have to take it slow.

Lucas- I see… (he is really hurt)

Peyton- listen I'll sleep on the couch tonight

Lucas- no, you know what you take the bed….I've got to get out of here

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- see ya later (He walks out of the bedroom and out of the house slamming the door.)

Brooke is in a hospital room breathing heavily. Nathan is by her side. The doctor comes in.

Doctor- Ms. Davis I have good news

Nathan- she's gonna have a baby tonight

Doctor- No…Brooke was having what we like to call false labor.

Brooke- you expect me to believe all of this pain is just false pain

Doctor- You and your baby are going to be just fine, but I'm putting you on bed rest

Brooke- bed rest

Doctor- yes, you can do a little bit, but nothing to strenuous like working, and your not to stand on your feet for long periods of time…I have no doubt in my mind that you can carry this baby to term, but you've got to take it easy

Nathan- You have nothing to worry about Doctor I'll take good care of her….(the doctor walks out and Brooke looks at Nathan)

Brooke- I was really excited about bringing our little girl into the world.

Nathan- I feel much better waiting for her to make her debut in three weeks. She'll come Brooke don't worry (He kisses her forehead and Brooke has tears in her eyes)

Breanne is lying in her bed. Jacey walks in.

Jacey- So are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Breanne- yeah I'll be fine.

Jacey- ok I'll see you in the morning…

Breanne- Thanks for everything Jacey…

Jacey- no problem you're helping me more than you know…

Breanne- wait Jacey…

Jacey- yeah

Breanne- Are you and Keith just friends? (Unfortunately they were is what Jacey was thinking but not what she said)

Jacey- Yeah…Keith is just my friend.

Breanne- are you sure because you always liked him even before we dated

Jacey- Keith is a great friend. I'm really lucky to have him in my life.

Breanne- Yeah me too…

Jacey- I'll see you later. (Jacey leaves and Breanne reaches in her drawer and looks at a picture of her and Keith and smiles) (her phone rings)

Breanne- hello

Keith- hey I was just checking on you

Breanne- I'm fine…but thanks for caring enough to check on me

Keith- I would have come back over but my mom is being real protective

Breanne- it's ok…I understand…I wish I had a mom that was protective….

Keith- yeah I guess it is pretty cool…I'll see you tomorrow (she interrupts)

Breanne- Keith do you want to maybe go see a movie or something one day with me alone just the two of us

Keith- Are you asking me on a date Breanne Carter?

Breanne- what if I was would you say yes

Keith- yeah I would love to go on a date with you

Breanne- great I can't wait

Keith- me either

Brooke and Nathan arrive home. Deb is waiting for them.

Deb- Are you ok Brooke?

Brooke- Yeah…(She rubs her stomach) this little one isn't ready to come out yet…she's just really kicking…

Nathan- Brooke is on bed rest until our daughter decides to grace us with her presence

Deb- Brooke why don't you let me run you some bath water and make you some hot tea

Brooke- that actually sounds perfect (Deb starts to help her upstairs)

Nathan- I'll be up soon…

Brooke- k

They go upstairs and Nathan is looking around the house. He hears a knock on the door and answers to find Lucas standing on the other side.

Nathan- hey man what are you doing here?

Lucas- I need a place to crash for the night.

Nathan looks surprised considering Peyton had just gotten home.

Nathan- yeah man no problem

Lily is still sitting on the beach when Daniel comes up behind her.

Daniel- hey beautiful

Lily- Do you ever go away?

Daniel- come on why don't you just give into me because eventually you will

Lily- what part of I am in love don't you understand

Daniel- Well I just think its funny that your so in love with him and he hasn't even called you.

Lily- He has been busy. He hasn't called anyone

Daniel- that's not true he calls my mom all the time

Lily- you're lying

Daniel- No, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you. He calls my mom all the time. So maybe he's not as in love with you as you are with him.

Lily looks devastated.

Summer and Jeremy are lying in bed together holding hands.

Jeremy- Do you think Lily is going to be ok?

Summer- Yeah, she's going to be fine. Spencer loves her and she knows that

Jeremy- I don't understand why he hasn't called her

Summer- yeah me either… (her phone rings) (She looks at the number funny) hello

Spencer- Summer

Summer- oh my God Spencer where have you been? Why haven't you called?

Spencer- It's a really long story

Summer- well why don't you start explaining because your girlfriend is devastated

Spencer- I know but you can't tell her that I called….I don't want her to know.

Summer doesn't like the sound of his voice or where the conversation was headed.

Lucas is putting sheets on the couch when Nathan brings him a blanket and a pillow.

Nathan- Are you going to tell your little brother what happened or am I going to have to use my imagination?

Lucas- I asked Peyton to marry me again.

Nathan- oh wow so soon

Lucas- yeah, that's what she thought too, but we have been apart for so long I'm just sick of being away from her…I love her so damn much…I want to be her husband, but she sure in the hell doesn't want to be my wife.

Nathan- give her time

Lucas- no Nathan I don't think she needs time…she practically told me that she never wants to marry me again and she doesn't even want to be romantically involved with me anymore

Nathan- I thought you guys were happy.

Lucas- We were until Derek came back into our lives and ruined everything….The woman I brought back to our home isn't the woman I love…Peyton is gone and this time I don't think I'm going to get her back.

Nathan doesn't know what to say. He can tell that his brother is hurting.

Peyton is sitting on the bed looking at pictures of her wedding to Lucas.

Peyton- (Whispers) I do love you, but I can't do it again (tears fall from her face onto the picture)

**An: Ok tell me what you think and the quicker you review and motivate me the quicker I'll post episode three. **


	14. Ep3Ch1 Life

**You guys are awesome thanks for all the reviews...PeterPanTinkerBell27 just get better and thanks for reviewing although you are sick. I knew something had to be wrong when you hadn't reviewed because you are amazing. **

**I loved the reviews...Spencer's story is going to be revealed but a little slow at least to Lily it will be. You guys will probably figure it out before her. I think you guys are going to like what I am doing with Lucas and Peyton just give me sometime. **

**Episode 3 Ch.1 Life **

Lily is downstairs sitting on the couch listening to her Ipod. Peyton comes down and touches Lily on her shoulders. Lily jumps a little.

Lily- Oh sorry…hey

Peyton- hey (Lily takes her headphones out) I checked in Savannah's and Charlie's rooms but they weren't in there

Lily- oh yeah Keith took them to the park

Peyton- (surprised) oh but I was going to take them to Brooke's shower

Lily- he's gonna drop them off when they get done at the park….I even packed them a change of clothes just in case they got really dirty.

Peyton- wow thanks…(Peyton walks over to the kitchen to fix herself something to drink) You really have taken care of my family while I've been gone.

Lily- no big deal I had nothing better to do

Peyton- I'm sorry to hear that Spencer hasn't called.

Lily- yeah it's ok…What about Lucas?

Peyton- What about him?

Lily- He hasn't been home in two days. He is coming back, right?

Peyton- I don't know. I haven't talked to him in two days.

Lily- great (she closes her eyes and then stands up) I guess I better start packing.

Peyton- Lily you don't have to pack.

Lily- If Lucas doesn't come back I'll have to move back in with him, but I have to tell you I don't want to leave. I like it here….I really wish the two of you would just work things out…I mean God you guys are Lucas and Peyton….you are supposed to be together…everyone knows it…It is far time the two of you stopped running from it… (Lily walks off to her room to leave Peyton to think about the choices she has made.)

Lucas is sitting on the couch when Brooke comes downstairs.

Brooke- Hey….What are you still doing here?

Lucas- What is that supposed to mean? I've been here for two days.

Brooke- Yeah and it is about time you go home to Peyton you've been here far too long

Lucas- I can't go back right now

Brooke- Well you do know she's gonna be at the shower she is my best friend

Lucas- I know…I'll try to avoid her

Brooke- fat chance…this house isn't that big…Argh you guys make me so mad sometimes…She loves you

Lucas- but she doesn't want to be with me that way…How am I supposed to live with her knowing that she doesn't want to be with me?

Brooke- give her time Luke she'll come around

Lucas- I'm tired of giving her time Brooke that is all I ever do. Maybe it is time I moved on….and give up on us because it seems like she has(Lucas gets up and walks off leaving Brooke speechless)

Michelle is at Andy's house. She is wearing his shirt and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. Andy comes downstairs in his robe.

Andy- wow you look amazing….(he touches her waist and then pulls her in to a kiss) but then again you always do…

Michelle- Did I mention that I really like spending the night?

Andy- oh baby I love it when you spend the night… (they kiss again) We could go back upstairs….

Michelle- I would like that a lot… (He takes her hand and they are about to walk up the stairs when Summer comes in)

Summer- Dad…oh God…my eyes…(She covers her eyes and they look a little embarrassed)

Peyton is about ready to leave for the shower when her dad comes in.

Larry- Peyton, honey can we talk?

Peyton- Dad I don't really have time…I've got to get to Brooke's house for her shower

Larry- This won't take long…I really need to talk to my daughter.

Peyton- fine…you've got five minutes

Larry- Peyton I love you. You know that right.

Peyton- Yes dad I know that you love me, but I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here to tell me that

Larry- No….I came over here to tell you that I love Grace, and I know that you are not her biggest fan

Peyton- try biggest enemy….that's more like it

Larry- I want you to get to know the woman that I fell in love with because I am sure that you will change your mind about her.

Peyton- dad

Larry- I don't want to lose you because I fell in love with someone you don't like

Peyton- but

Larry- But I love her and I'm not going to give her up just because you don't approve…

Peyton- that's it…

Larry- I love you sweetheart but the rest is up to you.

Peyton watched as her father gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then walked out of the house.

Summer is sitting on the couch and Andy brings her a glass of tea.

Summer- I am so sorry dad I so should have knocked.

Andy- no, it's ok sweetheart I'm glad you're here

Summer- yeah I've been missing you….but you don't look like you are missing me too much

Andy- oh honey I miss you every single day but I'm happy that you are happy…Jeremy still treating you right?

Summer- Yeah he's good to me daddy…

Michelle- Hey guys…I'm just gonna go

Summer- no you don't have to go Michelle…I actually wanted to talk to you.

Michelle- Ok shoot

Summer- I talked to Spencer the other day. He called me.

Michelle- Really…he told you everything

Summer- Yeah and he begged me not to tell Lily

Andy- Lily's your friend Summer

Summer- I know that but Spencer is my best friend and I promised him I wouldn't say anything.

Michelle- me too but it is getting harder and harder to keep it from her

Summer- I know…

Summer knew why Spencer hadn't called Lily, but she promised not to say anything. She felt like a good friend and a bad friend all at the same time.

Breanne, Keith, Savannah, and Charlie are playing at the park. Savannah and Charlie run off to the swings and Breanne and Keith are left sitting on the bench together.

Breanne- Thanks for inviting me today. They are the cutest kids.

Keith- yeah until your baby is born

Breanne- thanks

Keith- Have you thought anymore about giving the baby up?

Breanne- Yeah…I'm not really sure what I'm going to do anymore

Keith- Really? I thought you were convinced that you needed to give the baby up.

Breanne- I was scared of having to do it alone, but I'm not scared anymore.

Keith- Why is that?

Breanne- because you promised you'd be there for me

Keith- you know I will no matter what

Breanne- you are a great guy Keith Scott…How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing friend like you?

Keith- the same reason I got lucky with a friend like you (They both smile. Keith wasn't sure where their relationship was going, and to be honest he wasn't sure how he wanted to go.)

Emily and Jake are in his house surrounded by boxes.

Jake- so all of your stuff is here finally

Emily- yeah we are finally moving in together

Jake- this is going to be good for us

Emily- I think so too (they share a quick kiss)

Rob is sitting at the table grading some papers when the door opens.

Jenny- hey baby have ya missed me (Jenny is all smiles and Robs jumps up from the table and picks her up and spins her around giving her kisses)

Rob- you bet I have hot stuff

Jenny- then prove it to me…(he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom where the get reacquainted with each other)

**An: Jenny is back but not for long. She is still a part of this story but she's not going to be in every episode. Let me know what you think by reviewing. **


	15. Ep3Ch2 Trying

**So this is a short chapter so if you guys review fast i'll post the next one really fast....**

**Episode 3 Ch.2- Trying **

Jenny and Rob are now lying in bed together.

Rob- damn I've missed you

Jenny- I know it's too bad I'm only home for the weekend

Rob- how's school going anyways…you don't have too many boyfriends do you?

Jenny- oh I have tons but only one that I love (she kisses his cheek)

Rob- ooh maybe I need to meet this guy set him straight

Jenny- I think you would like him…He has great taste in girls…

Rob- hmm does he? (they kiss again and he positions himself on top of her) Have you talked to your dad? (She looks at him and then bumps him off of her)

Jenny- You honestly want to talk about my dad now…

Rob- Sorry…I was just wondering and I figured I should ask

Jenny- Well to answer your question no I haven't talked to him since I moved out of the house and he cut me off.

Rob- I'm sorry about all of this Jenny.

Jenny- it's ok Rob…It's not your fault that we fell in love…I wouldn't trade that for anything else in the world. (She positions herself on top of him) (she kisses his chest) I am so happy when I'm with you and nothing else matters to me…

Rob lets her kiss him but he is secretly worried about her relationship with her dad. He never meant to ruin their father daughter bond.

Elizabeth is working at the café when Ashton comes in.

Ashton- We missed you at the party last night.

Elizabeth- yeah sorry…I just didn't feel like it

Ashton- I think you would like partying with us. We have a lot of fun

Elizabeth- I'm sure you do.

Ashton- come on don't act like your better than us…if you wanted to be you could be one of us…Tyler was (Elizabeth squirmed at the mention of his name.)

Elizabeth- I'll think about it.

Brooke is in the kitchen getting things ready for the shower. Isabella comes in.

Isabella- Mom what are you doing? You should be sitting down, resting, and waiting for people to wait on you hand and foot.

Brooke- thanks for caring but I like to keep busy

Isabella- Well you don't have to do it alone considering you have like tons of people running around in this house

Brooke- Bella you know I never asked you but are you ok with us living here?

Isabella- (She smiles) yeah mom I love it here…It's actually really nice to see you happy because I can tell you really love Nathan

Brooke- yeah I do

Isabella- and I can't wait until this little one is born…I'm gonna be the best big sister

Brooke- you sure are sweetie the best ever! (She hugs Isabella) and thank you for sacrificing your love for Eligh for the sanity of this family

Isabella- anything for you mom…

Nathan- Hey you two

Isabella- hey Nate…I'm gonna go see what Millie is doing….

Brooke- hey (they kiss) your brother is still sleeping here

Nathan- I know maybe him and Peyton will talk today at the shower

Brooke- I can only hope because I'm getting tired of the two of them always running away from each other

Nathan- I know me too…promise you'll never run away from me

Brooke- oh baby you don't have to worry about that…(She kisses him) I like kissing you way too much (they kiss again)

Lily is running down the beach exercising when she runs into Chase.

Chase- whoa slow down

Lily- hey…sorry

Chase- I didn't know you liked to run

Lily- I don't but I'm stressed and when I'm stressed I do crazy things…well actually I used to drink but I'm trying something new now

Chase- you mind if I join you

Lily- no come on and you better not let me kick your butt it might look bad for you…

Chase- deal

They start running together.

Peyton knocks on the door to Brooke's house and is shocked when Lucas opens the door. They both just stare at each other.

**An: ok so not my favorite chapter and it was very short but I promise it gets better. Let me know what you think! **


	16. Ep3Ch3 Talking is Good

**Episode 3 Ch. 3- Talking is Good **

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- Hi

Lucas- You look good

Peyton- You too

Lucas- let's talk… (He steps outside and they sit on the porch swing) How are the kids?

Peyton- confused…They don't understand why their daddy hasn't been home in two days.

Lucas- I want to come home Peyton, but I'm not sure that is what you want.

Peyton- Lucas when I said no to your proposal I didn't mean for you to leave the house

Lucas- It's hard for me to be there at the house on the couch when I want to be upstairs in bed with you.

Peyton- (sighs) I'm not ready

Lucas- I'm kind of tired of you(emphasizes you) not being ready Peyton. I'm always waiting on you to make a decision about our future. I think I've finally decided that it is my turn to make a decision.

Peyton- (Sad) What are you going to do?

Lucas- I don't know yet but I'm not going to do it sleeping on your couch.

Peyton- but you'll do it sleeping on Nathan's that's a big difference

Lucas- It's easier because I don't secretly want to be in bed with him

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- We better get in there the party is going to start soon.

Peyton- Lucas…

Lucas- I love you Peyton, but I'm beginning to think that might not be enough for us anymore. (Peyton closes her eyes and Lucas walks inside)

Lily and Chase have finished their run, and they fall on the sand.

Chase- Wow you are pretty fast

Lily- You let me win

Chase- yeah maybe I did but you've got mad speed (He looks at his watch) damn my mom's shower

Lily- oh yeah I'm supposed to go to that…we could go together

Chase- I'd like that…(they get up and start walking to his car) How's Spencer liking Paris?

Lily- I wouldn't know. He hasn't called me in three weeks now.

Chase- I'm sorry

Lily- it's ok…I just wish if he wanted to end things with me he would go ahead and call because the waiting is killing me

Chase- Well let me help you while you wait….I have nothing better to do

Lily- thanks I think…(She smiles and he puts his hand on her back and pulls her into a half way hug)

Rob and Jenny are at the café. Jenny steals a bite of his sandwich.

Jenny- I think your sandwich taste better

Rob- I think you taste better.

Jenny- you are so corny

Rob- but you love me anyways… (They kiss and Emily and Jake come in)

Jake- Jenny (Jenny looks up at her father. They hadn't talked in months, and although she was mad at him she still loved him very much.) Can we talk? (Rob nudges her to go)

The scene changes to Jake and Jenny sitting at a different table with Rob looking on from afar.

Jake- How's school?

Jenny- good

Jake- You like all of your classes

Jenny- kind of…I have this one class that sucks but I guess it'll get better

Jake- How are your grades?

Jenny- pretty good

Jake- I'm proud of you Jenny

Jenny- Are ya dad? Because I think if you were you wouldn't have a problem with me loving Rob.

Jake- Jenny do we have to talk about Rob

Jenny- No but if we don't talk about it dad there really is nothing else to say to each other

Jake- I miss you Jenny.

Jenny- Then all you have to do is trust me with Rob

Jake- he's too old for you

Jenny- age is just a number dad….I love him and I'm sorry that is so hard for you to understand.

Jake-If I try to understand your relationship will you at least tell me when your coming home from school.

Jenny- Will you really try to give our relationship a chance?

Jake- I'm not happy about it, but I'll give it a try if I can have my relationship with my daughter back…I'll do anything to have you back in my life.

Jenny- Really daddy? Because I've really missed you.

Jake- I missed you too baby girl. (Jenny walks over and gives him a hug)

Jenny- you should have dinner with us tonight

Jake- you and Rob

Jenny- Yeah and you can even bring Emily if you want too…

Jake- one step at a time right

Jenny- Dad you've lost a lot in your life but you don't have to lose me and Rob…you chose too…So what do you say will you have dinner with us

Jake- I'd love too

Peyton is sitting her gifts down on the table. Brooke walks over towards her.

Brooke- hey buddy…how ya doing?

Peyton- I just got out of the hospital and Lucas gave me an ultimatum. I think I've really lost him this time.

Brooke- Fight for him Peyton

Peyton- I don't know if we have any more fight left in us.

Brooke- everyone has fight left in them P….you just got to want it….So P. Scott, do you want Luke?

Peyton doesn't answer, but Brooke wasn't expecting her too. Peyton sees Savannah and Charlie running into the house. They both run straight into Lucas' arms.

Lucas- hey you two…

Savannah- we missed you daddy

Charlie- a whole lot

Savannah- you have to come home

Charlie- ya…pease daddy

Lucas looks over at Peyton.

Lucas- maybe buddy…maybe

The scene changes to Keith and Breanne entering her house.

Keith- today has been pretty good

Breanne- yeah…you know we used to have pretty good days when we were dating

Keith- we were all about sex so yeah I guess we did

Breanne- I never told you why I lied to you about the baby being yours.

Keith- Breanne you don't have to

Breanne- I want too. It wasn't just to trap you into marriage…I wanted the baby to be yours because I knew you would be a great father. Any kid would be lucky to have you in their lives…I was lonely and I thought if we got married and had this baby together I wouldn't be lonely anymore, but in the end I guess it was a good thing we didn't get married…

Keith- It wouldn't have been so bad getting married to you Breanne. I mean I wasn't ready to be married or to be a father but I would have done my best.

Breanne- I know

Keith- Can I be apart of this baby's life?

Breanne- Keith

Keith- I know you said you were going to give it up for adoption because you couldn't do alone, but you don't have to do it alone I'm gonna make sure of that.

Breanne- Why are you so nice to me?

Keith- Because I'm finally seeing the good side of you, and I like what I see

Breanne- how do you know I'm still not the biggest bitch in town?

Keith- you're probably still a bitch but we all have a little bit of the devil in us…

Breanne- I'm so nice now I'm gonna let it slide that you just called me a bitch

Keith- good (He leans in to kiss her but she pulls away)

Breanne- what are we doing Keith?

Keith- we're starting over and sealing it with a kiss (As they kiss Jacey walks in and looks heartbroken)

**An: Let me know what you think...I'm really excited about episode 4...It is probably the best yet but we've got to get through this one. What did you think of the Chase and Lily interaction and the Keith and Breanne kiss? **


	17. Ep3Ch4 Brooke's Baby Shower

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. I'm taking into consideration that you don't like Keith and Breanne together. There is only one more chapter and then we get to the episode that I am really proud of and I can't wait for you guys to read it. **

**Episode 3 Ch. 4- Brooke's Baby Shower **

Deb walks into the living room.

Deb- Ok guys it is time for Brooke to open up some presents

Brooke- Yay I love presents….(Everyone smiles at her)

Savannah- open mine first Aunt Brooke

Brooke- You bought me a present little Scott

Savannah- yeah…I picked it all by myself

Brooke takes the little bag and opens it up to find a little pink bear.

Brooke- oh Vanna this is the cutest present I love it….and so will (she rubs her belly) this little one…

Peyton- She saw it in the store and she had to get it for the baby.

Brooke- I love it

Isabella- Ok I'm next…here

Brooke- What is this

Isabella- open it and see

Brooke opens the envelope and sees homemade coupons

Brooke- what is this (she is smiling)

Isabella- There are different coupons in there for different things. Anytime you present me with one of those coupons I have to do whatever it says.

Brooke- (reads a few of them) one night of free babysitting, wash dishes, clean the house…Honey this is an awesome present…I might make copies of each of these

Isabella- yeah it doesn't work that way

Brooke- well at least I tried….what's next?

Lucas- here you go…that's from me….

Brooke can tell it is a book. Lucas always got everyone books.

Brooke- I wonder what this could be (sarcastically)

Lucas- just open it and find out

Brooke- Mommy's Little Girl, The Purple Monkey, and Pretty Girl…by Lucas Scott

Lucas- there originals….I wrote them…Pretty Girl is just for you…I'll never publish it…. (She couldn't believe that he did that for her. He would always have a soft spot for Brooke and he was determined to be a good uncle to their baby)

Brooke- Lucas this is amazing…thank you so much for this (Peyton smiles)

Peyton- my turn

Brooke opens the present to find a bunch of outfits, but her favorite has to be the little baby leather jacket.

Brooke- P. Scott I love this

Peyton- your daughter is going to look smoking hot

Brooke- of course she's a Brooke Davis/Nathan Scott original she's got to be

Nathan- ok you've got to open mine but mine is just for you….

Brooke- oh ok…like I said I love gifts

Nathan- and I love you (they share a small kiss)

Lucas- oh get a room

Brooke- if I wasn't eight months pregnant we probably would….(The kids kind of share a look of oh my god please don't say things like that) ok here I go…(She opens the box to find a diamond bracelet with little charms hanging off of it.) Nathan…this is beautiful

Nathan- each charm is our kids birthdays…

Brooke- Nate

Nathan- All seven of them

Brooke- I love it so much…this is the best present you could have ever given me…(They kiss more passionately this time)

Millie- ooh gross (They all smile at her while Brooke and Nathan continue to kiss)

Keith and Breanne are still kissing. Jacey finally makes a noise.

Breanne- oh hey

Keith- sorry we didn't know you were here

Jacey- I could tell. I could leave if you want

Breanne- no don't go…I'm glad you're here….I have some big news…

Jacey- what the two of you are back together

Breanne- no, I'm keeping the baby

Jacey- yeah

Breanne- yeah….and I was hoping you could be the God Mother

Jacey- Really?

Breanne- Yeah….so is that a yes

Jacey- hell yes…(they hug)

Keith- what about me?

Breanne- I was hoping you would be the God Father

Keith- you bet (He kisses her cheek and Jacey looks uncomfortable)

Emily and Jake are back at their place.

Emily- so how did it feel talking to your daughter again?

Jake- damn good…I've missed her

Emily- I know you have, but now you have a chance to get her back

Jake- Yeah…Are you going to eat with us tonight?

Emily- I would love too (she gives him a kiss on the forehead)

Rob and Jenny are back at his apartment.

Jenny- What's wrong

Rob- I'm nervous

Jenny- about what

Rob- talking to your dad again…he hates me

Jenny- you are his best friend…he doesn't hate you

Rob- he has a funny way of showing it

Jenny- He is protective of me Rob, but we'll prove to him tonight that he has nothing to worry about… (She pulls him closer and they kiss)

Chase and Lily are sitting on the stairs back at the party.

Chase- You really think Spencer wants to break up with you?

Lily- I don't know. I hope not. I mean I thought he loved me, but sometimes I read people wrong.

Chase- I've seen the two of you together. He loves you, and I'm sure if he hasn't called then he has just been busy.

Lily- I hope you're right.

Chase- I know I'm right. Just stay strong…because you are the strongest girl I know…you've been through so much and I know you can get through this too….

Lily- thanks I needed to hear someone say that

Lucas is looking at some of the pictures on the walls and Nathan walks over to him.

Nathan- That was a pretty cool gift you gave Brooke.

Lucas- I started working on it since I found out she was pregnant. I wanted it to be perfect.

Nathan- It was…

Lucas- Your gift was pretty good too

Nathan- Yeah I thought so too. I was gonna give her something else, but I have other plans for that gift.

Lucas- ok I don't even need to know…

Nathan- I haven't gotten a chance to congratulate you on Peyton being pregnant

Lucas- Yeah

Nathan- you don't sound too thrilled

Lucas- oh no I am so happy but like I said I think it is finally over between the two of us

Nathan- it will never be over between the two of you…no matter how hard the two of you try to fight it you'll never be over….

Nathan walks off and Lucas squints.

Deb- Brooke

Brooke- oh hey Deb

Deb- I wanted to give you something

Brooke- What is it?

Deb- this was Nathan's baby blanket….When Nathan and Haley had the kids I never could find it but the other day I was looking through my storage and I found it….I want you to have it.

Brooke- Deb…It's perfect

Deb- It's old and torn up but I think it will still keep a baby warm

Brooke- it definitely will…thank you so much Deb

Deb- I actually wanted to thank you Brooke….

Brooke- (Smiles) Why?

Deb- Because you saved him, Nathan was in a horrible place before you came around. You brought him back to life, and because of you he is a better man.

Brooke- Deb

Deb- he's lucky to have you and as far as I am concerned so are all of us… (Deb hugs Brooke. Brooke has tears in her eyes. She was happier than she ever thought possible)

**An: Alright let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter. Tell me what you thought about the presents that Brooke got....I was pretty proud of the ideas that popped into my head when writing that part. **


	18. Ep3Ch5 Here I come

**I know I posted this chapter so quickly after the last one but I'm getting anxious because I have so much of this story written and I'm getting excited. **

**Episode 3 Ch.5- Here I Come **

Peyton is helping clean up the party, and Brooke walks over to her.

Brooke- Hey can you drive me to clothes over bros

Peyton- Why?

Brooke- I need to pick up something. Nathan won't let me drive myself, and I don't want him to come with me.

Peyton- ok let me see if Luke will watch the kids…

Brooke- ok thank you so much buddy you're the best…

Peyton walks over towards Luke.

Peyton- Brooke needs me to take her somewhere. Do you think you could take the kids home?

Lucas- Sure I need to pick up a few more things

Peyton- right…thanks…

Lily is about to leave. Chase walks her out to her car.

Lily- I wanted to thank you for hanging out with me today and making me feel better.

Chase- I'd do anything for you (He gives her a hug)

Jake, Jenny, Rob, and Emily are at a nice restaurant.

Jenny- I'm glad we're doing this.

Jake- me too

Rob- how ya doing Jake?

Jake- fine

Rob- that's good (he can tell Jake doesn't really care that he is there) How's therapy going?

Jake- I'm making progress but there is still a chance I'll never walk again.

Rob- you'll walk again

Jake- yeah stranger things have happened….like you dating my daughter

Jenny- DAD

Jake- I'm trying but it is just hard for me to believe that my best friend is dating my teenage daughter

Rob- We didn't mean for any of this to happen Jake, but it did, and I know you don't understand but we love each other and that is never going to change. I hate that I have lost my best friend and I would do anything to get you back except for leave Jenny…So it really is up to you, but I'm not giving her up…So if you want me to choose Jake I'm sorry but I choose her… (Rob gets up from the table)

Jenny- You couldn't give him a chance could you dad…one dinner that's all I asked for… (She leaves too)

Jake- I'm sorry but it kills me that they are together

Emily- maybe you should just let it go…

(That is not what he wanted to hear)

Rob and Jenny are in the car.

Rob- I'm sorry I went off on him

Jenny- don't apologize for following your heart…my dad is being an ass and if he can't see how much we love each other then its his loss not ours

Rob- I do love you Jenny

Jenny- I know I love you too…(She kisses him) Let's go home

Lucas has taken Savannah and Charlie home.

Savannah- Daddy are you going to stay this time?

Lucas- I'm gonna stay with your Uncle Nathan for a few more days

Charlie- Why Daddy?

Lucas- He needs me

Savannah- We need you (Lucas knew that they needed him but he was having a really hard time with everything that had happened)

Charlie- yeah daddy we need you more

Lucas- then I'll come home

Savannah- good cause we've been missin you

Lucas- I've been missing you too… (he gives them both a kiss on the forehead)

Peyton and Brooke are at Clothes over Bros.

Peyton- so what did you need to pick up

Brooke- nothing actually

Peyton- then why did you make me come all the way down here

Brooke- I wanted to talk to you

Peyton- you could've done that at your house

Brooke- No…I really want to talk to you…with no interruptions

Peyton- ok what's on your mind

Brooke- You still see Derek don't you?

Peyton- Yeah…How did you know?

Brooke- Lucas said you wouldn't let him touch you or sleep in the bed with you. You're worried that you're going to hurt him again aren't you.

Peyton- Yeah I am. I can't tell him that. Brooke I shot the man that I love, and you know what I was actually relieved that it was him instead of one of my kids…I could have killed him.

Brooke- but you didn't Peyton and the way I see it…this could make the two of you stronger as a couple if you let it

Peyton- I don't know

Brooke- Derek is dead Peyton he can't hurt you again, but if you don't let Luke in then that means Derek is going to win and you can't let him win….He wanted to hurt you Peyton…so prove to his dead ass that he could never win….prove that you are stronger than any psycho on this planet…love Lucas…be happy with Lucas…that's all you have ever wanted…I mean hell your having his baby again

Peyton- Babies (She smiles)

Brooke- (Confused but kind of knows) What?

Peyton- (Smiles even bigger) We're having twins

Brooke- What! Oh my God no way….Seriously

Peyton- Yeah…I haven't told him yet

Brooke- Why wouldn't you tell him?

Peyton- I guess I'm just nervous about everything and maybe I wanted my best friend to be the first to know

Brooke- (She jumps up and gives Peyton a hug) I am so happy for you P. Scott…see your winning….

Brooke touches her stomach and closes her eyes in pain.

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- I'm fine it is probably just false labor…oh God

Peyton- Brooke let me take you to the hospital

Brooke- no I'm fine…the last time I…ow…I went they just sent me home…. Ow…Oh God

Peyton- Your not ok

Brooke- I'm fin…Oh Crap

Peyton- Brooke did your….

Brooke- My water just broke

Peyton- (freaking out) I got to get you to the hospital

Brooke- Yeah hurry….

Lily enters her old house and Spencer's new house. She would stop by from time to time to look around. She missed him so much, and when she went there she thought of how much he loved her. When she reached the kitchen she noticed a duffel bag sitting by the door.

Lily- (yells) Is someone here? I think you should know I've got a gun (She turns around and sees a very different Spencer standing behind her smiling. His head was shaved and he was very built. His muscles were bigger than she ever imagined. She also noticed that he had a tattoo on his arm. He was different but he was still the man that she loved.)

Spencer- Lily (he smiles)

She walks over to him. He is expecting her to kiss him but

Lily- (She slaps him as hard as she can) You selfish son of a bitch

**An: Ok let me know what you think....What did you think about Lily and Spencer? Alot if going to revealed soon I promise. What did you think about the Brooke and Peyton talk? Alright so please review... **


	19. Ep4Ch1 You're Home

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews. I really love this episode so I hope you guys do too. **

**Episode 4 Ch. 1- You're Home **

Spencer has completely changed. His beautiful dirty blonde almost brown hair was gone. He had shaved his head, gotten a cross tattoo, and bulked up. She happened to like the bulked up part, but she was worried that he wasn't the same guy that had left her more than three months ago.

Spencer- Why the hell did you hit me?

Lily- (She was furious with him, but she wanted nothing more than to kiss his beautiful lips) Why the hell didn't you call me?

Spencer- I can explain

Lily- Good because I've been waiting for an explanation for three weeks…Do you want to break up with me?

Spencer- No (He tries to take her hands but she pulls away) I love you Lily, and the only reason I didn't call is because I knew I was going to get to come home early, and I wanted it to be a surprise.

Lily- You didn't have to tell me when you called

Spencer- but I would have wanted too…God I missed you so much

Lily- (Still confused) I missed you too, and I'm glad you're back but why are you back? It's way too soon.

Spencer- I know….I got transferred here. They needed someone to work as a photographer down here, and I decided that I wanted to be back with my beautiful girlfriend. You look amazing

Lily- You've been working out.

Spencer- yeah I thought you might like it

Lily- And you've got a tattoo…you've changed

Spencer- I might have changed the way I look, but my love for you remains the same. I couldn't do it Lily. I couldn't be without you for that long. It was just too hard.

She steps closer to him and he reaches out for her hand. He pulls her closer to him and smiles. She is smiling now too. He slowly makes his way to her lips. At first it is soft and sweet. They had been waiting for over three months to do that again. And then finally the kiss got more passionate and romantic. They both knew where that kiss was going to lead, and both of them wanted it more than ever.

Peyton and Brooke are at the hospital.

Peyton- Hi my friend is in labor

Nurse- Just give us a minute

Peyton- (Angry) She doesn't have a minute. She is having a baby and she's in a lot of pain. She needs you to help her right now…oh and by the way she's Brooke Davis and could probably own this hospital if you don't do your job…so I suggest you get on it….

Nurse- right away ma'am

Peyton- that's more like it….(She walks over to Brooke, who is in a wheel chair) Don't worry Brooke everything is going to be ok

Brooke- Call Nathan…. I can't do this without him. (She is breathing in and out)

Nathan is sitting on the couch reading a story to Millie.

Nathan- this is a pretty good book

Millie- yeah, Uncle Lucas is a good book writer

Nathan- yeah he is…you want me to read you one of the other ones

Millie- what do you think?(she smiles)

Nathan- Alright hand it to me. (Millie hands him one of the other books, and his phone rings) Hello…this is Nathan Scott….Whoa Peyton slow down…What? (He has a smile on his face but also a little worry) Oh yeah I'm on my way…and Peyton tell her that I love her…

Nathan jumps up from the couch.

Millie- Daddy what is wrong?

Nathan- Aunt Brooke is about to have her baby. (Millie looks so happy) (Deb comes in)

Deb- Nathan what's wrong?

Nathan- nothing is wrong….Brooke went into labor (Deb looks ecstatic)

Deb- Go…be with her

Nathan- oh wow yeah I got to go…whoa

Deb- hurry go…we'll be right behind you…

Nathan walks out of the house. He is a nervous wreck and anxious to be a father again.

Lucas is at home with the kids. Savannah has him playing Barbie's and Charlie is playing with trucks.

Savannah- Daddy you're not playing

Lucas- (he smiles) I am playing…maybe you're not playing

Savannah- Daddy I'm always playing.

Charlie- me too daddy (Lucas' phone rings)

Lucas- hello

Peyton- hey

Lucas- what's wrong?

Peyton- nothing um I'm calling to tell you Brooke is in labor…she's having her baby…you're going to be an uncle soon

Lucas- oh wow I'm on my way…(He hangs up the phone) Ok kids we've got to go to the hospital

Savannah- is somebody sick

Lucas- No sweetie Aunt Brooke is having her baby

Savannah- cool can we watch

Lucas- no, but we can go to the hospital and wait for her to have the baby

Savannah- Yay! A baby…

Peyton is in with Brooke. She is holding her hand. Brooke is in a lot of pain, and she is breathing heavily.

Doctor- Ok Brooke I need you to start pushing.

Brooke- I can't. Not until my boyfriend gets here…

Peyton- Brooke he'll be here

Brooke- good but I'm not pushing until he walks through those doors… (Just as she says those words he comes busting through the door) Nathan

Nathan- hey baby…let's have this baby…(She smiles and he takes a hold of her hand)(Peyton walks out of the room and smiles.)

Doctor- Ok Brooke will you push now

Brooke- yeah….let's do this…and hurry because I don't like pain…

Elizabeth is in Tyler's hospital room. He is still breathing on his own.

Elizabeth- sorry I haven't been here in a few days…I kind of got myself grounded. I wish you would open your eyes and tell me that you love me….you know one of your friends keeps bugging me about hanging out with her…I think she just wants me to get high but I'm better than that because you were better than that….come on Tyler open your eyes…I need to hear you say you love me. (She kisses his forehead) because I love you

Keith, Breanne, and Jacey are watching a movie. Keith's phone rings.

Keith- Hello…yeah…cool…I'll be there soon

Jacey- what's up?

Keith- my Aunt Brooke just went into labor she's going to have her baby tonight

Breanne- Really, can I go with you to the hospital…she is after all my God Mother

Keith- yeah come on…

Brooke is pushing and Nathan is holding her hand. She is squeezing it as hard as she possibly can.

Brooke- (screams) OH GOD….

Nathan- you can do this Brooke

Brooke- (crying) I don't think I can…she can just stay in me and I'll just be fat forever…I'm rich it doesn't matter…

Nathan- no Brooke….you can do this…(he strokes her sweaty hair back out of her face) Your Brooke Davis, You can do anything…

Brooke- (breathing harder) I love you Nathan Scott

Doctor- Alright I see the head Brooke…All you've got to do is push…one, two, three (Brooke pushes…she is holding on to his hand for dear life) One more….There she is…there's your baby girl…

Brooke- oh God…(She is crying and Nathan is smiling...) oh God…(the baby is crying) is she beautiful Nathan

Nathan- just like her mother….

Nurse- Would you like to hold your daughter?

Nathan- yeah…God she's beautiful…(Nathan has tears in his eyes) She's perfect Brooke

He holds the little girl close to her mother. Brooke is really tired.

Brooke- I love you baby girl…Nathan, honey

Nathan- (he is amazed by the little girl) yeah

Brooke- we're never having sex again (he laughs because he knew she was kidding at least he hoped she was)(The baby has dark black hair)

Lily and Spencer are still kissing in his kitchen.

Spencer- Lily I want you

Lily- I want you too…. (he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom)

He slowly places her on the bed positioning himself on top of her. He pulls her shirt off of her body kissing her stomach and working his way up to her lips. She slips his shirt over his head and starts to unbutton his pants. He leans back over her and kisses her more passionately. She flips him over and she is now on top. Her hair falls over his face and they make love for the first time.

Lily- I love you

Spencer- I love you too

**Alright there it is the first chapter. I know you guys are expecting more from the Spencer situation and I promise there is a lot more behind his return. What did you think of Lily and Spencer finally having sex? Review and I'll update soon! **


	20. Ep4Ch2 Meet Our Daughter

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are feeling better PeterPanTinkerBell27. **

**Episode 4 Ch.2- Meet Our Daughter **

It looked like all of Tree Hill was sitting in the Tree Hill Hospital waiting room. Lucas, Savannah, Charlie, Deb, Millie, Hunter, Jamie, Becky, Chase, Isabella, Eligh, Keith, Breanne, Jacey, and Peyton were all there waiting to meet the new Scott. Nathan walks out to see everyone. He smiles from ear to ear.

Lucas- so

Nathan- Brooke and our baby daughter are doing just fine

Lucas- Nate that's awesome man (Lucas gets up and hugs his brother)

Isabella- Can we see our mom

Nathan- Yeah she can't wait to see you guys…(Deb walks over to her son)

Deb- Congratulations honey

Nathan- thanks mom…I can't wait for you to see her…She's perfect.

Brooke is sitting in her hospital room holding her daughter. She is glowing beautifully and looks like a million bucks considering she just had a baby. Nathan walks in.

Nathan- How are my pretty girls?

Brooke- perfect (Nathan walks over to her bed and kisses her forehead)

Nathan- there are some people that want to meet our beautiful baby girl….

Lucas, Peyton, Chase, Isabella, Eligh, Jamie, Hunter, Millie, and Deb walk into the room.

Deb- Oh…Wow she's perfect

Brooke- yeah we think so too

Millie- that's my sister

Brooke- yeah…Millie come here…(Millie hops on the bed) I've been telling her what a great big sister she has.

Millie- (she looks at the baby) I'm gonna be the best big sister in the whole world. I promise….(she looks at Brooke and then her dad) What's her name?

Peyton- Yeah B. Davis what ya gonna call the beautiful little kid

Brooke- Well we want her to have a strong name.

Nathan- a beautiful name because she is after all a Scott

Brooke- and a Davis…We decided to name her a name that no one else has in this huge family and then for her middle name we wanted to name her after the strongest person we know….we could only hope that our daughter is that strong (she looks at Peyton)

Lucas- ok we're all in suspense please share

Brooke- Sophie Beth Scott

Lucas- Beth

Nathan- after Peyton Elizabeth

Peyton- You guys…

Brooke- she's gonna be strong because she is going to have you as a God mother

Nathan- (looks at Lucas) and you as a God Father

Lucas- I'd be honored

Peyton- me too…. I love her name Brooke….She's absolutely beautiful

Brooke- Yeah I think so too

Chase- whoa I can't believe I'm a big brother again

Isabella- you're a great big brother

Jamie- this is cool…that little girl is the thing that brought our families together….she's pretty powerful

Nathan- Yeah she's got it all. (he leans over and kisses her forehead and touches his baby girl's head)

Lily and Spencer are in bed together. He is holding her hand and he kisses it.

Spencer- That was amazing

Lily- (She smiles) oh it was incredible, but you surprised me though

Spencer- how so?

Lily- You were actually really good at it and you know I just figured you weren't going to be that good since it was your first time….but you actually taught me a few things (She sits up next to him and leans over and kisses his lips)

Spencer- yeah my first time (he looks a little guilty)

Lily- well it was wasn't it?

Spencer- Yeah…and it was amazing…I have wanted to do that with you for so long

Lily- I know…it was perfect…I'm glad your back. I have missed you so much

Spencer- I've missed you too

Lily- (she kisses him again) We could go again

Spencer- I'd like that (He rolls over on top of her and they continue to kiss)

Elizabeth is leaving Tyler's hospital room when the nurse stops her.

Nurse- You know I thought my husband loved me but that boy in there really does love you

Elizabeth- how would you know that….he's been comatose for months

Nurse- He should have died a long time ago but he's fighting for you (Elizabeth smiles) that's true love.

Keith, Breanne, and Jacey are sitting in the hospital room with the little ones. They are sleeping.

Breanne- When they come out I think I'm going to go in and see her

Keith- I think she would like that.

Jacey- I think I'm just going to go you guys

Keith- Why?

Jacey- I'm tired but I'll see ya around…

Breanne- (Jacey walks off) I wondered why she left.

Keith- do you think she has a problem with us being together?

Breanne- I don't know are we together?

Keith- I don't know but if we are we're gonna take things slow this time.

Breanne- that sounds good to me (She holds his hand)

Jamie and Becky are walking in the hospital.

Becky- so is she beautiful

Jamie- yeah of course she's a Scott

Becky- oh yeah sorry I forgot…. (Jamie sees Chase)

Jamie- I've got something I've got to do.

Jamie walks over to Chase.

Jamie- hey you got a minute

Chase- sure

Jamie- I'm sorry…Becky told me the truth.

Chase- good…I'm glad you guys finally talked

Jamie- I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.

Chase- its' ok we were in bed together

Jamie- I know we have a lot of history, but we have to try to be nice to each other for our parent's sakes…

Chase- yeah I think that is a good idea (They shake hands and Becky looks happy that they might be friends again) truce

Jamie- truce

Lucas and Peyton are standing outside of Brooke's hospital room.

Peyton- that's a beautiful baby

Lucas- yeah…she's so tiny and perfect

Peyton- I'm so happy for them

Lucas- they deserve it

Peyton- yeah (They were talking but they were so far apart) so I'll just take the kids home with me

Lucas- actually I'm not moving out

Peyton- (surprised) you're not

Lucas- no….I'll sleep on the couch and if I need too I'll make Lily and Elizabeth share a room and I'll make Lily's room into my bedroom. We may not be together but I'm not leaving my kids again. (He walks off leaving Peyton more confused than ever)

Brooke and Nathan are alone.

Nathan- I hate we had to take the baby back

Brooke- they'll take good care of her….I'm so tired

Nathan- if you want I could go home and let you get some rest

Brooke- or you could stay here and rest with me (She scoots over in the bed and pats the side of the bed) Will you lay with me?

Nathan- I thought you would never ask. (He gets in the bed and he kisses her forehead) This is one of the happiest days of my life.

Brooke- Yeah mine too…I'm so happy I have you and this family Nathan….My life couldn't get any better than this.

Nathan- yeah I know what you mean (he wraps his arms around her body)

**Alright tell me what you think of the baby's name. I really liked it but I want to know what you guys think. Did you catch the stuff with Lily and Spencer? There is definitely gonna be some drama with those two. Let me know what you think by reviewing and I'll update soon. **


	21. Ep4Ch3 Full of Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I'm updating really quickly but I get really excited about you guys reading and reviewing. So here you go. **

**Episode 4 Ch. 3- The Next Day Will be Full of Surprises **

Lily wakes up to find Spencer isn't next to her. She grabs his shirt and slips it on and walks out of the bedroom. She finds Spencer in the kitchen making breakfast. She sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

Lily- hey sexy

Spencer- hey…I'm cooking you breakfast

Lily- thank you…that makes you even sexier (He turns around and kisses her) but how did you have breakfast food? You just got back last night

Spencer- I got up early and went to the store. I wanted this morning to be as perfect as last night. (They start kissing again and he runs his fingers through her long brown hair…Then the door opens)

Michelle-(she is surprised to see them together) Lily what are you doing here? (Lily is surprised she isn't asking why Spencer is there)

Summer is sitting on the couch when Jeremy comes in.

Jeremy- Hey baby….What's wrong?

Summer- Spencer called me this morning. Lily knows that he is back in town

Jeremy- really

Summer- yeah

Jeremy- what did he tell her?

Summer- I'm sure he didn't tell her the truth because she spent the night

Jeremy- No way

Summer- yeah…God I'm worried about them

Michele and Spencer are still in the kitchen but Lily is gone. They are whispering.

Michelle- What the hell is she doing here?

Spencer- she just showed up last night

Michelle- What did you tell her Spencer?

Spencer- that I loved her and I missed her

Michelle- why didn't you tell her the truth

Spencer- that is the truth….that is all she needed to know

Michelle- you can't keep this from her forever….you're going to have to tell her…

Lily- hey guys (She is now dressed it what she had on the night before) tell me what

Spencer- That…That I promised my Aunt Michelle I would spend the day with her.

Lily- What? Can't he just eat breakfast with you…I've really missed him.

Michelle- You know what we'll eat breakfast together and then he is all yours for the rest of the day….

Lily- Thank you so much…I'm gonna go home and hope that Lucas didn't notice I was missing….(She gives Spencer a quick kiss) I love you…Call me when your done with breakfast…(Lily leaves and Michelle glares at Spencer)

Michelle- You've got to tell her….She deserves to know that you've been here for the past two weeks….

Brooke is holding baby Sophie when she hears a knock at the door.

Brooke- Come in….

Breanne- Hey Brooke….

Brooke- Breanne…hi…come in…come in and meet Sophie Beth Scott

Breanne- oh wow Brooke she's beautiful

Brooke- you want to hold her

Breanne- oh no I might break her

Brooke- oh you better get use to this girly you're going to have one of these pretty soon

Breanne- ok I'll try…she's so tiny….(Breanne picks up Sophie) wow…I'm officially terrified

Brooke- you have nothing to worry about Breanne you're going to do an amazing job

Breanne- I hope I can be half of the mother you are.

Brooke- I think you can handle it. You have amazing strength Breanne and you don't even know it. How have you been doing lately?

Breanne- I'm holding up.

Brooke- I'm sorry I haven't been around much

Breanne- oh it's ok you've been busy having a baby I understand

Brooke- Do you need anything?

Breanne- not yet but maybe after I have this baby I might need some help

Brooke- then you should definitely call me…

Breanne- (breathes heavily) I was a little nervous about having a baby so young but after holding little Sophie I can't wait to have this baby, and be a mom.

Brooke smiles at how much Breanne had grown since being pregnant.

Lucas is downstairs tying Charlie's shoes when Peyton comes downstairs.

Savannah- good morning mommy

Peyton- hi sweetie (She gives her a kiss) what are you guys doing?

Charlie- we're gonna go play with daddy

Lucas- ya I wanted to take them out for a while give you some space

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- come on guys

Charlie- bye Peyton

Savannah- see ya later mommy

With that Lucas and the kids leave. Peyton then turns around to see Lily sneaking in.

Peyton- Hey (Lily jumps)

Lily- Oh hey Peyton I was just gonna go for a run

Peyton- yeah in the same clothes you were wearing last night….come take a seat…(Lily walks over to the couch) Where were ya? (Peyton isn't mad and is acting more like her friend than a parent)

Lily- I'm gonna be honest with you mainly because your not Luke, but Spencer came home last night and we spent the night together for the first time

Peyton- Oh Wow

Lily- Please don't tell Luke…If you want to ground me for not coming home you can just don't tell him….He gets all protective and I can't handle a lecture from him.

Peyton- I'm not going to tell him. I know what it feels like to spend the night with the boy that you love…So was it everything that you had hoped for

Lily- It was so much better….I missed him so much. And I think that it makes it better when you have been a part for so long...It was perfect and I have to say it was worth the wait.

Peyton- you better go change before Luke notices

Lily- Thanks Peyton for not saying anything

Peyton- just don't make it a habit will ya

Lily- I'll try not too (Lily smiled. She was beginning to like Peyton)

Elizabeth was back at the hospital with Tyler. She spent most of her time there when she got the chance.

Elizabeth- Hi baby…you know I really wish you would wake up or give me a sign that you are going to wake up…I really need your help about knowing what to do with Ashton…I need some answers about a lot of things….but I really need to know if it would be a good idea to befriend her…(Tyler moves his hand and squeezes hers….Her heart falls into her chest) I guess I have my answer…

The scene changes to Elizabeth at the park. She sees Ashton sitting on a bench drawing.

Elizabeth- you got a minute

Ashton- hi

Elizabeth- I was thinking that I would like to have some fun with you and your friends.

Ashton- really what made you change your mind

Elizabeth- Tyler…(She realizes no one else knows he's alive) I mean if he was friends with you guys….then maybe I should be too

Ashton- I think you made a wise choice…. (She smiles and Elizabeth secretly hopes so)

Peyton is sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she hears a knock at the door. She goes to answer it and is surprised to see who is standing on the other side.

Peyton- Oh my God what are you doing here?

Brooke is standing up in the hospital staring through the window at her baby girl. Nathan comes over to her.

Nathan- What are you doing out of bed?

Brooke- they wanted to bring her back down here and I just missed her so much

Nathan- I missed you

Brooke- How are the kids?

Nathan- Their own cloud nine…They can't wait for us to bring baby Sophie home

Brooke- Me either…everything is so perfect Nathan I don't know how it could ever get any better than this. (She isn't paying attention to him and when she turns to look at him he is kneeling down on one knee holding a diamond ring. She looks shocked) Nathan what are you doing?

Nathan- It could get better Brooke…It could get a whole lot better if you just say yes…

Brooke- Nathan

Nathan- I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. I can't imagine not waking up next to you or falling asleep with you every night. I was going to ask you last night but you were giving birth to our little miracle….Will you marry me Brooke Davis?

She stands there without saying anything. She has tears in her eyes and her hands are shaking. Nathan is waiting and hoping for her to say yes, but will she?

**An: What do you guys think? Will brooke say yes? Who was at the door with Peyton? Please Review!! **


	22. Ep4Ch4 The Truth

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Episode 4 Ch.4- The Truth **

Nathan- Brooke will you marry me?

Brooke- No

Nathan- What

Brooke- no way would I ever say no to you…Yes (She is smiling and has tears in her eyes) I will marry you a thousand times and then do it all over again a thousand more….(Nathan looks so happy.. He picks her up and spins her around giving her kisses)

Brooke- hold on…wait I'm hurting…I just had a baby

Nathan- oh sorry…you just made me the happiest man on this planet

Brooke- and you made me the happiest woman

Nathan- and together we'll have the happiest family (He kisses her again)

Peyton- God I can't believe you are here…(She hugs Derek as hard as she possibly can)

Derek- I got a call from Lucas telling me that my baby sister was in trouble (they walk into the house)

Peyton- Lucas called you

Derek- yeah he was really worried about you

Peyton- I'm fine but I really am glad you are here

Derek- You're not fine Scott…and a blind person would be able to see that

Peyton gives him a look.

Spencer is sitting at the table and Michelle is staring at him. Summer comes in and stares at him too.

Spencer- you've guys have got to stop this…it is kind of scaring

Michelle- well you are kind of scaring us

Summer- Spencer what were you thinking.

Spencer- I wasn't thinking, but Lily knows I'm back now and I've got to deal with that. I'm getting my life back together…I found a photography job here and I don't think that I ever have to tell her what happened in Paris.

Summer- She deserves to know.

Michelle- you owe her that much

Spencer- I'm not telling her and I hope you guys will respect me enough not to tell her either (he walks off leaving them staring at each other)

Lucas was watching his kids play on the beach. He loved the beach and so did his little ones. He then saw his sister and yelled for her to join him.

Lucas- Hey what are you doing here?

Lily- Just came for a run and then I'm going to see my boyfriend

Lucas- you got a new boyfriend

Lily- ha, ha very funny…no Spencer is back in town

Lucas- really? And you are actually talking to him after he didn't call you for three weeks

Lily- Yeah I forgive him…I'm not as crazy as you and Peyton are

Lucas- what is that suppose to me

Lily- you guys have major issues

Lucas- I don't think that it is going to work between the two of us.

Lily- Why?

Lucas- because I can't save her anymore and she still needs to be saved

Lucas has so much pain in his eyes.

Derek and Peyton are sitting on the couch.

Peyton- I know you said you were here because I need you, but how are you here? I thought you were over seas with your wife and children doing good things for the world

Derek- I was, but we decided that we wanted to do good in Tree Hill.

Peyton- what does that mean? Are you moving here?

Derek- Yeah, I decided that family is the most important thing that we have, and it is far time that I got to know you better

Peyton- Derek

Derek- I love being overseas but I love you more, and I want to get to know all of my family a little better

Peyton- I would love that too. (She hugs Derek) I really have needed you. I've been through so much Derek…I need something good in my life.

Derek- You remember the first time you were attacked, of course you do….that's something you never forget….but I told you then to have no fear…you've got to fight back Peyton…You can't give up and as far as I can see that's what you're doing.

Peyton- Derek…

Derek- Lucas loves you Peyton, and I think it would be a shame if you let a little fear and a psycho get in the way of the love you have for each other….Don't lose him because your scared….fight for him because that's what you want more than anything….I would hate to see you alone and sad because you let some freak show get you down…He's dead and you're still alive…So show everybody the Peyton Scott I know you can be. I know she's still in there (Peyton doesn't say anything. She just thinks about what he has said.)

Breanne comes home to find Keith baking cookies.

Breanne- what are you doing silly boy?

Keith- I wanted to surprise you with cookies

Breanne- Well I am very surprised

Keith- so what have you been up to today

Breanne- I went to see Brooke and Sophie…She is so cute

Keith- yeah she's an awesome little Scott

Breanne- So are you

Keith- I think I like you Miss Carter

Breanne- good because I think I kind of like you too (She gives him a little kiss on the lips) you know what else I like

Keith- what

Breanne- (She grabs a cookie) Chocolate Chip Cookies….(She smiles) These are the best I have ever had

Lily is now at Spencer's.

Lily- Spencer…Spencer…(He comes out wearing just his boxers. She smiles) What are you wearing? Shouldn't you be dressed so we can go hang out

Spencer- I was thinking we could hang out here

Lily- really and what would you suggest we do (She moves closer to him)

Spencer- we could pick up where we left off last night…(he starts to kiss her neck)

Lily- (smiling) we're not going to be one of those couples that have sex all the time and forget the real world are we

Spencer- oh no we're just catching up with each other that's all

Lily- ok well since you put it like that (They finally kiss more passionately than ever. He loved her so much, and he wasn't about to tell her what had happened in Paris. He wanted to keep things good between them and he knew that his past would get in the way of that)

Lucas and the kids stop by the café.

Andy- hey how are my favorite customers?

Savannah- Really hungry for chocolate cake

Lucas- hey you guys are really hyper I don't think you need chocolate cake

Andy- there happens to be two pieces with their names on them in the back

Lucas- Andy….(Andy looks at him) ok you two go get em but don't tell you're mom

Savannah- it's our little secret

Savannah puts her hand up to her mouth and then they walk back into the kitchen.

Andy- they are too cute

Lucas- I think that one there is gonna cause me a lot of problems

Andy- at least you'll have Peyton to help you…How is she doing?

Lucas- She's home but I don't know…I think its over between us.

Andy- Luke

Lucas- I love her I do but sometimes that is not enough

Andy- to be honest with you I think with some people love isn't enough but with you and Peyton I think it is all you need

Lucas- we've been through hell and back

Andy- but you always end up back together….you give us all hope that no matter what you go through if you love each other enough you can always find your way through it… because your love is strong enough not to let anything get your way….

Brooke is feeding her daughter with a bottle while Nathan is watching. Deb comes in with gifts and Millie.

Deb- How's my beautiful granddaughter?

Millie- How's my baby sister?

Brooke- she is doing perfect

Deb- She is so beautiful

Nathan- yeah we think so

Millie- hey Sophie I love you….I love you too daddy (She jumps into his arms)

Nathan- I love you too baby girl.

Brooke- what about me?

Millie- I love you too Aunt Brooke.

Brooke- good because there is something your daddy and I want you to be the first to know

Millie- really I like secrets

Nathan- well you happen to be the one that gave me the idea

Millie- really…I'm a genius too…

Brooke- yeah you sure are…I'd like to thank you for talking to your daddy for me

Nathan- sweetheart would it be ok with you if your Aunt Brooke and I got married (Millie's eyes get really big, and Deb looks surprised)

Millie- Yes! That would make me so happy

Brooke- It would make me happy too that's why when your daddy asked me I said yes

Deb- You guys that is amazing

Nathan- yeah we think so too…(Nathan kisses Millie's forehead and she looks so happy)

Peyton brings Derek a cup of tea.

Peyton- So we've been talking about me this whole time, but what about you…How's your wife, and your kids…..

Derek- Well Caroline is more beautiful than ever (Caroline is absolutely beautiful but she isn't black she is Latino…(In my mind she looks like Eva Longoria)) She was working as a nurse overseas so she is going to try to get a job here…I'm sure she won't have a problem getting a job she is amazing…

Peyton- after ten years of marriage you are still glowing

Derek- she makes me happy

Peyton- How are the kids? I know Aidan was in college overseas. Is he still there?

Derek- Well actually I should have told you….He moved here in August

Peyton- What?

Derek- He is going to college here. I was going to tell you

Peyton- yeah I understand…I've been in the hospital…I don't blame you…that's great though

Derek- yeah he loves it here…He's got a job at the hospital working as a Physical Therapist's helper

Peyton- that's awesome Derek….What about the little one?

Derek- Mary Peyton is amazing…She's eight but she acts like she is twenty-eight…Believe it or not she reminds me a lot of you…She loves to draw but she also has a love for music….It makes me happy that she's like you. I can only hope that she is half the woman that you are.

Peyton- (blushing) Derek

Derek- You are an amazing woman Peyton. I think you just lost side of that, but I think there is still time to get it back.

Peyton was really hoping that he was right.

Elizabeth is with Ashton. They are in someone's apartment.

Guy- Hey Ashton you brought a new friend

Ashton- yeah this is Elizabeth

Guy- hey Elizabeth…glad you're here….(hands her a drink)

Elizabeth- I don't know if I should be drinking.

Ashton- Don't worry there are a lot worse things you could do here than drink (She sees the drugs on the table and some people in the corner having sex. She begins to wonder what she got herself into)

**An: Tell me what you think about Derek and Peyton? Were you guys happy she said yes to Nathan? Please Review!!! **


	23. Ep4Ch5 Trouble

**Episode 4 Ch. 5- Trouble **

Elizabeth and Ashton are standing by a wall drawing.

Elizabeth- this is pretty fun

Ashton- Yeah we draw something new on this wall every week. Tyler loved doing this so I figured you would too. I'm usually drunk, but since you're here I'll do it sober

Elizabeth- I really thought you just wanted to get me high or drunk

Ashton- No….I saw the way you turned Tyler's life around. I was hoping you could do the same for me.

Elizabeth- I can try…(Elizabeth smiles and continues to draw on the wall)

Brooke and Nathan are now alone.

Brooke- They seemed happy

Nathan- They are happy….

Brooke- I never thought that I could ever be this happy again.

Nathan- Me either, but sometimes we get lucky and we find what we've been looking for

Brooke- who knew what I was looking for was right in front of my eyes all this time

Nathan- let's stay happy forever….it feels good

Brooke- yeah it really does… (She kisses him)

Summer comes into the house and Jeremy is happy to see her.

Jeremy- hey baby what's wrong?

Summer- Spencer is an ass, and I'm an even bigger ass for not telling Lily what he did in Paris.

Jeremy- you could still tell her

Summer- I want to tell her Jeremy, but I don't want to be the one to break her heart. She is so happy. I can't do that to her.

Jeremy- I know you don't want to be the one to hurt her, but the truth always comes out summer no matter how hard you try to keep it hidden.

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together.

Lily- so you really got out of your internship in Paris….How did you manage that?

Spencer- I told you before they needed someone here and I jumped at the offer. I'll even get to go to college while I work. It is a win/win situation

Lily- I can't wait to see where you work

Spencer- yeah me either

Lily- I was happy for you Spencer I really was, but I missed you like hell

Spencer- I know I missed you too. (he kisses her and then notices that she is still wearing the promise ring he gave her at Peyton and Jake's wedding) You're still wearing your ring

Lily- of course I am why wouldn't I be?

Spencer- I don't know…I thought you might find someone else, and get rid of me.

Lily- That could never happen, I love you so much Spencer, and if you would have never come back I would still have waited on you forever because you are all that I need. (Spencer feels really guilty. He thinks back to one of his nights in Paris)

_Flashback: Spencer is in a hotel room. He is lying in bed with a sheet wrapped around him. A girl in lingerie comes out of the bathroom. _

_Girl- Hey Cowboy you ready for round three _

_Spencer- You bet sexy lady…(she jumps on top of him and they start kissing...he is really drunk) _

_Girl- oh Spencer Oh Spencer…_

He is awakened from his daydream.

Lily- Spencer, Spencer

Spencer- hey sorry

Lily- where's your head at Spencer

Spencer- right here with you…it will always be here with you…You have my heart Lily Scott….you always will (she smiles not knowing what he has done to their relationship)

Lily- you have mine too….you always will….and I wanted to tell you how happy I was….

Spencer- About what

Lily- About taking your virginity…I love virgins…they are so much fun….but I have to be honest with you…you acted like a pro…I would have never been able to tell you were a virgin if I didn't already know….(Spencer looks even more guilty but he kisses her anyway. He was never going to tell her what happened in Paris because she didn't need to know)

Breanne is upstairs in her room sitting on her bed looking at one of her books. Jacey comes in.

Jacey- Hey I figured Keith would be here.

Breanne- He went to work out. I'm sure he'll be back later.

Jacey- oh…(sighs and looks down) there is something I need to tell you

Breanne- ok shoot

Jacey- I lied to you the other night when I told you I didn't have feelings for Keith. I have had feelings for him since before the two of you got together the first time. I made a big mistake the last time by not being honest with you about how I felt. I don't want to be that person again because I lost my best friend last time. (Breanne doesn't know what to say) I understand that you like him, and I'm ok with that, but I just need you to know that I do like him and I probably always will, but I'm not going to say anything because he is good for you. I don't want it to ruin our friendship again that was the worse thing for us last time.

Breanne- Jacey

Jacey- I've probably already said too much…and you probably hate me so I'm just going to go

Breanne- Jacey

Jacey- I'll see you later. I'm happy for you…Really I am….

Jacey walks out of the house with tears in her eyes, and Breanne looks more confused than ever. She picks up her cell phone.

Breanne- Hey I need to see you as soon as possible…alright I'll be there soon….

The scene changes to Breanne walking up to the River Court. Keith is shooting around.

Keith- hey you…what was so important you couldn't wait to see me…

Breanne- I can't do this again.

Keith- Do what?

Breanne- this…us

Keith- what do you mean you can't do it?

Breanne- I have a lot of problems Keith and they aren't going to go away over night. I care a lot about you, and I'm happy when I'm with you, but I realized that I have to do what is best for me and my baby. People shouldn't be together when one of them doesn't have their own life figured out. I'm screwed up Keith.

Keith- I don't care

Breanne- but I do care….I have a lot of growing up to do, and before I can be with anyone I have to grow up and be strong for me and my baby

Keith- but I care about you

Breanne- I really hope you still will because I cherish your friendship, and I don't want to lose that.

Keith- I understand Breanne. I'm not happy about it, but your friendship is more important to me. (She walks over to him and gives him a simple kiss on the cheek)

Breanne- I'll see you tomorrow (She walks off and Keith cannot decide how he feels about her breaking up with him)

Peyton was now alone sitting on the couch when Lucas came in alone.

Peyton- Where are the kids?

Lucas- They decided they wanted to stay the night with the man that gives them chocolate cake.

Peyton- remind me to talk to Andy later (she smiles)

Lucas- Yeah I know….So where's all the other kids?

Peyton- Elizabeth is volunteering at one of those clinics, Keith is practicing, and Lily is with her boyfriend.

Lucas- yeah I'm not sure how I feel about that

Peyton- She is happy Luke and you should be too

Lucas- So we're here all alone

Peyton- Yeah

Lucas- good because I really need to talk to you

Peyton- I need to talk to you too, and I need you to listen without interrupting.

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- just listen and then you can say whatever you want to say, but I have to say this first….

Lucas- ok I'm listening (he squints his eyes)

Peyton- (He is sitting next to her on the couch) I've been through a hell of a lot in my life. I was adopted, my mom died, my dad was never around, my other mom died, some guy tried to rape me, everyone always seemed to leave me, I was shot, I was attacked by a psycho three times now, I lost you, and I lost two babies before they were born. Lucas almost every single time you were there for me, saving me and loving me, but this time I just lost it. I lost my mind because I couldn't take any more pain. I love you Lucas Scott. I'm sorry for running but sometimes running is easier than facing your problems. We have fought so damn hard to be together and I refuse to let that Psychotic Bastard bring us down.

Lucas- what are you saying Peyton?

Peyton- I love you with all of my heart, and if you'll have me back I'm going to try my best to prove that to you.(she has tears in her eyes)

Lucas- (He shakes his head and stands up looking away from her) I came here today to tell you that I was going to fight for you until I couldn't fight anymore, and I wasn't expecting you to say that you want exactly what I want.

Peyton- Does that mean you'll come back to our bed?

Lucas- (He turns back towards her and smiles) that means I'll never leave our bed again….(He walks over towards her and touches her face) Is this ok?

Peyton- It is more than ok. I want it all with you Luke

Lucas- good because now we can have it

He kisses her like they haven't kissed before. He slowly places her own the couch and they continue to kiss.

Peyton- wait hold on wait

Lucas- what's wrong?

Peyton- I have something to tell you.

Lucas- If it is bad I don't want to hear about it. (he goes to kiss her again but she pushes him away)

Peyton- I think it's good….really good…

Lucas- ok well I'm listening

Peyton- we're having twins…(She smiles and he sits up on the couch)

Lucas- twins…as in two

Peyton- yeah as in two

Lucas- why didn't you tell me when you found out?

Peyton- I was waiting for the perfect moment and I just found it. Are you happy?

Lucas- I am thrilled. I was excited about being a father, but I'm even happier that we are going to bring two more children in this world. At least they are going to have two parents that love each other

Peyton- True Love Always Lucas

Lucas looks so happy. He leans in and kisses her again, maybe just maybe this was their chance for a happy ending because everyone knows that they deserve it.

**An: Ok so I want to know what you guys think about Leyton? I've told you a little bit about Spencer but not too much. A new character is going to be coming in soon to stir the pot a little bit. What do you think about Breanne's breakup? I'm not sure where I'm going with this so suggestions are welcome. I had them together for good and I had this big idea that he would adopt the baby but then someone told me they didn't like them together so I changed my mind. But I really want to know what you guys think. This was a very big chapter so please review and give me ideas. **


	24. Ep5Ch1 Good News

**So I really wanted to thank those of you who review. At first I was little upset that I don't get very reviews for this story because I thought that meant you didn't like it, but I realized that it might be more important to get those handfull of people that are touched by your story and tell you how much they enjoy what you are doing. Those of you who review almost every chapter or every now and then are amazing. It really helps me to know what you guys are thinking because I know that everything I do you aren't going to like and it is nice to know when you do....So thank you so very much you really do motivate me to continue this story...Alright so here it is Episode 5 and by the way I like this episode too and I think Leyton fans are going to like it too. **

**Episode 5 Ch. 1- Good News **

_Lucas- Love, it is a beautiful thing if you are lucky enough to find it with the right person. _

Brooke was at home. It had been a few days since she had been in the hospital giving birth to her beautiful baby girl, Sophie. Sophie was finally asleep, and Brooke was taking a break until she heard a knock at the door.

Brooke- Oh God who could that be? (Peyton is standing on the other side smiling)

Peyton- Hey best friend

Brooke- (surprised) hey…I haven't seen you in a few days.

Peyton- I know I wanted to come to the hospital but I got really busy.

Brooke- Peyton, Do you mind me asking why you seem so happy?

Peyton- No, I was going to tell you anyway….Lucas and I are happy again.

Brooke- Really….Are you sure this time?

Peyton- Yeah we're really happy. I love him so much and I'm sick of pretending like I don't.

Brooke- I'm so happy to hear you say that

Peyton- I'm so happy to say it, and I need to ask you a favor. I know you're a brand new mom, but I really need your help.

Brooke- ok if I can you know I will

Peyton- There is something I want to do for Lucas, but he can't know anything about it.

Brooke- ok I love secrets…There is one I have to tell you first

Peyton- Ok (Brooke holds her ring finger out to reveal a beautiful diamond on her finger) oh my God…Brooke you and Nathan are getting married

Brooke- Yeah….and I would love it if my best friend would do me the honor of being my maid of honor

Peyton- I would love too Brooke…(She gives her a hug)

Brooke- I'm glad your back Peyton…really back

Peyton- it feels good to be back…Now let me see that baby…

Lucas is sitting in his office getting ready to go to class.

Nathan- Hey Big Brother

Lucas- Hey little brother what brings you to school?

Nathan- I wanted to give you a picture of your God daughter.

Lucas- oh wow man she's beautiful…She looks a lot like Brooke thank God right…

Nathan- ha, ha you are too funny….there is another reason I stopped by

Lucas- yeah

Nathan- Brooke and I are getting married, and I would love for you to be my best man

Lucas- (he gets up and shake his hand) That is awesome man. I'm so happy for the two of you. I would be honored to be your best man

Jamie and Becky are at his locker.

Becky- thanks for picking me up for school

Jamie- I love picking you up for school (they kiss)

Becky- I've got to get to class. I'll see you later. (She walks off and Lily bounces over to his locker)

Lily- You look happy James

Jamie- You too Lil

Lily- Happy looks good on us

Jamie- let's try to stay that way for a while…(he puts his arm around her and they walk to class together)

Jacey is walking into school when Keith catches up to her.

Keith- hey wait up

Jacey- hey

Keith- so you've been avoiding me for the past few days….what's up with that?

Jacey- I just figured you and Breanne needed your space

Keith- that's funny so did she we broke up

Jacey- What?

Keith- she said that she had a lot of growing up to do and I just let her walk away

Jacey- I'm sorry Keith

Keith- it's not your fault…she's probably right…we both have a lot of growing up to do before we need to be in any kind of relationship…

Jacey- (disappointed) right

The scene changes to Jacey sitting next to Breanne in class.

Jacey- You shouldn't have broken in up with him

Breanne- the other night when you came to my house you told me you didn't want to be the person you use to be….I feel the same way. You liked him way before I came into the picture…He's yours Jacey…I don't have a problem with it….

Jacey- too bad he only wants you not me

Ashton and Elizabeth are walking down the hall.

Ashton- I had fun with you the other night.

Elizabeth- Yeah I had a great time….I think Tyler would be glad we were friends.

Ashton- Yeah me too…(They are smiling and laughing and Luke sees them. He isn't too happy with his daughter hanging around someone who is gothic and known to cause a lot of trouble. He didn't mine the fact that she was gothic because his friend Glenda was kind of gothic but he had heard the teachers talking about Ashton in the lounge and he wasn't too sure he liked what he had heard)

Summer and Jeremy are walking down the hall holding hands.

Summer- So I've been thinking about something

Jeremy- me too I think we should skip school and have sex

Summer- I think we should sell the house and rent an apartment

Jeremy looks at her kind of hurt.

Jeremy- no way in hell

Chase is walking down the hall when he bumps into Laura, Grace's daughter.

Chase- oh god I'm sorry

Laura- (she is a little shy and very simple…a lot like Haley was in season one) its ok I'm use to being invisible (She picks up her things and walks off leaving Chase a little confused)

Spencer walks into a Photography Studio.

Spencer- Hi I'm Spencer Roberts….Are you Cole Briggs?

Cole- Yeah that's me…You're the guy that applied for a job after getting kicked out of a very prestigious photography internship

Spencer- yeah that's me

Cole- I shouldn't have hired you but you're pretty good don't make me regret it by screwing up or screwing my employees…I wont have it…You get one shot with me and if you blow it your out of here…

Spencer breathes out wishing he could take back his past mistakes but he knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was hope that Lily would never find out.

**An: I want to thank you guys for being patient with me when it comes to storylines. I feel like you can't push things and you have to let them flow and develop on there own. I promise good things come to those who wait. Please Review! **


	25. Ep5Ch2 Secrets

**Episode 5 Ch.2- Secrets **

Brooke is looking at something Peyton has drawn.

Brooke- This is good Peyton

Peyton- thank you….do you think Lucas is going to like it?

Brooke- he is going to love it….It is very romantic

Peyton- Lucas deserves romantic it has been far too long for us

Brooke- I'll tell Nathan that he has to be there tonight….And I think that you need to talk to your dad

Peyton- (gives her a face) Brooke

Brooke- Peyton talk to him…he is still your father, and by the way your lucky to have a parent that cares…I wish I had one that cared…both of mine are still alive, and I haven't seen my mom since I was eighteen and told her that I didn't need her help where my company was concerned and Clothes Over Bros was my dream not hers and if I was going to do it I was going to do it alone

Peyton- that happens to be one of your finest moments

Brooke- I lost my mom just the same. Talk to your dad…

The scene changes to Peyton knocking on her dad's door.

Larry- Peyton

Peyton- hey dad…We need to talk.

Lucas is in class teaching and the bell rings.

Lucas- alright you guys read chapter four and five tomorrow there might be a quiz…hint, hint…Elizabeth I need to see you for a second

Elizabeth- yeah dad

Lucas- (he hands her a test) take a look at this

Elizabeth- ooh….Dad I'm sorry (She made a D)

Lucas- Sorry is not going to cut this time Elizabeth

Elizabeth- well dad I'm already grounded what else could you possibly do to me

Lucas- I'm sending you to the tutor center. They've got a great tutor in there this year. He's working with me to make sure my worst students turn into my best students

Elizabeth- Dad I'm not your worst student

Lucas- if you don't pull up your grades you could be…

Elizabeth- this sucks

Lucas- yeah well life sucks sometimes get use to it….

Lily is outside on her cell phone.

Lily- hey sexy…how's your first day at your awesome job

Spencer- It's great I love it here

Lily- that is great babe…I might stop by later

Spencer- no, no…I mean you should just meet me at my place at five

Lily- ok that sounds good I love you

Spencer- I love you too…(It is revealed that Spencer is cleaning toilets)

Lily starts walking to class when Daniel comes up next to her.

Lily- don't start with me Daniel…Spencer's back so you can back off

Daniel- it is only a matter of time before you find out who my cousin really is

Lily- what is that supposed to mean

Daniel- you'll figure it out (He walks off leaving her confused)

Summer has finally caught up with Jeremy.

Summer- you can't avoid me all day

Jeremy- I can try

Summer- why would you try….you are supposed to love me

Jeremy- I do love you, but I can't believe you would want to sell my house.

Summer- it makes sense financially for us…this way you don't have to get a job and besides we don't need a house that big

Jeremy- it's my house and I'm not selling it…if you have a problem with it then you can just get over it… (Summer looks upset as he walks off again)

Larry- I'm glad you're here

Peyton- I should have been here sooner. I don't like fighting with you daddy.

Larry- I don't like you fighting with me either.

Peyton- I'm not a fan of who Grace use to be, but I'm willing to get to know the Grace you married.

Larry- thank you Peyton

Peyton- sometimes we have to give people a chance because some people really can change

Larry- this means everything to me Peyton….

Peyton- me too dad…. I also need you to do me a big favor tonight….

Larry- oh really

Peyton- yeah and you definitely can't say no because I can't do this without you…

Elizabeth walks into the tutor center. She sees a less attractive nerdy guy standing behind the desk.

Elizabeth- I need to see a Noah Colby

Noah- that's me

Elizabeth- oh…I need to be tutored

Noah- great because that's what we do here

Nathan- Brooke….(She has Sophie packed up and ready to go) Where are you going? Are you leaving me?

Brooke- No of course not….We're doing something for Peyton…oh yeah and by the way she needs your help too….

Chase enters the library to see Laura the girl he ran over in the hall. She was reading.

Chase- I'm sorry

Laura- (sighs) you don't have to apologize

Chase- I should have been watching where I was going.

Laura- I should be less invisible

Chase- You're not invisible

Laura- so you mean to tell me that you saw me and you ran over me on purpose

Chase- (lies) yeah I did….I wanted to talk to a pretty girl.

Laura- (She stands up) I might be the new girl but I've heard all about you, and I'm not a whore so I doubt I'm your type…(She walks off and leaves him intrigued by her intelligence, wit, and beauty)

Jake and Emily are at the hospital.

Emily- how was physical therapy?

Jake- I have something to tell you. I moved my toes today

Emily- (happy) Jake that's great

Jake- I know…I'm gonna walk again…I finally believe in that now…and that's because of you…(Emily leans down and kisses him)

Peyton is at the river court and she is smiling.

Peyton- you're going to love this Lucas Scott (She says this to herself)

**Alright let me know what you think....things are about to get really interesting... **


	26. Ep5Ch3 Finding Our Way Home

**Thanks for the reviews....This is a short chapter but if you guys review I'll UD really soon. **

**Episode 5 Ch.3- Finding Our Way Home **

Keith is running up and down the gym doing suicides. Jamie comes in.

Jamie- Keith maybe you should take it easy.

Keith- Jamie that is the last thing I need to do…I've got to stay in shape

Jamie- You've got to stay alive to man

Keith- I know you think that I'm pushing things…but I'm gonna be ok…you have nothing to worry about

Jamie- maybe you should tell your parents

Keith- they have a lot to worry about…I'm not gonna give them one more thing to freak out about and you better not either…

Jamie- I'm not going to say anything, but I'm not gonna stop worrying about you either.

Elizabeth and Noah are in the tutor center.

Elizabeth- could we just hurry with this please I have somewhere to be

Noah- well if you would pay attention and stop worrying about where you need to be this might go by faster

Elizabeth- do you have to be so mean

Noah- Do you have to be failing English? Because that's why we're here….So pay attention and you might get to do whatever you think is more important that passing your classes….

Nathan and Brooke are together.

Nathan- I can't believe Peyton is going to do that for Lucas.

Brooke- I know…My best friend is back

Nathan- thank God

Summer is at home crying. Jeremy comes in.

Jeremy- summer

Summer- don't talk to me…you don't get to come home and talk to me when you avoided me all day at school

Jeremy- I can explain

Summer- I don't really need an explanation from you…wait actually I don't even want one…it means nothing to me…because you don't get to treat me like crap all day just because I made a suggestion…(She stomps upstairs)

Ashton is walking down the hall when Lucas pulls her into his classroom.

Lucas- I need to speak with you

Ashton- ok what's up because I have awesome grades

Lucas- yeah…I'm not talking to you as a teacher but as a father

Ashton- this is about Elizabeth

Lucas- my daughter has been through a lot and she doesn't need someone like you making it worse

Ashton- someone like me

Lucas- I know about the drugs and what I've heard and I don't like it

Ashton- your daughter is nice to me

Lucas- stay away from her…(Ashton looks heartbroken)

Brooke and Sophie are at Peyton's house.

Brooke- P. Scott….(Peyton is in her robe)

Peyton- I can't find anything to wear

Brooke- Why don't you just wear jeans and your leather jacket…that is very Peyton and Lucas

Peyton- yeah your right….that would be perfect for us…Everything is ready all I have to do is get him there

Brooke- Nathan is taking care of that so you have nothing to worry about….everything is going to go as planned….I've sent out text messages and everyone should be there…

Peyton- thank you Brooke

Brooke- I think what you are doing is amazing…Lucas is really going to love it.

Emily and Jake are at the café.

Emily- hey for a guy that moved his toes you don't look so happy

Jake- Jenny won't answer my calls…I feel like I have lost her forever, and I really want to tell her about this…

Emily- talk to Rob…He is the only one that can help you with this

The scene changes to Jake knocking on Rob's door.

Rob- Jake

Jake- We need to talk

Nathan is back at Lucas' office.

Lucas- hey man twice in one day…what's the occasion

Nathan- I just want to spend sometime with my brother. Is that so bad?

Lucas- no rare but not bad

Nathan- come on let's go to the river court and shoot around

Lucas- no I want to go home to Peyton

Nathan- she is with Brooke today so we have plenty of time

Lucas- alright I guess I can go for one quick game

Lily is at Spencer's.

Lily- hey you got home early

Spencer- yea

Lily- you look tired

Spencer- I am (he kisses her)

Lily- I'm sorry….there is something I've got to do but you can come with me

Spencer- you go ahead and I'll just see you later

Lily- if there was something going on Spencer you would tell me right?

Spencer- yeah I would Lily….nothing is going on I'm fine I promise

Lily- ok I'm just making sure….(She wanted to believe him but she wasn't sure that she did)

**Alright so review and I'll update....**


	27. Ep5Ch4 I do

**If you are a Leyton fan I think you are going to like this chapter. **

**Episode 5 Ch.4- I Do **

Nathan and Lucas arrive at the river court. Lucas notices that there are a bunch of cars but no people.

Lucas- what's going on? (Lucas turned around and no longer so Nathan) Nate…Nathan what's going on?

Lucas then saw a beautiful blonde woman with her hair flowing in her face. He walks closer to her not really knowing what was going on.

Lucas- Peyton honey what is going on? (He then noticed all of the drawings on the river court)

Peyton- It is a little trip down memory lane

Lucas- oh did you do all of this

Peyton- I had a little help. Let's start from the beginning….(She takes his hand and leads him to her first drawing)

In the center of the court there is a drawing of a heart with a three in it.

Lucas- Peyton…this is

Peyton- there is so much more….All of these things that I've drawn or written have a significance to us being together….they are memories that made us who we are….like this one…(She points to one of her favorites of all times. She has drawn a picture of her and Lucas. They are in their cheerleading and basketball uniforms) Nice hands

Lucas- nice legs…you still have nice legs (She touches his hands)

Peyton- you still have really great hands too

He looks at another….

Lucas- NOFX…that was the first time we spoke

Peyton- I want it all…

Lucas- I did want it all that night, but I think it was better that we waited. Our relationship became stronger because of it….(She leads him to the next one)

Peyton- you're always saving me

Lucas- Someone has too…. True Love Always

Peyton- and to this day it is still true

Lucas- it will always be true for us

Peyton- This one is my favorite….When you fixed my car you fixed my heart….because that is so true Lucas

Lucas- I love you Peyton (He leans in to kiss her. He was so happy by what she had done for him….it was incredible)

Peyton- this one is pretty good too

Lucas- It's you it's always been you…The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true….you've always been there for me and it means everything....And now we can have it all…

Peyton- That will be true if you…there's one more

Lucas looks down and smiles as he reads.

Lucas- Lucas Scott will you marry me? (he smiles) Peyton…I

Peyton- Listen to me Lucas we have a past that when you look at it really close it is pretty damn amazing…(she has tears in her eyes)It is a love story that has its flaws but when it is good it is perfect. I don't want to be without you ever….We've been apart for way too long, and I just want to be with you forever….

Lucas pulls her in and kisses her.

Lucas- I love you Peyton and of course I'll marry you. We'll have a nice big wedding with all of our friends

Peyton- Yeah today

Lucas- (confused) What?

Peyton- Well All of our friends and family are here and all you have to do is agree

Lucas- but we're not dressed and

Peyton- it doesn't matter Luke…I could marry you naked (She laughs and so does he) but I doubt anyone come or marry us with me naked…I want to get married on the river court because if you think about it Lucas….this is where everything started for us….the night you made that shot and beat Nathan our worlds changed for the better….

Lucas- let's get married…(He kisses her and she does her hand and Brooke and everyone comes out from hiding)

Brooke- let's get this wedding started

Savannah- I'm so excited (She runs up to her daddy)

Lily- Congratulations Luke

Lucas- you knew about this

Lily- not for very long

Lucas- yeah that's what I thought because you don't know how to keep a secret….

Lucas is looking around but he doesn't see Elizabeth. He walks over to Peyton.

Lucas- honey where is Elizabeth

Peyton- Brooke called her but it doesn't seem like she is coming

Lucas- I guess we'll just do this without her

Noah and Elizabeth are getting ready to leave school.

Noah- I'll see you tomorrow

Elizabeth- yay….(Sarcastically) (She sees Ashton) Hey

Ashton- I've been waiting for you….Do you have somewhere you need to be?

Elizabeth- well kind of but what's up

Ashton- It's about your dad…he confronted me today

Elizabeth- then I have no where I have to be besides here….

Rob and Jake are at Rob's apartment.

Rob- I'm surprised that you are here.

Jake- I can't do this anymore. I can't hate you anymore

Rob- that's nice to know

Jake- I love my daughter, Rob, and if she loves you then I'm ok with it.

Rob- You have spent the past months hating us because we loved each other so you expect me to believe that you just had a change of heart just like that

Jake- I moved my toes today. There is a chance that I will walk again, and I need my daughter and best friend there when I do.

Rob- you really mean this

Jake- yeah…you can't help who you fall in love with Rob…and I want my daughter and my best friend to be a part of my life

Rob- I want you to know that I do love her Jake, and although she won't admit it she misses you like crazy….I'll talk to her, and congratulations about moving your toes…I always knew you could do it…(Rob shakes his hand)

Jeremy is knocking on the door.

Jeremy- Summer….please open the door….we need to talk….please open up…Summer I'm sorry…you didn't deserve the way I treated you…please open the door….(summer opens up)

Summer- talk

Jeremy- I'm sorry

Summer- What did I do wrong? Why did you get so upset with me?

Jeremy- I love this house. This was where I grew up. This was where my family was happy and perfect, but then my mom left and everything fell apart. When you moved in with me I saw that we could have that perfect family again.

Summer- Jeremy this house is too big for us. We need a simple apartment. We can't afford to live here…I'm just looking out for us and for our future

Jeremy- I know…I guess I was just having a hard time letting go…but it doesn't matter where we live as long as we have each other we'll be ok…We'll put it up on the market and we'll find something simple…something that will fit us…(He kisses her)

Summer- promise me something

Jeremy- anything

Summer- no matter what you'll never shut me out again

Jeremy- I promise and I really am sorry…

Summer- I know…and I love you for it…(she rest her head on his chest and they hold hands…he still looks upset about selling the house)

Spencer is sitting at the table looking at some of the pictures he has taken when he hears a knock on the door. He gets up

Spencer- Lily you don't have to….(He opens the door to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him)

Woman- Surprised to see me

Spencer- What the hell are you doing here Joanna?

Joanna- oh come on Spencer didn't you miss me?

Spencer- you shouldn't be here

Joanna- funny thing is you're not supposed to be here either, but after all the bad things you did here we are…

Spencer- It was your fault

Joanna- I don't think so Spencer…they were your mistakes….but I did miss you baby(she rubs his chest)

Spencer- you need to go back to Paris

Joanna- oh baby I'm not going away…I work with you now….your kind of my employee

Spencer- What are you talking about?

Joanna- Cole gave me a job…so your just kind of screwed I guess….So where's that pretty young girlfriend of yours?

Spencer- none of your damn business

Joanna- I bet you didn't tell her about me or all the other women you slept with….You might want too

Spencer- Don't…Don't you dare tell her

Joanna- It depends on what you do for me

Spencer- no…I'm not sleeping with you again

Joanna- if you want me to keep quiet you'll do exactly what I ask you to do (She starts kissing him and he has chill bumps going up and down his spine)

Lucas and Peyton are at the center of the river court with their friends all around them. They are holding hands.

Peyton- oh wait we don't have rings….

Lucas- I thought you took care of everything….good thing I carry this thing around all of the time…

Peyton- what's that?

Lucas- The ring I used to propose to you….(he then reaches in his wallet) and this is the ring you gave me when we got married the first time

Peyton- You keep it with you

Lucas- I was going to propose to you again eventually and this was the reminder of what we used to have and what I hoped we could have again…

Peyton- and now we can…alright we're ready to get married then.

Peyton and Lucas say their vows, exchange rings, and then seal their marriage with a kiss. In that moment they looked happier than they had looked in a very long time. Everything was finally going perfect for them, and Lucas wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

**AN: Alright tell me what you thought of Leyton? I was really happy with that because I do want them to be happy and for now they will. I don't have plans to destroy their relationship I promise. Spencer and Joanna? His secrets are catching up with him fast. I'm trying my best to keep all the characters storylines flowing. So let me know if you like how I do that. Review and I'll update soon. **


	28. Ep5Ch5 Perfect Bliss

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**Episode 5 Ch. 5- Perfect Bliss**

Lucas and Peyton had moved their wedding to TRIC.

Lucas- drinks are on us

Lily- (she shouts) yea

Lucas- you get juice

Lily- thanks just what I wanted…(She walks away and pulls out her phone.) (She sighs when he doesn't answer) great

Jamie- hey is something wrong? (He is holding Becky's hand)

Lily- I don't know. Becky do you know something about Spencer that I don't know?

Becky- (She really didn't know anything) just that he is back and he is madly in love with you

Lily- yeah I guess your right…by the way the two of you look good together…. (she hits Jamie on the shoulder and smiles then walks off)

Becky- she's right we do

Jamie- yeah we do…

Keith is sitting alone. Jacey walks over and sits next to him.

Jacey- so how's it going

Keith- good…my parents just got married…they deserve to be happy

Jacey- so do you Keith

Keith- I am

Jacey- yeah that's good (She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't bring herself to do it…so she didn't)

Ashton and Elizabeth are at the beach.

Elizabeth- I can't believe my father did that. God it makes me so mad.

Ashton- if you want we don't have to be friends

Elizabeth- oh no oh hell no I'm not going to let him get in the way of our friendship….you know what there is something I want to show you….

Back at the party

Andy- Congratulations you two

Peyton- thanks Andy…

Andy- I thought the kids could stay with me tonight

Lucas- That would be great thank you Andy….

Andy- your mom would be so proud of the two of you

Lucas- thanks….(Andy walks off) you look beautiful Peyton

Peyton- this was a great day Lucas

Lucas- and we're gonna have many more great days ahead for us….

Brooke is on the phone she hangs up when she sees Nathan.

Nathan- were you calling my mom again

Brooke- I was just checking up on Sophie

Nathan- she's fine

Brooke- I know but I miss her

Nathan- I know you do I do too….We could go tell the happy couple that we love them and we're happy for them…and then we could go be a happy couple with our beautiful daughter

Brooke- I like that idea a lot….

Rob and Jake enter TRIC.

Jake- this was a good idea

Rob- yeah I agree (He sees Peyton and Lucas) or not

Jake- it looks like they are having some kind of party…(looks at the bartender) what's going on here

Bartender- oh the owners got married and the wedding party came here

Jake- Peyton

Bartender- yeah the Scotts…free drinks for the wedding guest were you part of the wedding

Jake- no…my weddings don't end in I do's….(he looks very upset)

Rob- are you ok?

Jake- I need to talk to Peyton.

Brooke- Alright best friend and my best friend's husband…me and my fiancé are gonna home to our little girl…

Peyton- thanks for helping me I love you

Brooke- I love you too… congratulations the two of you really deserve this

Lucas- thanks Brooke you two do too…

Nathan- congrats big brother (They all hug each other and Brooke and Nathan walk off)

Lucas- nothing could ruin this day for us

Peyton and Lucas kiss.

Jake- Peyton

Peyton- Jake

Jake- I need to talk to you.

Peyton- ok…(her heart secretly dropped into her stomach)

Spencer and Joanna are lying in bed together.

Spencer- get the hell out of my house

Joanna- oh come on Spencer you know that was the best sex you have ever had

Spencer- just go

He hears the door open.

Lily- Spencer…Spencer are you home…

Spencer- damn…stay quiet… (he slips on a t-shirt and jeans) (he walks out and Joanna starts to get dressed too) hey baby…sorry I was sleeping

Lily- this early

Spencer- yeah I was tired but I'm glad you are here... we should go hang out on the beach (he is steadily moving her away from the bedroom)

Lily- well it is getting late and I was thinking I could crash here actually I was thinking I could crash on top of you (She starts to kiss him and he pulls away. She gives him a look)

Spencer- come on I've missed making out with you on the beach….

Lily- you are very convincing but then after we make out on the beach we are coming back here and having hot passionate sex

Spencer- agreed..(He kisses her and leads her out of the house. Thank God she didn't see Joanna) (Joanna is sitting on the bed smiling)

Jake and Peyton are in her office.

Jake- I guess congratulations are in order

Peyton- no don't congratulate me Jake…

Jake- how do you feel about being pregnant? I know that you told me you didn't want to have a baby when we were together so I was wondering how you felt about having Lucas' child again.

Peyton- I wish I could tell you I wasn't happy, but I am, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but if I remember correctly all you had to do was say I do and we would be married

Jake- but you wouldn't be happy and I couldn't do that to you

Peyton- I know and I thank you for letting me go Jake. You were smarter than I was

Jake- I was hurt when I found out you were pregnant. I wanted you to have my child.

Peyton- I know...alot of things happened....and I will never forgive myself for hurting you...you deserved better than that

Jake- I moved on....I'm glad to see you did the same thing... I always knew that you and Lucas would end up together

Peyton- Are you happy Jake?

Jake- yeah I am... what do you say we try to be friends...you were always a good friend to me....

Peyton- I can handle that....I really am sorry

Jake- me too... (he walks out...Peyton closes her eyes and then smiles...her confrontation with Jake wasn't so bad....and she was married to a great man....the father of her children)

**PLease Review!!! **


	29. Ep5Ch6 Our Little Secret

**Episode 5 Ch. 6- Our Little Secret**

Elizabeth and Ashton are in the hospital where Tyler is staying.

Ashton- why did you bring me here?

Elizabeth- I haven't told anyone this but Tyler didn't die when he fell out of the window. And he is actually breathing on his own

Ashton- you're kidding right

Elizabeth- no, he's alive and he's holding on because he loves me…and he's gonna be ok…I know it

Ashton- can I see him

Elizabeth- you won't tell anyone will you

Ashton- this will be our little secret

Ashton goes in and sees Tyler.

Ashton- I'm glad you're ok….at least for Elizabeth's sake.

Brooke is holding Sophie. Nathan comes downstairs.

Nathan- I literally had to force Millie to go to sleep. She wanted to stay up and look at Sophie

Brooke- She is going to be the best sister ever.

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- I love you

Nathan- I love you too

Brooke- but if I could I would bring Haley back for you and your family

Nathan- and I would bring chase back for you

Brooke- do you think they are in heaven talking about us

Nathan- I think they planned the whole thing because they wanted us to be happy and they knew we could be happy together….(he leans over and kisses her forehead and then kisses Sophie's little forehead) because I am truly happy…

Brooke- me too

Spencer and Lily are sitting on the beach.

Spencer- I'll always love you no matter what happens. (his words linger in her mind because no matter how hard he tried she knew he was hiding something from her)

Lucas is carrying Peyton into the house. He sits her down and grabs his back.

Peyton- that is not funny

Lucas- oh come on my back is bound to hurt after all I'm carrying three of you

Peyton- yeah ok I guess that's true…you know I'm so glad Andy took the kids for the night…although we have no idea where our daughter is and Lily is not gonna stay with Andy

Lucas- yeah….I know….and we're gonna have to do something about Elizabeth…I'm just not sure what….

Peyton- we'll think of something but right now all I want to do is be with you…. (He kisses her passionately) I love you Mr. Scott

Lucas- I love you Mrs. Scott….I always have and I always will….

Peyton- everything that ever happened to us…all of our memories made us who we are today….and some of them might not be the best of memories but each heartache lead us back to each other….and I never want to be without you again

Lucas- I will spend the rest of my days making sure of that…(He kisses her neck and she laughs) I missed that laugh…you have the best laugh

Peyton- I missed it too…but not anymore… (they fall back on the couch kissing) make love to me…(Lucas nods his head and takes off his shirt)

Ashton- You should probably get home

Elizabeth- I'm not going home tonight

Ashton- you could bunk at my house my parents aren't around

Elizabeth- could we go to the store…. I want to buy some hair dye

Ashton- what?

Elizabeth- I'm thinking you were right. My hair would look really hot black….

Ashton- is that really what you want

Elizabeth- yeah…it is exactly what I want…(She really just wanted to hurt her dad)

Keith is shooting around at the river court. Jacey walks up towards him.

Jacey- I always know where to find you.

Keith- yeah well I've got to stay in shape

Jacey- I know why Breanne broke up with you.

Keith- she needs to grow as a person

Jacey- no she broke up with you because I am in love with you Keith…I love you I have loved you for a very long time, but you and Breanne were always together….(Keith is silent. He was not expecting her to say that) I have wanted to tell you but I could never find the right time….and I was thinking about things and you know there may never be a right time with us…so I love you Keith…

Keith- Jacey…I…I'm sorry but I always thought we were just friends…I just want to be your friend…I don't want to mess this up.

Jacey- we wouldn't mess it up

Keith- we're not gonna mess it up because I don't love you….(they stand there together not knowing what else to say. She loved him but he didn't love her back)

_Lucas- if you find the right one, love can be amazing and if you never try you may never know but heartbreak is always hard and love is never easy _

**An: Ok so I know alot of you want Jacey and Keith together but Like I've said good things come to those who wait. At the beginning I was a huge Breanne and Keith fan. I thought they were cute together but I also like Jacey and Keith so we'll see. I like Keith as a character because he has so many places I can take him and I plan too trust me. He has a big story coming up and I promise it is good. I'm glad you guys are happy about Leyton this is of course a Leyton story. So Spencer is a lying dog and I know you guys want Lily to find out but that is coming too. Elizabeth is also about to have a little bit of storyline and cause some problems. Oh yeah and Brooke's storyline is coming next episode and it is good. So if you guys review I'll update sooner. I usually wait until I get at least two to three reviews before I post so I'm not very picky. Thanks again for the reviews and I promise the next episode will be good. **


	30. Ep6Ch1 We've got to do something

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are so awesome. You really make my heart happy. **

**Episode 6 Ch. 1- We've Got to Do Something **

Peyton is standing in the living room looking out of the window on the telephone.

Peyton- thank you… (Lucas comes downstairs)

Lucas- still nothing

Peyton- I cannot believe she stayed out all night.

Lucas- I don't know what we're going to do Peyton but we've got to do something because this behavior of hers has to stop. (They hear the door open and Elizabeth enters the house. Their jaws drop as they see her new hair color. She has black hair and black clothes.)

Peyton- Hell No

Lucas- What the hell did you do to your hair?

Elizabeth- I needed a change considering my friends are such bad influences dad.

Peyton- Elizabeth where have you been

Elizabeth- I was living life mom

Lucas- oh well you don't have a life anymore….you're grounded (He is furious and Peyton is trying to calm him down by rubbing his shoulders)

Elizabeth- I was already grounded

Lucas- yeah and what good did that do….You know what your mom and I are gonna talk about this but if your not going to listen to us we're gonna have to take drastic measures

Elizabeth- I don't care what you do to me dad, but your not going to get your wish because Ashton and I are friends….so you can get over and stop with your threats (Peyton doesn't really know what she is talking about) (Elizabeth walks up the stairs and Lucas crashes on the couch. He is at a loss for words. they hear the door slam)

Peyton- we'll figure out something

Lucas- God I hope so….I can't take much more of this.

Lily wakes up in Spencer's bed only to see that he is gone. She sees a note lying on his dresser.

Lily- Dear beautiful, I had to go to work early. I love you and last night was amazing. I'll see you later. Have a great day. Love Spencer… (Lily looks a little disappointed)

Spencer walks into work. Joanna is already there.

Joanna- hey gorgeous how did you sleep after I left

Spencer- I slept wonderfully with my girlfriend

Joanna- she won't be for long

Spencer- just leave us alone ok…I love her

Joanna- that's funny because you didn't seem to love her when you were sleeping with all of those young girls in Paris…or when you were waking up next to me every morning…I think you need to figure out what the meaning of love really is because I think you are confused.

Isabella is at the café drinking coffee and studying. She is interrupted by an older brunette woman. The woman is beautiful and has a certain confidence about herself.

Woman- excuse me…(Isabella looks up from her books) I hope you don't mind me saying this but you are absolutely beautiful (Isabella smiles)

Isabella- thank you

Woman- I mean have you ever thought about modeling. You would be the perfect model

Isabella- my mom doesn't want me to model

Woman- You are gorgeous…You should definitely think about it…

Isabella- thanks

Woman- I actually have a modeling agency, and we could take some shots of you today.

Isabella- I would have to talk to my mom.

Woman- You could always let us take the screen shots and then talk to your mom.

Isabella- I would love to be a model but I really have to talk to my mom about it besides I don't know anything about you.

Woman- there is nothing to know except I can spot beauty a mile away….tell you what you talk to your mom (She hands her a card with the name triple beauty on it) and you call me as soon as she says you can do it…

Isabella- I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising you anything I have a pretty strict mom

Woman (smirks)- I'm sure you do. (She walks away but then turns back around) I can't wait to here from you Isabella

Isabella- How did you know my name…I never even told you that

Woman- (Points to the book) it's on your book

Isabella- Oh right…what's your name

Woman- You can call me Tori…I hope you get in touch real soon. (Isabella was excited but she was also confused and she was sure her mom was going to say no)

Breanne is cooking herself some breakfast when Keith barges into her house.

Breanne- thanks for knocking

Keith- why didn't you tell me Jacey had feelings for me?

Breanne- I thought she should tell you herself

Keith- someone should have told me…before she came to the river court last night and made me feel like a jerk for not feeling the same way

Breanne- Do you honestly not liker her, Keith?

Keith- (Sits down) I care about her, but she's my friend

Breanne- some of the best relationships start off as friends

Keith- it would be too complicated

Breanne- really and how is that

Keith- because I have feelings for you and I really don't want to be apart of some complicated and twisted love triangle that puts friends against friends

Breanne- I already told you I needed time to grow as a person

Keith- and I had decided to wait for you but Jacey's declaration of love kind of threw all of that in the air

Breanne- I think maybe you should take a long look into your heart and if she's not there at all then fine but if you have any kind of feelings for her you should be honest because believe it or not girls love a guy that is honest to them…shocker right…(She walks off and Keith looks confused)

Emily and Jake are at the hospital.

Jake- you don't have to come to my appointments

Emily- I know that but I want too. I'm apart of your life Jake, and I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way. (She leans over and kisses him)

Rob is at home when the door flings open.

Jenny- Hey baby

Rob- What are you doing here?

Jenny- Are you not happy to see me

Rob- no I'm thrilled but I didn't know you were coming home today

Jenny- Yeah I don't have class tomorrow so I decided to come home early

Rob- I'm glad you're here though

Jenny- Good I'm glad I'm here too

Rob- you need to forgive your dad

Jenny- What?

Rob- He needs you Jenny. Forgive him you have too… (Jenny doesn't know what to say)

Lucas is in his classroom looking up information about boarding schools for Elizabeth.

**Alright let me know what you think. And with Elizabeth having black hair just a picture a beautiful blonde dying her hair all of the sudden....Please Review and I might ud again tonight if you guys are generous with your reviews. **


	31. Ep6Ch2 Change

**Thanks for the reviews...I know I'm updating really fast but I'm ready for you guys to know what is going on.... So here it is...**

**Episode 6 Ch.2- Change **

Brooke is at Clothes over Bros with Sophie in a crib behind the counter. Isabella comes in.

Isabella- (excited) Mom, Mom….Mom

Brooke- Isabella, Isabella, Isabella…Why aren't you in school? You little skipper

Isabella- I have Uncle Lucas for study hall right now…he totally doesn't care…anyways I have the best news ever

Brooke- ok…I'm waiting

Isabella- some woman wants me to model for her modeling company and all you have to do is say yes

Brooke- whoa hold on back up…what?

Isabella- Her name is Tori and she seems so awesome…she has a company called Triple Beauty and she wants me to take some head shots today

Brooke- no way

Isabella- what…mom you have to say yes

Brooke- actually I don't have to say yes because I said no

Isabella- but this is my dream…it is so important to me…

Brooke- I've told you before I don't want you to model and I'm not going to change my mind.

Isabella- Why don't you want me to model? Do you think I'm not beautiful?

Brooke- No, honey I think you are absolutely beautiful but I'm not about to let you model for a trash company I don't know anything about.

Isabella- You're not being fair…I think you are just jealous because I'm more beautiful than you were in high school and your jealous.

Brooke- (gives her the Brooke Davis look) I can't believe you just said that. I love you and I want the best for you….and the best for you right now is to go back to school….before I get really upset with you

Isabella- I think your already upset, but I'm sure that doesn't have anything to do with my attitude but the fact that I want to model

Brooke- you are not modeling and that is the final answer….now go to school before you feel the wrath of Brooke Davis….

Isabella- fine but your not being fair

Brooke- I'm your mother I don't have to be fair….

Noah is waiting on Elizabeth in the tutor center.

Noah- you're late

Elizabeth- I'm sorry but I have a life other than this place unlike you

Noah- you know what I'm being nice by tutoring you….I don't have to do this

Elizabeth- fine but I don't have to like it

Noah- you need to change your attitude about this or your never going to learn anything

Elizabeth- I wish people would stop telling me I need to change

Noah- well you do because being a bitch isn't very attractive

Elizabeth- well being a nerd isn't either but you don't hear me telling you to change… (Noah realized then that he had his work cut out for him)

Lucas is now in his coaching office when he hears the door open.

Peyton- well, well, well there's my sexy husband….

Lucas- (smiles) What are you doing here?

Peyton- I brought lunch and (touches her body) dessert.

Lucas- hmm I like the way that you think…(He walks over to her and she sets the bags down) I have to talk to you about something

Peyton- Can't we just kiss first

Lucas- I think we should send Elizabeth to boarding School. (Peyton looks shocked)

Jenny- I don't understand why you want me to forgive my father. He has been a complete ass to us.

Rob- I know but he apologized to me last night….and there's a chance that he could walk again and you wouldn't even answer the phone to hear the good news….

Jenny- this is not my fault…I tried to get to know him

Rob- I know…I know that…the thing is Jenny I miss him and I know if I miss him that you miss him….Will ya just talk to him? He told me that he would give our relationship a chance if you would give him a chance

Jenny- I'll try but I'm not promising anything… now give me a kiss before I get sad

Rob- yes ma'am (They start kissing)

Keith is walking through the hall when some guy taps him on the shoulder.

Guy- your Keith Scott Right?

Keith- that would be correct

Guy- I'm Trey…I heard what you did to that guy

Keith- what guy?

Guy- You know you killed him

Keith- he was going to kill my mother I was a hero

Trey- Yeah just tell yourself that…You killed someone none the less

Keith- what's your point

Trey- I'm in this group we work together to get what we want…we're like brothers

Keith- you're in a gang

Trey- I guess some people call it that. I've been talking to my brothers they think a killer should join.

Keith- I'm not joining your gang…you can forget it…

Trey- well if you change your mind…this is my number…it would be pretty cool for us to have the Keith Scott be our brother….

Keith- I have brothers they play basketball…I don't need to be in a gang…and another thing I'm not a killer…I'm a hero….

Trey- yeah, yeah…but I've also heard that you know how to use your fist were you a hero when you were beating people up…I doubt it…you have the killer bone in your body it would be a waste if you didn't use it

Keith is shocked by this guy and doesn't really know what to say. He would never be in a gang.

Nathan comes in to see Brooke.

Nathan- hey gorgeous I thought you said you were going to take sometime off after Sophie was born

Brooke- I know and I am but Sophie came early and there were some things I needed to take care of but I promise next week I am taking maternity leave

Nathan- good I'm glad to hear it…come here beautiful baby girl (he picks up Sophie) you are daddy's little girl yes you are….and he loves you very, very much…

Brooke- she loves you too….

Nathan- so have you thought anymore about our wedding

Brooke- I want a huge wedding….I am Brooke Davis after all and my last wedding wasn't very elaborate

Nathan- deal anything for my girl…well my other girl… (he gives her a kiss)

Spencer is working and someone comes up behind him and touches his hips.

Spencer- Joanna….get…Lily

Lily- Hey…(confused) who's Joanna

Joanna- Hi I'm Joanna…. You must be Lily I have heard so much about you. (Lily looks upset, Joanna looks happy, and Spencer looks guilty)

**Bum, Bum, Bum....I know I left you in suspense. What do you think about the Brooke and Isabella scene? I was really happy with it. What about Elizabeth going to boarding school? And the Elizabeth/Noah thing? I need to know what you guys think so please review! **


	32. Ep6Ch3 I'm not so sure

**Alright thanks for the reviews. **

**Episode 6 Ch. 3- I'm not so sure **

Lily, Joanna, and Spencer are still standing together.

Lily- that's funny because he never mentioned you

Joanna- We just started to working together. You are so beautiful just like he said you were. He always talks about you. He really loves you.

Lily- I really love him(not sure what to think)

Joanna- you guys are the cutest couple…I'll give you some privacy and if you want I can cover for you for a while….

Spencer- thanks

Lily- she seems nice

Spencer- yeah….

Lily- Why did you think she was touching you when I was?

Spencer- She's a little flirty but I tell her over and over that it is you I love

Lily- good…let's show her… (She can tell Joanne is watching so she leans in and gives Spencer a hot kiss that could set the fire alarms off)

Peyton is sitting across from Lucas in his office.

Peyton- Luke I don't think sending our daughter away is going to help us.

Lucas- well do you have any other options because I'm running out…We've tried everything…talking to her, grounding her, and yelling…nothing seems to work…maybe this will

Peyton- (Sighs) I don't want to send my daughter away

Lucas- they make places like this when parents can't control their kids because they are trained too

Breanne is sitting alone in the library. Keith slams his books down next to her.

Breanne- hello are you stupid this is a library

Keith- (whispers)Some jackass just asked me to join his gang because I killed someone

Breanne- What did you say?

Keith- oh come on I would never join a gang…I'm offended that someone would even ask me that…I'm not a bad guy…

Breanne- no you're a good guy…you're a hero….I do have one problem with you though

Keith- and what's that

Breanne- Jacey didn't show up for school today so you obviously hurt her feelings

Keith- Brea

Breanne- If you don't talk to her I'm not gonna talk to you…now go away I have to study

Jamie is in the gym shooting around. Chase comes in.

Chase- hey Jamie

Jamie- hey

Chase- you want some help

Jamie- you don't have too

Chase- come on we're teammates and pretty soon we'll be brothers…let me help you…

Jamie- one on one and if I win I get dibs on the TV tonight

Chase- deal

Lily is back at school and she finds Summer.

Summer- where have you been?

Lily- I went to see my boyfriend at work

Summer- oh you did

Lily- yeah we had to prove to some girl he works with that we are H-O-T hot, hot, hot for each other….

Summer- great (She hated lying to Lily but Spencer was his best friend)

Lily- so how are you and your husband?

Summer- we're actually great…I love him and he loves me

Lily- what's going on?

Summer- we're selling the house and although he signed off on it I'm worried that he isn't too happy about it…

Lily- why would you sell that beautiful house?

Summer- because we need the money…we can't afford to live in a house like that especially since he doesn't have a job….

Lily- you guys will get through this…I'm sure of it.

Summer- yeah I think you're right….and you and Spencer will too

Lily- We don't have anything to get through. We're happy Summer unless there is something I don't know about.

Summer- No, I'm just I mean I know that you missed him a lot and that it was hard when the two of you were apart but you'll get through it now….

Daniel was watching Lily from afar and Becky came up behind him.

Becky- forget it Daniel…she loves Spencer

Daniel- I don't think she would love him if she knew why he was back so early.

Becky- you can't tell her

Daniel- I'm not but I know that she will find it out eventually and when she does my bed will be ready (Becky gives him a disgusted look)

Jake and Emily are still at the hospital.

Jake- can you believe that

Emily- no not really…I didn't even know it was an option

Jake- just like that I can be healed

Emily- yeah a few surgeries but if something goes wrong you could lose your legs for good

Jake- I know, but I could walk again

Emily- it is a only fifty/fifty chance

Jake- God I wish Jenny would answer my calls so I could ask her what to do

Jenny- she doesn't have to answer your calls if she is standing right in front of you… (Jake looks up and Jenny runs into his arms and hugs him)

Jake- thank God you're here

Jenny- I love you daddy

Jake- I love you too Jenny girl

Brooke is still at Clothes over Bros when Peyton comes in.

Peyton- you do realize you just had a baby?

Brooke- I know but I don't look like I did

Peyton- you should be home with Sophie….aw there's my God daughter she's beautiful…(She picks her up) you are too cute baby girl

Brooke- yeah…I think she's gorgeous like her mother.

Peyton- I remember when Elizabeth was this little. I think she liked me then

Brooke- she still likes you

Peyton- Brooke she is ruining her life. Her grades are dropping, her attitude is crap, and she dyed her hair black.

Brooke- (Smiles) She is definitely yours and Broody's child…come on the two of you were bound to have a kid that rebels…

Peyton- Luke wants to send her away

Brooke- what…you can't just send your child away

Peyton- boarding school Brooke…he wants to send her to boarding school

Brooke- oh wow

Peyton- I can't send my child away

Brooke- Peyton if she is acting out as bad as you say she is this might be the best thing for her.

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- sometimes as parents we have to do what is best for our kids whether they like it or not….you don't want your child to wind up in jail or worse…(Peyton knew she was right but she was still hesitant to send her child away)

Tori is in her studio talking to some guy.

Guy- are you sure this is going to work? What if her mom says no?

Tori- If I know Isabella like I think I do she'll do what she wants even if her mom doesn't agree….

Just as Tori said those words Isabella comes in.

Isabella- Hi I'm ready for my close up. (She smiles as does Tori because she has gotten exactly what she wanted)

**Alright let me know what you think. Who do you think Tori is? **


	33. Ep6Ch4 Close Up

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Episode 6 Ch. 4- Close Up **

Isabella comes out of the dressing room wearing a strapless black dress. Tori smiles her devilish smile.

Tori- you look smoking hot

Isabella- thanks but why do I have to wear this beautiful dress when it is just a head shot

Tori- we decided to take a full body shot…you'll look beautiful in this dress

Isabella- right…

Tori- we would also like for you to take a picture like this….(Isabella is shocked when she looks at the picture and it is of a naked girl holding her breast…you can't see anything but it is very risqué)

Isabella- I can't do that…that's way too sexy

Tori- oh come on you will have bathing suit bottoms on…there is nothing wrong with this picture….we just need to see what you're made of….

Isabella- fine…no problem…I'll do whatever you want

Peyton and Lucas are waiting for Elizabeth to come home. When she finally comes in they both take a deep breath. She goes to the stairs to go to her room but she knows they are going to stop her.

Lucas- take a seat

Peyton- we have to talk to you

Elizabeth- can we make this quick

Peyton- Elizabeth I don't know what has gotten into you but we don't know what else to do

Elizabeth- I'm grounded I think you've done enough

Lucas- grounding doesn't work with you…nothing seems to work with you….

Elizabeth- so

Peyton- your father and I both agree that you should go to boarding school

Elizabeth- what?(outraged)

Peyton- there is a great boarding school in Charlotte and it's not that far away

Elizabeth- I'm not going to boarding school

Lucas- you don't have a choice Elizabeth

Elizabeth- You can't do this to me. He'll die if I leave (At that moment she realized what she had said and new she couldn't take it back. She was going to have to tell them the truth)

Lucas- who will die

Elizabeth- nothing

Peyton- no you've got to tell us…who will die

Elizabeth- Tyler

Lucas- Tyler is already dead

Elizabeth- no he's not…he's alive and he is living because he loves me

Lucas- why didn't I know about this?

Elizabeth- because I told them to tell you he was dead because I know that you blamed him and I didn't think that was fair

Lucas- you are definitely going to that boarding school

Elizabeth- (She has tears in her eyes) Please….Don't send me away daddy

Lucas- you've disobeyed us for far too long…you leave in a few days start packing…

Elizabeth- I hate you

Lucas- good…I'm glad to know that…I don't like you right now either…

(With that he walks upstairs and Elizabeth is hysterical….She runs up to her room and Peyton is left to think about the words she heard from her daughter and husband)

The scene changes to Lucas sitting in his room brooding. Peyton comes in.

Peyton- that wasn't very nice

Lucas- she told me she hated me Peyton

Peyton- but you didn't have to tell her that you didn't like her…You know who that reminded me of?

Lucas- Dan

Peyton- and you are nothing like Dan, Luke….

Lucas- well she's going to that boarding school

Peyton- let me talk to her

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- I'm her mom and I know I haven't been acting like it lately but let me see if I can get through to her…

Lucas- I guess I'll try anything

Peyton- believe in the power of the mother….

Tori- Alright thank you Isabella…These are going to be perfect

Isabella- So you'll call me right

Tori- We will definitely be calling you

Isabella- This is so awesome thank you so much

Tori- all of your dreams are going to come true….

Isabella- I hope so…thanks…(Isabella leaves the studio)

Tori- My dreams are finally going to come true.

Jake and Jenny are at the park eating ice cream.

Jake- so what do you think baby girl? Should I have the surgery or should I try to learn to walk again all on my own?

Jenny- I want you to walk again daddy, but I don't know if this surgery is going to work. It is experimental and there is still a big chance that you may never walk again. If you don't have the surgery there is a chance you will walk again

Jake- but it is not a very big one…I just started moving my toes

Jenny- What is it that you want?

Jake- I want to be able to walk my daughter down the aisle. I want to be able to run with my grandchildren. I want to walk and I'll do whatever it takes to walk again even if that means taking a chance on this surgery

Jenny- I don't think you needed my help to make up your mind

Jake- I need you Jenny. I have always needed you. You are my baby….You are my world

Jenny- I'm sorry we drifted apart but I do love him

Jake- I know that I can see that he loves you too…if you're happy I'm happy…I really mean that…. (She leans down and gives him a hug)

Jenny- when will you have the surgery?

Jake- as soon as possible

Jenny is worried but if that is what her father wants she is going to try to be ok with it.

Jacey had been sitting at home all day eating ice cream and crying. She loved Keith but she didn't know why she ever told him. She heard a knock on the door, and then Keith came in.

Keith- hi

Jacey- (She wiped her tears but she really didn't care if he saw her crying or not) hi

Keith- I brought your class assignments

Jacey- thanks

Keith- Jacey

Jacey- Keith you can go

Keith- I remember the first time I saw you. We were in the eighth grade and you were hanging out with Breanne. Everyone thought Breanne was the coolest girl in the world. She was in the ninth grade and every guy wanted to be with her

Jacey- you are not helping

Keith- let me finish….except for me…When you were standing next to Breanne…I didn't see anyone but you…you were absolutely beautiful with your big brown eyes…I was too nervous to talk to you and spent the whole year wanting to talk to you but chickening out every time because I didn't think I stood a chance…and then I became the star of the team and Breanne started to notice me…you were still shy and didn't talk to me…I didn't think you were interested

Jacey- You know that day Breanne talked to you….she was supposed to be asking you out for me…she was supposed to see if you liked me…instead she asked you out for herself and told me that I could find someone else….and because she was Breanne Carter I let her have her way….and I lost you…but I always had feelings for you…

Keith- all of this sucks….because I wanted to be friends with both of you…

Jacey- Keith why are you here?

Keith- to tell you that I'm sorry, but I let myself fall in love with Breanne and I'm going to try my best to get her back….I don't want to lose you as a friend because you are my best friend

Jacey- (She is hurt but holds it in) I can handle that Keith

Keith- are you sure?

Jacey- yeah but you have to know that Breanne isn't going to change her mind

Keith- I'll wait for her because that is what you do when you are in love….I wish that I would have fallen in love with you but I didn't let myself and I'm sorry….(they sit in silence and he finally leaves…after he leaves she breaks down thinking about what could have been)

Nathan is at home and he sees Chase and Jamie come in together talking and laughing. He smiles because he honestly never expected to see the two of them getting along.

Isabella is in her room when Eligh comes in.

Eligh- hey you missed school today…I think your mom is going to be pissed

Isabella- I don't care

Eligh- what did you do?

Isabella- followed my heart…

Brooke is still at Clothes over Bros about to leave when she gets a phone call.

Brooke- hello…yes this is she…no…I didn't know that…yes thank you very much…she'll be there I'm sorry…(she looks at Sophie) ooh Sophie your big sister is going to get it….

Elizabeth is sitting in her room looking at a picture of herself and Tyler. Peyton comes in.

Peyton- that's a good picture

Elizabeth- you could have knocked

Peyton- it is my house I don't have to knock….we have to talk

Elizabeth- you guys have lectured me enough…

Peyton- Well get ready for some more lecture because believe it or not baby I'm back and we're gonna straiten this mess out….

**Alright so there is chapter four. Let me know what you think Please!!! **


	34. Ep6Ch5 Decisions

**Episode 6 Ch. 5- Decisions **

Elizabeth and Peyton are sitting on her bed.

Peyton- I am sorry that I haven't been a very good mom lately. I am sorry that my past came back to kill us. I am sorry that you had to be apart of it, but it happened and we can't take it back and we sure in the hell aren't going to forget about it…So we have to try to get over it…

Elizabeth- I…(Peyton cuts her off)

Peyton- You are listening and I am talking….no interruptions…You have two choices the decision is yours….You can pack your bags and you can go to Charlotte for a semester. If your grades improve you can come home but if they don't you'll stay…the second choice…you can stay here…and be grounded for the rest of the semester

Elizabeth- I want to stay here

Peyton- I'm still talking (she is being very strict) If you stay here I will take you once a week to see Tyler (Elizabeth's face lights up)

Elizabeth- Really?

Peyton- I can spot love from mile away. Your face lights up the same way my face lights up when I think about your dad….

Elizabeth- the second choice…definitely the second choice…

Peyton- I want you to think about it long and hard Elizabeth because when I say grounded I mean seriously grounded…you won't be driving, you won't be dating, you won't be leaving the house except for school and work and when I take you to see Tyler, you no longer have a computer….the only time you can use a computer is for homework and you'll use the computer downstairs, you won't have phone privileges, no TV, and you are dying your hair back blonde….I am all for being independent but my beautiful blonde daughter needs to go back blonde…

Elizabeth- yes ma'am…(Peyton goes to leave) thank you for this

Peyton- oh I am sure you are going to want to go to boarding school after you get through with this prison….I can assure you of that…

Peyton left. Elizabeth did not care that she was going to be on house arrest all she cared about was seeing Tyler. Peyton popped her head back into the room.

Peyton- Elizabeth by the way do not say a word to your father about Tyler…I don't want him to know….

Elizabeth- yes ma'am

Peyton knew she was making a big mistake by not telling Lucas but she wanted her daughter to be happy.

Brooke comes in to the house pushing Sophie's stroller. She slams the door.

Brooke- Isabella Brooke Adams get your butt down here now…(She yells)

Nathan- honey what is going on

Isabella comes downstairs

Brooke- my delinquent daughter skipped school today….do you care to enlighten me why?

Isabella- I

Brooke- I know good and well that I sent you back after our fight…Why didn't you go back?

Isabella- I was mad at you so I spent the day in the park

Brooke- Isabella I don't care how mad you get at me you are not supposed to cut class

Isabella- you are always telling me what I can and can not do…I am so tired of this…I wish you would tell me things that I can do…

Brooke- Oh I have few things you can do…You can go to your room, you can bring me your cell, and then you can go back to room and stay there for the rest of the weekend…

Isabella- Mom

Brooke- Go…not another word…

Isabella walks upstairs

Nathan- you are a tough cookie…if I get in trouble will you spank me

Brooke- not now…maybe later….

Isabella brings the phone down to her mom.

Isabella- this sucks

Brooke- yeah well skipping school sucks for your average but that didn't seem to bother you now did it?

Jenny and Rob are back at his place. Jenny grabs her bags.

Rob- hey where are you going?

Jenny- I hope you don't mind, but I want to stay with my dad tonight.

Rob- I think that is a great idea. I'll see you tomorrow (They share a very nice kiss that seems to lead into something more)

Jenny- I can get there later…(He leads her to the bedroom)

Spencer arrives home to find Lily cooking him dinner.

Spencer- what is all of this about?

Lily- I love you

Spencer- I love you too

Lily- I know I've asked you before, but there is nothing that I need to know about…you know nothing happened in Paris that you need to tell me

Spencer- there is actually something that I need to tell you…something that I think you should know

Lily prepares herself for the worst.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	35. Ep6Ch6 I love you

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Episode 6 Ch 6- I love you **

Lily takes a deep breath ready to hear what the love of her life has to say.

Spencer- the only thing that you need to know about me being in Paris is that I missed you every single day and I could not wait to be back in your arms….You are everything to me Lily and I would not do anything to jeopardize that

Lily- So there is no reason why you shaved your head or got a tattoo….you just wanted to do it

Spencer- yeah, I wanted a change…I wouldn't do anything to hurt you….you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…

Lily- Ok…I'm sorry I'm being so paranoid….I trust you I do I just don't trust love…I didn't believe in love until I met you, but now I know it is possible because I never want to be without you…(They start kissing)

Lucas is lying in bed waiting on his beautiful wife.

Lucas- hi there blondie…how did the talk go

Peyton- Elizabeth isn't going to boarding school but she is so grounded it isn't even funny….and we'll be getting her hair back blonde immediately….

Lucas- that's good to know but do you think this is going to work

Peyton- yeah I'm pretty sure it is this time….

She positions herself on top of him.

Lucas- I love you

Peyton- I love you too…I want you to know even when I didn't believe in us I still loved you.

Lucas- I know that…I've always known that….we're better together than we will ever be apart…

They kiss of course.

Elizabeth has snuck out of the house to see Tyler.

Elizabeth- hey baby (she kisses his forehead) I want be seeing you much but my mom knows about us and she's ok with it….she is going to make sure that I get to see you…I can't stay long I am in a lot of trouble…but I love you and I'll see you later…(she kisses him again)

Keith is in his room looking at a picture of himself and Jacey. He remembers Breanne telling him to look into his heart. He knew Jacey was there but so was Breanne, and he didn't know what to do.

Brooke and Nathan are in bed together. Sophie is sleeping in the baby bed next to the bed.

Nathan- you know she has her own room right?

Brooke- yeah but I'm not ready to let her go

Nathan- yeah me either

Jenny and Rob are lying in bed together.

Jenny- I should probably get going.

Rob- Aren't you going to be here tomorrow night too?

Jenny- yeah

Rob- then you can stay with your dad tomorrow

Jenny- your right…I shouldn't ruin a perfectly good thing….

Lily and Spencer are in bed together.

Lily- this is so nice

Spencer- yeah it is amazing

Lily- and well worth the wait….

Lucas and Peyton are still kissing.

Lucas- are you ready for the countdown

Peyton- yeah three

Lucas- two

Peyton- one (just as she said one….two little children bounced in the room)

Savannah- can we sleep with you

Charlie- pease

Peyton-come on….(The two little ones snuggled in the middle separating the love birds, but they didn't care.) (whispered) I love you

Lucas- I love you too….

Tori is in the studio and she looks at the pictures of Isabella. There is a guy with her.

Guy- she is beautiful and these pictures are perfect….

Tori- This is going to be priceless and I can't wait to see the look on Brooke's face.

**Alright that is the end of episode 6. Let me know what you thought. I know this was a short chapter sorry about that. Do you guys have any idea who Tori is? And I promise the Spencer stuff is going to get good and more will be revealed soon. **


	36. Ep7Ch1 The Time Will Come

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

**Episode 7 Ch.1- The Time will come **

Peyton is in her bathroom and she comes out to see Lucas looking at a piece of paper.

Peyton- I see the little ones have found their way back to their rooms. What ya got there

Lucas- It is the letter Lindsay wrote to me. She wants you to adopt Charlie.

Peyton- Luke…I..I couldn't do that

Lucas- It is in the letter. She says that it is her wish that you become his mother.

Peyton- Charlie is not going to understand

Lucas- We could talk to him

Peyton- Is this what you want?

Lucas- yeah…I have always wanted you to be his mom. (she sits down on his lap)

Peyton- then we'll talk to Charlie and if he agrees to it then I would love to be his mom.

Summer and Spencer are at the café.

Summer- So this is nice two best friends hanging out….

Spencer- yeah I missed you while I was gone…

Summer- Why did you do it?

Spencer- Summer

Summer- you got kicked out of the program Spencer and then you lied to Lily about it…Why would you do that?

Spencer- Because she doesn't have to know

Summer- but you cheated on her Spencer and you screwed up your future all at the same time…What the hell were you thinking?

Spencer- I don't know I made a lot of mistakes

Summer- Yeah so did I by not telling Lily

Spencer- thanks for that…She doesn't have to know…I love her and that is not going to change.

Summer- did you love her when you were sleeping with all of those girls…I had so much respect for you Spencer because you weren't one of those guys but now when I look at you I don't see the guy you use to be…the good guy…I see the lying, cheating asshole that you've become and it doesn't suit you… (She gets up from the table and walks off. Spencer sighs and shakes his head because he knew she was right)

Lily walks in to Jeremy and Summer's house.

Lily- knock, knock

Jeremy- (he comes downstairs) oh hey Lily…Summer's not here right now.

Lily- oh ok…um do you know when she'll be back?

Jeremy- I don't know she went to hang out with Spencer

Lily- oh

Jeremy- is something wrong?

Lily- I don't know… (She shakes her head) I'm worried that Spencer is keeping something from me….I know I trust him or I should trust him but all of this weird to me

Jeremy- what's weird

Lily- he should still be in Paris…I think something happened that he's not telling me.

Jeremy- You should just ask him Lily

Lily- I have but he's not being honest with me, and I'm worried that when he finally is honest with me it's not going to end well.

Lucas is downstairs trying to get all of his stuff ready for work. Peyton comes down with both of the little ones right behind her.

Lucas- hey guys

Savannah- Daddy breakfast now…

Lucas- breakfast is on the table…take a seat…(They both jump to the table and sit down. He has cereal already poured and ready for them to eat)

Charlie- thanks daddy

Peyton- (She walks over and gives him a quick kiss) Hey baby

Lucas- hmm…What are you doing so dressed up?

Peyton- I'm not dressed up but I am going to work

Lucas- What?

Peyton- just to check on Mia… I won't be there all day but I am going back soon

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- Luke I'm not having this conversation with you right now.

Elizabeth comes downstairs and her hair is now blonde again.(it has been a few days)

Lucas- hey sweetheart (She still isn't talking to him so she just nods her head.)

Elizabeth- so mom your picking me up from school right

Peyton- yeah

Lucas- Why?

Peyton- (She lied) we're spending some time together…it is part of her punishment

Lucas-well if you ask me that is not punishment…

Elizabeth- if you ask me it is…I'll be in the car.

Peyton- have a good day…(Elizabeth walks out)

Lucas- she hates me

Peyton- she's a teenager she is supposed too

Lucas- yeah I hope she likes me soon I hate the silent treatment..

Savannah- Mommy we're ready to go

Peyton- alright I'm ready too…

Lucas- Peyton we still need to talk about work.

Peyton- no we don't my mind is made up… oh by the way we're having dinner with Derek and Caroline

Lucas- but what about the kids…I'm not leaving Elizabeth here alone

Peyton- Aidan is going to watch them…Mary Peyton is going to come over and play with the kids…Don't worry Aidan will take care of them… (She gives him a kiss) I got to go…let's go little ones…

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- I'll be fine Lucas stop worrying about me… (Peyton, Charlie, and Savannah leave and Keith comes down the stairs.)

Keith- Hey dad

Lucas- hey buddy hurry up or you are going to be late…So are you excited…Practice starts first thing in the morning

Keith- yea I can't wait…we're going to be champions this year

Lucas- you bet we are…

Keith- Dad can I ask you something?

Lucas- sure always

Keith- Is it possible for a person to have feelings for two girls?

Lucas knew that it was definitely possible probably more than anyone.

Lucas- yeah it is definitely possible

Keith- but I mean they are best friends…

Lucas- yeah that always messes things up believe me

Keith- but what do I do I don't want to make the wrong decision….

Lucas- it is not about making a decision…it's about following your heart…that's all that matters…in the end if it is right and it is meant to be then it will be…

Keith- thanks dad I hope your right I wouldn't want to ruin their friendship they are really great girls…

(Lucas just smiled. He never thought his son would be having the same problems that he had when he was that age.)

Chase and Jamie are in their room.

Chase- so you know how practice starts tomorrow

Jamie- yeah I can't wait although I'm going to miss hanging out with Becky

Chase- well anyways I had this idea

Jamie- oh God what?

Chase- we have a throw back in the gym tonight with just the team…you know shoot around, hang out….Coach always tells us we need to bond

Jamie- but you want to get drunk

Chase- hell yeah come on we need to have a good party…besides I think it will be pretty damn fun….

Jamie doesn't say anything but starts smiling and Chase smiles too.

Chase- oh yeah…Partay (He kind of sings it a little bit)

Elizabeth is at school now and she sees Noah.

Elizabeth- hey can I talk to you

Noah- I guess so…

Elizabeth- I have to miss our session today.

Noah- you can't afford to miss our session

Elizabeth- I have this thing with my mom….we can do it during study hall if you want

Noah- fine but no more skipping got it… (He walks off and she looks agitated)

Lily is walking down the hall at school and she runs into Summer.

Lily- so how's my boyfriend this morning

Summer- he's fine…I'm glad we actually got to spend sometime together

Lily- yeah it is good for you guys…

Summer- yeah

Lily- so I'm thinking about surprising him tonight at work…He said he had a late shoot so I'm gonna show up after hours…He's gonna love it…

Summer- are you sure that is such a good idea?

Lily- Yeah…Why don't you?

Summer- I don't know maybe you guys are having too much sex

Lily- oh honey you can never have too much sex trust me…

Breanne is at her locker. She is holding her stomach. Keith approaches her.

Keith- you ok

Breanne- yeah the baby is just kicking

Keith- oh wow…can I (he goes to touch her belly)

Breanne- (she smiles) yeah

Keith- oh wow…he's going to be a soccer player….

Breanne- you never know he might be a basketball player…(They both smile and Jacey walks in to see him with his hands on her stomach)

Mia walks in to Peyton's office and is surprised when Peyton turns around in her chair.

Peyton- Hey Mia your late

Mia- yeah well when your not around I'm the boss…so you can leave (she smiles)

Peyton- ha ha about that

Mia- are you coming back now because that is great?

Peyton- I thought I was, but my overprotective husband would rather I let you take over.

Mia- Peyton

Peyton- I love working here and being the boss and being a part of all of this but I realized that I have so many important things in my life, and it is about time I stopped taking things for granted because you never know when it will all be gone.

Mia- what are ya going to do?

Peyton- I'm still going to own the company and make money but if you will I would love for you to take over for me permanently.

Mia- I could never do as good of a job as you.

Peyton- yes you'll probably do better…so is that a yes

Mia- yes…yes Peyton…I'll be the boss…(She gives Peyton a hug) thank you for this…really thank you so much….

Peyton- no thank you…

Jamie finds Keith and Jeremy.

Jamie- hey guys team party tonight in the gym

Keith- we can't have a party in the gym

Jamie- it is just going to be the guys and we'll be shooting around and bonding it is just what your dad always asks us to do

Jeremy- I think it might be a good idea. I just have to check with the wife.

Jamie- god you are so whipped

Jeremy- god I am so in love…so are you in Keith

Keith- I guess so… you guys win…let's have some fun…

**Alright let me know what you think. Some interesting stuff is about to happen. so please review so I can post the next update**


	37. Ep7Ch2 Searching For Answers

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. I promise alot is revealed in this episode so make sure you pay close attention because a lot is going to happen. **

**Episode 7 Ch.2- Searching for Answers **

Brooke is at home with Sophie.

Brooke- I love you baby girl yes I do. (The doorbell goes off and then Peyton just walks in)

Peyton- hey

Brooke- hey look who's here Sophie Beth… it's your Aunt Peyton…

Peyton- (she takes Sophie from Brooke) hey sweet girl…you are too beautiful…I think you look like your Aunt Peyton yes I do

Brooke- yeah that is impossible…anyways what brings you by?

Peyton- I'm a little depressed

Brooke- oh God do I need to take you back to the hospital

Peyton- God no Brooke (Gives her a look) I'm fine. I just told Mia that I wanted her to run the record label permanently.

Brooke- What? Peyton that is a big deal….Why are you doing this?

Peyton- I'm about to have twins, and Luke feels like I should be a stay at home mom.

Brooke- Are you happy about your decision?

Peyton- Yes

Brooke- Are ya sure?

Peyton- I'm sure…this is what is best for my family…My daughter really needs me

Brooke- How's that going anyways?

Peyton- She's in a lot of trouble but we're handling it. And I'm lying to Lucas

Brooke- about what

Peyton- you know the guy she was dating that fell out of the window

Brooke- yeah I think so

Peyton- He's still alive.

Brooke- oh wow

Peyton- She goes to see him all the time and she is still in love with him.

Brooke- oh and you don't want to tell Lucas

Peyton- he knows that Tyler is still alive but he doesn't know that I take our daughter once a week to see him…

Brooke- you should tell him

Peyton- I don't want to do that to Elizabeth because he will get all protective on her and forbid her from going and well she already hates him, and I don't want to do any more harm to their relationship

Brooke- You might be doing that by not saying anything.

Peyton knew she was right.

Lucas is in his office looking at a picture of his high school team.

Lucas- (looks at Whitey) I miss you old man. I really do.

Nathan- hey

Lucas- hey what bring you by?

Nathan- I know that practice starts tomorrow, and I was wondering if you needed help coaching.

Lucas- you want to help

Nathan- I miss it everyday and I want to be a part of something. Will you let me be a part of your team?

Lucas- I always needed you own my team. Of course I want you to help…welcome to my team Nate

Nathan- thanks man we always worked well together

Summer looks to be upset while reading a book outside the school. Jeremy comes over to where she is.

Jeremy- hey baby…what's wrong

Summer- I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to Lily….either Spencer has to tell her or I have to tell her but someone has to tell her because I can't handle it….(Jeremy hugs her)

Becky and Jamie are walking down the hall holding hands.

Becky- What are we going to do tonight gorgeous?

Jamie- Well I actually have plans with the team….If that is ok with you

Becky- of course it is ok with me….did I tell you that I joined the cheerleaders

Jamie- really…I can't wait to see you in that short skirt…

Becky- hmm….(they share a kiss) I can't wait to see you naked

Jamie kind of closes his eyes. He never told her that he was a virgin and he was hoping she wouldn't care.

Brooke is on the phone with one of her employees.

Brooke- What are you talking about Katie?

Katie- Some woman came looking for you today. I told her where you lived I hope that was ok. She said it was really important.

Brooke- Yeah it's fine Katie…don't worry about it I'll handle everything….

Spencer is at work and Joanna comes up behind him.

Joanna- You know you don't have to look so hot

Spencer- go away

Joanna- I'm kind of your boss so don't talk to me like that

Spencer- Why did you come here? You ruined my life in Paris

Joanna- I think you ruined your own life in Paris, Spencer. You didn't have to sleep with all those girls.

Spencer- You set me up…and you blackmailed me into sleeping with you

Joanna- one time but if I remember correctly you slept with me on several occasions

Spencer- yeah a few too many and I regret it every single day trust me…

Joanna- we would still be doing it if my dad wouldn't have caught us….

Spencer- yeah and you said I was forcing myself on you and he kicked me out of the program…Why did he let you come here if I was such a bad influence?

Joanna- he doesn't know that I'm here…he thinks I'm in Charlotte…

Spencer- then go to Charlotte because what we did is never going to happen again (he walks off)

Joanna- that's what you think….(She whispers to herself) once Lily is out of the picture you will be all mine…

Brooke hears a knock on the door. She puts Sophie down and goes to answer.

Brooke- Peyton you could hav…Oh my God what the hell are you doing here bitch?

It is Tori and she is smiling viciously at Brooke.

Tori- Hi sweetheart how are you?

Brooke- Victoria…. (Brooke looks disgusted)

**AN: So were you guys expecting that. Please let me know what you think. Were you surprised? I need to know. **


	38. Ep7Ch3 Scandal

**Alright so some of you are wondering why Isabella didn't know who Victoria was. Brooke completely cut Victoria out when she tried to take over her company when she was eighteen. Victoria has never met her grandchildren and they had never even seen pictures of their grandmother. If that makes sense at all. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Episode 7 Ch. 3 Scandal **

Brooke goes to shut the door on Victoria but she stops her.

Victoria- I think you are going to want to talk to me.

Brooke- I doubt that

Victoria- oh I know you are going to want to talk to me after you see the pictures my beautiful granddaughter took

Brooke- What are you talking about?

Brooke slowly opened the door letting her mother come in.

Victoria- Isabella is gorgeous. She takes absolutely beautiful pictures.

Brooke- I told Isabella she couldn't do that

Victoria- good thing she doesn't listen to you or else my plan wouldn't have worked out

Brooke- (disgusted) what plan

Victoria- (She pulls out a folder) This one…. (She hands Brooke the pictures of her half naked daughter. Brooke looks appalled)

Brooke- Oh My God

Victoria- I told you she was beautiful kind of scandalous like her mother.

Brooke- I'm not giving these back to you

Victoria- you don't have to I have my own copies and if you want to get those back you are going to do exactly what I want you to do…. (Brooke looks furious)

Brooke- What do you want me to do?

Victoria- sign over the rights to your company like you should have done all those years ago when you cut me out of your life….that is all you have to do my darling daughter

Brooke doesn't know what to say. She is at a loss for words.

Peyton and Elizabeth are walking down the halls of the hospital.

Peyton- alright you have thirty minutes

Elizabeth- (disappointed) only thirty minutes

Peyton- your lucky you get thirty minutes now go… (Peyton sits down outside of the room)

Elizabeth walks in and kisses Tyler's forehead.

Elizabeth- I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while….It isn't because I don't love you. (The nurse walks in) Because I love you so much

Nurse- he knows that honey…he moved his hand again yesterday…I feel like he is going to wake up any day now

Elizabeth- I sure hope you are right. I'd do anything for him to wake up.

Nurse- I know honey just have some faith though….I'm sure he'll wake up soon…

The nurse walks out and Elizabeth sits down next to Tyler's bed holding his hand and telling him about her day.

The nurse sees Peyton sitting and waiting and she stops to talk to her.

Nurse- Are you Elizabeth's mother?

Peyton- yeah that'd be me

Nurse- You've got a great a daughter

Peyton- thanks

Nurse- She loves that boy so much…I didn't think a love that strong even existed

Peyton- she loves him that much?

Nurse- she's what is keeping him alive…

Peyton smiles because she didn't know that she loved him that much, and she didn't know if she was making the right decision by keeping the truth from Lucas but she wanted her daughter to be happy.

Brooke- You cannot be serious…I'm not gonna sign my company over to you, and you are not going to post those pictures anywhere

Victoria- Oh but honey I am…Your daughter signed the rights over to me…these are my pictures and if you don't give me your company the whole world is gonna see your daughter almost naked

Brooke- You are a Bitch

Victoria- I'm just a mother that knows what she wants and goes after it…I've been planning this for a while…and now I'm finally going to get my way… (Sophie starts crying)

Brooke- excuse me…(She walks over and picks up her little girl)

Victoria- I heard you had another child.

Brooke- yeah you stay away from her…

Victoria- All I want is your company

Brooke- right you never wanted family just power…and I'm not going to give that power to you

Victoria- but you've always cared more about your family than power…so I would hate to know that you would choose your company over your daughter's reputation

Brooke knew Victoria was right. She could not believe all of this was happening.

Lily was in her room looking through her lingerie drawer.

Lily- this has got to be perfect (Summer comes in)

Summer- oh wow that looks really risqué

Lily- I like risqué

Summer- yeah I noticed…I need to talk to you

Lily- I don't really have time Summer

Summer- Lily…

Lily- What?

Summer- You and Spencer are a great couple

Lily- ok thanks for coming over and telling me that but I already knew that

Summer- he made you a better person

Lily- yeah

Summer- and you made him a better person too even if you don't know that

Lily- Summer what is going on with you

Summer- I just wanted you to know that you and Spencer are great and I'm glad that you are happy together and I wouldn't change that for anything

Lily- thanks I think…you know Summer sometimes you are a little weird but that's ok I love you just the same…

Peyton walks in the room to see Elizabeth holding Tyler's hand.

Peyton- you ready kiddo

Elizabeth- yeah….(she gives him a simple kiss) I'll see ya next week baby…(She walks over to Peyton) I thought you were going to be in here like thirty minutes ago

Peyton- I decided to give my daughter some extra time with the boy she loves.

Elizabeth- you really believe me when I say I love him

Peyton- yeah I do…If your grades come up in a couple of weeks I'll let you come by yourself whenever you want

Elizabeth- seriously mom that is great

Peyton- but we're not telling your father

Elizabeth- do you think that is a good idea

Peyton- No but that's ok…It is my decision to make...come on let's get home….

Elizabeth- you are a pretty cool mom

Peyton- and you are a pretty cool daughter

(Peyton puts her arm around her daughter's shoulder and they continue to walk down the hall)

Spencer is at work when Summer comes in.

Summer- do you have a minute?

Spencer- Summer what are you doing here? I'm really busy.

Summer- (Joanna is listening) Lily is coming over here tonight to surprise you. You might want to keep an eye out for the tramp that wants to be back in your bed.

Spencer- thanks for the warning

Summer- I hope I'm doing the right thing by keeping this from her….God help me if she finds out I didn't tell her the truth

Spencer- she's not going to find out because no one is going to tell her (Joanna is smiling)

Brooke has finally put Sophie back in her crib. She looks at Victoria.

Brooke- I want you to leave

Victoria- I'm not leaving until I get what I want.

Brooke- oh yes you are (Just then Isabella walks through the door)

Isabella- Tori…(She knew she was in trouble)

Brooke- you told her your name was Tori…You are a bitch

Isabella- mom what is going on?

Brooke- meet your grandmother Isabella

Isabella- what…no way

Victoria- I know I'm too beautiful to be a grandmother

Brooke- yeah and your not nice enough…

Isabella- oh God she showed you

Brooke- Yah she showed me…I told you not to do it and you deliberately disobeyed me and because of you…your grandmother is going to own my company

Isabella- what are you talking about

Brooke- She's gonna post those embarrassing pictures that could ruin your life if I don't give her my company. The company that I have worked so hard to build since I was seventeen years old.

Isabella- You can't do that

Victoria- I can and I will

Isabella- then post the pictures

Victoria- excuse me

Brooke- Isabella

Isabella- do it…I don't care who sees those pictures….my mom's company is more important…you should have come up with a better plan…

Brooke- Wait

Victoria- you know what I'll give you till tomorrow but then I go public with the pictures unless I have your company

Isabella- You are a bitch

Brooke- Watch your mouth

Isabella- no, mom it is the truth…what kind of woman/mother/grandmother would do something this evil and wrong on so many counts….She's your daughter and I'm your granddaughter and you are trying to ruin us….that is why you have no one…you know what…and the saddest part is you are going to die old, ugly, and alone…

Victoria- (shows no emotion) I'll be back tomorrow (Victoria walks out of the house)

Isabella- Mom

Brooke- (closes her eyes and her voice is somewhat low) Go to your room

Isabella- but mom

Brooke- (she raises her voice) go to your room…I can't look at you right now…. (Isabella does as she is told and Brooke sits on the couch crying. Nathan comes in the house.)

Nathan- hey honey…I'm….(He sees Brooke crying on the couch and he rushes to her side) what's wrong?

Brooke- everything….(she shows him the pictures)

**AN: I know most of the chapter was about Brooke but I was really excited about revealing that to everyone. Let me know what you think!!!!! **


	39. Ep7Ch4 Dinner Dates and BBall Parties

**Episode 7 Ch. 4 Dinner Dates and Basketball Parties **

Elizabeth and Peyton walk into the house to see Lucas rushing down the stairs tying his tie.

Lucas- hey guys how was the mother/daughter afternoon?

Elizabeth- I'm gonna go to my room mom. I have some homework to finish.

Lucas is still upset that she won't talk to him.

Lucas- did it just get really cold in here

Peyton- hey baby (she gives up a simple kiss) to answer your question it was nice…it opened my eyes about our daughter…she's a good kid…..

Lucas- yeah

Peyton- where are the other two?

Lucas- upstairs playing….Aidan should be here any minute…Are you going to go change?

Peyton- well I guess if my husband doesn't approve of my outfit I guess so…I'll be down in a few…(she gives him another kiss and heads up the stairs)

Lucas hears a knock at the door and goes to answer to see Aidan standing at the door. (An: Aidan is not Derek's or Caroline's son. He is adopted. I wanted to explain it to you guys just in case I don't really go into detail with it but I'm sure I will. He is about twenty twenty-one. In my mind he is absolutely gorgeous with dark coal black hair and big green eyes.)

Lucas- hey Aidan…come on in…it has been a while

Aidan- Yeah I've been meaning to come by but I knew Aunt Peyton was sick and to tell you the truth I didn't want to see her like that

Lucas- I know what you mean.

Aidan- so where are the little devils….

Savannah- right behind you

Aidan- hey cutie…I haven't seen you since you were born

Savannah- I'm beautiful my daddy tells me that all of the time

Charlie- your big

Aidan- and you must be Charlie…I'm Aidan…We're going to hang out tonight

Savannah- actually you are going to baby sit us and that means we are your boss and you have to do exactly what we tell you too

Charlie- yeah

Lucas- Savannah Brooke Scott if you are not a good girl wshile we are gone you are going to get in trouble. You are not the boss…Aidan is the boss and you better do exactly what he says….

Savannah- that's just what you think daddy… (Savannah and Charlie run up the stairs almost knocking Peyton over)

Peyton- no running in the house….oh Aidan…(she walks down and gives him a hug) You look amazing

Aidan- you do too…congratulations on being a mom again

Peyton- well thank ya…we're pretty happy about it

Lucas- yes and honey we're gonna be late if we don't go now

Peyton- alright…Aidan if you need anything all our numbers are on the fridge…Elizabeth is upstairs if you need any help

Lucas- he knows honey let's go

Peyton- tell the little ones I love them and try to have them in bed at nine and if Savannah gives you any trouble just let me know

Aidan- I got ya go have fun. (Aidan sits down on the couch after they leave and looks around at all the pictures of the happy family.) (He then hears a door close and sees Lily) (He smiles at her and stands up) Hi

Lily- hey….who are you? (She smiles at him)

Aidan- Aidan I'm Peyton's nephew….your not Elizabeth

Lily- no I'm Lily…Luke's sister

Aidan- I knew he had a sister I just didn't know how beautiful you were.

Lily- wow…your good…you've got good lines but (She holds up her finger) I have a boyfriend that I am madly in love with

Aidan- I wasn't trying to pick you up just give you a compliment

Lily- well thanks for the compliment your not so bad yourself…I got to go have some sex with my boyfriend I'll catch you later…(She leaves the house and Aidan just smiles)

Savannah runs down the stairs with a bag of make up.

Savannah- alright baby sitter let's see what you've got….(She has her hand on her hips and looks so much like Peyton.)

Brooke is pacing back and forth around the house. Nathan is watching and worrying.

Nathan- honey

Brooke- what am I going to do Nathan? My daughter took almost nude photos and my mother is going to show the world if I don't sign over my company to her.

Nathan- I know that you love Isabella but maybe this will teach her a lesson.

Brooke- Nate

Nathan- come on…she broke the rules…you told her no and maybe she should learn that actions have consequences

Brooke- this could ruin her

Nathan- but it could make her stronger…remember our sex tape…

Brooke- yeah don't remind me of that….God I just wish she would have listened to me…our lives would be a lot easier….

Nathan- maybe you should talk to her

Brooke- I can't talk to her…if I talk to her I will probably end up yelling and saying things I won't be proud of later…I need some wine…(She walks off to the kitchen and Nathan kind of frowns a little because he is worried about her)

Isabella has snuck out of her room and she is now at the studio where she shot the pictures. She sees Victoria.

Victoria- What are you doing here?

Isabella- I'm here to beg you not to do this to my mom. She deserves better. She made a life for herself don't take that from her.

Victoria- it was what I always wanted

Isabella- then start your own company but don't take hers….I know this might not mean anything to you but my mom is amazing. She raised me and my brother with practically no help. She runs her store with practically no help. She is super woman ok. You should be proud that you have an amazing daughter, and if you do this your gonna go to hell.

Victoria- excuse me

Isabella- if you do something like this to your daughter there is no way that they are going to let you into heaven….Stay in town, get to know your grandkids…I already know your evil but Sophie has no idea…you can still have a chance with us…you can have a family but if you do this my mom will hate you forever….and deep down I don't think that is what you want….(Isabella walks out and Victoria actually has tears in her eyes)

Chase, Jeremy, Jamie, Keith, Eligh, Daniel, and the rest of the team are shooting around and drinking beer.

Chase- this is awesome

Jeremy- yeah drunk basketball players that is just what this team needs

Daniel- oh shut up married boy just have fun

Jamie- I kind of miss Becky

Chase- you are so whipped

Jamie- who cares…but this is fun…

Guy- this totally rocks… (he has been drinking from the keg) this is the best party….except we need some girls…

Keith- no girls this is about the team

Daniel- cheerleaders are technically apart of the team

Jamie- no…this is all about us….(Jamie takes a drink out of his cup)

Peyton and Lucas walk into the fancy restaurant. Derek and his wife Caroline see them and wave. They all share hugs and then sit.

Peyton- we are sorry we're late

Lucas- yeah

Caroline- it's ok

Derek- we already ordered drinks though

Peyton- thanks…you look amazing Caroline

Caroline- thank you... congratulations on the pregnancy…Derek told me you were having twins…

Peyton- yeah again I guess once you have twins one time you are more likely to have twins again…

Lucas- we're happy about it

Peyton- yeah I'm just not sure our house is big enough

Lucas- we'll make it work we always do

Peyton- so where was Mary Peyton tonight…I thought she was coming with Aidan, who is very cute by the way

Derek- Mary Peyton really likes boys unfortunately and we have a nine year old next door neighbor

Caroline- that she is playing with tonight…it is so cute…she has the biggest crush….Derek can't stand it

Lucas- join the club…my daughter had feelings for a psycho

Peyton- Tyler is not a psycho

Lucas looks a little confused because he thought that she agreed with him. Derek decides to change the subject.

Derek- congratulations on the wedding

Peyton- I'm sorry I didn't call you but Brooke was in charge of telling everyone to come and she didn't know you were in town….

Derek- that's perfectly ok I'm just happy that you two are back together….

Lucas- yeah it is about time (he smiles and holds Peyton's hand)

Peyton- Well I haven't told you this but the reason that I grew up and took the time to smell the roses….was because you brought Derek back to me…I loved you for taking the time to know that I needed my brother…I knew then that I loved you more than anything in the world…(She gives him a kiss) and you big brother…you always know how to kick my butt into gear…

Derek- no problem anytime (they all smile)

Aidan is sitting on the couch with makeup all over his face and his hair is in ponytails.

Charlie- you look like a girl

Savannah- none of our other babysitters let us do this

Charlie- we like you

Aidan- let's get this off before your parents get home

Savannah- you wouldn't want them to know you are a girl…they wouldn't let you keep us anymore…(Aidan smiles….She was a cute kid but his mind was still on Lily and how beautiful she was…Elizabeth comes down stairs)

Elizabeth- oh wow…you make a cute girl…(he smiles)

Brooke comes downstairs more mad than ever.

Nathan- what happened?

Brooke- my daughter snuck out…I think I'm going to kill her… (Isabella walks in)

Isabella- please don't….

Brooke- give me one good reason why I shouldn't?

Isabella- because I'm a good kid although sometimes I make mistakes

Brooke- yeah big ones….what the hell were you thinking?

Isabella- I wanted to be a model and I thought you were being unfair

Brooke- I was trying to protect you….but I'm not going to protect you anymore…you screwed up and I'm going to let Victoria do whatever the hell she wants with the pictures because sometimes we have to live with our mistakes and this time you have to…now go to your room and stay there…. I'm too mad to talk anymore…(Isabella does as she is told)

Elizabeth- so they are in their rooms watching a movie

Aidan- good that Savannah is something else

Elizabeth- yeah she reminds me a lot of my mom…she's got attitude

Aidan- yep…so how are you?

Elizabeth- I'm good

Aidan- Why didn't they let you stay with the kids?

Elizabeth- because I'm grounded and they don't really trust me…

Aidan- oh sorry

Elizabeth- no it's ok I'm going to earn their trust back real soon…

Aidan- it is not as easy as you think

Elizabeth- thanks for the pessimism

Aidan- no I've learned from experience…When I was sixteen I tried to be rebellious and I got into some trouble. I thought my dad was going to kill me. I didn't think he was ever going to forgive me but finally he did and I decided from that moment on to grow up and be a man and prove to them that they could trust me and I was better than the person I was becoming…you should do the same…

Elizabeth- thanks for the advice…I'm glad you live here now.

Aidan- yeah me too…

Peyton and Lucas and Derek and Caroline are standing outside of the restaurant.

Caroline- thank you guys for such a lovely evening

Peyton- no thank you…it really was a great evening…we spend most of our time taking care of our kids

Derek- we all need a break every now and then

Caroline- I'll bring MP over soon

Peyton- I can't wait to see that little cutie…bye big brother

Derek- bye Scott…bye Lucas

Lucas- see ya… (Derek and Caroline walk away holding hands) So you ready to go home?

Peyton- actually I thought we could go to your office

Lucas- really

Peyton- yeah I've been having this dream that you and I start making out in your office

Lucas- well let's go then (He takes her hand and they walk off)

The guys are still having a party in the gym. They are all very drunk and there is a lot of music but there are girls everywhere now. Summer is with Jeremy.

Summer- I'm glad I ended up being invited to this party

Jeremy- me too… (he kisses her)

Becky- I like Tree Hill parties

Jamie- Me too…I like you too

Becky- good thing cause we're dating…

Jamie- that's awesome I always wanted to date a pretty girl like you

Becky- I always thought I would date someone cuter but you'll do… (He smiles)

Jamie- thanks…(They kiss)

Daniel is drinking and he sees Keith leaving.

Daniel- hey man where are you going all of the fun is here

Keith- I've got to go follow my heart…I'll see you later…

Keith leaves the gym.

Spencer is at work getting ready to go.

Spencer- What are you still doing here?

Joanna- We need to talk about us Spencer.

Spencer- there is nothing to say and I really wish you would leave

Joanna- well that is not going to happen

Spencer- You know what you're a bitch

Joanna- that didn't seem to bother you when you were sleeping with me

Spencer- it meant nothing to me

Joanna- it always means something and I bet it would be something to Lily

Spencer- you can't tell her

Joanna- if she finds out then we can be together

Spencer- I never want to be with you again…I love lily she's my forever

Joanna- You've said that before but you still ended up in my bed (She starts to touch his body inappropriately) You want me Spencer Roberts you know that you want me…(She grabs his head and kisses him as hard as she possibly can)(Lily walks in)

Lily- (She has tears in her eyes. She is wearing the lingerie she picked out) Oh My God…(She is heartbroken. Joanna smiles and Spencer's heart drops to the pit of his stomach)

Jacey is sitting in her room on her computer. Keith comes in.

Keith- hi  
Jacey- hi…

Keith- Jacey sometimes I don't think with my heart but I think with my head and I analyze things and I most of the time make them worse. My dad told me to follow my heart…I don't really know if I have ever really done that before but my heart is leading me to you(he is still standing by the door…she gets up from the bed)

Jacey- Keith don't lie to me…you don't have to pretend that you have feelings for me because I blurted out that I loved you…I understand that you like Breanne and that's cool…I don't want you lying to me.

Keith- I was scared of getting hurt again

Jacey- I'm not the one that hurt you…Breanne hurt you remember. And yet she is the one that you want

Keith- no, she's not…I think I felt bad for her because she lost Ryan and they have a baby to think about….I wanted to be there for the baby and I thought that the easiest way to do that was to love Breanne…my mind was telling me one thing…but my heart is telling me that it is you…(He grabs a hold of her hands) My heart led me to you…I'm standing here in front of you and I'm giving you my heart and I hope you'll take care of it because it is definitely flawed but it belongs to you….(She has tears in her eyes but instead of saying anything she kisses him…she has wanted to kiss him for so long and it felt amazing to feel his lips press upon hers…it was her dream and now it was his…)

Peyton and Lucas are outside of the gym.

Peyton- what are all of these cars doing here?

Lucas- I don't know….but I'm sure in the hell going to find out…

Peyton and Lucas walk into the gym and see the party that is taking place and he is furious.

Lucas- What the hell do you guys think you are doing? (The lights come on and everyone stops what they are doing and they realize they are going to get it)

**Alright so there it is. It is about to get good between Lily and Spencer. Please let me know what you think about Jacey and Keith. I know alot of you wanted them together. Was the scene between them good and what you have been waiting for. I also liked the Savannah and Aidan interaction. So please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	40. Ep7Ch5 Big Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews! I wanted you guys to know that I have written the outline for the rest of this story and there are going to be twenty-one episodes. I was pretty excited. **

**Episode 7 Ch. 5- Big Trouble**

Lucas was still standing in front of the mob of people.

Lucas- I'll ask you guys again what the hell is going on in my gym. (Jamie steps forward)

Jamie- Uncle Lucas

Lucas- You know better Jamie Scott

Jamie- I know…we were bonding as a team

Lucas- with beer and girls…this place is not a (he is yelling and angry by the way) frat house…I want everyone that does not play basketball out of this gym right NOW! (The girls and guys that aren't on the team start running out of the gym…Lucas is then left with his team and his wife by his side.)

Eligh- Uncle Luke

Lucas- I suggest you don't talk and you listen…You guys have practice tomorrow and your out getting drunk…how stupid…practice was suppose to be tomorrow at twelve change of plans boys I'll be seeing you at five a.m.

Chase- what

Lucas- make that four thirty I told you no talking… This is a disgrace to our team and it is definitely not the way I wanted to start off my championship year….clean this place up…it better be spotless…and you better be ready to throw up tomorrow….I want to see Jamie, Chase, and Eligh right now. (Peyton is looking for Keith but she doesn't see him. She is very proud of her son) You better tell your parents what you were up to tonight because I'll be calling them

Jamie- yes sir

Chase- yes sir

Eligh- yes sir

Lucas- I am embarrassed that this happened….you guys need to grow up and fast because this is not what champions are made of… where's my son

Jamie- (lies) he didn't come tonight

Lucas- at least one of my players has good sense….clean up this mess and go home (He takes Peyton's hand and they go to leave)

Peyton- your not going to stay

Lucas- hell no I've got to get up at four-thirty in the morning and now I'm not going to get to make out with my hot wife…

Peyton- that's ok a girl can dream right… (he kisses her forehead)

Jacey and Keith are still kissing.

Jacey- am I dreaming

Keith- if we are I never want to wake up…

Jacey- me either…this is perfect…

Keith- you are perfect Jacey Jones…so perfect… (they continue to kiss and they fall onto the bed)

The kiss gets more serious and seems to be going farther.

Jacey- I want you Keith

Keith- I don't want to move to fast

Jacey- I promise you this isn't too fast. I have wanted this for so long. Trust me…(She kisses him again he starts taking his shirt off)

Keith- Are you sure?

Jacey- yes I want this…I want you…

Peyton and Lucas return home to see Elizabeth asleep on the couch and Aidan reading.

Peyton- (whispers) hey how did it go?

Aidan- great I love your kids

Lucas- we do too sometimes…

Peyton touches Elizabeth's shoulder.

Peyton- come on sweetie it is time to go to bed….

Elizabeth- ok…(she gets up and walks upstairs) night Aidan…thanks for hanging out with me…

Aidan- no problem I had fun…She's a cool kid

Peyton- yeah we like her too

Lucas- here you go Aidan (he goes to pay him)

Aidan- no charge

Peyton- you've got to let us pay you...you have some make up on your face (She touches his cheek and wipes it off)

Aidan-thanks...but really maybe some other time… see ya..(He leaves)

Peyton- what a night?

Lucas- you know at least our son wasn't a part of that mess…

Peyton- we do have good kids….

Lucas- most days… (Lucas sits on the couch) I think I'll wait for him to come home so I can let him know about practice.

Peyton- yeah…I think I'm gonna head upstairs….I love you

Lucas- I love you too…(they kiss)

Chase, Eligh, and Jamie walk into their house knowing that they have to tell their dad what they did and Chase has to tell Brooke.

Nathan- hey you guys…oh my God have you been drinking

Jamie- we kind of threw a party in the gym

Eligh- uncle Luke caught us

Chase- and he is definitely going to punish us in the morning at four-thirty…

Eligh- yeah thanks for that…

Nathan- what were you thinking?

Chase- we wanted to bond as a team

Eligh- we really did bond

Nathan- you know what I can't deal with this right now just go upstairs and go to bed…shower first cause you stink… (they do as they are told)

Brooke comes into the room.

Brooke- is something wrong

Nathan- nothing I can't handle…are you ok?

Brooke- no I'm still pissed…I'm gonna give Victoria what she wants.

Nathan- Brooke

Brooke- I don't have any other choice. I can't let my daughter go through that…I can't and I won't….

Nathan hugs Brooke and holds her closely. He knew that this was going to be very hard on her and he was going to be there for her to the best of his ability.

Jacey and Keith are lying in bed together.

Jacey- wow

Keith- yeah…was it everything you'd hoped it would be

Jacey- it was more…(She kisses him and he notices his phone is blinking…he grabs it and then starts to get out of the bed)

Keith- shit

Jacey- what?

Keith- my dad caught them in the gym I've got to get home…we have practice at four-thirty

Jacey- what are you talking about?

Keith- it is a long story but I'm probably in a lot of trouble…I hate to run…but I want you to know tonight was amazing…

Jacey- we'll do it again real soon… (He kisses her then starts putting his pants and shirt back on)

Keith- see ya pretty girl

Jacey- see ya boyfriend…(He stopped at the door and smiled when she said those words. They were finally together and he wasn't going to ruin it)

Summer is waiting for her husband to return.

Summer- Hey how'd it go

Jeremy- I've got to be up at four-thirty tomorrow

Summer- oh wow… so you wouldn't be interested in being with your wife tonight… (She unveils her robe and she is wearing absolutely nothing)

Jeremy- what is this for?

Summer- I love you…so what do you say….you just want to go to bed I can go put some clothes on

Jeremy- no…don't do that…don't you ever do that… (He goes over and starts kissing her)

Lucas is sitting on the couch waiting for Keith.

Keith- hey dad

Lucas- where have you been?

Keith- following my heart

Lucas- I wanted you to know there was a party at the gym tonight. The team is in trouble for what happened. You've got to be in the gym at four-thirty in the morning…sorry you weren't there but rules are rules

Keith- I was there….

Lucas- excuse me

Keith- I was there dad and I left to see Jacey

Lucas- Keith…your mom and I were so proud that you weren't there and now I have to go up there and tell her you were there after all

Keith- we don't have to tell her

Lucas- how much did you drink?

Keith- Like one glass…please dad don't tell mom

Lucas- I guess I won't this time but I don't like keeping things from her. Just don't let it happen again got it

Keith- yes sir I got it…

Lucas- now go to bed you've got a rough day ahead of you… (Keith goes upstairs and Lucas checks in his sisters room to see that she isn't there he shakes his head)

Lily is standing there in shock. Spencer doesn't really know what to say but Joanna doesn't waist anytime.

Joanna- Lily I'm so sorry

Lily- get out

Joanna- Lily

Lily- just get the hell out…(Joanna grabs her stuff, shares a look with Spencer, and then slowly leaves the room)

Spencer- Lily

Before he can say anything else she slaps him as hard as she can.

Lily- don't speak…don't you ever speak to me again….(She starts screaming) I asked you if you had anything to hide from me…and you wouldn't tell me….You son of a bitch

Spencer- I didn't want to hurt you

Lily- hurt me…this hurts me Spencer…you probably should have thought about that before you starting kissing her….she came here for you didn't she…

Spencer- yeah but it is not like that

Lily- have you slept with her?

Spencer- there is something you should know…

Lily- what could you possibly tell me to make this better

Spencer- this isn't going to make it better….I made some mistakes back in Paris

Lily- what kind of mistakes (she is so angry and upset)

Spencer- Joanna set me up…She got me drunk in Paris and I slept with some young girls…She taped it and held it against me until I slept with her… (She slaps him again)

Lily-(tears are rolling down her face almost uncontrollably) girls…you slept with girls…Damn it Spencer you have been lying to me since you got back in town…

Spencer- I was in town those three weeks I didn't call you…I was trying to find a job…I got kicked out of the program…Joanna is the daughter of the guy I was working for…she lied and he kicked me out….

Lily- I cannot believe you! I waited for you…God I wanted to have sex so many times but I loved you…I loved you more than I ever thought possible…

Spencer- don't say loved…you still love me

Lily- Oh God no…I don't love this you….I love the guy that saved me…that was there for me…that taught me to believe in love…you are not that guy….you are an imposter and I hate you

Spencer- I love you

Lily- you didn't love me when you were sleeping with all of those girls…you said you were going to wait to be with me…you promised me forever…you made me wear this damn ring…(she takes it off her finger and throws it at him) but not anymore you can take it back….because it means nothing….you mean nothing…(She is crying so hard it is almost uncontrollable…he is also crying)

Spencer- don't do this we can make this work

Lily-no, no, no we can't make this work…this will never work…I might could handle you cheating on me one time or just kissing someone else but I can't handle the lies….all of the lies…you haven't been honest with me in forever….I never want to see you again…To think I thought you were better than this…I was so wrong…I always felt like you were better than me and I had something to prove but I was so wrong...you are no better than the dirt I walk on…and if I never see you again it will be too soon…(He grabs her arm and she turns around and spits in his face) Stay away from me… (She walks out and he wipes his face and falls to the floor)

**Alright Please let me know what you think. I hope you guys like the Lily and Spencer scene. I know it was a breakup scene but I was trying to show how heartbroken Lily was because she really loved Spencer. Oh yeah and I know some of you are probably thinking that I rushed the Jacey and Keith thing but it is kind of like them waiting for so long and finally being together. Please Review!!!!**


	41. Ep7Ch6 Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Thanks for the Reviews! This is the end of episode 7. This is a rather short chapter so if you guys review I'll post episode eight as soon as I can. **

**Episode 7 Ch. 6- Late nights Early Mornings **

Lucas was standing in a gym of hung over basketball players and they were all very tired.

Lucas- Alright…boys…if you guys want to act like children I'm going to treat you like children….The first thing you guys are going to do is run suicides until I get tired and I don't get tired easily…base line NOW! (The boys run to the baseline…Jamie looks at Keith)

Jamie- you can't handle all of this

Keith- I can handle it don't worry about me…I'm fine…

Jamie- I hope so…

Lucas blows the whistle and they start running.

Lily is sitting on the beach. She has been crying all night.

Spencer has spent the night at the studio. He has trashed the place completely. Cole Briggs walks in early.

Cole- What the hell?

Spencer- I'm not sorry…I hate this place...it ruined me

Cole- your fired

Spencer- thank you…you actually did me a favor… (Spencer storms out)

Peyton is still in bed when Lucas comes in and kisses her forehead.

Lucas- hey sleepy head

Peyton- hey…what time is it?

Lucas- it's eight thirty

Peyton- You practiced that long….

Lucas- yeah I ran them to death and they have practice this afternoon too…

Peyton- are you being too hard on them?

Lucas- no….of course not…. I'm going to go check on Lily…She wasn't there this morning…I'm going to kill her…

Peyton- don't be too hard on her…

Lucas- I'll try…

The scene changes to Lucas in Lily's room, but she is not there. He looks pissed. He pulls out his phone to call her.

The scene changes to Lily looking at her phone. She throws it in the water.

Brooke is sitting on the couch waiting to sign over the rights to her company to protect her daughter. She hears a knock at the door, the knock of her dreams going out of the door.

Brooke- Victoria

Victoria- here(She hands her a bunch of stuff)

Brooke- What is this?

Victoria- all of the pictures…I'll give them to you but you have to promise me something

Brooke- What?

Victoria- I want to be a part of your life…I want to be a part of all of this

Brooke- Why now?

Victoria- Isabella made me realize the person that I am…It is not the person I want to be anymore….I won't publish any of this but I want to chance to show you that I've changed…

Brooke- You will never change but if this will keep you from showing the world my daughter's naked body then I'll do it…

Keith and Jamie are in the locker room.

Jamie- you ok man

Keith- I'm just tired (he looks worn out)

Jamie- I think you should tell your dad

Keith- I'm not telling my dad ok. I've done just fine without him knowing.

Jamie- I worry about you all the time Keith. What if something happens to you?

Keith- nothing is going to happen to me….I'm fine…stop worrying so much…besides I have an appointment in a few days…but there really is nothing to worry about

Jamie- I hope you are right…(Keith walks off and Jamie still looks worried about his cousin.)

Lucas is still trying to call his sister but she isn't answering.

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- Honey what's wrong

Lucas- there is something wrong with my sister…she's not answering her phone…I'm worried that something happened….

Lily is at a liquor store. She shows them her fake id. She looks so upset and disappointed. Her heart was broken and the only thing that was going to fix it was alcohol.

**That's the end of Episode 7 so let me no what you think. **


	42. Ep8Ch1 Lost

**Alright here's Episode 8.... hope you guys enjoy!!! **

**Episode 8 Ch.1- Lost **

Lucas is pacing back and forth when Peyton comes downstairs. It is about four or five O' clock now. Lily has been missing all night and all day.

Peyton- still nothing

Lucas- I've called everyone and no one has seen her. She's been missing since last night.

Peyton- Did you try Spencer?

Lucas- he's not answering

Peyton- I know this is probably crazy and your sister would never do this but what if they ran off to get married

Lucas- I'll kill him

Michelle walks into the café and Andy gets off the phone to greet her. He looks upset.

Michelle- hey what's wrong

Andy- Lily's missing. No one has seen her since last night, and no one can get in touch with Spencer

Michelle- Oh God…he told her

Andy- what

Michelle- he finally told her the truth….I've got to go find him…

Nathan enters the house to find Brooke and Victoria playing with the baby.

Nathan- what's going on?

Brooke- hey honey

Victoria- Nathan…you are still a looker…I remember when you were dating Peyton…I always hoped that Brooke would end up with you.

Nathan- yeah….(He takes Brooke to the side) what is she doing here?

Brooke- She's not going to publish the pictures but I have to let her in. She wants to get to know the kids.

Nathan- Brooke…Are you sure you can trust her?

Brooke- I don't know Nathan but if this keeps those pictures out of the way I'm willing to try it

Nathan- just be careful….

Brooke gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

Brooke- I love you… but I promise I'll be fine…I can handle Victoria

Nathan- oh I wanted to tell you….Lily's missing

Brooke- (concerned) What?

Nathan- She didn't come home last night. Luke is freaking out.

Brooke- I need to go see them.

Nathan- I'll go with you…. Is my mom here?

Brooke- No she took Millie grocery shopping, but Isabella is here…

Nathan- I guess we can take Sophie with us.

Brooke- My mom can stay with her

Nathan- why are you being so forgiving of that woman?

Brooke- I told you I'm looking at the bright side of things.

Nathan- which is what

Brooke- which is my daughter's naked body isn't going to be shown to the public…I think my mom will be fine to stay with Sophie….

Victoria- (she overheard) Oh yeah Brooke I would love to play with my beautiful granddaughter

Nathan looks at Brooke and then back at Victoria. He isn't too sure if he trust her yet, and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

Keith and Jacey are lying on her bed listening to music.

Jacey- I'm glad practice got canceled

Keith- Yeah I'm just worried about Lily. It isn't like her not to call.

Jacey- I'm sure she is fine Keith….maybe her and Spencer went off together for a romantic weekend or something

Keith- I hope your right because this family couldn't handle anymore bad news….

Becky and Jamie are walking downtown in Tree Hill.

Becky- I keep trying Spencer but I get his voicemail

Jamie- yeah…this isn't like Lily…something is wrong…and I'm not going to rest until I find out what it is…

Becky- I'll be there for you every step of the way…

Summer and Jeremy are at home and she is freaking out.

Summer- He told her…he had to tell her the truth

Jeremy- how do you know?

Summer- she's missing

Jeremy- you don't think that he would have anything to do with that do you

Summer- they are either together and happy or a part and miserable….I'm not sure which one it is yet

Jake and Emily are at home.

Emily- so are you nervous

Jake- about what? I'm gonna get my legs back tomorrow

Emily- You do know that there are risk

Jake- the only risk for me is if I don't do this…I have to do this…

Emily- I know I'm just scared for you

Jake- Don't be scared for me…I can handle it and as soon as I am better I'll be able to walk with you and dance with you and be the man you deserve

Emily- you already are that man….you are so much more than I deserve….(They share a romantic kiss)

Spencer is sitting on his floor in his kitchen. He has been crying and the house is destroyed. Michelle walks in and her heart breaks as she sees the mess her son has made.

Michelle- Spencer

Spencer- go away (so much pain is in his voice)

Michelle- Lily is missing Spencer….do you know where she is?

Spencer- What do you mean she is missing?

Michelle- she didn't go home last night….Did something happen between the two of you?

Spencer- (sighs) We broke up…It is over…so I have no idea where she is….she'll never speak to me again…

Michelle doesn't know what to say but the person she was looking at was not the same person she had been introduced to.

Lily had her vodka bottle opened and she had drank most of it but she had another one so that didn't matter. Her eyes were so puffy she could barely see, and she was sitting at her mom and dad's graves. They were located right next to each other and she was sitting in the middle.

**AN: Let me know what you think by Reviewing!!!! **


	43. Ep8Ch2 Struggles

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are finally seeing that something is wrong with Keith. I have been throwing hints out ever since the first story but no one ever said anything...so here's Ch.2... **

**Episode 8 Ch.2- Struggles **

Lucas was still in panic mode over not knowing where his sister was. He had promised his mom he would take care of her and now he had lost her. He couldn't help but think about all the bad things that could be wrong. He was hoping that she was just being an irresponsible teenager because if it was that he could handle bad behavior but he couldn't handle losing his sister.

Peyton- you need to eat something

Lucas- I can't eat….not until we find her (Brooke and Nathan enter the house)

Brooke- hey (Brooke and Peyton hug) any news

Peyton- no one has seen her and her boyfriend isn't picking up the phone

Lucas- I'm gonna go to his house. If he did anything to my sister so help me God I will kill him….(Peyton and Brooke both look at each other with worry in their eyes)

Spencer is now sitting in a chair and Michelle is trying to get some answers.

Michelle- what happened?

Spencer- she found out everything, (he holds up the ring) threw this at me, broke up with me, and left

Michelle- and you haven't seen her since

Spencer- no I haven't seen her

Michelle- how did she find out?

Spencer- Joanna kissed me and she saw it….afterwards I told her everything…you should have seen her…she was heart broken…I have never seen her look at me that way…it was awful

Michelle- You have to help Lucas find her

Spencer- he is not going to want my help….besides I have to find a job…I got fired for destroying the place

Michelle- Spencer

Spencer- yeah I pretty much ruined my life by going to Paris…I should have stayed in Tree Hill then I might still have my dreams….

Lucas knocks on the door fiercely.

Michelle- Lucas (He bust in and goes straight to Spencer)

Lucas- what the hell did you do with my sister?

Spencer- nothing

Lucas- she didn't come home last night….is she here

Spencer- no

Lucas- then where the hell is she?

Spencer- I don't know

Lucas don't lie to me (He takes him by his shirt)  
Michelle- he's not lying Lucas he really doesn't know

Spencer- we broke up ok…she probably wants to be alone

Lucas- you better hope she's ok or I will hunt you down and kill you I can promise you that….

Lucas barges out of the house and Spencer breathes in and out. Michelle looks terrified.

Summer is pacing back and forth.

Summer- this is all my fault

Jeremy- this is not your fault Summer

Summer- yes it is…I should have told her the truth…and if he told her the truth now she is probably devastated

Jeremy- either way she was going to be devastated….he lied to her….continuously…that isn't a relationship…. Don't worry they'll find her…(He brings her in for a hug)

Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan are sitting on the couch drinking tea.

Nathan- Luke looked really upset

Peyton- he is….I'm sure Lily is fine but he is scared that he is going to lose her again

Brooke- but he won't

Peyton- I know but as a parent you always have that fear of losing your child…I think it just comes natural…You know I think about it everyday I don't what I would do if I thought that one of my kids were in danger or I couldn't protect them from getting hurt….(Brooke looks a little guilty because she is keeping something from Peyton)

Brooke- yeah I know (Brooke looked at Peyton and could tell that she looked a little tired) Peyton do you need to rest….we can watch the kids

Peyton- no I'm fine Brooke…I've just been a little dizzy lately with this pregnancy but I'm fine and I want to make sure Lily is ok…Luke is worried about her

Brooke- I know we all are…

Nathan- everything is going to be fine after all she is a Scott

Lily is still sitting between the graves.

Lily- I don't know what to do. The two of you are supposed to be here to help me through this. Dad you were supposed to be here to beat Spencer up for me, and mom you are supposed to be here so I can cry on your shoulder. I loved him and he hurt me….Why? Why do things like this happen to me?

She is crying harder and harder.

Emily and Jake are getting ready to eat dinner. Jenny and Rob come in.

Jenny- hey

Jake- honey what are you doing here

Jenny- My dad is about to have major surgery I wouldn't miss it for the world

Jake- I'm glad you're here honey…you too Rob

Emily- I made tons of dinner so lets eat

Jenny- so daddy are you nervous

Jake- no I'm just ready to walk again…

Rob- well after tomorrow hopefully you'll be able too

Jake- not hopefully…I will

Jenny looks at Emily a little worried. They all new that the surgery might not be 100% and something could go wrong.

Lucas stops by the café hoping to find Lily.

Lucas- Hey Andy have you seen Lily?

Andy- No I'm sorry Lucas

Lucas- I've looked everywhere for her. I can't find her and I can't find her car…What if something happened to her?

Andy- I'm sure she is going to be ok Luke. She is a responsible girl, and Lily knows how to take care of herself. Why don't you go home and wait for her to show up….then you can yell at her and punish her and you'll feel much better

Lucas- maybe you're right

Lily is now sitting on the beach still drinking out of her bottle. She then turns around to see someone standing behind her staring at her. She just wanted him to go away. She didn't want to see him but there he was staring right at her.

Spencer enters Summer's house. She has tears in her eyes and before he can say anything she slaps him as hard as she possibly can.

**Alright As Usual Let Me Know What You Think! **


	44. Ep8Ch3 Drunk

**Episode 8 Ch. 3- Drunk **

Lily is still sitting on the beach with her bottle.

Lily- just go away

Daniel- let me take you somewhere

Lily- I don't want to go anywhere…I want to stay right here and wallow in my self pity

Daniel- your not that girl…at least the girl I know wouldn't wallow in anything

Lily- Daniel I don't need you to be nice to me

Daniel- good thing I'm not really trying to be…come on let me take you somewhere other than the beach…besides I can probably get you some more alcohol

Lily- only if you promise

Daniel- I promise….

Victoria is still with baby Sophie. She is actually being nice and acting like a grandmother. Chase comes in from his run.

Chase- who the hell are you

Victoria- I'm your grandmother. You are such a handsome boy.

Chase- (He laughs) ha my grandmother is a bitch my mom would never let her in here so who the hell are you

Victoria- I'm Victoria Davis… (Isabella comes down the stairs)

Isabella- She's not kidding Chase…she really is our grandmother…

Chase- why are you holding my little sister?

Isabella- mom gave her permission…you were right about one thing she is a bitch but this is the only way we could stop her from posting nude photos of me

Chase- whoa wait you took nude photos

Isabella- it's a long story

Chase looks back and forth at both of them very confused. Isabella looks disappointed in herself.

Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan are still at the Leyton household.

Peyton- your kidding me

Brooke- no my mother's back in town and she used my fifteen year old daughter to get to me

Peyton- and you let the bitch keep your baby

Brooke- She wants to be a part of our lives and if I can keep those pictures from being exposed then I'll do it

Peyton- your mom is like a monster

Brooke- you know I told you the other day that you needed to talk to your dad because you only get one…well technically your only supposed to get one…I only have one mother…I'm pretty sure I wasn't adopted….maybe it is time I gave her a chance

Nathan- I hope you are doing the right thing

Brooke- I think I am Nate…

Peyton- you guys can go though you don't have to baby sit me…

Lucas- that's my job (he says as he enters the house)

Peyton- did you find Lily

Lucas- no but I'm sure my sister is fine…well at least until she comes home and then I'm going to kill her….She broke up with Spencer

Peyton- oh…wow I thought they were really in love

Lucas- I guess not so much…

Brooke- I guess we can go then

Nathan- will you call when she gets home

Lucas- yeah after I get through yelling at her

Brooke- don't be so hard on her…she's just a kid

Lucas- yah well she's a smart kid and she knows better than this

Nathan- we all make mistakes Luke

Lucas- I know if my mom was alive she wouldn't be staying out all night that's for sure…. She's not going to get away with this…I can promise you that…

Spencer- what the hell was that for

Summer- I told you that you should tell her the truth but you didn't and now she's missing…Did you kill her?

Spencer- No I didn't kill her….how could you think that?

Summer- I'm just pissed at you that's all….

Spencer- We broke up

Summer- I figured as much. I told you the truth would come out eventually, and now she is off some where hurt and confused and it is all your fault… (Spencer breaks down)

Spencer- (yelling) I know…I screwed up…and I lost the best damn thing that ever happened to me…I know what I did…I lost her and I'll never get her back…so stop making me feel so bad for messing up because I make myself feel bad all on my own…alright…so just back off (Spencer is so upset he barges out of the house and Jeremy grabs a hold of Summer and hugs her)

Lily and Daniel are at the boat house.

Daniel- so why exactly are we here?

Lily- Before I met Spencer I use to come here all of the time…

Daniel- why didn't you bring Spencer here

Lily- because I loved him…I never brought people here because I loved them…I brought people here to you know…

Daniel- Why did you bring me here? (She walks closer to him and rubs his face)

Lily- I need to escape…an escape that is far more than this alcohol can do…I need therapy and tonight you are going to be my therapy…. (She finally kisses him and his first thought was she is drunk you have to stop it his last thought was she was hot and he had wanted her to do that for a very long time…So he let her continue to kiss him)

Jenny and Rob are holding hands walking down the sidewalk of Tree Hill. They run into Jamie and Becky.

Jamie- hey Jenny

Jenny- Jamie hey…

Becky- Aren't you our teacher?

Rob- yeah I am it is nice to see you Becky

Jenny looks a little guilty.

Jamie- How are you?

Jenny- I'm good….How are you?

Jamie- (He holds up Becky's hand as if he is gloating) We're good…I didn't know the two of you were dating

Rob- look we don't really want the school board to know

Jamie- I won't say anything…

Becky- me either…I think ya'll are cute together

Jenny- thanks….So what are the two of you doing tonight?

Jamie- we're looking for Lily

Becky- she didn't go home last night

Jenny- (worried) she's probably with Spencer

Becky- My mom said they broke up

Jenny- oh…you know what…I'm gonna talk to Luke…

Jamie- ok…I guess we'll see you around…

Jamie and Becky walk off.

Jamie- So

Becky- did you date her?

Jamie- how could you even tell that

Becky- you have that awkward chemistry that any current girlfriend could see

Jamie- it doesn't matter what kind of chemistry I have with anyone other than you (they share a cute kiss)

Becky- I'm not jealous….(reassures him) I'm way cuter than her.

Jamie- I totally agree. (They kiss again)

Jacey and Keith are lying on her bed, fully clothes just holding hands.

Jacey- I could stay like this forever.

Keith- Me too…I'm glad I finally followed my heart.

Jacey- I'm glad your heart led you to me

Keith- I really am sorry it took me so long

Jacey- its ok…it was worth the wait…

Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch.

Peyton- your worried

Lucas- I'm letting her have her time

Peyton- so do you know why they broke up

Lucas- not a clue but I'm sure it was something he did

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- he had to be something he did…I knew it had to be bad news when he didn't call her for three weeks…If I find out what he did and it is real bad I'll kick his ass

Peyton- that is not good for our kids

Lucas- they don't have to know…(there is a knock at the door) Jenny hey

Jenny- I think I might know where Lily might be.

Lily and Daniel are still kissing and she aggressively goes to take his shirt off.

Daniel- wait

Lily- no, no waiting just do it…lets do it

Daniel- Your drunk and

Lily- and you shouldn't care a hot girl wants to be on top of you….you should be happy you're a guy

Daniel- I know but I don't want you to regret this in the morning

Lily- I'm Lily Scott this is who I am…I just lost sight of that person for a while but I'm back and better than ever…so take your chance pretty boy… (He can't resist and they start kissing again and fall back onto the small couch that is in the boat house)

**let me know what ya think...I told you guys daniel would be back...**


	45. Ep8Ch4 Mistakes

**Episode 8 Ch.4- Mistakes **

Jenny and Rob are now inside. Lucas is waiting for her to tell him where his sister is.

Lucas- You know where Lily is?

Jenny- Yeah….ever since we were thirteen we would go to this boat house down by the beach and hang out…

Lucas- alright I've got to go get her

Jenny- (she stops him) wait…I don't think that is the best idea. Most of the time the boat house was a place for us to forget things…and to escape the world

Lucas- what do you mean

Jenny- If Lily's there she wants to be alone….and you barging in on her isn't going to help her…it will probably make things worse…(She was trying to tell him she was having sex or drinking without actually telling him)

Lucas- what do you suggest I do

Jenny- wait until in the morning and then pick her up

Lucas- and you are sure she is fine

Jenny- yeah…Lily she's fine….especially if she was at the boat house….she really loved the boat house…

Lucas- fine I'll wait but you better hope she's ok….

Jenny- ok well we're gonna go….

Lucas- thanks Jenny….

Peyton- so do you want to go to bed

Lucas- I think I'll just sit up a little while longer….She might come home

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- you can go to bed though

Peyton- How about we sit up together? She's your responsibility and that makes her mine too….

Lucas- first thing in the morning I'm going to that boat house

Peyton- I know but not before

Lucas- what could she possibly being doing that is helping her?

Lily was on top of Daniel. Both bodies were sweaty and content. Lily didn't love Daniel but that is exactly what she needed. She never believed in love and she was wrong to believe she could love Spencer and it could last.

Lily- this is helping

Daniel- I just hope you don't regret it in the morning

Lily- I promise you I won't…. (She continues to give herself to him)

Spencer was back at his house trashing the place. He bought the place to live with Lily and he ruined it. He heard a knock at the door and he prayed that it was Lily ready to take him back, but he was wrong it was Joanna.

Spencer- get the hell out of here

Joanna- it's over Spencer…but you and I can have it all… (She kissed him and without getting another word in he kissed her back)

Summer and Jeremy are sitting on the couch.

Jeremy- I'm sorry that your friend hurt you

Summer- He didn't hurt me Jeremy he hurt Lily…and I hurt Lily…What was I thinking?

Jeremy- Spencer put you in a bad position and that wasn't fair

Summer- he may have told me the truth but I didn't have to keep it from Lily…I chose too…and she's never going to forgive me for that…

Brooke and Nathan walk in to see Victoria asleep with Sophie on her chest.

Brooke- I don't think that woman ever did that with me

Nathan- maybe she has changed

Brooke- I think she has…. (Chase comes in from the kitchen)

Chase- so that's the bitch

Brooke- hey watch your mouth

Chase- well it is the truth right…she's a bad person

Brooke- maybe not anymore

Chase- I hope you are right…I would hate for her to hurt this family more than she already has… (Chase walks upstairs and Brooke goes to wake up her mom)

Brooke- Victoria

Victoria- oh Brooke…I'm sorry we fell asleep

Brooke- that's ok…come here baby girl…mommy missed you…yes she did.. (she gives her daughter a little kiss) here honey will you take her upstairs and get her ready for bed

Nathan- yeah….does she need a bottle?

Victoria- I fed her about thirty minutes ago

Nathan- she should be good then…come on precious lets go change your diaper…yeah…pretty girl

Victoria- thanks for letting me watch her Brooke

Brooke- thank you

Victoria- I hope I can see more of her and you

Brooke- Yeah I think I would like that too….it is about time my kids got to know their grandmother….

Upstairs Isabella is in her room. Chase comes in.

Chase- so do you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?

Isabella- I wanted to be a model. I wanted to look pretty

Chase- you are pretty

Isabella- yeah but I wanted to be able to say I was a model…Victoria tricked me and mom is pretty pissed with me too….she almost lost her company

Chase- where am I when all the good stuff happens

Isabella- the gym

Chase- right….you posed nude

Isabella- not all the way but trust me it was a mistake…mom looked at me like she didn't even know who I was….

Brooke- maybe it is because she didn't…Chase can you leave us alone for a minute

Chase- yeah…but try to remember she's always been the good child….

Brooke smiles at him and then he leaves….

Isabella- ok let me have it

Brooke- I'm not gonna yell at you Isabella…I did that enough before…

Isabella- you are really mad at me though

Brooke- I'm more disappointed

Isabella- that's way worse

Brooke- yeah usually it is….I told you not to do something and you did it anyway

Isabella- I know

Brooke- and that's not like you…you are usually really good at listening to me and that's why it disappoints me so much…

Isabella- I wanted it so bad though

Brooke- I know but you should have let me changed my mind before you did it…I could have looked into it more

Isabella- I understand…and I'm willing to take any punishment you give me

Brooke- (She is thinking) I need an up and coming teen model for Clothes over Bros…I need someone to do the formal wear I have designed…would you be interested

Isabella- mom of course I would (She is excited) that's not punishment

Brooke- oh but it is because the line isn't going to be ready for another two to three months and until then your grounded

Isabella- (her happy face drops to her what face) What

Brooke- yeah…lucky you right

Isabella- two to three months…mom that's a long time…its not like a robbed a bank

Brooke- no but you almost cost me my company, you posed nude, lied to me, skipped class, and disappointed me more than you could ever know….You'll spend that time earning back my trust because it is going to take you a while….and if I see a change then we'll talk about lightening your sentence

Isabella- I really am sorry mom

Brooke- I know…(She gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead) I love you Bella

Isabella- I love you too mom… (After her mom left she smiled bigger than she had ever smiled…She was going to be a model…that's what she always wanted)

Victoria is in her car on the phone to someone.

Victoria- Yeah I can't believe it…She let me baby sit….before you know she'll trust me again and then I can hurt Brooke just like she hurt me when she wouldn't let me be a part of her company….pay back is a bitch….and this bitch is going to win…

**Alright let me know what you think! **


	46. Ep8Ch5 The Morning After

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter of episode 8 so 9 will be up soon. **

**Episode 8 Ch. 5- The Morning After **

Lily is lying on the couch all by herself. Daniel is up getting dressed. He has his pants on but no shirt. Lily finally stirs and starts to wake up.

Daniel- hey sleepy head

Lily- hi

Daniel- so you ready for me to take you home

Lily- no not really…Lucas is going to kill me.

Daniel- you could always lie to him

Lily- yeah but that usually doesn't work where he is concerned…

Daniel- you regret it don't you

Lily- no…(lies) I don't regret anything that we did last night….(He leans down and gives her a kiss)

Daniel- we can do it again real soon

Lily- yeah maybe…sooner than you think…(She start kissing him again and unbuttoning his pants when the door flings open and Lucas sees them together)

Lucas- What the hell?

Lily- Luke

Lucas- this is what you were doing all night…(he pulls Daniel up)

Lily- Luke

Lucas- get dressed I'm taking you home.. (He sees the vodka bottles and cans of beer) You know better than this….

Lily- I had a bad day

Lucas- that doesn't mean you get to drink or have sex with some random guy…(he is angry) that is what whores do (he realizes after he says it that he has hurt her feelings)

Lily- I'll be dressed in a minute (She almost has tears in her eyes)

Lucas- Lily….

Lily- could you give me a minute to get dressed…you can leave too Daniel I wouldn't want my brother to think we were doing it…

Daniel- yeah…

Lucas and Daniel both walk out of the room and Lily cries more than she had cried in the last day. Her heart was steadily breaking and there wasn't anything she could do to fix it.

Spencer and Joanna are lying in bed together.

Joanna- see that was nice

Spencer- I miss her

Joanna- I know…and it will be my job to help you forget her (she starts kissing him)

Spencer- I'm going to get her back

Joanna- whatever you say (She starts kissing him again)

Peyton walks downstairs to see Keith sneaking in.

Peyton- not you too

Keith- oh god mom you scared me

Peyton- where were you?

Keith- would you believe I went for a run

Peyton- would you believe I wasn't born yesterday…take a seat…

Keith- I know I should have called

Peyton- you probably should have come home

Keith- I know but I was practicing

Peyton- really (not convinced)

Keith- I have to be great this year and I was a little slow during our running…..so I spent the whole night practicing by myself

Peyton- you still should have called and seeing on how you don't know how to use it I'm taking your cell phone

Keith- mom

Peyton- one week, two if you complain (he hands her his cell phone) now you better go upstairs before your dad comes in and really punishes you

Keith- yes ma'am (Elizabeth has seen the whole scene)

Elizabeth- So he gets his phone taken away but I get my whole semester taken away for doing the same thing

Peyton- Keith's attitude doesn't suck, he doesn't lie to us every chance he gets, his grades aren't almost failing, and he doesn't come home late every chance he gets…

Elizabeth- alright…ok…..you made your point…

Peyton- but I will have to say your attitude has gotten better so if your grades improve I might lighten your sentence

Elizabeth- (excited) seriously

Peyton- improve your grades and we'll talk… (Lucas and Lily walk into the house.) Lily your ok

Lily- yeah

Lucas- go to your room

Lily- my pleasure…(Lily slams the door to her room)

Elizabeth- I'm gonna go upstairs.

Elizabeth walks upstairs and Lucas sits on the couch.

Peyton- what happened? (very concerned)

Lucas- She had been drinking and having sex with one of the guys from my team…actually I think he is Spencer's cousin

Peyton- whoa

Lucas- yeah…and the best part is I called her a whore

Peyton- Lucas Scott what were you thinking

Lucas- I didn't mean it like it came out but that doesn't matter because she took it that way

Peyton- she's going through a hard time Luke…you just need to talk to her…let her know that you are here for her….

The scene changes to Spencer and Joanna still in bed together.

Joanna- I think you are even better in the morning

Spencer- I wasn't kidding I'm going to get her back.

Joanna- I know that…I'm fine with it…

Summer walks in and is shocked.

Summer- Oh my God…Spencer how could you do this? In the house that you bought for Lily….Who have you become? I don't even know you anymore(Without letting him answer she runs out of the house)

Lily is in her room lying on her bed. Lucas knocks on the door.

Lucas- can I come in?

Lily- I guess so.

Lucas- I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You are not that at all you were just hurting….You want to tell me what happened

Lily- Spencer and I broke up

Lucas- why?

Lily- he cheated on me…that's pretty much it…

Lucas- Lily

Lily- he didn't just cheat on me with one girl he cheated on me with a lot of girls

Lucas- I'll kill him

Lily- don't worry about it…I never want to see him ever again. I gave him my heart and he tore it apart…I'm not gonna give him the benefit of the doubt of knowing how much he hurt me…

Lucas- guys might not say it but they know… they always know…

Lily- great…I'm sorry for not calling, for drinking, for not coming home, and for what you walked in on. That person is not who I want to be but I remembered a time where it was so much easier to do that instead of love….

Lucas- your not that person Lily… For once why don't you focus on you, your school work, and being captain of the cheerleaders….don't worry about guys or being who you use to be because I like you just how you are…I think you are an amazing person…

Lily- thanks Luke…

Lucas- Why don't you get some rest…your probably tired…(He goes to leave)

Lily- Luke will you lie with me until I fall asleep

Lucas- yeah…and when you wake up will talk about your punishment

Lily- I knew that was coming

Lucas- I love you Lily

Lily- I love you too Luke…(Lucas sits on her bed and rubs her back as she falls asleep)

Jenny, Rob, Emily, and Jake are at the hospital.

Doctor- Alright Mr. Jagelski right in here…

Jake- wish me luck guys…

Jenny- your going to do great dad…no luck needed

Rob- yeah you got this Rob

Emily- I love you baby

Jake- I love you too…(He rolls his wheel chair into the room)

Emily- I'm worried

Jenny- yeah me too…

Spencer is finally alone cleaning up the mess he has made in his house. He hears a knock on the door.

Spencer- Lily…(It isn't Lily but it is Luke. He doesn't say anything but he punches Spencer in the face as hard as he possibly can)

Lucas- stay the hell away from my sister…do you understand that…or I promise you I will kill you…

_Lucas' voice- Sometimes we make mistakes, we have regrets, but hitting Spencer Roberts definitely wasn't one of mine. Anyone should know if they hurt my family they will have hell to pay… _

**That's the end of Episode 8. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review! **


	47. Ep9Ch1 It is My Life

**Episode 9 Ch.1 It is My Life **

Peyton is still asleep and Lucas is sitting up in the bed. Peyton rolls over.

Peyton- good morning husband

Lucas- good morning wife

Peyton- you barely slept all night

Lucas- I have a lot on my mind

Peyton- yeah like what

Lucas- everything

Peyton- I can ease your mind of one thing

Lucas- yeah what's that

Peyton- well I was going to tell you the other night but after everything that happened I couldn't find the right time

Lucas- what (smiles) are we having triplets?

Peyton- ha…that's not even funny don't joke about that…but I am going to let Mia take over for me completely at the studio

Lucas- seriously

Peyton- ya…

Lucas- Peyton I know that you love your job

Peyton- I love my family more….and if being at home is what is best for our family then that is what I am going to do… (Lucas leans over and kisses her) I love you Lucas Scott and I would do anything for you…

Savannah runs into the room and closes her eyes.

Savannah- ewe…that is so gross… (They both laugh)

Peyton- hey sweetie what are you doing in here?

Savannah- I came to tell you that I think Lizzie and Lily are up to something

Lucas- Why do you say that?

Savannah- cause their cooking breakfast…. (Lucas and Peyton share looks)

The scene changes to Lily and Elizabeth downstairs cooking breakfast. Lucas and Peyton come down and kind of smile because they know they are up to something.

Elizabeth- hey mom

Lily- Luke

Lucas- what's up you two

Elizabeth is still not talking to her father.

Lily- well we just wanted to do something nice for you guys

Elizabeth- yeah mom we know you guys like breakfast

Lucas- yeah uh huh…

Peyton- we see right through your breakfast

Keith and Charlie come downstairs.

Elizabeth- we were trying to do something nice no strings attached

Lucas- good thing because your both still grounded

Lily- but we've been good

Elizabeth- yeah

Peyton- sorry it is a no go

Elizabeth- that's so not fair Keith stayed out all night and all he gets is his phone taken away….(Keith looks at both of his parents)

Lucas- you stayed out all night again

Peyton- again

Keith- uh oh I should go

Peyton- freeze…you stayed out all night twice

Keith- yeah

Peyton- (She looks at Luke. Lily and Elizabeth smile) you didn't tell me

Lucas- he said he wouldn't do it again

Keith- guys

Lucas- you know what we're not going to have a double standard in this house

Peyton- yeah…everyone come sit on the couch (they all follow them to the couch) the rules are going to be the same for all of you

Lucas- yeah…no staying out all night, no lies, no sneaking around, no drinking, and no wild party's…

Lily- were the two of you actually teenagers?

Peyton- that's exactly why we have rules….starting with an eleven o clock curfew on weekdays and midnight on the weekends…and if your not going to be home on time you better call and have a good excuse…

Keith- we understand

Savannah- yeah us too

Lucas- ha ha…real funny…(They all smile at the little four year old who acted like she was twenty)

Lily- so are we still grounded….

Lucas- your not…sorry Elizabeth…your mother grounded you…(Elizabeth doesn't even look at him)

Peyton- I'll talk to you about this later Elizabeth…It is time for you guys to get to school…(she throws Lily the keys) you drive them we need to talk to Charlie alone…

Savannah- I want to listen

Lucas- not this time pretty girl…

Lily- Alright guys let's rock and roll….(They all follow Lily out of the house)

Keith- see ya at practice dad…

Charlie is sitting on the couch and he looks a little scared.

Charlie- Am I in trouble?

Peyton- No of course not sweetie….

Charlie- good…what is goin on daddy

Lucas- well buddy Peyton and I really want to talk to you about something

Charlie- otay

Lucas- you know how you are Savannah's brother

Charlie- yeah I love her

Lucas- and you now how she calls Peyton mommy…well how would you like Peyton to be your mommy… (Charlie jumps up from the couch and makes a horrible face)

Charlie- no…I have a mommy…and she is going to come back for me…me don't like you at all…

Peyton- Sweetheart

Charlie- don't say that I want my real mommy….

Lucas tries to calm his son.

Lucas- don't worry about it buddy….

Peyton- (She is upset) I don't have to be your mommy…

Charlie- Can I just go to stool now daddy

Lucas- yeah come on buddy I'll take you to school…why don't you run upstairs and get your back pack

Charlie- ok daddy….. (he runs upstairs)

Peyton- that didn't go well

Lucas- he'll change his mind…he does love you…he is just confused…I still want you to adopt him…I want us all to be a family…

Peyton- I can't adopt him until he says it is ok…I won't go against his wishes…

Lucas- but it is my wishes that you become his mom

Peyton- if it is meant to be Luke it will be but right now it isn't what he wants….

Lucas- I understand…(He gives her a kiss) (Charlie is staring at them)

Charlie- DADDY

Lucas- alright big man let's go to school

Peyton- bye Charlie have a good day

Charlie just gives her a mean little three year old glare and walks out of the door. Lucas smiles at her and whispers I love you. She smiles and as he closes the door she sits back on the couch.

Deb is feeding Sophie when Brooke comes downstairs with Millie.

Millie- Sophie…she's eating breakfast…she likes breakfast doesn't she nanny Deb

Deb- she loves it Millie…you should probably go eat the toast I left for you in the kitchen

Millie- alrighty I will (She runs into the kitchen)

Brooke- thanks for getting up with her this morning Deb…I was so tired…

Deb- I know I can tell…you go to work and have a great day…I'll take care of Sophie

Brooke- Well actually my mom is coming to the store today and she wants to see Sophie

Deb- oh

Brooke- yeah…So I'll go get her dressed…come on sweet baby… (She takes Sophie from Deb and walks up the stairs. Deb looks a little worried about Brooke and Victoria)

Spencer is in his house drinking a bottle of vodka and looking at a picture of him and Lily.

Summer is getting dressed when Jeremy comes in from his run.

Summer- you've got to hurry up…you might be late for school

Jeremy- I know I'm gonna jump in the shower…you want to join me

Summer- sorry baby…I've got to get to school…I want to talk to Lily and I don't think our conversation is going to end the way I want it to…

Jeremy- Lily will forgive you

Summer- I don't think I could even forgive me…

Jeremy- you guys are best friends…you've been through worse

Summer- this is worse…

Chase is walking into the school when he sees Laura…

Chase- hi remember me

Laura- how could I forget you are always around

Chase- I'm Chase Davis and I think you are pretty cute

Laura- I'm Laura and you don't stand a chance…(She walks off and he looks disappointed)

Jamie is sitting on the bench outside of school reading when he sees Lily.

Jamie- hey

Lily- hi

Jamie- I heard

Lily- yeah I guess everyone has

Jamie- I'm really sorry

Lily- it's not your fault…you know I don't really know who to blame…

Jamie- Spencer

Lily- I thought about that but it is just too easy to blame him. I should have known that something was up with him, and I shouldn't have let my heart trust him

Jamie- he shouldn't have cheated on you

Lily- well he did and we can't take any of that back…I'm gonna be late for class I'll see ya…(She walks off and Becky walks over)

Becky- how is she?

Jamie- not good but she is Lily Scott…She can pretty much get through anything….

Hunter Scott, Naley's third child, is at the junior high school reading a book. A beautiful thirteen year old girl comes over to where he is sitting. It is McKenzie, Larry's stepdaughter

McKenzie- hi what ya reading

Hunter- My Uncle's first book

McKenzie- oh wow Lucas Scott is your uncle…he's my brother in law I think

Hunter- what?

McKenzie- My mom married his wife's dad

Hunter- oh that's pretty cool…he's a great guy

McKenzie- yeah I don't really know him all that well…but I have read that book and one of his other books….My Best Friend….that is an amazing book…the woman in that book is my hero

Hunter- the woman in the book is based off my mom

McKenzie- no way…she's awesome…I'd love to meet her

Hunter- she's dead (He is a little upset about talking about it and he walks off…McKenzie realizes she hurt is feelings somehow)

Summer has already left for school when Jeremy gets a call from the realtor saying that someone made an offer for the house and all they have to do is sign the papers. Jeremy looks a little disappointed by the news.

Ashton sees Elizabeth at her locker.

Ashton- hey girly…I have missed you so much at the parties

Elizabeth- you haven't been getting high have you

Ashton- no I promise that is in the past

Elizabeth- you've been going to see Tyler right

Ashton- yeah just for you…have no worries there is no change

Elizabeth- one day he is going to wake up and come back to me and when that day comes I am going to be the happiest girl alive…(Ashton didn't say anything because in heart she didn't believe that Tyler would ever wake up)

Jake is sitting in his bed smiling. Emily comes in.

Emily- hey handsome…how ya feeling?

Jake- much better now that you are here

Emily- I mean how are your legs

Jake- I get to take the bandages off today…I have feeling this is going to be a really good day…

Emily- me too…(she kisses him)

Jacey and Keith walk into school holding hands. Breanne notices.

Breanne- hey what's this

Jacey- I know I should have called you but we're together

Breanne- (a little disappointed) really

Keith- yeah…I hope that is ok with you

Breanne- yeah…I'm happy for the two of you…I knew it was only a matter of time…

Jacey- us too… (She gives him a kiss and Breanne looks very disappointed even though she practically put them together herself)

Lucas is walking into his classroom when Turner stops him.

Turner- Lucas….do you have a minute

Lucas- sure what's wrong?

Turner- We need to discuss your sister…. (Lucas looks concerned)

Spencer is still sitting in his house drinking away his pain. Michelle comes in with Andy.

Michelle- Spencer what the hell is going on?

Spencer- go away

Michelle- I'm not going away….you've got to clean up your act

Spencer- your not my mom so just get the hell out

Andy- watch the way you speak to her…she cares a lot about you…so you better straighten up and get your act together…or else you are going to regret it….

**That's the beginning of episode 9 so let me know what you think. Please Review!!!! **


	48. Ep9Ch2 You've Got It

**Thanks for the reviews!!!1**

**Episode 9 Ch. 2- You've Got It **

Spencer is still sitting on the ground and Michelle and Andy are standing in front of him.

Michelle- Spencer this isn't like you

Spencer- just please go away…let me be…

Andy- No, we're not going to let you be…you're in a lot of trouble Spencer…and we're going to make sure that you get back on your feet

Spencer- if I don't have Lily I really don't care

Andy- well it is your damn fault that you lost Lily…and your sure in the hell are not going to get her back acting like this trust me…so get off your lazy ass and get a shower…because you stink…

Spencer looks at Andy and doesn't speak. He gets up from the floor and walks upstairs. Michelle just looks at him. She has so much disappointment in her eyes.

Lucas is in his classroom when Lily comes in.

Lily- you wanted to see me

Lucas- yeah…Principle Turner and I just had a long discussion about you

Lily- um I can explain

Lucas- I don't think you really have to explain

Lily- Well what did you guys talk about…I'm dying to know.

Lucas- did you know about your grades?

Lily- Know what?

Lucas- According to Principle Turner you have incredible grades…

Lily- (Smiles) I'm a genius what can I say

Lucas- Yeah and he said that your probably going to graduate at the top of your class and depending on what you want to do with the rest of your life you'll probably get a full scholarship to any college you want to go too

Lily- cool

Lucas- This is proof Lily that you have so much going for you.

Lily- yeah I know

Lucas- so focus on you and I promise you want be disappointed….

Lily- thanks Luke….I got to get to class…but I think I'm gonna take your advice

Lucas- good…I proud of you Lily Roe Scott

Lily smiles and walks out of the room. Lucas knew that his mom and Keith would be proud of her too.

Brooke is at Clothes over Bros and she puts Sophie in her crib behind the counter. Victoria comes in.

Victoria- Brooke

Brooke- Victoria…(She still couldn't call her mom)

Victoria- I thought we could do lunch.

Brooke- Sure I guess so

Victoria- But first I want to see that beautiful granddaughter of mine (she goes and picks up Sophie) hi precious…you are getting so incredibly big…your beautiful like your mother…(Brooke didn't know what to think she had never seen her mother like that before)

Peyton enters Clothes over Bros and looks shocked to see Victoria holding Sophie.

Victoria- oh well if it isn't Peyton

Peyton- hi Victoria

Victoria- your pregnant

Peyton- ya with twins

Victoria- you were always the over achiever

Brooke- Yeah we all love Peyton….(She is trying to break the craziness)So what's up?

Peyton- I was just checking in with you

Brooke- you seem down is something wrong (She takes Peyton to the side)

Peyton- Lucas wants me to adopt Charlie

Brooke- that's great Peyton

Peyton- Charlie doesn't want me to be his mommy…actually he completely freaked out and threw a fit…

Brooke- he's three and with time he'll come around…

Peyton- I sure hope so…It looks like you came around (points to Victoria)

Brooke- Yeah maybe she's changed

Peyton- Sometimes people don't change Brooke

Brooke- I think she has this time. I mean look at her, she looks really happy with Sophie…maybe everything is going to be ok…

Peyton- I hope for you…that she really has changed…because you deserve to be happy B. Davis

Brooke- oh honey trust me I am… I couldn't be happier and nothing is going to ruin my happiness.

Cuts to a close up of Victoria and Sophie.

Isabella is in the computer lab looking up stuff. Eligh comes over.

Eligh- hey

Isabella- hi

Eligh- what ya looking at

Isabella- Some stuff for my history class

Eligh- you have Snyder right….she's tough

Isabella- yeah not as tough as my mom

Eligh- Yeah…I'm sorry all of that happened to you

Isabella- to tell you the truth it was kind of my fault…I should have listened to my mom in the first place

Eligh- right…is there a chance that you can get past the fact that our parents are getting married and give me a chance….I loved spending time with you

Isabella gets up to print her stuff out.

Isabella- Eligh I've already told you I can't be with you….but we can hang out and be friends, but I can't be with you….it is just too weird

She grabs her things and walks out of the computer lab. Eligh seems disappointed.

Lily is in the gym getting ready to meet the new cheerleaders considering she is the captain. Breanne comes in.

Lily- honey I know you can't cheer

Breanne- no I'm not here to cheer….but I am here to see you

Lily- Ok…Why? We've never really talked before

Breanne- I am sorry for the way I treated you

Lily- Did hell just freeze over?

Breanne- I know right…seems that way…People can change, I'm living proof of that….Things happen to us that make us realize that the person we were isn't the person we want to be and I've decided I don't want to be a bitch and I really am hoping you can forgive me…

Lily- You know I was a bitch to you too….and I'm trying to change…so maybe there is hope out there for both of us

Breanne- I sure hope so

Lily- Congratulations on your pregnancy and maybe after you have the baby if you have time you can come back to the cheerleaders

Breanne- I'll try…thanks Lily….

Lily- thank you Breanne….(Breanne walks out of the gym and Summer comes in)

Summer- hey

Lily- hi

Summer- I've been trying to call you the past couple of days

Lily- yeah I um kind of threw my phone into the water…I haven't gotten a new one yet

Summer- oh…I thought maybe you were ignoring me

Lily- Why would I be ignoring you? Its not like you knew that Spencer…(She can tell by the look on Summer's face that she in fact knew what was going on) Oh my God….you knew

Summer- yeah I did…and I am so sorry

Lily- I can't believe you didn't tell me

Summer- I didn't think it was my place to tell you. I was hoping he was going to tell you

Lily- You know he did tell me after I saw him kissing that bitch…I can't believe that you let me walk around here so happy and so in love when you knew he had been unfaithful to me…we were supposed to be friends….

Summer- I was in the middle…you both were my friends and I didn't know what to do…

Lily- I know what to do…I'm not gonna put you in the middle…I hate Spencer…you're his friend…so I wouldn't want you to choose but then again it looks like you already did….

Summer- Lily

Lily- You should be happy Summer…I'm making it easy for you…you don't have to be in the middle… (Lily walks off as more girls enter the gym)

Elizabeth is standing outside of the gym. Ashton walks over to her.

Ashton- hey thinking about being a cheerleader again

Elizabeth- no

Ashton- oh cause I don't want you to think just because you're my friend you can't be a cheerleader

Elizabeth- I really don't want to be a cheerleader…It was never my thing, it was always something I did because my mom did…you know

Ashton- ok well I was just making sure that I didn't influence your decision in anyway….

Elizabeth- no you didn't I promise…cheerleading is definitely not for me…I decided that a long time ago…

Keith and Jacey are together being very flirty. Breanne walks up to them.

Breanne- hey shouldn't you be at the cheerleading meeting

Jacey- oh crap I totally forgot…(she gives him a quick kiss) I'll see you guys later…if Lily doesn't kill me…

Breanne- So the two of you seem happy

Keith- we are…it is partly because of you

Breanne- yeah

Keith- and my dad…I finally listened to the words you guys were telling me….I care so much about her and I'm glad that we are finally together…your ok with this right

Breanne- (she lied) of course…all I ever wanted was for the two of you to be happy and I can tell that you make each other very happy…

Keith- I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you and little one

Breanne- John Michael

Keith- what?

Breanne- I want to name him John Michael Carter…

Keith- I love it…that kid is going to be so strong especially because he has you as a mom…

Breanne- yeah and Ryan as a dad

Keith- one lucky kid if you ask me

They both smile…

Hunter walks over to McKenzie's locker…

Hunter- I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier…I'm not use to talking to beautiful girls

McKenzie- you think I'm beautiful

Hunter- oh crap I didn't mean to say that out loud…but yeah I think you are very pretty

McKenzie- thanks and I so sorry about your mom

Hunter- it's ok…she died when I was young…I don't remember that much about her, but my dad tries to remind me as much as he can…I can't bring myself to read the book…

McKenzie- Really it is an amazing book

Hunter- I know my uncle Lucas is a pretty great writer…

McKenzie- One day you'll be strong enough to read it….at least I hope you are because it would be a shame if you didn't read this book…because the woman in here is a hero…she is absolutely without a doubt an amazing role model with so much going for her…you'll read it one day…I know you will…I better get to class I'll see you later…

She walked off but Hunter didn't want her to leave. He never wanted her to leave. She made him feel like no other girl I had ever made him feel. Maybe just maybe he was growing up…

Laura is in the library. Chase comes in.

Chase- hey

Laura- will you ever go away

Chase- not actually…look at this

Laura- what is this (She is looking at the piece of paper)

Chase- Mr. Hammond made you my partner for the history project…

Laura- what? How did that happen?

Chase- easy I told him you were the new girl and you didn't know anyone else and it might be weird if he put you with people you didn't know….so he put you with me

Laura- I can't believe you set this up. You know that I don't like you.

Chase- I'm hoping to change that

Laura- not going to happen…I'll do my part and you can do your part but we're not going to spend any more time together than we have too

Chase- I'm sure after this your going to change your mind

Laura- I doubt it…I really doubt it…

Summer comes out of the meeting and she has tears in her eyes. Jeremy sees her.

Jeremy- baby what's wrong

Summer- Lily broke off our friendship

Jeremy- I'm sure she change her mind…(he hugs her)

Summer- I don't think she is this time…I don't think I would if I was her… (Jeremy hugs her as she cries because he doesn't know what else to do)

Nathan is at work when Deb comes in.

Nathan- mom what are you doing here?

Deb- I need to talk to you

Nathan- why aren't you with Sophie

Deb- Brooke took her to work with her today so she could spend sometime with that lying bitch Victoria

Nathan- mom I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt

Deb- that woman is just like Dan was…she is manipulative and doesn't deserve a second chance she actually deserves to be six feet under….don't trust her Nathan…if you know what is good for your family you won't trust her…people like that always try to get their way… trust me I was married to someone like that for far too long…it doesn't get better and they don't change…that woman has not changed… (Nathan knew she was right but Brooke was so happy to have her mom back in her life)

Victoria was watching Sophie sleep.

Victoria- she is so beautiful

Brooke- mom…is this real? Are you really here, trying to be apart of my life?

Victoria- yes I want this more than anything Brooke…please trust me

Brooke- I'm trying…It's just hard

Victoria- I know but I'm going to prove to you that this is exactly what I want…(Victoria hugs Brooke and Brooke is a little shocked but handles the embrace)

Jake is lying in his hospital band and the nurses are undressing his legs and then they walk out of the room.

Emily- so can you move your legs

Jake- (He is trying really hard and he is finally able to move his knee a little bit) oh my God

Emily- Oh My God

Jake- it's a miracle

Emily- you are going to walk again Jake

Jake- I'm gonna walk again…I'm going to get my life back

Emily leans over and kisses him.

**Ok there it is let me know what you think. So I also wanted to say I know that the whole Jake walking again probably is a little strange and I don't know if there is a surgery to fix it but I needed him to walk again for my story...So if it doesn't sound realistic I'm sorry just bare with me...I promise there is a point to it. **

**Please Review! **


	49. Ep9Ch3 I'm Taking A Stand

**Alright so I'm really excited about tonights episode! Here's Chapter 3! **

**Episode 9 Ch.3- I'm Taking A Stand**

Elizabeth is waiting on her mom to pick her up from school. She loved the days where she got to go see Tyler. She was waiting patiently for him to wake up and she wasn't going to stop until he did. She couldn't wait for him to come back to her. Peyton drove up.

Peyton- hey how was your day?

Elizabeth- pretty good I guess…I made an A on my Chemistry quiz and A on my history test

Peyton- see I knew you could do it…if only you tried

Elizabeth- yeah…

Peyton- I've been thinking that since you are doing better you can see Tyler whenever you want to…you just have to let me know when and you have to be home before your dad

Elizabeth- seriously

Peyton- Yes…I trust you Elizabeth

Elizabeth- thank you so much mom…this is the best thing ever

Peyton- yeah just make sure your attitude doesn't change and your grades keep coming up

Elizabeth- it is a deal…thank you so much mom…I love you

Peyton- I love you too…

Jake is on the phone to Jenny.

Jenny- dad that is so amazing

Jake- I know…I am so happy…I wish you were here

Jenny- I know me too more than anything…I'll be home this weekend though…I love you daddy and congratulations

Jake- I love you too Jenny girl…I can't wait to show you what I can do…bye…(They hang up) she's happy for me

Emily- I knew she would be…I'm glad the two of you are talking again

Jake- me too I missed her so much

Emily- I know you did…

Jenny is now on the phone to Rob

Rob- that's great that he is moving his legs…I'll go over and see him soon

Jenny- he'll like that…Rob…I miss you

Rob- I miss you too baby but you get to come home this weekend

Jenny- I know but that doesn't mean that I miss you any less

Rob- I know…I love you

Jenny- I love you too…

Keith is in the gym running before practice. Jamie comes in and shakes his head.

Jamie- you don't need to be doing this before practice…you have got to take it easy

Keith- I can't take it easy…not if we want to win a championship

Jamie- You have to take it easy if you want to live….Come on man I'm pretty sure your life is more important to your dad than a damn championship

Keith- I'm going to be fine. I'm a Scott after all

Jamie- I think you should tell him the truth. I don't want you dropping dead

Keith- I think you should mind your own damn business. I talked to Aunt Brooke about it and as long as I am taking my medicine I'm fine…and if I remember correctly you're the one that helped me lie to them so don't you even think about telling anyone the truth…(Keith continues to run and Jamie realizes that he was wrong in helping him lie to his parents but he didn't want to ruin Keith's chances at being the best basketball player he could be)

Laura walks into the house where Grace is sitting on the couch.

Grace- what's wrong?

Laura- guys suck…well actually one guy sucks

Grace- what happened

Laura- it doesn't matter all you need to know is I hate Chase Davis…hate him…(She runs up the stairs)

McKenzie then comes in the house and she is really happy.

Grace- hey honey….why are ya smiling?

McKenzie- because guys are so amazing

Grace- what

McKenzie- I met this really great guy…he is a little shy…but I can fix that…I'm gonna go to my room now…I just wanted you to know I met the guy I'm going to marry… (Grace just smiled….her daughters were so different yet so similar….and confusing at the same time)

Peyton was sitting on the couch when Lily came in the house.

Peyton- hey Lily

Lily- I thought you and Elizabeth had your mother and daughter thing today

Peyton- I let her do her on thing…she deserves it

Lily- yeah

Peyton-what's wrong I thought cheerleading started today

Lily- it did and I think we are going to have a good squad, but I found out that Summer knew about Spencer and didn't bother to tell me

Peyton- come take a seat…I want to tell you a little story

Lily- I don't need a story to know what she did was wrong

Peyton- so if you knew information about Jeremy that would break Summer's heart would you tell her

Lily- I don't know…I wouldn't want to hurt her.

Peyton- exactly she was trying to spare your feelings….sometimes best friends do that…

Lily- I know but she said something about being in the middle…I don't want her to have to choose between me and Spencer

Peyton- then don't make her…I am pretty sure Summer can find a way to separate the two of you…but don't make her choose and don't give up your friendship because of some guy because I promise you it sucks and it sucks really bad…

Lily- thanks Peyton…you know I'm sorry I was so mean to you at first

Peyton- it's ok I forgive you….

Spencer comes down the stairs

Spencer- are you happy now…I'm dressed

Andy- good…now let's finish cleaning up this mess

Spencer- it's my house I don't have to take orders from you

Michelle- I helped you get this house so it is partly mine and if you don't watch it I'll kick you out

Spencer- fine…but I don't need anyone telling me how to live my life

Andy- looks to me like you do

Spencer- I'm doing just fine without you guys butting in

Michelle- is that why you lost your job, your girlfriend, and your house looks like a pig sty…

Spencer doesn't say anything but he does start cleaning up a little bit.

Elizabeth is sitting next to Tyler.

Elizabeth- listen I need you to wake up…I really need you to wake up…so we can be together and have the life I always imagined us having…please…you've got to wake up for me…I need to hear your voice and see your smile…I need you…I miss you so much and I really just need you….(She was hoping he could hear her but she had no idea if he really could)

**Please Review!**


	50. Ep9ch4 Not My Mommy

**Episode 9 Ch.4- Not My Mommy **

Peyton answers the door to see Deb and the kids.

Peyton- thank you so much for picking them up for me today

Deb- Peyton when I picked up Charlie…his teacher said that he had been acting out and had to miss playtime twice today because of his behavior.

Peyton- Ok I'll tell Lucas

Deb- maybe you should talk to Charlie…the teacher said that Charlie is usually a very good student but today he kept telling her that she wasn't the boss of him and his mommy was coming back

Peyton- I knew that we shouldn't have asked Charlie if I could adopt him.

Deb- You are going to adopt Charlie?

Peyton- he doesn't want me too…so probably not

Deb- You are a good mom I know you can handle this… I'll see ya later…(Peyton shuts the door and sees Savannah and Charlie on the couch)

Peyton- Hey Savannah I need to talk to Charlie by himself alright…

Savannah-ok…uh oh your in trouble and I am not

Peyton- Savannah

Savannah- I'm going….

Peyton- Charlie you want to tell me why you got into so much trouble today at school

Charlie- your not my mommy

Peyton- I know that sweetheart

Charlie- don't call me that…I want my daddy… (He throws himself on the floor and starts kicking and screaming for his daddy…Peyton tries to stop him and calm him down but that just makes things a whole lot worse)

Nathan and Lucas are standing outside the gym.

Nathan- so practice was good today

Lucas- yeah…I think we are going to have an awesome team with your sons and my son…I'm so proud of Keith…He really has what it takes to make it all the way

Nathan- yeah I think he will too…

Lucas- I hope so (Keith has heard them talking…he walks off) (Lucas' phone starts ringing) hello…whoa hold on Peyton calm down…I can hear him…I am on my way… I've got to go Charlie is throwing a fit…

Nathan- alright man…go take care of your kid…

The scene changes to Keith walking into clothes over bros….

Keith- Aunt Brooke

Brooke- hey kid your late

Keith- I know practice ran a little over

Brooke- it's ok…so I picked up your medicine

Keith- thanks for doing this for me

Brooke- you're my Godson I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world

Keith- well Jamie seems to think I'm making a huge mistake by playing

Brooke- I know but Keith your dad loves basketball as much as you do I think he would understand why you don't want anyone to know…

Keith- I know…your right…I don't think he would be mad….It's my mom I'm worried about

Brooke- yeah me too but as long as you take your medicine we really have nothing to worry about… I love You Keith

Keith- I love you too Aunt Brook… (they share a hug)

Peyton is still trying to calm Charlie. Elizabeth is there and she is trying to get him to stop throwing a fit, and Savannah is kind of smiling and laughing.

Peyton- Savannah this is not funny

Savannah- why is he not getting in trouble? I'd be getting in trouble

Elizabeth- Savannah why don't you go play upstairs

Savannah- ok…but if anything good happens please let me know…(Peyton gave her a look and Savannah ran back upstairs)

Lucas- Hey…Charlie (He walks over to him and picks him up) What are you doing young man?

Charlie- (he hugs his daddy) I wanted you daddy

Lucas- I know but you are not supposed to act like that…that is not very nice

Charlie- but I don't like Peyton (Cut Peyton's heart like a knife)

Lucas- Why?

Charlie- because she's not my mommy…I want my mommy

Lucas- well buddy Peyton is a good mommy

Charlie- (he jumps down) but she's not mine and I hate her…(Elizabeth and Peyton share looks) (Charlie runs up the stairs)

Lucas- Peyton what happened?

Peyton- He got in trouble in school today and I asked him about it and he got mad

Lucas- I'm so sorry honey (He walks over and kisses her forehead) I'll talk to him after he calms down

Elizabeth- whoa

Peyton- yeah whoa is right….(Peyton is really upset by his attitude and Lucas isn't sure how to handle the situation)

Jeremy and Summer are now at home.

Summer- today sucked

Jeremy- I'm sorry…I have some news though

Summer- news…what kind of news

Jeremy- The realtor called

Summer- oh

Jeremy- someone made an offer for the house

Summer- (She is excited but he isn't) That is fantastic Jeremy…I guess we better start packing

Jeremy- are you sure you want to do this?

Summer- yes of course…I guess we better start packing….(She hugs Jeremy) oh wait we better start looking for a cheap apartment…this is great news…this made a bad day a lot better…I wish you would have told me sooner (She walks off and Jeremy looks so heartbroken…he was about to sell his childhood home)

Jeremy- yeah great….

Brooke and Sophie come into the house.

Brooke- we're home

Nathan- there's my beautiful fiancé and my sweet girl

Millie- yay Sophie's home…can I play with her…

Chase- here I'll help…I want to play with her too… (Chase and Millie take Sophie and Brooke and Nathan share a kiss)

Nathan- did you have a good day?

Brooke- yea I had a great day….My mom is really proving to me that she has changed…(she kisses Nathan again but he isn't sure Victoria has changed)

Laura is in her room looking over her history stuff. McKenzie comes in.

McKenzie- hey big sis

Laura- hey

McKenzie- What's wrong?

Laura- guys

McKenzie- guys are great aren't they

Laura- your thirteen…guys aren't great they suck

McKenzie- I met the sweetest guy on the planet today….

Laura- Again I say your thirteen

McKenzie- yeah well he's great…maybe whatever guy is giving you problems you should give him a chance he might be worth it…

Spencer is sitting alone outside when Michelle sits next to him.

Michelle- I'm sorry that this happened to you Spencer.

Spencer- no need for you to be sorry…I'm the one that screwed up….I have spent my whole life being a good person and I let one girl change me and make me into this person that I never wanted to be

Michelle- Lily was good to you

Spencer- I'm talking about Joanna…I shouldn't have listened to her, and I should have trusted my relationship with Lily…

Michelle- What are you talking about?

Spencer- Joanna convinced me that Lily was cheating on me. That Lily didn't love me and a girl like Lily needs sex and she would get it either way….I got really drunk and I ruined everything…no matter what I do Lily is never going to forgive me….cheating and lying is unforgivable… (Michelle puts her arms around Spencer)

Lily is standing outside of Summer's house. Summer comes to the door.

Summer- (She looks happy and surprised) Lily

Lily- hi…(before Summer can say anything Lily gives her a very big hug)

Summer- what was that for?

Lily- you're my best friend…and I don't want to lose that…I know that you and Spencer are friends….I don't blame you for that…He was there for you when I wasn't….Your allowed to have your secrets…I understand you were trying to protect me and keep me from having a broken heart…I probably would have done the same thing for you because that is what friends do….they protect the ones they love…I'm ok with you and Spencer being friends as long as we can still be friends too

Summer- I wouldn't change that for anything in the world….I love you Lily

Lily- I love you to Sum…Friends forever

They hug again and Summer looks so relieved.

**Alright please let me know what you think because your opinion is important to me and it helps motivate me. What did you think of Peyton and Charlie? Mckenzie and Laura? they are going to be a pretty big part of the story now...I'm trying to slowly give them storyline...Lily and Summer? Spencer? Please tell me! I'm dying to know.... **


	51. Ep9Ch5 Friends

**Episode 9 Ch.5- Friends**

Summer and Lily are packing up some of the things in the house.

Lily- so I can't believe you guys are really moving

Summer- I know it's great right….

Lily- How does Jeremy feel about it?

Summer- I think it is going to be hard for him but he knows that this is what is best for us as a family

Lily- well as long as you know where he stands…love and friendships are so important probably the most important thing that we have while we're on this earth…I'm going to try to be a good friend…

Summer- me too…I don't want to miss you again

Lily- me either…

Summer- I really am sorry about you and Spencer

Lily- it's ok…sometimes things aren't meant to be right

Summer- I really thought you guys were

Lily- I guess we were all wrong….oh but totally to change the subject…Turner talked to Lucas today and according to him I'm super smart…

Summer- really…

Lily- don't sound so surprised…my mother was smart and my brother's an author…I think I get my alcohol habits from my dad though

Summer- he was smart too…he fell in love with your mom

Lily- yeah I guess your right…anyways Turner said that I could get into any college I want if I keep this up…isn't this awesome…

Summer- yeah I'm so proud of you Lily

Lily- so see I don't need a boy for my dreams to come true…

Summer- you go girl

Lily- thanks…(they continue to pack and then Lily stops)

Summer- what's wrong

Lily- have you talked to Spencer?

Summer- not really…I kind of went off on him and he isn't answering my calls

Lily- you should check on him make sure he is ok

Summer- Lily

Lily- he's your friend…your best friend….you should be there for him…

Summer could tell that Lily still cared about Spencer and what happened to him.

Breanne is at home watching TV. Jacey comes in.

Jacey- hey best friend…

Breanne- Hi

Jacey- I brought dinner

Breanne- Thanks that was nice of you

Jacey- I figured you were probably down

Breanne- why would I be down

Jacey- cheerleading started today and I know that you wanted to be captain

Breanne- I kind of figured Lily would be captain…she's earned it…besides there is no way that I'm going to be cheerleading anymore…not after this little one is born

Jacey- Are you really happy for me Breanne? Because Keith would have done anything for you

Breanne- I am happy for you Jacey…you and Keith deserve to be happy…you're my best friend and you always have been and I have finally learned how to treat your friends besides Keith and I didn't work in the first place…we would never work out but the two of you are cute together…so just know that I am happy for you

Keith is back at the gym practicing by himself. He starts breathing heavily and holds his chest. He sits down and catches his breath. After resting for a few minutes he gets up and starts running again.

Charlie is sitting in his room playing with his cars. Lucas enters.

Lucas- hey buddy why don't you come sit on the bed

Charlie- I don't want too

Lucas- you don't have a choice…come on

Charlie goes over and sits by his father.

Lucas- we got to talk about the little fit you threw earlier

Charlie- I don't like Peyton

Lucas- I'm sorry but I bet if you give Peyton a chance you'll start liking her

Charlie- no

Lucas- Well I'm sorry Charlie but you don't have a choice because I love Peyton

Charlie- well I don't

Lucas- well that's ok you don't have to but you cannot throw fits and get in trouble at school anymore because if you do you are going to get in trouble when you get home

Charlie- fine can I play now

Lucas- Why don't you go downstairs and apologize to Peyton

Charlie- do I have to

Lucas- if you want to play any more today you will

Charlie- ok (Charlie jumps off the bed and heads downstairs)

Peyton is cooking dinner when Charlie walks over next to her.

Charlie- I'm sorry (Lucas is standing behind him…he nudges Charlie) I won't do it again

Peyton- alright apology accepted…do you want to help me make dinner

Charlie- daddy just said I had to say sorry he didn't say I had to like you…. (Peyton is a little hurt)

Lucas- just go play Charlie…(Charlie runs back upstairs) I'm sorry

Peyton- its ok (Keith comes in and he is all sweaty) I thought practices ended hours ago

Keith- it did…I was just practicing a little more. I've got to be at the top of my game.

Lucas- you might want to take it a little easy Keith you were a little slow today

Keith- that's why I'm practicing extra hard…I'm gonna be better than ever this year…I want to win you that championship…I'm gonna go shower…Mom dinner smells awesome

Peyton- thanks…

Lily is still packing boxes for Summer and Jeremy but Summer isn't there.

Jeremy- where's my wife

Lily- she had someone she needed to take care of….

Jeremy- here let me help you…thanks for doing this and thanks for forgiving Summer…she was heartbroken about having to keep that from you…

Lily- I know…and I understand…what about you…I know this has to be hard

Jeremy- what are you talking about?

Lily- selling your childhood home…this place has meaning Jeremy…I felt the same way but I promise it gets better

Jeremy- I know I'm just gonna miss it you know

Lily- ya I know but you have your memories and you and summer are going to be able to make new memories where ever you might end up

Jeremy- your right…we have a lot of good times ahead of us

Lily- yah so no worries…things get better…

Spencer is still sitting outside but Michelle and Andy are no longer there.

Summer- hey

Spencer- what are you doing here

Summer- I wanted to see you…Actually I wanted to make sure you are ok

Spencer- I'm fine can't you tell

Summer- I love you Spencer…you are my best friend and you have always been there for me…so I'm going to be there for you

Spencer- what about Lily….You have to be a good friend to her

Summer- I can do both….because I love you both and I don't plan on choosing….Why don't you let me cook you some dinner?

Spencer- you don't have to do that

Summer- I want too…come on…get up…you can even help

Spencer- thank you Summer

Summer- we all need to know our friends are there for us especially when life sucks….

Spencer- life really does suck without her

Summer- give her sometime…Lily really does care about you…she always will…

Chase is in his room that he shares with Jamie. Hunter comes in.

Hunter- Chase can I get your advice

Chase- about what

Hunter- girls

Chase- girls…that is my favorite subject

Hunter- well it is not really about girls but about the way I look…you think you could spiff me up little bit

Chase- oh wow…don't ever use the word spiff up ever again…you want girls to think your cool don't you

Hunter- yeah

Chase- spiff is not cool… don't worry little man I'll help you with your image…

Hunter- thanks man…I want to look really good for this girl…she is so cool…

Chase- have no worries master Chase is here and I'll have you cool in no time…

Brooke and Nathan are sitting comfortably on the couch. He is holding her closely.

Nathan- I love you Brooke Davis

Brooke- I love you too

Nathan- I want to talk to you about something

Brooke- uh oh what's going on?

Nathan- I want you to be careful where your mother is concerned.

Brooke- Nathan

Nathan- no listen to me…she may say that she has changed but sometimes you have to be careful with people

Brooke- She's my mother Nathan, and I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt…I wish you would do the same…(She gets up from the couch and walks upstairs. Nathan rolls his eyes)


	52. Ep9Ch6 Keep Going

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Episode 9 Ch.6- Keep Going **

Brooke is upstairs on the bed playing with Sophie. Nathan enters the room.

Nathan- I'm sorry…I have a hard time trusting people sometimes

Brooke- I've noticed…yeah pretty girl…daddy has trust issues

Nathan- You know as well as I do that our parents are a lot a like

Brooke- What? If I remember correctly honey your dad was a monster…my mother never killed anyone

Nathan- that's true but she is a bitch..(she looks upset) you have said that time after time

Brooke- She's changed Nathan

Nathan- You keep saying that but what if she hasn't

Brooke- I want to believe that she has. I have to believe that she has…please just give me that…

Nathan- I'll try but if she does anything to show that she hasn't changed I'm gonna make sure she pays…

Brooke- I love you for that Nathan (He leans over and gives her a kiss)

Nathan- I'll do anything to protect the ones I love…anything…

Peyton is upstairs in her and Lucas' bedroom. She is sitting in her pajamas reading B. Davis Magazine. Lucas walks in.

Lucas- so the kids are in their beds…hopefully sleeping…What are you doing?

Peyton- Just reading B. Davis

Lucas- oh anything good

Peyton- not really…Luke please tell me that things are going to better with Charlie. I'm having a hard time with this Lucas…and it might be the hormones but I don't like the fact that he hates me (She has tears in her eyes and he walks over to the bed and takes her in his arms)

Lucas- oh baby Charlie doesn't hate you

Peyton- he does hate me

Lucas- he's three he doesn't know what he likes

Peyton- Luke

Lucas- Peyton we're in this together….and I promise you that Charlie will love you as much as I do…It's easy to fall in love with you Peyton Scott… (He gives her a kiss but she still has her doubts)

Keith is sitting on his bed looking at his HCM medicine. He looks at the picture of his dad's championship team. He wanted to give that to him again, and he wasn't going to let a stupid heart condition get in the way of that.

The scene changes to Keith back in the gym running up and down the court. He was going to fight like hell to beat his heart condition and prove that dreams could come true.

Jake is sitting in his hospital bed and he moves his legs. He has the biggest smile on his face as he looked over to see Emily sitting there asleep. She was always there for him. Emily was probably the best thing he had in his life, but why couldn't he stop thinking about Peyton…The woman that got away…and all he could have said was I do and he would have her next to him….What was wrong with him?

Lily is in her room looking at a picture of Spencer. She has tears in her eyes. She then puts the picture away and starts doing her homework.

Summer and Spencer are sitting on his couch watching a movie.

Spencer- thank you for this

Summer- for what

Spencer- For being my friend…I was a real ass and I don't deserve you

Summer- we all make mistakes Spencer, but the only thing that matters is how you come back from those mistakes…your mistakes can make you stronger or they could make your life worse…the only thing is which one are you going to choose…I believe in you Spencer…I always have and I always will….it is about time that you believe in yourself (She gives him a hug) there is good in everyone…I know you still have some good left in you….

Victoria is in her hotel room, and she has a list of names for companies.

Victoria- (to herself) I think I like V. Davis for my new company…Brooke Davis you are going down…You are going to pay for taking away my dream…and you are going to lose everything you have to me…(She smiles her devilish smile proving that some people never change)

**That's the end of episode nine. Let me Know what you think and if I don't post before tomorrow Happy Thanksgiving!**


	53. Ep10Ch1 Two Weeks Later

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Episode 10 Ch.1- Two Weeks Later **

Summer and Jeremy are surrounded by boxes in their small two bedroom apartment. They haven't gotten everything unpacked yet.

Summer- So we have to find sometime to unpack the rest of the things

Jeremy- Come on we've got the bed that's all we need

Summer- ok I'll make you a deal we're not having sex until we get these boxes unpacked

Jeremy- what no way that's not fair

Summer- it's just incentive

Jeremy- fine…let's get started

Summer- we have to finish lunch

Jeremy- I don't need lunch…but I do need sex with my beautiful wife so let's get to work… (She smiles but she knew he had been avoiding unpacking because he knew that it meant that the move was permanent and she knew he didn't really want to move)

Summer- hey you know we still have to get back to school

Jeremy- let's skip the rest of the day

Summer- your just saying that because you want to have sex tonight

Jeremy- yeah your right…who needs school anyways

Summer- you Mr. (She gives him a kiss) but I guess I give you permission to skip as long as you promise to clean

Jeremy- we will definitely clean I promise…(They kiss) Are ya gonna give in yet or what?

Summer- not a chance…get to work

Rob is in his classroom getting ready for his next class.

Jenny- hey sexy

Rob- (surprised) Jenny what are you doing here?

Jenny- um I came to see my sexy boyfriend

Rob- you are supposed to be in school

Jenny- I have today and tomorrow off…my teachers canceled classes

Rob- again

Jenny- yeah…I know that I probably shouldn't be here cause you're a teacher and all but I really have missed you

Rob- I miss you too….(he gives her a quick kiss) Why don't you go hang out with your dad and I'll call you when I get done with class.

Jenny- ok…I love you

Rob- I love you too.. (She smiled and then left…He was worried about her…she had been coming home a lot and he was afraid that she was lying to him)

Noah is in the tutor center when Elizabeth brings him a sandwich.

Elizabeth- are you always in here?

Noah- usually

Elizabeth- I brought you lunch

Noah- you didn't have to do that

Elizabeth- I wanted too…It's a thank you

Noah- for what

Elizabeth- (she pulls out a piece of paper with an A on it) for this

Noah- you made an A

Elizabeth- yeah because of you

Noah- no you did this all on your own I just helped

Elizabeth- well thank you anyways…. I was wondering if you could come over to my house tonight and help me study for my English test…I kind of have to do good on that test cause its my dad's class

Noah- right I guess so….

Elizabeth- well you don't have too

Noah- no, no that sounds good….What time should I be there?

Elizabeth- around seven I guess…we won't be alone though

Noah- that's fine

Elizabeth- I mean I have to baby sit so you can help me with that too

Noah- ok but I have to warn you I'm not really good with kids

Elizabeth- that's ok I'm a good tutor…(They both smile)

Chase and Laura are in the library. He is staring at her.

Laura- What are you looking at?

Chase- you are beautiful

Laura- ok Chase how many times do I have to tell you that I don't think of you that way…can we just get through this project please

Chase- Why won't you give me a chance?

Laura- because guys like you don't deserve chances…I'll type this up and we'll be through…you did a good job…. (she gets her stuff ready and she leaves…Chase doesn't know what to think…Lily walks over)

Lily- hey…she is super cute….not as cute as your last girlfriend though

Chase- hey you seem to be in a good mood

Lily- yeah I guess so…I'm trying this new thing called living life to its fullest without letting pain and drama get in the way…

Chase- I think that is a good idea…good for you

Lily- thanks…so what's the girlfriends name?

Chase- her name is Laura but she can't stand me so I doubt we're dating

Lily- oh come on…how could she ever resist you…I couldn't

Chase- I don't know for some reason I'm just not her type…

Lily- don't worry buddy…if your still the Chase I know you always get your way…(She gives him a pat on the shoulder and they both smile…Laura left her pin on the table and she was coming back to get it when she saw them together and got the wrong idea)

Charlie was sitting in the Day Care's office waiting on a parent to come get him. Peyton comes in and Charlie gives her a hateful look.

Miss Trainer- Hi you must be here for Charlie…I'm Miss Trainer

Peyton- I'm Peyton Scott…Lucas couldn't get out of class…What happened?

Miss Trainer- I don't know what has gotten into Charlie. He is usually a very good boy, but today he started several fights, and even bit one of the little girls in his class.

Peyton- I am so sorry…His father and I will talk to him

Miss Trainer- I'm sorry Mrs. Scott but we have no choice but to ask you to take Charlie out of this day care

Peyton- What? He is not a bad child

Miss Trainer- but he has become a danger to the other kids in the class…I'm so sorry that we have to do this…

Peyton- yeah me too… I think you are making a big mistake by kicking him out. He is a good kid, and he has been through a lot in the past year, and I think everyone deserves a chance… Can't you give him one more chance…

Miss Trainer- I'm sorry Mrs. Scott…there are more daycares out there…I'm sure they will take Charlie…(Peyton looks disappointed)

Peyton- come on Charlie

Charlie- no

Peyton- Charlie now

Charlie- I want my daddy

Peyton- he's not here and we have to go

Charlie- no

Peyton- you don't have a choice (She picks him up and he is kicking her as hard as he can…She looks like she is in pain but she continues to carry him to the car)

Lucas is in class when the bell rings and Nathan comes in.

Nathan- hey man you ready for tonight

Lucas- I don't know my son just got kicked out of daycare

Nathan- what?

Lucas- yeah we're having some trouble with him lately… I don't know what we're going to do

Nathan- listen when Haley first died Hunter was so bad, but finally I laid down the law with him and he got better….that's all you have to do with Charlie….

Lucas- I hope your right….

Peyton has gotten Charlie home and he is still throwing a fit.

Peyton- Charlie you have to stop this right now

Charlie- I don't have to listen to you…(He kicks her in her legs causing her to fall to the ground in pain and he runs upstairs. Peyton is crying and holding her stomach)

**Let Me Know What You Think! **


	54. Ep10Ch2 Oh Charlie

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews! You are amazing and really motivated me to write. **

**Episode 10 Ch.2- Oh Charlie **

Peyton was able to get herself off the floor but she was still in a lot of pain, but she thought a lot of the pain came from the fact that her husband's son hated her. Elizabeth walked in the door to find her mother with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth- mom oh my God what happened?

Peyton- nothing it's ok

Elizabeth- obviously something happened…Are you ok?

Peyton- I'm just having a hard time with Charlie that's all.

Elizabeth- Mom…did he do something

Peyton- nothing I can't handle…

Lucas comes in and can tell something is wrong immediately.

Lucas- What's wrong?

Elizabeth- I'm gonna go to my room..(She walks upstairs not even glancing at her father)

Peyton- I tried to talk to Charlie when I got him home, and he threw another fit and kicked me in the legs causing me to fall

Lucas- What? Peyton….he's only three he wouldn't do that

Peyton- Why would I lie about something like that

Lucas- It was probably an accident

Peyton- I doubt him deliberately kicking me in the legs was a mistake Lucas…I'm a grown woman I would not lie to you about your three year old son…I suggest you talk to him because he hates me and he has temper and there is a chance the next time I might not be so lucky…(She gets up he tries to stop her but she pushes him off and grabs her keys and leaves)

Lucas- Peyton…(he closes his eyes and shakes his head…he was a writer but he didn't have any words to express how confused he was)

Charlie was in his room playing with his toys. Lucas walks in.

Lucas- Charlie could you stop playing with that for a minute

Charlie- no...(he says firmly)

Lucas- that's it young man…time out for you…(He picks up his toys and puts them on the top shelf) now come sit down

Charlie- I don't want too

Lucas- you don't have a choice

Charlie- your mean

Lucas- yeah well if your attitude doesn't change I'm gonna be a lot meaner

Charlie- your mean like Peyton

Lucas- Peyton is not mean….she has been very nice to you

Charlie- she's not my mommy

Lucas- I understand that, but you are to be nice to her…you got it

Charlie- no

Lucas- Charlie…(breathes in and out trying not to lose his temper) Why were you bad at school?

Charlie- because I can be

Lucas- excuse me

Charlie- mommy's not here to tell me what to do so I can do what I want to do

Lucas- I'm sorry to tell you Charlie but you have to mind me…I am in charge of you, and you can't just do what you want to do and expect to get away with it…You can't go to school anymore because of the way you acted today

Charlie- so I don't like school

Lucas had no idea what to do…He was at a loss…so he picks up Charlie

Charlie- put me down…put me down now…

Lucas- no sir…(he takes him into his bedroom and puts him on the bed) you stay in here…your in time out and you can't play for the rest of the night

Charlie- (he cries) daddy…that's not fair

Lucas- yeah well you getting in trouble is not fair…now sit there and think about what you did today and how you have been treating Peyton….(Lucas walks out and shuts the door. His kids hadn't always been angels but he had never had this kind of problems out them before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it….and a small part of him was wishing that Lindsay was there to calm him and give him a little bit of closure)

Peyton walked into her office well Mia's office now and set on the very familiar couch. Mia walked in surprised to see her boss.

Mia- you're a little early

Peyton- I know…I was having a bad day and somehow this place was always able to calm me a little bit…

Mia- yeah sometimes it helps me relax…so what happened?

Peyton- you know life

Mia- yeah I know life sometimes sucks…

Peyton- this place looks great by the way

Mia- well I learned from the best…oh yeah I had an idea for Red Bedroom Records to get back on the map

Peyton- I didn't think we left but ok

Mia- well you know we haven't signed anyone in a while and I was thinking that we could hold a contest for the locals and the winner gets signed….what do you think?

Peyton- actually like that idea

Mia- but I don't think it should be bands we have signed a lot of bands….

Peyton- you want a solo artist

Mia- yeah like me

Peyton- you didn't start solo

Mia- yeah but I was signed solo and that worked out for me don't you think

Peyton- yeah it kind of did…I think this is a great idea…you should announce it tonight…

Mia- thank you for this…I love all of this power

Peyton- just don't let it get to your head

Mia- (rolls her eyes) I'll try my best….and you should go back home and face life…cause its not going anywhere

Peyton frowned but she knew Mia was right, and she hated that she was right. She was too young to be right all of the time.

Deb was at home watching Sophie. Brooke had finally gone to work without taking the baby. She heard a knock on the door.

Deb- Victoria what the hell do you want?

Victoria- I came to see Sophie…I've been in New York and I haven't seen her in a while

Deb- She's asleep

Victoria- I can wait until she wakes up

Deb- I don't think that is such a good idea….You can come back later…

Victoria- You can't keep me from my granddaughter

Deb- I can sure in the hell try. Now if you'll excuse me I'm cooking dinner…(she shuts the door without even thinking about it…Victoria looks pissed)

The scene changes to Brooke at Clothes over Bros…Victoria barges in.

Brooke- Victoria is something wrong?

Victoria- Deb wouldn't let me see my granddaughter

Brooke- Oh why not?

Victoria- she said she was asleep

Brooke- well Deb is big on her getting her sleep…I'm sure if she was awake she would have let you seen her

Victoria- I doubt it…Deb doesn't like me…but you can't let her keep me from my granddaughter…

Brooke- I know…I'll talk to her…I'm sorry…

Jake is at home. He is now on crutches because it has been two weeks since his surgery and he had felt mass improvement almost immediately.

Jenny brings him a cup of tea.

Jenny- you know this is pretty cool dad

Jake- yeah I think so…but stop avoiding my question…Why are you home so early?

Jenny- I already told you daddy my classes were cancelled….I thought you would be happy that I'm home and you get to spend more time with me…

Jake- I am thrilled but I don't want your grades to suffer

Jenny- they won't I promise…anyways…are you and Emily going to the basketball kick off party at TRIC?

Jake- I don't know

Jenny- come on daddy you have to go…I think you should definitely show off your crutches…

Jake smiled. He wanted to go but he didn't really want to see Peyton. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, and he didn't think it would be good for him to see her.

Nathan was coming out of the café when he ran into Emily.  
Nathan- hi

Emily- hey

Nathan- it's been a while

Emily- yeah it has

Nathan- you look great…I heard you were dating Jake

Emily- yeah…he's a good guy

Nathan- Well I always thought you deserved the best

Emily- that's why you live with Brooke now….because I always thought you were the best for me…

Nathan- Emily

Emily- let's not fight Nathan…I'm happy for you…I'm happy that you got everything you ever wanted because that is all I ever wanted…I wanted you to be happy….

Nathan- I'm sorry that I hurt you

Emily- If only I'm sorry made things better…I should go…Jake's waiting…(Emily walks off leaving Nathan feeling down because he knew he had hurt her)

Keith comes in the house to see Lucas sitting on the couch.

Keith- you ok dad?

Lucas- yeah…I'm fine…how are you? You getting nervous yet?

Keith- why would I be nervous?

Lucas- the first big game is tomorrow…and you're my star

Keith- thanks for that dad but you guys could win without me

Lucas- I know that as a coach I'm supposed to say that every player matters but we all know that without you winning would be a lot harder…you're an amazing athlete and you are going to go so far Keith…

Keith- dad I

Lucas- I'm so proud of you Keith. You know what makes me even happier? The fact that you don't have to worry about my heart disease. At least I know that my heart condition won't ruin your dreams…I tell you the day you took that test was the scariest day of my life…I was so scared the results were going to break our hearts…but you don't have it and we don't have to worry about it…

Keith- yeah that's a good thing (he hated lying to his father)

Lucas- that's the best thing…because I see you going so far son and I can't wait to see you play in college…that's part of my dream for you…

Keith- yeah me too dad (he looks a little guilty)

Brooke comes home.

Brooke- Deb…Deb…

Deb- hey (She has Sophie) Look a there sweetie your mommy is here

Brooke takes the baby.

Brooke- what were you thinking today?

Deb- what?

Brooke- you shouldn't have sent Victoria away…you don't have that right…She is her grandmother too

Deb- Brooke

Brooke- just please…the next time my mother wants to see MY daughter let her… (Brooke walks upstairs holding her little girl. Deb listened to what Brooke had to say but she didn't trust Victoria and she never would)

Peyton comes back home and Lucas stands up.

Lucas- I was worried about you. You didn't answer your cell phone…I got nervous

Peyton- Yeah you didn't deserve that I'm sorry

Lucas- no don't apologize…you didn't deserve how I treated you…I am the one that is sorry

Peyton- Luke this is getting hard for me

Lucas- I know and I'm hoping that it will get better

Peyton- I don't think hoping is going to help….He doesn't like me and now he is going to have to stay home with me everyday until we find him a new daycare

Lucas- maybe he just needs to spend sometime with you…trust me on this Peyton…he's just confused

Peyton didn't say anything because she really didn't believe that things were going to get better. Charlie hated her and she didn't know how to fix it.

Charlie was upstairs still in his daddy's room. He was a smart three year old and he jumped off the bed and took the picture of Peyton that was sitting on the nightstand and stepped on the glass and threw it under the bed. He hated Peyton because she was trying to be his mommy and he didn't want a new mommy.

**Alright let me know what ya think **


	55. Ep10Ch3 Party Time oh Yeah

**Episode 10 Ch.3- Party Time Oh Yeah **

Lucas and Peyton were about to head to TRIC when he answered the door. It was Noah.

Noah- hi is Elizabeth here

Lucas- yeah what do you want?

Peyton- Luke be nice

Elizabeth- your early

Lucas- What's going on?

Elizabeth- (She looks at her mother) Mom

Peyton- there just studying

Lucas- oh

Noah- yeah Mr. Scott I'm her tutor remember and you have a big test tomorrow in your class…we want her to ace it

Lucas- ok…Elizabeth if you have any problems with Charlie please call me…(Elizabeth nods and she and Noah walk over to the kitchen table) Alright we'll see you guys later

Elizabeth- have fun mom

Peyton- we'll try…study hard

Elizabeth- we'll try (Lucas and Peyton leave)

Noah- you have pretty cool parents

Elizabeth- yeah I guess so

Noah- you and your dad don't get along do you?

Elizabeth- not lately…but that doesn't matter

Noah- Listen I know what it feels like not to have your dad in your life…your lucky…you have your dad…don't shut him out

Elizabeth- ok Noah you're here to help me get an A not to help me have a relationship with my dad alright…so let's just study

Noah- have it your way

Brooke is upstairs getting ready. Nathan comes in.

Nathan- hey baby you should see Millie and Sophie together they are too cute

Brooke- yeah

Nathan- what's wrong

Brooke- your mother would not let my mom see Sophie today

Nathan- Yeah she said something about that…

Brooke- I don't care if she is baby sitting Sophie she doesn't get to send people away…if I have to I'll take Sophie to work with me

Nathan- Brooke

Brooke- I'm serious Nathan…I'm giving my mom a chance I just wish everyone else would too…if I remember correctly you became the man you are today because someone gave you a chance…who the hell knows who you would be if you didn't get that chance to prove that you could be different…(Brooke walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Nathan goes to enter but she has locked him out)

Chase is walking into TRIC for all ages night. They always had the basketball party at TRIC. He saw Laura walking in and he smiled. He thought to himself that tonight was his chance to prove to her he was worth her time.

Summer and Jeremy are still lying in bed.

Summer- that was a great day…(The boxes are still not unpacked)

Jeremy- ya I would have to say I agree with you wife

Summer- Oh Crap (She looks at the clock)

Jeremy- what?

Summer- we have to get dressed Lily will be…(Before she could finish Lily walks in)

Lily- ooh I am definitely interrupting something….

Jeremy- Lily

Lily- it's cool you guys are married…I see now why you missed school…

Summer- give us like five minutes

Lily- um five minutes as in

Jeremy- as in we're gonna get dressed

Lily- ok take your time I am in no hurry…(She smiles and shuts the door behind her)

Lucas and Peyton arrive at TRIC.

Lucas- This place looks great (It is decorated in Raven stuff)

Peyton- it is all Mia I promise

Lucas- she's good

Peyton- yeah

Lucas- I really am sorry about earlier

Peyton- stop apologizing…everything is going to be ok.. (She could only hope she was right)

Elizabeth is fixing them something to eat.

Elizabeth- alright guys sandwiches are my specialty (She gives Savannah, Charlie, and Noah a plate)

Noah- you didn't have to fix me anything

Elizabeth- I know but I wanted too….it's another thank you for being my tutor

Noah- (he smiles) your welcome

Charlie looks at his sandwich and then throws it across the room.

Charlie- I don't like this kind fix me another one.

Elizabeth- (shocked) that wasn't very nice

Charlie- so fix me a peanut butter sandwich

Elizabeth- no I'm not fixing you another sandwich…go to your room

Charlie- No

Elizabeth- yes

Noah- maybe you should call your dad

Elizabeth- they just left I don't want him to think I can't handle this…you know what Charlie I'll fix you another sandwich

Noah- Elizabeth

Elizabeth- Peanut butter jelly it is

Charlie- no jelly

Elizabeth- ok…no jelly (she is a little shaken by his behavior) (Noah gets up from his seat)

Noah- let me help you

Elizabeth- you don't have too

Noah- I know but I want too (She smiles and then looks at Charlie with worry in her eyes)

Lily, Summer, and Jeremy are now at the party.

Lily- now I know this is not as fun as what you guys were doing all day but try to enjoy yourself…(She walks off)

Summer- she's something else

Jeremy- yeah I'm glad we have her though

Summer- me too…

Lily runs into daniel.

Daniel- Hey I've missed you

Lily- uh yeah…(She tries to continue walking but he stops her)

Daniel- we could hang out tonight

Lily- I don't know Daniel…I um..(she sees Spencer walks in….She hadn't seen him since she broke up with him) I liked that a lot…(She takes his hand and they walk to the dance floor…Spencer doesn't look too happy about it)

Jamie and Becky are talking by the bar.

Jamie- so I've been thinking about something

Becky- oh that could be dangerous

Jamie- I think that you should let me tell my Aunt Peyton how good you are…I think you should start singing again…for real

Becky- that didn't work out so well for me last time

Jamie- it will this time especially under my Aunt Peyton…at least say you'll think about it..

Becky-ok I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises

Spencer- hey you guys

Summer- hey what are you doing here?

Spencer- I came to hang out

Jeremy- or you came because you knew Lily wouldn't miss this for anything

Spencer- I haven't seen her since we broke up and this is my way of checking on her

Summer- I know I promised not to put myself in the middle but you have to promise me that you aren't going to say anything to her because she is honestly not ready for that yet

Spencer- I'll try my best but I can't promise…I really need to talk to her

Summer- Spencer your better off giving her time…I know that is what she needs

Spencer- I don't really like giving her time with my cousin (Points to Lily and Daniel)

Daniel and Lily are on the dance floor.

Daniel- so I know your just using me

Lily- what

Daniel- to make Spencer jealous and to tell you the truth I'm ok with that

Lily- well you shouldn't be it's wrong

Daniel- yeah well he was wrong to hurt you….he deserves a little payback…we could kiss I bet that would really make him jealous

Lily- maybe later….(She looks over at Spencer who pretends not to be looking at her)

Keith- so why couldn't Breanne come

Jacey- I don't know she's having all day sickness as she called it

Keith- oh that sucks…maybe we should just go hang out with her

Jacey- no this is your party

Keith- this is the teams party

Jacey- yeah but you're the best player on the team so that means this is your party…(She gives him a kiss)

Peyton and Lucas are sitting at a table talking when she notices Jake come in with Emily. He is on his crutches and she looks shocked. Emily nudges Jake.

Emily- Peyton's staring at you

Jake- then we better make it worth her wild…(He leans over and kisses her) now she's definitely staring

**Alright Please Review **


	56. Ep10Ch4 Uh Oh

**Ok so I was informed that I shouldn't use script when writing my story so I have decided to change it. I write this for you guys, and I want you all to be happy. The updates might be a little late because I had up to episode thirteen written the other way, and I am going back and changing everything. I hope this is ok with you guys. I will also work on punctuation and capital letters because I really do want you guys to be happy. Like always I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews. **

**Episode 10 Ch. 4 Uh Oh**

At TRIC Mia is standing on stage trying to obtain everyone's attention.

"Alright Tree Hill are you guys ready to know a secret?" She said loudly. The crowd screamed in delight, and Mia looks at Peyton before continuing. "Well as some of you might know I got my start with the record label Red Bedroom Records. If it wasn't for Peyton Scott I would still be a nobody, but she believed in me, but because she took a chance on me I have had some of the greatest experiences in my life. And we want to give someone else a chance just like I was given. Red Bedroom Records will be holding a contest for an up and coming solo artist. I'll have all the details listed on our website, and I hope that some of you talented ladies and gentlemen will show up and show us what your made of." She smiled as she walked off the stage, and Peyton gave her a thumbs up. Everyone in the crowd seemed really interested in what Mia had said.

Jamie and Becky are in the crowd. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "This could be your big break"

Becky smiled "It could be your big break too"

"What?" Jamie wanted her to win the competition.

"Well I'm not going to enter unless you enter," Becky smiled and then gave him a kiss.

He nodded his head because he knew that she had won the argument. "Ok whatever you say, you're the boss."

"I'm glad we both agree." They kissed again but Jamie secretly wanted her to win.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is standing by the bar alone when Victoria comes up behind her. "Hi honey"

Brooke was shocked to see her mother, "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend sometime with you and I figured you would be here."

"Well you figured right. I'm glad you want to spend time with me. It's been a long time." Brooke was really happy that her mom wanted to be apart of her life.

Victoria nodded as Brooke took a sip of her drink. "Yes it has been far too long, and I will forever be sorry for that. I want to be a better grandmother than I was a mother." Brooke nodded again.

"Don't worry about Deb she's gonna let you see Sophie anytime you want."

Victoria smiled, "Good" She leans in and hugs Brooke. "I love you and I'm proud of you." Those words took Brooke by surprise. She had never heard anything like that come out of her mouth. Brooke had tears in her eyes, but Victoria's face was as cold as ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily is sitting at a table alone when Nathan walks over to her. "Hey"

"Nathan"

He took a seat next to her, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I wasn't the man you deserved. I should have been better to you after all you did for me and my family."

"It was my job" Emily said bluntly.

"You did far more than your job and for that I will always be grateful. So thank you and I hope that you get everything you ever wanted in your life because you deserve it." He gets up and walks off without letting her speak. He was right she did deserve to get everything she wanted but that wasn't going to happen because she still wanted him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Jenny run into each other. He is surprised to see her. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Jenny smiles, "You know me I couldn't miss a good party"

"Well it is good to see you." He gives her a hug and Laura walks up next to him. Chase sees her and breaks the hug with Jenny. Laura walks away and Chase follows her. "So you always try to avoid me"

Laura was obviously not happy, "Well you always with your girlfriends"

"I don't have any girlfriends"

She smirks, "You could have fooled me. Every time I see you, you are talking to some beautiful girl, and then when we're alone all you do is flirt. I guess the rumors are true…you do get around." She walks off and Chase tries to call for her but she is far too gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny finally finds Rob. "Hey you"

He kisses her "You are the most beautiful girl in this room"

"Aw well I think your just bias because you get to sleep with me" She smiled

"Yeah that is definitely plus" He kissed her again. "Let's get out here"

"That is the best idea I have ever heard" She takes his hand and they walk out of TRIC smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is alone in her office when Jake knocks on the door. "Hi"

She was surprised to see him "Hey"

"I hope you don't mind. I saw you come in here." He hobbled over to the couch.

"Yeah I've just had a stressful week and it's not good for the babies"

"Yeah…you are a beautiful pregnant woman by the way" he smiled and she blushed.

"Thank you, look at you I knew you would walk again"

"yeah"

"I'm so happy for you Jake. I have always wanted the best for you" She was being honest. Jake had always been good to her.

"I know"

They both smile. Jake realized then that he still loved her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is standing alone and Jamie walks over and taps him on the shoulder.

"So where's your girl" Jamie asked.

"She's checking up on her best friend"

"So are you nervous?"

Keith shook his head no. "No…we're going to kick ass tomorrow night"

"Well I'm nervous for you" Jamie was so scared that Keith was going to have a heart attack, but Keith was sure of himself.

"You don't have to be. I'm gonna be fine. My heart can handle anything" Keith said.

"I'm just not ready to lose you man" Jamie said with concern on his face.

Keith smiled and hit him on the shoulder "Aw I love you too buddy"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Daniel are dancing and Spencer finally breaks and walks over towards them.

"I can't take this anymore" He pulls them apart.

Lily is disgusted by his actions, "Excuse me"

"I know why you're doing this. It's because he's my cousin so just stop it ok. You have made your point. You've hurt me"

"I haven't even begun to hurt you Spencer so just leave me alone" She spat back at him.

Spencer couldn't help himself. He wanted answers. "You're not sleeping with him are you. Because that would be a low blow if you were sleeping with my cousin."

Lily was so angry at his accusations she could scream. "No I'm not sleeping with your cousin. I'm sleeping with your brother." After she said it so viciously, she knew she shouldn't have. She didn't want to hear what he had to say so she barged out of TRIC but both Daniel and Spencer went after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the Scott household Elizabeth and Noah were still studying.

"So the little one are being awful quiet" Noah noted.

"Maybe they went to sleep" She said hopeful

"I doubt it the boy is pretty bad"

"Oh well you haven't seen bad until you see Savannah act out but my parents can handler her better"

"Why" He felt bad for asking "Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry" Elizabeth smiled

"No, it's ok. Charlie is my dad's son but not my mom's. My parents were divorced for a while because my dad had an affair." Elizabeth hated talking about it.

"I'm sorry" He could tell it was an uncomfortable subject for her.

"It's not your fault and besides they got through it except Charlie has been acting out a lot lately"

Elizabeth smiled at Noah. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, but before she could say anything else Savannah came running down the stairs. "Lizzie he's gone mad" She was frantic.

Elizabeth looked worried "What are you talking about?"

"Come see it's Charlie" Savannah pulled her up from the couch and Elizabeth and Noah followed her up the stairs. Charlie had completely destroyed Lucas and Peyton's room. He had drawn all over the walls with marker and when Elizabeth tried to get him to stop he hit her.

She looked at Noah and then reached in her pocket for her phone "I've got to call my mom"

Back at TRIC Peyton was sitting alone. "Hey you" Lucas came up behind her with a kiss.

"So something just happened between our sister and Spencer. They both ran outside."

Lucas jumped back up "I'll kill him"

Peyton grabbed his arm "Luke this is her fight. You can't fight all her battles for her."

"Yeah" He said giving up. Peyton's phone started ringing and she saw that it was Elizabeth.

"Hello…Elizabeth calm down we're on our way" She hung up the phone and stood up.

"What the hell happened" Lucas was nervous.

All she could say was "Charlie has gone crazy we have to get home"

Lucas grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking "you know what you stay I'll go….get Lily or Keith to bring you home ok"

Peyton was upset by this "Why don't you want me to go"

He simply said "He's my son I can handle this alone" Without letting her speak he gives her a kiss and walks out. She was offended by the fact that he didn't seem to want her help raising his son. They were supposed to be in it together.

**Ok so there it is. I hope you guys like the way I wrote it. So let me know what you thought. **


	57. Ep10Ch5 The Truth Hurts

**Episode 10 Ch.5- The Truth Hurts **

Outside of TRIC Spencer is trying to catch up with Lily. "Slow down" He was finally able to catch her. He took a hold of her arm "What the hell were you talking about"

Daniel ran up behind them yelling at Spencer "Leave her alone"

She was so mad and jerked her arm away "I kept a secret too Spencer, but its not my secret to tell. Go home and talk to Michelle."

"You are lying. You are just trying to hurt me" Spencer accused her.

"No" She had no emotion on her face. "I don't care if you hurt. I don't care what happens to you, that honestly breaks my heart." She knows that she shouldn't tell him the truth but she has already made things worse. "Your mom isn't dead. Your mom is Michelle. You might want to talk to her about it, but don't ever talk to me again because we're over, and I don't even want to be your friend." She turns around and walks back into TRIC. Spencer didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe that Michelle was his mom. Daniel looked at Spencer before walking back into TRIC.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Charlie was still throwing a fit when Lucas arrived. "What happened" She hadn't talked to her father in weeks, but she didn't have a choice now.

"I thought they were watching a movie, and then I came up here to find him doing this. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry."

Lucas rubbed her shoulder "No, no honey this isn't your fault don't blame yourself. Why don't you take Savannah and put her to bed. I will handle this" Lucas said reassuringly.

Elizabeth nodded and took Savannah to bed. Noah followed behind her as Lucas entered the bedroom.

He sat down next to Charlie and tried to be as calm as possible, "Why did you do this Charlie?"

"I don't like this place daddy and I wanted too" Charlie said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Well that's not going to work Charlie. I'm sorry buddy, but you don't get to do stuff like this and get away with it."

"But" Charlie whined.

"No buts young man. I want you to go in your bedroom and bring me your favorite movie and your favorite toy ok" Lucas was being as calm as he knew how to be.

"Ok" Charlie looked sad as he walked out of the room.

Lucas sat there looking at the disaster his room had become. He was so mad, but he wasn't going to yell at Charlie. He was going to do what his mom use to do to him when he got in trouble or misbehaved. Charlie came back into the room with one of his Barney movies and his Hulk doll.

"Here daddy" Charlie handed him the items.

"Ok will you go hand me the trash can"

"Ok" Charlie brought him the trash can, and Lucas placed the doll and the movie inside. Charlie cried "Daddy"

Lucas shook his head "I'm sorry son but that's your punishment. I'm throwing them away

Charlie continued to cry "But I don't want you too. I promise I'll be good"

"You shouldn't have been bad in the first place"

"Daddy"

"I'm sorry but if you start to act like a good little boy this won't happen again, but every time you get in trouble we're gonna throw a new toy in the garbage. So why don't you start actng like the boy I know you can be?" Lucas put the little boy in his lap.

"Ok daddy" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Let's get you into bed"

"Ok"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia was talking to some people when Jamie and Becky went to get her attention. "Hey James what's up"

"We heard about your contest, and we definitely want to enter" Jamie said excitedly.

"Both of you"

"Yeah both of us" Becky chimed in.

"You know you have to enter separately?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah we know"

"Alright I think it will be cool for the two of you to enter, but I hope that it doesn't hurt your relationship" Mia said warning them.

"It's not going to hurt our relationship" Jamie was confident about what they had together.

"Yeah we have a rock solid relationship"

"Nothing will tear us apart" He kissed her forehead.

Mia smiled at how cute they were together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob and Jenny were lying in bed together. "So did you have fun tonight sexy girl"

"I had a lot more fun when we got home"

"Oh yeah me too" He said trying to be very sexy.

Jenny was silent for a moment and then she finally spoke "I've decided to move back home"

"Jenny"

"Don't try to talk me out of it. As soon as the semester is over I'm coming home" She leaned back over and started kissing him. He let her, but he knew she was making a mistake.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was sitting at the bar, and Nathan was holding her hand and kissing her neck. "You ready to go home baby"

"Yah I think so Nathan. I love you" Brooke smiled as she kissed his lips. Emily was watching as they kissed and held hands. She looked entirely too jealous and disgusted by the whole scene.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Deb was at home when heard the doorbell go off. She walked over to get the door and saw Victoria. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my granddaughter" Victoria said coldly walking into the house without being invited.

"She's asleep" Deb said. She really wanted to kill her.

"Brooke said that I could see her anytime I wanted too." She didn't even let Deb say anything else. She walked upstairs to visit with her grandchild.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michelle is at home when she hears the door open and Spencer comes in. "Spencer" She can tell something is wrong and he is upset. "What's wrong"

"Hi Mom…How are you" He said cold and heartless. She was shocked. He finally knew the truth.


	58. Ep10Ch6 What a Mess

**Episode 10 Ch. 6- What a Mess **

Lily was walking out of TRIC when Daniel stopped her. "Let me take you home"

She shook her head no "I've got it. I didn't drink or anything" Lily kept walking.

"Lily" He was worried about her.

"Listen Daniel I'm fine ok. Just go home and don't worry about me." She gets to her car, gets in and leaves. Daniel realized then that she didn't want him and probably never would, but he wasn't going to quit trying with her.

……………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah walk outside her house. "Thanks for helping me tonight" Elizabeth said sincerely.

He shrugs "You didn't need help Elizabeth. You are going to do great on your test tomorrow" He was very confident in her.

"I hope so"

"I know so" He goes to leave and then turns back around "Hey thanks for tonight it was fun even watching a kid throw a fit…It was all fun"

She smiled "Night"

"Good Night" He smiled and walked to his car. He might actually have feelings for her.

…………………………………

Summer and Jeremy were at home cuddled up together. "So you are ok with this aren't you?" Summer asked confusing Jeremy.

"Am I ok with what?" Jeremy wondered.

"This apartment is so small Jeremy. Is this what you really want?" She questioned him.

He put his hands on her face and gave her a kiss she wasn't expecting "It doesn't matter." He takes a hold of her hands "As long as we are together we could live in a shoe box for all I care. You are the only thing that matters to me" He kisses her again, but they are interrupted by Lily.

Summer looked up at her friend and noticed that she was crying "Is something wrong?"

"I um….I was gonna go home, but I thought I might need to warn you" Lily said taking a deep breath.

"Warn Me" Summer was confused.

Lily was worried about what Summer might say, but she knew she had to tell her "Spencer knows the truth about Michelle because I was pissed, and I didn't care if I hurt him"

Summer couldn't believe what Lily had done. She knew that Spencer had to be hurting. She was so upset that she couldn't even speak.

………………………………………

Lucas is in his bedroom cleaning up the mess his son had made. Peyton comes in and is shocked to see the mess. "Wow what a mess"

"Yeah I'm sorry. Charlie went a little Problem Child on us, but I handled it" Lucas said as he continued to clean.

"Yeah about that" She sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"You didn't have to handle it alone Lucas. Charlie is never going to listen to me if you don't let me help you. I should have come with you tonight" Peyton had been hurt by Lucas' actions, and she knew he needed to know.

"I don't want you to have to worry about stuff like this" Lucas got up and sat on the bed next to her.

"I want to worry about it Luke. He's apart of you and that makes him apart of me too. Please Luke let me in…Let me help you with him. He's acting this way because of me." Peyton pleaded with her husband.

"I'm sorry." Lucas kissed her. "I'll try harder"

"That's all I ask" Peyton said getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucas questioned

"I'm gonna lay on the couch until you get this mess cleaned up."

"You're not going to help"

Peyton laughed "Oh honey you hurt my feelings tonight. I think you get to do this all by yourself. Have fun" She smiled and walked out of the room. Lucas shook his head. He really did love that woman with all of his heart.

………………………………………………..

Jake and Emily are at home getting ready for bed. "Thanks for making me go tonight. I had a good time" Jake told her.

"Yeah me too" She said trying to put up a good front. She actually had a horrible time seeing Brooke and Nathan together. She wanted Nathan back in her life, but that wasn't going to happen.

……………………………………………….

Victoria is upstairs holding baby Sophie. "Hey baby girl" She smiled "You are so beautiful and I love you so much" She kissed the baby's forehead. "And soon enough I'll get to spend all of my time with you. Good nigh sweet baby girl. Sleep tight. I know I will because I'll be dreaming of you" Victoria placed Sophie in her crib and smiled her devilish smile.

…………………………………………

Michelle gets up from the couch and walks towards Spencer, but he shakes her off "No….Don't even think about it. I can't believe you. I can't believe you would lie to me for all of these years, and then you told Lily" Spencer was disgusted with the woman that stood in front of him.

"No I didn't tell Lily she figured it out" That was a lie but he didn't have to know that "Spencer I wanted to tell you, but I thought that it would be best you believed Catherine was your mother because she was in every way that matters. Don't ever believe any different" Michelle had tears running down her face

"I can't believe you kept this from me. You lied to me my whole life. Don't…I never want to see you again" Spencer barged out, and Michelle falls to the couch crying. She knew that she should have told him the truth. The truth always comes out in the end.

**Ok so there is the end of episode 10. I really need to know what you guys think of Lily and Daniel....Victoria...Elizabeth and Noah **

**Oh and in the next episode a lot is going to happen with Keith. **

**Please Review! **


	59. Ep11Ch1 The Day Will Come

**Episode 11 Ch.1 The Day is Coming **

Lucas was getting dressed when a pale Peyton came out of the bathroom holding her stomach "I hate morning sickness" She fell on the be.

He walked over to her and rubbed her stomach "Is it not getting any better?"

Peyton frowned "Not really, but they say it is worse with twins"

"It wasn't this bad with Keith and Elizabeth was it?"

Peyton sits up "Well I thought it was killer, but this is ten times worse" He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby." He kisses her forehead. "I wish I could make you feel better. Deb is going to watch Charlie for us until we can get him into another school."

"That sounds great, but I can't rest because you have a doctor's appointment. You forgot didn't you?"

Lucas gets up from the bed "yeah" He turned back around "Ok I remembered, but I think we should just reschedule"

"We're not rescheduling Lucas. You have to go. I'm not giving you any other choice." Peyton stood her ground.

"I know but I hate going to the heart doctor. It sucks" Lucas says in a pouty voice.

Peyton shook her head had her husband's child like manner. "You sound like a little kid maybe they'll give you a sucker and stickers if you're a good boy." Peyton smiles and hits him on the shoulder. He grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss.

…………………………………………………..

Brooke is in her room getting dressed when Nathan walks in.

"Hey you need some help" She was struggling with the zipper.

She laughed "Well I'm putting my clothes on, and you usually help me take them off" She said in a playful voice and then kissed him.

"I'll help you put them on this time if you promise to let me help you take them off tonight" Nathan kissed her again and then zipped up her dress.

"That's a deal superstar"

"I cannot wait to be your husband"

Brooke kissed him again "Soon enough" They hear the baby crying in the other room. "Duty calls"

"Let me do it. I love seeing her beautiful face first thing in the morning" Nathan left the room, and Brooke smiled. She loved him more than she ever thought possible, and she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Nathan Scott.

……………………………………………………..

Chase and Jamie are in their room getting things ready for school and the game.

Chase threw something else in his gym bag "So you ready for the big game?"

Jamie shrugged "Yeah I guess so"

"You don't sound ready" Chase noticed

"I'm sorry. I'm ready it's just my head is a thousand miles away"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Mine is too"

Jamie gave him a look "Mine is on music. Where is yours?"

"Laura" Chase cared about her, but she didn't care about him.

"She's pretty cute" Jamie noted.

"Yeah but she's not interested in me and it kills me"

"Why?"

"Because she's beautiful and perfect, and I want her to like me. I'm not usually like this."

"Well maybe you are being like this because she matters to you. We usually act crazy around the ones that matter."

"Maybe your right" Chase zipped up his bag "But all I know is we have got to get our heads ready for the game if we want to win tonight"

"Yeah I know. We have to win"

…………………………………………………………

Spencer is sitting on his couch. He has been drinking and hasn't slept all night. Summer lets herself in the house. "Hi"

"Summer I'm not really in the mood for company" Spencer said coldly

"Lily told me what she hit you with last night. I know it was hard" She took a seat next to him.

"So you knew?" He questioned.

"I should have told you, but it wasn't my story to tell." Summer felt really guilty for keeping it from him.

"I feel betrayed and hurt and alone"

"I know, and I am sorry for that, but you have to know that we did what we thought was for the best" Summer was trying to make him feel better.

"I know but it still hurts all the same"

"You should talk to Michelle. She really does love you"

Spencer shook his head "Don't tell me what I should do Summer" He was angry and didn't want to be told what to do "If I talk to her I will probably say a lot of things that I may or may not regret later.

Summer got up from her seat "She did what was best for you Spencer. Don't blame her for wanting to protect you" She raised her voice a little "It may not have been the best thing, but you've had a good life so far. Don't let this hurt your future regardless of what you may think you still have a pretty damn good one ahead of you" She can't take it anymore, and she leaves. Spencer shakes his head and takes another sip of his drink.

…………………………………………………………

Lucas is in his office when Keith comes in "Hey dad, you wanted to see me" Keith sat down.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you are ready for the big game" Lucas was so excited

"Yeah dad I'm pumped" He knew they were going to win. The team they were playing weren't very good.

"I want you to know that I am so proud of you Keith. You are becoming quiet the young man, and you have so much greatness ahead of you"

"You really think so dad?" Keith knew that his dad was going to be devastated if he ever found out the truth.

"Yeah, even if basketball doesn't work out for you although I have faith that it will you are going to be brilliant no matter what it is you do"

Keith sighs "Thanks dad, I sure hope your right" He got up and walked out of the office.

……………………………………………………..

Jenny walks in to Jake's house. "Hey daddy, are you ready for physical therapy?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking me, but you can't keep skipping school" Jake warned her.

"I'm not skipping school I've got the day off"

"Jenny" He said sternly

"Daddy trust me. I have the day off. I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

"Ok I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just thought" Jenny interrupted

"Daddy you thought wrong. I'm not skipping class. It really was cancelled." She was lying, but he didn't have to know that. "So let's get you to therapy"

"Yes ma'am" Jake said as they walked out of the house.

………………………………

Lucas is still in his office when Nathan comes in. "Hey man you ready for the game"

"Yeah, but I've got to go to my stupid heart doctor today" Lucas was upset about the appointment.

"No, it's my six month check. I'm fine" He reassured him "I just hate going to these appointments. You know what I'm just glad my kids don't have this stupid heart condition. Out of all the things Dan could have given me he gave me a life threatening illness" Lucas was always frustrated with his heart condition.

"Yeah well at least you don't have to worry about your kids having it" Nathan was glad that no one else had the disease.

Lucas shook his head "I have no idea what I would do if Keith had to suffer from this like I do. It just wouldn't be fair."

Keith was in the locker room, he looked at his heart medicine, and then he threw it in the trash.


	60. Ep11Ch2 Doctor Appointments

**Episode 11 Ch.2 Doctor Appointments Reveal All **

Keith turned around from throwing his pills in the garbage to see Jamie standing behind him. He had seen everything. "Damn Man. What the hell were you thinking?"

Keith took a deep breath "Jamie you scared the hell out of me"

Jamie takes the pills out of the garbage "These aren't empty. You are so stupid. If you stop taking these pills I will tell your dad so fast you won't know what hit you" Jamie threatened

"Jamie"

"Don't…you insist on playing and keeping this secret don't you dare stop taking your pills" Jamie handed Keith the pills "I don't want you to die but that is exactly what will happen to you if you stop taking the pills." Jamie walks out of the locker room.

……………………………….

Lily sees Summer walking down the hall. "Hey did you talk to him?"

Summer gives Lily a look suggesting that she is not happy with her "Yeah"

"And"

"He's not doing well. There were tons of ways you could have hurt him. Why did you have to tell him the truth?" Summer asked

"I was mad"

"You should talk to him"

Lily shook her head "I can't"

"Right because your job is to hurt him" Summer walked off. Lily knew what she did was wrong but Spencer had really hurt her. She turned around to see Jamie coming down the hall "Hey"

"Hey"

She hit him on the shoulder "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me." Lily smiled at him

"I know but what's on my mind really isn't my problem so"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Lily sighed

……………………………….

Lucas and Peyton are signing in for his appointment. "Mr. Scott you will have to see Dr. Moore today" The receptionist informed him.

"He's not my regular doctor" Lucas replied

"I know but Dr. Lowe is out today"

Lucas was a little frustrated "But I made an appointment to see him"

"Dr. Moore is a good doctor so you have nothing to worry about"

Lucas was mad and Peyton could tell "It's fin thank you" She took his hand to walk away. "Luke"

"I know I was rude, but I hate these appointments"

"Yeah well these appointments keep you alive" She kisses his forehead.

…………………………………….

Andy walked into Michelle's house to see that she has been crying "Baby are you ok"

Michelle shook her head no "I can't believe he knows. I didn't want him to know the truth not like this"

Andy brought her into a hug "It will be ok. I promise. It is going to be ok"

………………………….

Spencer is looking at a picture of him, his mom, and his dad. They were happy. They were a big happy family, but it was all a lie. It had all been a lie, and he was devastated.

…………………………………………..

Lucas was fidgeting in his chair "I hate waiting" he said pouting

"Luke"

"This sucks" he said as he made a face.

Peyton smiled at her husband. He was such a big baby, but she loved him "I think you are just nervous because there is a big game tonight, and your scared that you guys might lose."

"We're not going to lose" He said offensively

"I know but I think you're scared"

"I am scared. The team gave up so much for me last year. I just hope it wasn't a mistake."

She places her hand on his hand, "It wasn't a mistake. You weren't ready then, but now you are and your team is ready and like you always tell me they are destined for greatness." They share a simple kiss, and the nurse comes out.

"Lucas Scott the doctor will see you now" He looked a little nervous. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he didn't know why.


	61. Ep11Ch3 The Truth Revealed

**Episode 11 Ch. 3 The Truth Revealed **

Lucas was sitting on the Doctor's table, and Peyton was sitting in the chair when Dr. Moore comes in. "Hello Mr. Scott," he looks over at Peyton. "Good thing I'm a married man you are a beautiful woman."

Lucas squints his eyes and he says with an attitude, "Good thing she's married too."

Dr. Moore takes a look at Lucas' folder, "The test came back fine. You are doing great Mr. Scott. You are as healthy as an ox."

Peyton smiled and got up to stand next to her husband, "That's great honey."

Dr. Moore continued to look at Lucas' chart. He looked up at Lucas "Your last name is Scott?"

Lucas was a little confused, "Yeah"

"Keith Scott is your son right?"

"Yeah," Peyton said.

Lucas smiled, "You must have read about him in the paper. He's a pretty good basketball player."

Dr. Moore shook his head no, "No I've met your son. He's my patient."

Peyton's face drops, "What?"

"I'm surprised the two of you actually let him play basketball with his heart condition."

Lucas' heart skips a beat, "Heart condition? My son doesn't have a heart condition."

"Yes he does. He comes to me every six months. I prescribe him medicine every month for the same thing that you have," Dr. Moore admitted.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "He cannot have a heart condition."

Dr. Moore was even confused, "You really didn't know? The woman that comes with him said that you guys knew."

"What's her name?" Lucas was curious to know who was helping his son keep such a huge secret.

"Brooke Davis," he said.

Peyton and Lucas were shocked, scared, and furious all at the same time.

Lily was in the gym looking around. She loved cheering, but she didn't feel like cheering about anything. "Hey you look smoking hot in that cheerleading uniform," Daniel said as he walked closer to Lily.

"Hey Daniel now is not a good time," Lily told him backing away.

"Come on Lily talk to me," Daniel begged.

"I don't have time…this….us just isn't going to work out," She said as she walked out of the gym.

Spencer is at home when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and answers it. He knew that it would be Michelle. "Before you slam the door in my face let me talk," She demanded.

"Fine," he walked back over to the couch.

"I got pregnant and your father didn't love me. I wasn't ready for a child. I knew that you deserved better, and I knew Catherine could give you what I couldn't," Michelle sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Spencer, but you had a good life with her, and she loved you as if you were her own. You deserved each other, and I am not sorry for that. I will never be sorry for that. I should have told you the truth after she died, and I am sorry for not doing that." She stood back up, "I love you Spencer. I always have, and I don't want you to think otherwise." She walked out of the house without letting him speak. She was hoping that she some how had gotten through to him.

…………………………………..

Jamie is sitting in the stands in the gym. "Hey sexy," Becky rubbed his shoulders.

"Hi," he gave her a kiss.

"You nervous?"

Jamie shook his head, "Not really, basketball is easy music is harder."

She smiled, "You'll figure out the song you want to play." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll help you."

"Are you sure you should be helping the competition?" He asked.

"Yeah especially when the competition is so damn sexy," she said playfully pulling him into a kiss.

……………………………………..

Jake is at home, and Rob comes in. "Hey man," Rob says

"Hey Rob, Jenny is not here," Jake told him.

"I know. I saw her leave. I needed to talk to you."

"Okay this isn't going to be good is it?"

"Jenny is skipping classes to be here, and she wants to come back after the semester," Rob told him.

Jake took a seat, and he looked furious, "What? She can't leave school."

"She wants too, and I'm trying to talk her out of it, but she's not listening to me."

"I thought you would be happy to have her back."

"I would love to have Jenny home, but not at the expense of her future," Rob admitted.

"I'm glad we can agree on something."

"I love your daughter Jake, and I would never jeopardize her life. You have to convince her to stay at school because it for her own good," Rob knew Jenny would be upset with him, but he didn't know what else to do.

………………………………….

Keith is in the gym shooting around. He closes his eyes and prays that everything is going to work out for him and for the team.

Lucas and Peyton are now at home. Peyton is pacing back and forth. "Honey you've got to calm down," Lucas walked over towards her and rubbed her shoulders.

She pulled away, "I can't calm down Lucas. My son has a heart disease and could drop dead at any minute."

"Well according to the doctor he has everything under control."

"But he shouldn't be playing sports, and Brooke knew that. She kept it from me." She started breathing heavily. "How the…why the….what the…" tears overtake her. "Lucas," he takes her in his arms.

"I know. They've been lying to us for a year. I don't know how I will ever be able to trust either one of them again," Lucas could not believe all of this was happening to his family.

"He can't play tonight," she picks up the phone. "I'll call him and tell him to come home."

Lucas grabbed the phone from her, "Don't do that."

"What?"

"I want Keith to tell us the truth."

Peyton shook her head, "He's not going to tell us the truth Lucas. It's a little late for him to be honest with us."

"If he thinks that I might know something at all he might tell me."

"I'm not letting him play tonight," he was making her angry.

"Give him one more night Peyton, one more night to feel like he is on top of the world. He deserves that," Lucas was hoping she was listening to him.

"He doesn't deserve anything Lucas, but if that's what you think is best I'll let him have one more game, but after that you change your game plan because he is done with basketball," She sighs and walks upstairs. Lucas' heart was breaking for his son and for his wife.

**Please Review!**


	62. Ep11Ch4 Basketball Dreams

**Episode 11 Ch4 Basketball Dreams **

Lucas and the team are in the locker room. He looked up at all of them, "This is a big night for all of you gentleman. The first game of the season is always the biggest, and for a lot of your lives are going change more than you could ever know." He looks at Keith, "I have faith that all of you are going to play your best and we're gonna kick some ass." The boys hoop and holler, "Get ready to line up. Keith I need to talk to you."

Keith gets up and follows his dad to the office. He looks a little nervous. "Yeah dad what's up?"

"I found out today that one of the guys on the team has been lying to their parents about being sick," Lucas was hoping Keith would admit the truth.

"Oh," he thinks he has been caught. "Who?"

Lucas shakes his head, "That doesn't matter."

"Well I don't know anyone on our team that is sick dad. I'm sorry," he was lying. Lucas was disappointed. His son looked him straight in the face and lied to him.

"You would tell me if you did though right?"

Keith hesitates before answering, "Yeah dad I would."

"Good to know," Lucas shook his head. "You better get out there and warm up."

"Yeah," Keith walked out. He felt like something bad was going to happen.

……………………………………….

Brooke walks into the gym with Millie and Hunter. "Ok guys where do you want to sit?" Brooke asked.

"The middle," Millie responded.

"Alright I can handle that," she sees Peyton come in with Charlie and Savannah. "Oh look there's Aunt Peyton," she waves her hand at Peyton, but she doesn't say anything. "Peyton," there was still no response from Peyton. "Wow Aunt Peyton is moody today," Brooke walks over to Peyton. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Peyton walks off, but Brooke follows.

"Peyton," Brooke said worried about her friend.

"Not now Brooke, I'm just here to watch my son and my husband. I don't want to talk to you right now." Peyton walks off, and Brooke is more confused than ever.

Back in the locker room Jamie walks up to Keith, "What did your dad want?"

"I think he knows," Keith admitted. Jamie looked worried.

"What?"

"He said something about someone on the team being sick and lying to his parents. He knows."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

He shrugged, "play the best damn game I have ever played in my life because this is sure to be my last if they know."

………………………………………….

Nathan walked into Lucas' office obviously worried about Lucas' behavior, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Lucas said as he looked up at his brother.

Nathan could tell that Lucas was in pain, "What is it?"

"Shut the door," Lucas pointed and Nathan did as he was told. "My son has HCM." It pained Lucas to say those words together all in the same sentence.

"Keith?" Nathan questioned

"Yeah he has been lying to us for a year"

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "But you saw the results."

"Jamie's results at least that's what I think," Lucas admitted. His son had pulled off the same trick that he had done.

"You think Jamie was in on this?" Nathan didn't want to think his son would lie about something as serious as a heart disease.

"Yeah and Brooke too," Lucas stated. Nathan felt so bad for Lucas. He could tell that this was killing him inside.

"What are you going to do?"

Lucas stood up from his desk and looked at a picture of Keith when he was much younger, "My son is a better player than I ever thought about being, and because of me it's over for him. His dreams are going to be shattered, and it I all my fault."

Nathan didn't know what to say. He figured that anything he said wouldn't help the situation and might only make it worse.

Michelle was in her kitchen cleaning because she was so upset with everything that had taken place. Spencer enters the house, but she thinks it is Andy at first. "Andy I really don't…" She trails off as she sees Spencer standing in front of her.

"Hi," he spoke in a low tone.

"Spencer," she was shocked to see him.

He handed her some to go boxes, "I bought us dinner. Are you hungry?"

Her face lit up. Her son was actually talking to her, "Yeah," she had to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"We can take things slow," Spencer added.

"That's a start," Michelle said relieved. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad because you gave me up. I'm hurt because you didn't tell me about it sooner. My mom did a good job with me, but I need you too."

Michelle is so happy. She knows they still have a lot of work to do, but she can handle it.

Spencer smiles as he pulls down plates from the cabinet, "So you want to tell me the whole story, and start from the beginning because I want to know it all."

Michelle nodded her head, "I'll be glad too."

In the gym the cheerleaders were cheering as the team ran out. Lucas looked up at Peyton. She looked more nervous than he had ever seen her look before. He shook his head trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. At least he hoped it would be. He knew that things were about to get a lot harder for all of them.


	63. Ep11Ch5 Shattered

**Episode 11 Ch.5 Shattered **

"Well the Tree Hill Ravens are on a roll tonight under the leadership of the Scott cousins…It's half time here and they have already scored 50 points and have made sure that the bears have only gotten twenty-five points past their incredible defense…Coach Scott must be proud of his son the leading scorer here tonight with a total of twenty-five points before the half…that boy is going places…" the announcer commented.

Back in the locker room Lucas was standing there looking at his team, "You guys are doing a great job. Don't stop playing hard," Lucas stopped talking and walked into his office. Keith can tell something is up with his dad.

Peyton is at the concession stand getting Savannah and Charlie some food, "Okay Charlie here's your nachos."

"But I wanted a hamburger," Charlie exclaimed.

"The last time I got you a hamburger you didn't eat it," Peyton told him trying to lay down the law where the little boy was concerned.

"Ok," he said. Peyton was surprised he didn't throw a fit.

"Thank you. Take your nachos and Savannah here's your hotdog. I'll bring your drinks," she handed the kids there things and started to walk off.

"Thanks mama," Savannah said.

"Peyton what's going on?" Brooke asked walking over to her.

"Don't talk to me Brooke. I'm sick of hearing all of your lies."

"What are you talking about?" she was so confused.

"I took Lucas to the heart doctor today. His doctor was out, and we had to see Dr. Moore," Brooke froze because she knows what Peyton was about to say. "I think you know why I'm pissed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't think that is any of your damn business. You have done enough damage," Peyton walked off, and Brooke's heart dropped into her chest.

……………………………………

Jake and Jenny are at the café. "So dad why are we here instead of the game?" Jenny questioned.

"I didn't really feel like going to the game. I wanted to spend sometime with my daughter. I love you Jenny, but I think you are making a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny I'm not going to let you leave school," Jake informed her.

"Dad," Jenny exclaimed.

"You can't do that to your future. It is too important and you belong at that school."

"Well it is my decision, and Rob had no right to come to you," she was upset.

"He was worried about you, and he had every right to tell me what you were thinking about doing."

"Dad I have the right to decide what I want to do with the rest of my life. I miss being at home."

"We will be here when you graduate," he argued back. "Please just think about this before you do anything you might regret later."

"I'll think about it," she lied. She was so mad at her boyfriend. He was definitely going to feel her wrath.

………………………………

Back at the basketball game Jamie and Chase were sitting on the bench because the Ravens were winning by a lot. "Look up there," Jamie told Chase.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Laura came to see you play," he smiled.

Chase shook his head, "She's not here for me. She can't stand me."

Keith shoots again and makes it.

"That was Keith Scott for another three. It is late in the fourth quarter and you have to wonder why Coach Scott hasn't pulled out his star player. It is evident that they are going to win this game. Bears with the time out," the announcer said.

"Ok guys just keep doing what you are doing," Lucas told his team.

"Dad, why don't you let me sit out?" Keith asked. "I think I've played enough."

"I'm not taking you out of this game."

"Dad"

"Keith you don't want to be taken out of this game trust me," Lucas told him. At that moment Keith knew that his father knew the truth.

"Dad I can…I can explain," Keith was upset.

Lucas couldn't even look him in the eyes, "Just go play."

"I can't," Keith told him

"Keith," he raises his voice.

The whole team was looking at the conversation taking place.

"Please don't take basketball away from me dad," Keith begged.

"We'll talk about it home," Lucas told him. The time out was over, and they needed to get back on the court.

"You'll have to find me first," Keith stormed off the court and out of the gym. Lucas screamed his name, but Keith didn't look back. The whole gym got quiet, and Peyton glared at Lucas. Things just got ten times worse.

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep them coming please!!!!**


	64. Ep11Ch6 Heartbreak City

**Episode 11 Ch.6- Heartbreak City**

The game was over, and the Ravens had won but had lost so much at the same time. Jamie and Chase were walking outside the locker room. "Wow I can't believe what happened with Keith. I didn't know he was sick," Chase said looking at Jamie.

"Yeah, it's awful," Jamie didn't really want to talk about his part in the situation.

"James Lucas Scott," Nathan yelled from behind the boys causing them both to turn around.

"Dad," Jamie knew his dad was going to be upset with him.

"Go straight home we have a lot of talking to do," Nathan demanded.

Jamie nodded, "Yes sir."

Nathan walked off. "Your dad seems pissed," Chase noticed.

"I knew Keith was sick, and I helped him keep it a secret," Jamie admitted.

"Whoa," Chase just looked at him. He kind of wished he had been in on the plan.

"I'll see ya later," Jamie walked off and Chase saw Laura. He walked over towards her.

"Hey," she kept walking away from him.

"Just go away," Laura asked of him.

He stopped her, "I'm not going away Laura. I don't know what it is, but there is something about you that makes me happy, and I'm going to prove to you that I am not the guy you think I am, but the guy you deserve," he walks leaving her to think.

…………………..

Peyton was standing outside the locker room waiting on Lucas. She was freaking out because Keith ran out of the gym, and they had no idea where he was. "Mama are you ok?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah baby…" she trailed off. "Why don't you go sit down next to Charlie on the bench for a minute?" Peyton asked her.

Savannah nodded her head and walked over to Charlie. Peyton was pacing back and forth, "Peyton," Brooke said.

"Don't talk to me," Peyton said coldly.

"We are best friends," Brooke stated. They had been best friends forever, and she wasn't ready to lose that.

"We were," Peyton shook her head, "We aren't anymore," Peyton told her. The words hurt like a sword being stabbed into her heart.

Lily was still in the gym when Summer stopped her, "I'm sorry for being so hard on you earlier," Summer apologized.

"I deserved it," Lily kept walking.

"No you didn't, and I'm sorry. I'm working on this not being in the middle thing, but I'm not very good at it."

"It's okay with a little practice you'll get better," they both smiled and Summer walked over to Jeremy.

Daniel stopped Lily, "Can I walk you to your car?"

"I think I can handle it," she reassured him.

"Lily please," he begged.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll protect you," he really was beginning to fall for her. They walked outside, and Spencer was waiting for her.

"Stay away from her little brother," Spencer said aggressively.

"That's not going to happen."

Spencer pushes Daniel, "I mean it!"

"Don't push me again," Daniel warned.

"Don't tell me what to do," Spencer grabbed him and pushed him again. Lily was able to get between them.

"Stop it," she yells. "Spencer don't do this. Don't you think for one minute that you can do this. You ruined our relationship not me. I can be with whomever I want to be with," Lily told him.

"He's my brother," Spencer exclaimed. He was trying his best not to punch Daniel. He didn't like him at all.

"Who cares," she looks at Daniel. "He's a great kisser," she leans in and kisses him taking them both by surprise. "Much better than you….Come on Daniel I'll give you a ride home," she said taking his hand. He gave Spencer a look. Spencer couldn't take it and he touched Lily's arm. Without even thinking twice she slaps him.

"Ow," he screamed.

"Don't touch me ever again," with that said she and Daniel walked off to her car.

………………………………………….

Jenny is at Rob's packing up her things. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to school because that is obviously where you think I need to be," Jenny told him. Her blood was boiling.

"Jenny don't go it's late," he begged her.

"Don't tell me what to do Rob. You don't have that right and you never will. I'll see you later. You are getting exactly what you wanted," he tries to stop her but nothing his does seem to work. She leaves.

……………………………………………….

Jacey is n her room pacing back and forth. She turns around to see Keith standing in her doorway, "Keith, oh my god I was worried about you," she told him. She ran towards him a hug, but then backed away, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Keith," she yelled at him.

"My life is over Jacey. I have a heart condition, and all my dreams were shattered the moment my parents found out," he was devastated.

"I'm so sorry," Jacey pulled him into a hug.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home," he wasn't ready to face the wrath of his parents.

"Yeah of course," she didn't mind. She loved having him around, and if she could help him heal she was sure going to try.

……………………………………………………..

Lucas is sitting on the couch waiting for Peyton to come down the stairs. "Savannah and Charlie are fast asleep," Peyton said as she made her way to Lucas.

"Good," he replied. "Jacey just called Keith is there, and she's going to make sure he comes home in the morning."

"We're letting our teenage son spend the night with his girlfriend?" Peyton asked. She wasn't too happy about it.

"Yeah, I think he needs to cool off before we talk to him," Lucas told her.

"I'm so scared for him Lucas," Peyton sat down next to him.

"I know me too, but we'll get all our answers in the morning."

…………………………………………….

Nathan walks into his house to see Brooke crying on the couch. He walks over to her "Honey," he says rubbing her shoulders.

"I should have told them about Keith, but he came to me, and needed my help."

"It's ok Brooke," he tried to calm her down.

"Nathan, she's never going to speak to me again. I put Keith in danger, and she'll never forgive me," Brooke started to cry harder. Nathan hold her.

"You and Peyton are best friends nothing will ever change that," he tried to reassure her.

Peyton and Lucas are still cuddled up on the couch. "I can't believe Brooke lied to us Lucas. As far as I'm concerned our friendship is over. I never want to see her again," Peyton says with no emotion on her face. Lucas looks worried.

**Ok so that is the end of episode 11. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know something's you might want to happen in the upcoming chapters. There aren't very many more episodes left, and I should be able to finish over Christmas so reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	65. Ep12Ch1 The Back Story

**Episode 12 Ch. 1 Back Story **

_Keith and Jamie are at the river court. They are both letters. Jamie takes Keith's letters, "Yours doesn't say that. It can't say that," Jamie didn't want to believe the truth. _

_Keith was in shock. He couldn't believe that all his parent's fears were actually true. "I have HCM," the words that came out of his mouth were unreal to him. He wasn't supposed to be sick. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him. "What am I going to do? When my mom and dad find out my basketball days are over," Keith was worried. _

"_Don't tell them," Jamie said with out hesitation. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Didn't you read your dad's book? He lied about it and so can you," Jamie was sure his plan could work. _

"_I can't afford to pay for the medicine all by myself, and they are going to want to see the results," Keith could see his dreams shattering before his eyes. _

_Jamie wasn't going to let everything Keith worked for go down the drain, "We will make yours look like mine, and we'll talk to Aunt Brooke. Keith the team needs you," Jamie was sure that everything would work out. He knew they couldn't win without Keith's talents. _

"_Do you think Aunt Brooke will tell my parents?" _

"_I don't know, but she's your only shot unless you rob a bank, and that's not such a good idea," he joked. He was trying to make light of a pretty tough situation. _

_Later that day Keith went to see his Aunt Brooke at her house. She was happy to see him, "What brings you by?" _

"_I have to ask you something, and I hope it can stay between the two of us," he told her walking in the house and taking a seat on the couch. _

"_This doesn't sound good," Brooke noted. _

"_I have HCM, and I don't want to lose basketball," he stopped for a moment to collect himself. The reality of his condition had finally sunk in. There really was something wrong with him. "Aunt Brooke you have to help me. Please help me," he broke down in Brooke's arms. _

"_Yeah don't worry Keith. I'll take care of everything," she reassured her godson. She knew that keeping a secret from his parents was wrong, but she remembered how hard it was for Lucas to lose basketball, and she didn't want that to happen to Keith. _

Keith was sitting on the couch while his dad was standing in front of him and Peyton was pacing behind the couch.

"So that's it. That's the whole story," Lucas said.

"Yes sir, Can I go to my room please?" Keith begged. He didn't want to talk to them about his condition. It was way too hard for him.

"No you cannot go to your room," Peyton was frustrated. "I cannot believe you lied to us for a year," she couldn't believe that he lied to them, but she also felt bad for him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I didn't want to lose basketball. That's what I was thinking," he said with an attitude.

"Keith," Lucas said sternly.

"Dad don't," Keith stood up and started to yell. "If you speak you'll be a hypocrite because you lied about your condition too. So you can't say a word," Keith was angry.

"Don't talk to your father like that," Peyton pointed her finger.

"I learned what to do from him, so don't blame me blame him," Keith walked towards the stairs.

"We're not finished here," Peyton said firmly.

"I am," Keith said as he walked up the stairs and slammed his door sending chills up Lucas' back.

Peyton was furious, "He is so grounded."

Lucas did feel somewhat in the middle. He had done the exact same thing when he was that age. He understood how it felt to want to play basketball so bad and to have it taken away from you.

Brooke was sitting on her bed eating chocolate ice cream.

"Brooke baby," Nathan said as he walked in the bedroom.

"Don't baby me, I'm sad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but I had an idea," he said.

"I don't want to have sex. I'm not in the mood," she informed him.

Nathan smiled and sat down next to her, "I wasn't suggesting that we have sex. I was thinking that you need to talk to Peyton."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"You guys are best friends. Go over there and talk to her. Explain why you did what you did. Peyton will forgive you," Nathan kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens the two of you are always able to forgive each other."

"Not this time," Brooke said as she got off the bed walking to the bathroom.

………………………………………….

Breanne is at home when Jacey comes in. "Are you ok?" Breanne asked.

"No my boyfriend has a heart condition, and all his dreams are about to come crashing down on top of him," she said. Breanne didn't know what to say so she just hugged her.

Summer and Jeremy were eating breakfast at the café. Andy comes over to their table, "Here you go baby girl."

"Thanks daddy," Summer said smiling.

"Yeah thanks Andy," Jeremy added.

"So what's the news on Keith?" Andy asked.

Jeremy sighed, "He has a heart condition."

"HCM," Andy said knowing that was what was wrong.

"Yeah that's the one," Jeremy agreed.

"They can't take basketball away from him. He loves the game more than anyone I know," Summer chimed in. She felt so bad for Keith.

"Yeah I guess sometimes life isn't fair," Jeremy thought out loud.

……………………………………….

Lily was running on the beach when she ran into Chase. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he said smiling.

She was out of breath, "Yeah I know."

"You want to finish your run with me?" he questioned hoping she would say yes. Although their relationship had ended he still wanted them to be friends.

"I'd like that," she smiled and they began to run down the beach.

…………………………

Peyton was downstairs with Savannah and Charlie. "Ok guys eat up," she said placing cereal in front of them.

"Mom I don't want this," Savannah wined.

"Too bad," she wasn't in a very good mood. "You have to eat it anyway," Peyton said standing her ground.

"Well that's not fair. Charlie gets his way. I want to get my way," Savannah demanded.

Peyton shook her head and gave Savannah a stern look, "Not today Savannah now eat up." She looked up to see Lucas coming downstairs, "Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head," he headed to the door.

"Okay I'll stay here and handle everything all by myself don't worry," she said with an angry tone.

"Peyton," he knew she was upset but so was he. He needed to get away from everything for a while.

"Go Lucas it is fine," she said not happy with him at all. She walked behind the counter slamming things around. He knew that they were probably about to have an argument so he walked over towards her so the kids couldn't hear them. They tried never to fight in front of them, but lately they hadn't had to worry about that because they hadn't really had an argument since they got remarried.

"What is wrong with you?" he said. She cut her eyes at him. She wasn't too happy with the way he asked her that question.

"What's wrong with me?" she tried to keep her voice low so her yell was a whisper, but he knew she was mad. "You're the one that can't even talk about this with me. Our son has a heart condition, and you refuse to discuss the subject."

"I'm having a hard time with this," he said sighing.

"Well so am I," she was so upset with him. He thought maybe her pregnancy hormones were also taking their toll on her. "We're married we're supposed to talk about these things together," she informed him.

He threw his hands in the air and walked back to the door, "I can't ok. I can't talk about it. I'll be back later," he walked out of the house leaving her very furious.

She turned around to see Savannah playing in her food and making a mess, "Savannah Brooke Scott if you can't behave go to your room," she said trying not to yell.

"But mom," she wined again, and Peyton had enough.

"SAVANNAH," she raised her voice and then saw the look on her daughter's face and calmed herself, "I'm not in the mood okay so you can either eat your food or you can go upstairs to your room it is your choice."

Savannah looked at her with her big blue eyes, "I'll eat my food."

"Good choice," Peyton said as she heard the doorbell, "I'm coming," she said as she walked to open the door. She wasn't happy when she saw Brooke standing on the other side.

**Ok so there is the first chapter of Episode 12. Here's the deal this is the last episode that I have written so I need to know if you guys want me to continue with this story. I have a lot of ideas it is just not written. I need to know if you guys think I should continue if not I want worry about writing the rest, but I really do enjoy writing this fic. It is a lot of fun, and you guys have been awesome. **

**So just let me know, and if i get enough yes' I'll continue writing and should finish before Christmas break is over. **


	66. Ep12Ch2 Talk to Me

**Episode 12 Ch.2 Talk to Me **

Brooke was still standing on the other side of the door. Peyton hadn't invited her in. "Peyton, please talk to me," Brooke pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you," Peyton walked away from the door but kept it open so Brooke walked in.

"Please let me explain."

Peyton realized that Brooke wasn't going to go away, "fine," she looked at Savannah and Charlie, "Can you guys go upstairs please?"

"But we're not finished eating," Savannah wined.

"Please," Peyton said.

"Ok," Savannah and Charlie got up from the table and ran towards the stairs.

"I'll beat you," Charlie yells as they ran up the stairs.

"No running," Peyton yelled at them, but they weren't listening. "Make this quick I'm not having a good day."

Brooke took a deep breath and prepared herself to speak. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, "I know that I should have told you about Keith's condition," Brook said but was interrupted by Peyton.

"Damn right you should have told me," Peyton yelled at her. She couldn't stay still. She kept moving and picking up things around the house.

"He was desperate when he came to me, and I saw then how much he loved the game. I couldn't take that away from," she said desperately, but she could tell by Peyton's face that it wasn't working.

"You wouldn't have been taking it from him, but you could have cost him his life. We made you his God Mother because we trusted you with his life, and you put him in danger…" she trailed off and then looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes, "I think we made a mistake."

"What are you saying?"

"You're no longer Keith's God Mother in fact you are no longer any of my children's God Mother," Peyton responded.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You can't do that." She was obviously hurting.

"I can and I did," she walked to the door. "Just leave I have nothing left to say to you," Peyton said as she opened the door.

"I love you Peyton," Brooke was hurting. She never wanted to lose Peyton.

"Brooke just go," she couldn't look at her anymore.

"Fine, but Peyton you have to forgive me. I don't want to lose our friendship," her voice began to break, "Over the years you have become more than just my friend you are my sister, and I'm not gonna lose that," Brooke looked into Peyton's lost eyes. Her friend didn't care anymore.

"You should have thought about that before you hid the truth from me," she walks towards the stairs, "You can show yourself out," Peyton walked upstairs leaving Brooke heartbroken.

…………………………………………..

Lucas was sitting on the bench at the River Court trying to clear his head and find answers. Nathan walked up and sat next to him, "I thought I would find you here."

"I was looking for answers," Lucas said.

"You really think you can find them here?" Nathan asked knowing that a lot of things had been figured out on that very court over the years.

"I don't know where I can find them anymore," Lucas closed his eyes. He was at a loss for what to do next.

"How is everything?" Nathan knew it was a stupid question, but he had to ask anyway.

Lucas looked at him, "Peyton isn't taking this well at all. She's mad at Keith for lying, and I am to, but to be honest with you I did the same exact thing…." He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders "How can I punish him or yell at him about the same thing that I did when I was his age," Lucas looked at Nathan hoping he would have something insightful to say.

"You're the parent. You have that right."

"I know how he feels. Basketball was everything to me and then I lost it," Lucas took a deep breath.

"But you got to play fifteen minutes. Maybe Keith can do the same thing," Nathan noted.

"I thought about that, but Peyton isn't going to go for that idea," Lucas said.

"You could talk to her about it," Nathan suggested. He was trying to help the only way he knew how.

"Yeah well we're not really communicating about all of this. I kind of ran out on her this morning," Lucas said sadly.

"You've got to talk to your wife Luke. That's what got you guys in trouble last time," Nathan told him. "You stopped communicating and you fell apart. You love her Luke you can't push her away," Nathan told him again. He didn't want them to hurt each other like they had done the last time.

"Thanks Nate you really did help me," Lucas told him as he got up from the bench. "I better go home and talk to my wife."

Nathan nodded his head.

…………………………………………………………

Elizabeth was sitting next to Tyler holding his hand, "Hey baby so I have some good news. I think I'm off the hook with my parent's. My grades have come up, and my brother is now the big news…He has a heart condition, and he's been lying about it…My mom's pissed but at least she's not pissed at me..." she took a deep breath as she continued. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, but I've been busy getting my grades up. The nurses say that there is no change in your condition and well I really need you to wake up….I need you…" her voice began to break. She missed him so much, and she was beginning to think that he was never going to wake up.

………………………………….

Ashton was walking out of the café when she bumped into Noah, "Hey"

"Hey Ashton," he said and then looked for Elizabeth. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Ashton smiled. He didn't care about her he was more interested in Elizabeth. She was going to have to get those two together somehow. "She had something she had to do. She's gonna meet me later. We can hang out if you want too."

"That sounds good to me," he only said yes in hopes of seeing Elizabeth. He really enjoyed spending time with her.

………………………………

Lily and Chase finished their run on the beach, "Like I said last time you are pretty fast," he was clearly out of breath.

"I love to run," she said barely breathing hard at all. "Especially now"

Chase frowned, "I am sorry about what happened between you and Spencer."

"You don't have to apologize it is not your fault Spencer's an ass," she said.

"Most of your ex boyfriends are," Chase remarked.

"Ha, ha…you weren't so bad," she said punching him on the arm and he started to tickle her. "Oh come on that's not fair you know where all my tickle spots are, stop!" They were both laughing and having a good time when Laura walked up. She looked a little pissed.

"Hi," she said.

They turned to look at her. Chase stopped touching Lily. "Laura hey," he knew she looked pissed.

"What's going on here?"

"We went for a run," Lily told her the truth.

"Right because that's what friends do," she said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah actually it is," Lily told her.

Laura started to walk off, "I'll see you later."

"Wait Laura…" he knew she was a lost cause.

"I am so sorry," Lily apologized.

"It's not your fault. She has really bad timing," Chase said.

"Timing is everything," she added.

……………………………………………………………..

Jamie and Becky were at the park playing music, "I don't know if I want to use the guitar whent I play"

"I love it when you play the guitar you are so good at it," Jamie told her.

"Yeah but I should just sing….I don't want to take away from that….What song are you going to sing?"

"I don't know I can't decide," he said.

"Well I'll help you. That is what girlfriends are for," she gave him a kiss on the cheek that turned into a kiss on the lips.

………………………………………………….

Keith was in his room looking at all of his basketball trophies. He looks angry, and then he throws his basketball at his trophies, and everything falls to the floor.

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **


	67. Ep12Ch3 I'm Telling you

**Episode 12 Ch3 I'm Telling You **

Laura was at her house and gets out her car when Lily pulls up behind her. "What the hell? Did you follow me?"

"Maybe," she said trying not to let the conversation lead into other directions. "Listen I need you to know that I don't have feelings for Chase. Actually I don't think I ever did. He like you," she tried to sound convincing.

"I don't really care okay. Every time I see him he is with some girl."

"Trust me you are the only girl he wants to be with. I just hope you will give him a chance because if you don't you could lose him forever, and that would really suck," she said what she intended to say, and then left. Laura didn't say anything back.

………………………………..

Ashton and Noah were walking in the park. "So will you be honest with me about something?" she asked, and they stopped walking.

"Um sure," he was afraid of what the question might be.

"You have feelings for Elizabeth don't you?"

He shook his head in denial, "No we're just friends. I'm her tutor."

"I see the spark in your eye. You really like her," Ashton noted.

"Elizabeth isn't interested in me. All I am to her is a nerdy tutor," he told her. He did have feelings for Elizabeth, but he knew she was way out of his league. Guys like him didn't get girls like Elizabeth.

"She's not that judgmental"

"I think we're better at being friends," he told her still lying to himself.

"You should ask her out," Ashton was on a mission to get them together.

"Or not….I'm not gonna do that…I would rather be her friend than not have her in my life at all," he admitted.

……………………………………………

Brooke had finally gotten home from the humiliating visit with Peyton. Deb was sitting on the couch. "Look a there Sophie your mommy is home," she said handing Sophie to Brooke. Brooke smiled at her beautiful daughter. "Brooke are you okay?"

"No, Peyton hates me," Brooke hated saying those words out loud because it made reality seem more real.

"You and Peyton are best friends," Deb said trying to reassure her.

"No anymore."

"I've seen your friendship, and it is extraordinary. It has survived a lot and it can most definitely survive this. You have to believe that with all your heart," Deb told her giving her a hug. Brooke wasn't sure that Deb was right this time.

…………………………………………………

Becky and Jamie were still at the park. Becky could tell that something was wrong with Jamie. "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Keith," Jamie told her.

"You should be. He's going through a lot but he'll get through it."

"I'm afraid he isn't going to be able to bounce back from this and it is all my fault," Jamie dropped his head.

She lifts it up, "You just wanted him to be happy. You were being a great friend, and I'm sure he will figure out something. Don't blame yourself for this."

She was right, but he couldn't help but feel responsible.

……………………………………………………

Jacey was sitting on Breanne's couch. "I know we just started dating, but he should have told me that he had a heart condition. I could have helped him," Jacey complained to Breanne.

"He didn't tell anyone about his heart condition. It was his secret."

"Did you know?" she questioned.

Breanne didn't know how to answer the question. She knew the truth would hurt, "No of course not."

"Okay good," Jacey said. She didn't want Breanne to know more about Keith than she did.

"He needs you Jacey. He loves you and you have to be there for him," Breanne told her. She wanted the best for Keith, and she knew he was hurting.

………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy finally made it home, "What on your mind?" She rubbed his shoulders as they sat down on the couch.

"I remember this one time my dad told me that I should be more like Keith because he was a natural talent, and he was going to have world at his fingertips one day. I tried so hard to out do him and be better because that is what my dad wanted, and now Keith isn't going to get anything he wanted. It's sad…..I'm gonna start playing a lot harder because I don't want to lose basketball. The ones of us who can play and have talent shouldn't take it for granted because one day it could be taken from us just like that." Summer was glad to hear that he was going to be working hard at something he loved, but she wasn't sure where that left their relationship.

…………………………………….

Keith was throwing things in his room when Peyton came in. She was shocked, "Keith what have you done?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he yelled at her.

She walked over to his trophies that were now destroyed, "I'm not really giving you a choice. You've ruined your trophies."

"Doesn't matter it's not like they mean anything to me anymore anyways."

"They do mean something. That's your life and one day you could look back at these trophies and remember the good times that you had."

"I just want to play basketball mom. I love it," he was trying to get through to her.

She touched his shoulder, "I know you do, but you can't chance it with your heart condition. It is way too dangerous," she informed him.

He got defensive and mad. "I'm gonna play."

"Keith I'm not going to let you play," she informed him.

"I don't care I'll do what I want to do….Dad will let me play…he knows how it feels to have your dreams smashed," he grabs his coat and walks out of the door. She follows him.

"Keith do not leave this house," she demanded.

"I don't want be here right now"

"Keith Sawyer Scott!" she yelled but it was too late he had already slammed the front door. She was furious.

**Please Review!!! **


	68. Ep12Ch4 Letting Go

**Episode 12 Ch. 4 Letting Go**

Chase was shooting around when pulled up in her car. He looked a little shocked to see her, but he was happy. He walked over towards her car as she got out. "Laura," he said.

"Hi," she said lowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for jumping to conclusions," she told him. She felt bad for always giving him trouble.

"It's ok I have that kind of reputation," he said. He wasn't too happy with the person he had been in his past.

"Yeah but a lot of times people can change their reputation by being better."

He smiled, "Are you saying I have?"

"I'm saying you are working on it…" she trailed off.

"So"

"So you want to play one on one," she said taking the basketball from his hands.

"You don't want to play against me," he said with a cocky attitude.

"Oh it is so on," she told him.

"Fine I'll spot you a few points," he smiled.

"No points necessary I'm gonna kick your butt without help," she shoots a perfect shot and it goes in. "Oh yeah…you better watch out Mr. Davis…I'm definitely going to win."

"Well what do I get if I win?" he asked.

She shook her head, "You're not going to."

"Well what do you get if you win?"

She moved closer to him, "When I win," she said making sure he knew she was going to win. "I get you," she smiled.

"You are definitely going to win."

"I thought you would see it my way," she shot the ball again and it win in.

…………………………………

Noah and Ashton were at the beach when Elizabeth walked up to them. "Hey guys," she greeted them. "Noah, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah we've just been hanging out waiting on you."

"Well here I am," she was actually happy to see him.

"So what did you have to do today?"

"Run some errands for my mom," she lied, but she didn't want him to know about Tyler.

"How did that go?" Ashton knew where she was, and she was wondering if anything had changed.

"You know just the same as usual," she responded.

Ashton nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad you are here now we can make sand angels," Noah said.

"No way I'm gonna get sand everywhere," she was shaking her head. She refused to get dirty.

"Chicken," he remarked.

"I'm not a chicken," she exclaimed.

"You so are," he said again.

She smiled, "Alright ok let's make sand angels, but I'm going to have the best one of all."

"Yeah I doubt it," he smiled at her. Ashton could tense the flirtation between the two of them.

………………………………………

Lucas was in his office looking at game tapes when he hears some noise coming from the gym. He gets up and walks to the gym where he sees Keith shooting around. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

Keith turns around and shrugs his shoulders, "I wanted to get out."

"Your mom is probably worried about you."

"It doesn't matter if I'm here or at home she's still going to worry about me," he told his dad. Lucas knew that was true. "You have to talk mom into letting me play. I can't lose basketball."

"I can't do that," he said shaking his head.

"Why? You of all people should know how I feel," Keith was trying to make Lucas feel bad, and it was working.

"Yeah I do Keith, and it sucks, but I also know what it feels like to have a heart attack. I never want you to know that feeling," Lucas tried to explain.

"I can handle it."

He raised his voice, "No you can't!" Lucas tried to calm himself. He knew that yelling wouldn't solve any problems. "I can't let you play, and I am so sorry that this happened to you. I am sorry that I gave you my heart condition, but I can't risk it. I won't risk your life."

Keith was furious, "This sucks." He took the ball he was playing with it and threw as hard as he could against the floor, "I HATE YOU and YOUR DAMN HEART," he screamed.

Those words killed Lucas. He never wanted his kids to feel that way about him. "Keith your coming home with me," he said walking closer to him. Keith pushed him away.

"NO…I'll see you later," he walked out of the gym leaving Lucas heartbroken and looking for answers he wasn't sure he would be able to find.

………………………………..

Laura and Chase were still shooting around. She shot and the ball went in. She did her arms up in the air to celebrate her victory. "I win…I told you I was going to win."

"You are really good," he noted.

"Thank you very much."

"So you said if you won you got me," he reminded her.

"Yeah…..I think we should take things really slow," she informed him.

"Ok…I could slowly walk up to you and kiss your beautiful lips," he said as he kept walking towards her.

She stepped back, "Or you could slowly ask me on date, and I could say yes"

"Your not gonna let me kiss you," he was disappointed.

"One step at a time…..What time are you going to pick me up?"

He smiled, "How about you never leave? I have an idea." He took her hand, and she had no idea what he had in store for her.

………………………………………………..

Lucas was still sitting in the gym when Nathan comes in. "Are you following me?" Lucas asked.

"I just thought you might need your brother today."

"Keith is a mess, Peyton's a mess, and I'm a mess," Lucas said sadly. This broke Nathan's heart. He never wanted his brother to be in pain, and he knew this was killing him.

"Why don't you go home and talk to your wife. You guys can come up with a plan. You love each other, and this is what a marriage is all about, handling all of the problems that are thrown your way."

"You sound like a broken record," Lucas told him.

"Well it's what you need to hear."

"I wish there was away to keep him on the team without endangering his life and worrying Peyton."

"I think I have an idea," Nathan said.

…………………

Jacey was at home when Keith came in. she runs up to him, and kisses him.

"I was worried about you. Your mom called looking for you," Jacey told him. She gave him another kiss.

"Yeah well I had to get out of that house…She was suffocating me," Keith sighed. "I'm not giving up basketball."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Um," she didn't know how to answer the question. "Maybe it is for the best."

"Best for who?"

"Quitting basketball may be good for you," she told him.

He wasn't happy with her, "Like hell this is good for me. I love basketball. It's all I have."

This disappointed her, "You have me Keith…you will always have me."

"You are supposed to agree with me. That's why I came here." He yelled at her.

"I don't have to agree with you, and this time I don't. I think you should go home and talk to your parents. They love you as much as I do, and together you guys can get through anything."

He shook his head, "We can't get through this."

………………………………………..

Chase and Laura were walking down the streets of Tree Hill eating ice cream. "This is a great first date," a smiling Laura told Chase.

"I agree, but I have to be honest with you," Chase said stopping her from walking.

"What?" she was worried about what he might say.

"All of those times we were together working on our project I pretended that we were on dates."

She smiled and hit him on his shoulder, "That is so lame."

"I know," he said admitting he is lame.

"Good thing I like lame."

They continued to eat their ice cream and walk down the street enjoying being together.

……………………………………………….

Peyton was sitting on the couch looking at pictures of Keith. "Hi," Lucas said as he walked in the house.

"In all of his pictures he is holding a basketball. He has been dreaming of being the star basketball player since before he was born, and now we have to take it from him. It isn't fair Luke," she told him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I know," he took her hand. "I know it's not, but I have a way he can still be apart of the team."

Peyton looked up at her husband for the first time because she finally had hope.


	69. Ep12Ch5 Second Chances

**Episode 12 Ch.5 Second Chances **

Ashton is driving Elizabeth home. "Thanks for dropping me off," Elizabeth told her.

"No problem," Ashton replied. She sat for a moment and then finally spoke, "Elizabeth have you thought about dating Noah?"

Elizabeth gave her a hell no look. "I have a boyfriend," she was somewhat appalled by the question.

"Your boyfriend is comatose," she said bluntly.

"He's going to wake up," Elizabeth argued.

"But what if he doesn't…you have to move on and Noah is a great guy," Ashton told her.

"Noah's not my guy okay. I love Tyler, and I'm not going to cheat on him," Elizabeth was upset. She knew in her heart Tyler would wake up one day.

"Liz," she gave her a look of come on get real.

"No Ashton I'm not giving up on Tyler, and I can't believe you would actually suggest that I should," Elizabeth yelled at her.

"I just think that you are going to get hurt if you don't move on."

"I'm not going to get hurt because he is going to wake up. I have that he will, and you should too."

"It's been six months," she yelled at her. Her patience was wearing thin.

"He will wake up! Now let me out," Elizabeth demanded.

"We're not to your house yet."

"I don't care stop the damn car and let me out," Elizabeth screamed at her trying to open her door while the car was still moving. Ashton did as Elizabeth requested. She felt bad, but she knew that Elizabeth needed to hear the truth. Elizabeth told herself to never give up hope on Tyler because he would wake up.

……………………………

Brooke was at home sitting on the couch. Nathan came in, "Hey," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

He could tell that she was really sad and still hurting, "My friendship with Peyton is over," she said sadly.

"Give her time," he told her as he sat down next to her rubbing her shoulders.

"I hope time is all she needs because I don't want to lose her Nate."

Nathan hugged his beautiful fiancé hoping to take her mind off the pain of losing her best friend. He felt like they would get through this like they got through everything else.

…………………………………………….

Summer and Jeremy were at home watching TV when Lily came in with a bag, "Hey do you guys mind if I crash here tonight?"

Jeremy looked at Summer and smiled, 'No problem. Is something wrong?"

"No, well yeah my house is depressing with Keith not being able to play basketball and all," Lily told him. She didn't like to see her family hurt.

"You can stay here anytime," Summer told her.

Lily walked over to the couch and sat in between them. They all smile. "Thank you," was all Lily could say.

…………………………………

Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the couch waiting for Keith to come home. "Do you think he'll go for it?" Peyton asked her husband.

"I don't know. I hope he will." They turned their heads when they heard the door open. It was Keith. He started to walk towards the stairs, but Lucas motioned for him to take a seat.

He knew that he was probably in trouble for his bad behavior so he didn't fight them and did as he was told. "Could you guys not yell at me please," he asked them.

"We're not going to yell at you," Lucas informed him.

"But we are worried about you Keith," Peyton told him. She moved around on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"You don't have to worry about me. I have handled my condition all by myself for a year, and I haven't passed out."

"You could have though," Lucas told him. "Your mom and I have discussed this matter and…"

Peyton cut him off, "And we're not going to make you quit basketball."

Keith was excited but confused, "Seriously"

"We're gonna let you play fifteen minutes a game," Lucas said. Keith's face turned from happiness to disappointment.

"But there are conditions," she warned him.

"I have to watch you take your pills, and if I say slow down you slow down," Lucas told him.

"No!" Keith exclaimed.

"Keith," Peyton said concerned.

"I don't want it half way," he said.

"I was like that at first too, but when you really love basketball you'll do anything to stay in the game."

Keith stood up, "Well I'm sorry dad I guess I don't love the game because I'm not doing that. I don't want fifteen minutes…I can handle the whole game," he yelled at them.

"Not anymore," Peyton said trying to get through to him.

He sighed, "Then I guess its over for me then because fifteen minutes mean nothing to me…" he trailed off and then walked upstairs and slammed his door.

"He hurting," Peyton noted.

"I know…I know…but he'll come around. I did," he sighed.

He then moved closer to her. He could tell she was still upset with him, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for behaving the way I did earlier. I should have talked to you. We are a team," he took her hand.

She smiled. She hadn't planned on me very forgiving, but his face was too cute to resist. "It's ok. I know this has to be hard for you, but I want you to know I'm here for you," she kissed him.

"I love you Peyton Scott," he said as they broke away from their kiss.

"I love you too," they kiss again, and then fall back onto the couch holding onto each other.

**Ok so this is the end of Episode 12. It may be a few days before I get the next episode up because I haven't written it yet. I'm not even sure what is going to happen in the episode so hopefully something will come to me. **

**Please Review because it really helps me alot. I would love to know what you guys are craving. I promise Shaybay that I will put in some good Lily stuff because I know she is your favorite character. **


	70. Ep13Ch1 I Miss Her

**Episode 13 Ch1- I Miss Her **

It had been a hard few days for the Scott's, but things were sure to get better. Mia's Red Bedroom Records competition was taking place that night, and everybody was going to be there. It was going to be a time for everyone to forget their troubles, or so they thought.

Jamie Scott had escaped to the solitude of the boat house. He needed somewhere to practice where he wouldn't be interrupted. It was hard to have privacy when you lived in a house with ten people. He loved his big family most of the time, but definitely not when he had a big music competition to prepare for. He wanted to be perfect for the competition because he wanted to do his mom proud. Jamie knew she would be looking down from heaven cheering for him.

He continued to strum on his guitar with the boat house door flung open. He smiled when he saw Lily with her hands on her hips looking at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she sat down beside him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" he wondered. Although he knew the boat house was where Lily often escaped too. She had actually been the one that found the boat house.

"Actually I saw your car, and I had to see what you were up too. I was being my usual nosey self," she laughed.

He smiled. Jamie was actually happy that she stopped by. They used to be best friends, but a lot had happened over the past year, and they had sort of lost touch with each other. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said playfully. "But you've got Becky now so you don't really need me."

He gave her a look, "No way Lily, I'll always need you. We were born on the same day which means we have to be friends for life," he looked down at his guitar.

"I think I like that idea," she smiled. Lily enjoyed the times that she and Jamie got to spend together. "So are you nervous about tonight?"

"You know it. I'm so scared that I'm gonna let her down," he said sighing.

Lily wasn't sure who he was talking about, "Becky?" she asked.

"No, my mom," Jamie answered. He really wanted to do good for his mom. It was important to him, and Lily knew that.

"Oh James you are going to do awesome. Your mom is always proud of you."

"I really miss her Lils," Jamie admitted. He didn't talk about his mom very often.

"I know Jamie," she put her arm around his shoulder. "From what I've heard about your mom she loved music with all her heart, and I'm sure that she would be extremely happy that you have chosen to pursue your music," Lily took a deep breath. "I know it's hard to go through everyday without your mom, but you have to live your life because that's what she would want. I know when you get out on that stage tonight you are gonna rock the house. So don't be nervous just play like you were playing for your mom," Jamie smiled and hugged her. She said exactly what he needed to hear. They had both lost their mom's and could really relate to each other.

"Promise me that we'll be better friends," Jamie wanted to make sure that they talked more than they had been lately.

"You bet James," they hugged again. Lily was sure that Jamie was going to do an awesome job in the music competition.

………………………………………………………………

Peyton was downstairs cleaning up the living room. It was a complete and total mess. It was getting harder and harder for her to clean because of her growing baby bump. She was happy that her babies were getting bigger and bigger, but she was extremely large and knew she would only get larger.

The door flung open, and it was Lucas and Charlie. "Hey you two where have you been all day?" Peyton smiled and asked as she greeted her husband. She noticed that he looked a little frustrated.

"The two of us went searching for a daycare," he told her.

"How did it go?" she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I don't want to go to school," Charlie whined.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't care young man you are going to school first thing Monday."

"You got him in," Peyton said excitedly.

"Yeah, fortunately," Lucas told her finally giving her a hug. Charlie was still pouting. "Charlie I told you to lose the attitude," Lucas told him sternly. Peyton could tell that they had, had a tough day.

"So," Charlie snapped back.

"Charlie," Lucas was getting upset.

Peyton decided to intervene hoping she wouldn't make the situation worse, "Hey Charlie why don't you go upstairs and find Savannah. She's been waiting for you to get home."

"Fine," Charlie stomped off.

Lucas shook his head and sat down on the couch. Peyton walked over and sat down with him rubbing his shoulders. "It'll get better Luke," she reassured him.

"I want to believe that I do, but I'm beginning to think he would be better off with Lindsay," Lucas admitted. It broke his heart to say that his son would be better off without him, but he really was beginning to believe that was true. Peyton didn't know what to say. She could tell her husband was hurting, and he had every right too. Nothing seemed to be going his way, and she didn't think she could make it better.

……………………………………………………………………….

Becky was in her room preparing for the big competition. She had been practicing nonstop all week. Michelle entered her daughter's room. "Hey sweetie, do you have time to talk to your mom?" Michelle asked.

Becky looked up from her piano, "Yeah of course, I always have time for you," Becky told her proud mother.

"Good, I really just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," Michelle smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"Thanks mom that means a lot."

"But I want you to know that I'm still worried about all of this," she said in a concerned voice.

"Mom I know how to handle myself this time. Things are going to be different than they were before."

"Becky," Michelle took a deep breath, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes mom I have wanted this since before I could talk. My music means everything to me, and you said you were proud of me," Becky told her mother.

"I know, and I am, but I still worry about you all the time."

"You don't have to mom. Like I said things are different this time, and I have Jamie. He will never let anything happen to me," Becky told her worried mom. "I love you mom."

Michelle smiled, "I love you too." She gave her daughter a big hug, but she was still worried about her.

……………………………………………………………………………

Summer was in her bathroom putting on make-up when she heard the front door open. She figured it was Jeremy. "I'm in here honey," she yelled.

"Okay," she heard a cheerful voice, but it wasn't Jeremy. She stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Spencer smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked. He hadn't smiled in weeks.

"I got a job," he said almost jumping up and down. He could barely contain his joy.

"What? Seriously, Where?" She questioned. She was also very happy for him.

"It's not photography, but it's a job," he said. His voice wasn't as excited when he told her this.

"What is it?"

"I'm working at the supermarket here," he finally told her.

She smiled, "That's great Spence. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah but it's not the job I'm supposed to have."

"That doesn't matter Spencer at least you have a job. You are finally getting your life back on track. I'm proud of you," she gave him a hug.

"Thanks," he smiled. He was glad that she was proud of him, but he was mainly getting his life back together for Lily. He knew that he could get her back if he tried hard enough.

………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth was in her room getting ready to go to TRIC. She was excited about getting out of the house with her friends. As she applied her eyeliner she heard her phone going off. She looked everywhere, but she didn't see it. She followed the sound to underneath one of her jackets she had thrown on the bed. "Hello," she said almost out of breath after she had searched for the phone.

"Hi," Noah said on the other end. He was very nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

"Oh hey Noah, what's up?" she said. She was glad he called. She liked talking to him.

"I was just wondering if you were going to TRIC tonight?"

"Of course I am, my cousin Jamie is performing," she informed him.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he was trying to think of something else to say. "I think we should go together," he finally blurted out.

Elizabeth was somewhat surprised. "Oh," she said, "That sounds like fun. Me, you, and Ashton always have a good time together," she wasn't ready to date.

He was disappointed, but he tried to play it cool, 'Oh yeah we always have the best time. I could pick you both up tonight if you want me too," he told her.

"That sounds awesome Noah. I guess I'll talk to you later," she said trying to finish the awkward conversation.

"Yeah see ya tonight at seven," he said as he hung up.

Elizabeth was upset because Ashton had been right about Noah, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him. She still loved Tyler and knew that she would never stop loving him no matter what happened.

………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke was in her store doing inventory. She hadn't talked to Peyton in almost a week, and it was killing her. She had tried to call, but Peyton wouldn't answer. She smiled when she saw Keith walking into the store. "Keith," she said greeting him as he walked towards her.

"Hey Aunt Brooke," he smiled.

"I'm surprised your parents let you stop by," Brooke said.

He shrugged, "Yeah I'm on a pretty short leash as of late, but we were out of milk so she sent me to the store."

"Baby steps right," Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. They are letting me go to TRIC tonight. I think it is because they can still watch me there."

"I'm so sorry about all of this Keith. I wish there was something I could do."

"You did everything you could Aunt Brooke to keep my secret. None of this is your fault. I'm sorry that I dragged you into my mess," Keith told her.

"I'm your God Mother Keith it is my job well it was my job," Brooke said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother doesn't want me to be your God Mother any more. She has completely cut me out of her life," Brooke held back her tears. She had cried enough, and she wasn't going to cry any more.

"What?" he was angry. "I cannot believe she would do that to you." He hugged his Aunt Brooke, "You will always be my God Mother no matter what my mom says," he reassured her. He was definitely going to have a talk with his mom about her decision to cut Brooke out of his life. That was not her decision to make.

………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas were still downstairs. He was trying to help her clean the house a little. They heard Savannah screaming for Charlie to stop upstairs. They both looked at each other, and Lucas ran upstairs to see what the problem might be.

When he got upstairs he saw Charlie on top of his daughter hitting her as hard as he could. He was appalled, "Charlie Lucas Scott what the hell?" Charlie stopped when he heard his father scream. He had never heard his father speak in that way before. He knew that he meant business. "GET OFF OF HER," Lucas said as he walked towards his crying daughter.

Peyton had finally made it up the stairs. Savannah ran straight to her crying. "What happened?"

Lucas was so mad he couldn't even look at his son, "I can't do this," he threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room.

"Charlie is mean mommy," Savannah told Peyton as she cried in her arms. Peyton looked at Charlie, and he smiled like a little devil. Peyton was worried that the torture would never stop, and she had no idea what to do about the problem.

**An: Okay first of all I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I promise the rest of this episode will be up soon. Thanks for being patient with me. This isn't my favorite episode or chapter but oh well it was needed to move the story forward. **

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. You guys are awesome! **


	71. Ep13Ch2 He Likes Me

**Episode 13 Ch. 2- He Likes Me **

Lucas was sitting on the bed he shared with his lovely wife. He was having a hard time with his family lately. His youngest son hated the woman he loved, and his oldest son had a heart condition that could be fatal. Nothing in his life seemed to be right anymore.

He continued to wallow in self-pity when he felt the simple touch of his beautiful wife's hand on his back. "Hi," she whispered.

She kissed his cheek gently, "I'm sorry I lost my cool back there."

"It's okay honey," Peyton told him as she rubbed his back.

"No it's not. I have no idea what to do with my family. My son's are falling apart, and I can't do anything to stop it," he said defeated.

"Yes you can Luke. It's going to take sometime, but we've got each other, and we can get through this," Peyton reassured her husband.

He sighed, "I probably should go get ready for tonight," he got up from the bed.

"I love you Lucas," she said hoping he would respond.

"I love you too," he said as he walked into their bathroom. Her husband was pushing her away, and she didn't know how to handle it.

………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth rushed into the café to find Ashton. Ashton waved her hand from one of the booths in the corner, "Hey what's so important?"

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized. "You were right Noah does like me."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Ashton asked as they sat down in the booth.

"He asked me out in a round about way, but I convinced him that all three of us should go together," Elizabeth told her.

"Elizabeth what are you going to do?"

"I love Tyler, Ashton, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Noah too." Elizabeth sighed as she thought about what she should do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel was in his room applying aftershave. Noah walks in and laughs. "Dude you don't shave," he laughed again and plopped on the bed.

"Shut up man, I want to smell good."

Daniel looked over at his brother, and he could tell that something was on his mind. "What's up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have that look that you get when something is going on so what's got you all broody?"

"There's this girl," Noah admitted.

"Oh wow you got a girlfriend," Daniel was surprised. Noah didn't usually date anyone.

"No, we're not dating, but I like her. I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Ask her out," Daniel made it seem simple.

"I did, but she thought I wanted to go as a friend."

"Well make her see that you want so much more than a friendship," Daniel said again.

Noah chuckled, "You make it sound so simple, but it's not that easy."

"Girls are easy Noah trust me I know. Take me and Lily for example, she didn't think she wanted a relationship, but I'm going to show her that I am exactly what she wants."

Noah just shook his head. Daniel seemed to think girls were easy, but Noah knew that things with Elizabeth were going to be complicated.

………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle was finishing up things at the house. She wanted to be ready by the time Andy came to pick her up. She was usually late, and she was trying to show him that she could be on time. She heard the door open and realized that Andy was really early. "Andy I'm in here, but I'm not ready yet."

"Okay but it's not Andy," Spencer said as he entered the room. "Hi."

"Hey," she was happy to see him. "I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you know that I got a job."

Her face lit up from ear to ear, "Oh Spencer that is great."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be working at the local grocery store, but at least it is a job," Spencer told her.

"You are right at least it is a job," she told him. He was still distant with her. She wasn't sure where they stood, but at least he was talking to her. "I knew you were going to get your life back together. You should come with us to TRIC tonight and celebrate."

"I don't know," he shook his head. He knew Lily would be there.

"It'll be good for you besides Becky is singing, and I know she would love to have you there," Michelle tried to convince him to tag along.

"Alright sounds good," he finally agreed. He didn't really want to go, but he did want to see Lily. Seeing her always made him feel good even if he knew they would never be together.

……………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was still moping around the house. Peyton had left with Charlie and Savannah early. She was taking them to Nathan's house to play with Millie. Deb was going to watch them for the night. Lucas was surprised that Peyton had actually gone to Nathan's house knowing that Brooke might be there, but Peyton had told him that Brooke was at work that is why she wanted to go early.

Lily walked in the house to see her brother wallowing. "You know this look doesn't look good on you," she said laughing.

He squinted at her with his brooding look, "I'm not in the mood for your mouth Lily," he said somewhat harshly.

"I can tell. You haven't been in a good mood in a very long time, and this brooding your doing is getting old," she informed him as she sat down beside him.

"Lily," he looked up at her. "Please don't start with me. I'm not having a very good week."

"You know what Lucas everybody goes through hard times, but that is no reason to sulk. We all have to move on. Peyton is going through the same thing you are going through, but you don't see her sitting around here moping," she pointed out to him.

"This is different," Lucas said.

"It's not different," she disagreed. "You and Peyton are married and that means you are supposed to confide and be there for each other no matter what."

"That's funny I didn't know you were an expert on marriage," Lucas told her sarcastically.

She laughed, "Well at least you still have jokes. Luke really I love you, but things aren't going to get better until you try to make them better." She stood up and walked back to her room, "I'm here and so is Peyton if you need anything just ask, but stop moping around like a five year old," she walked to her room.

He sat there for a moment trying to take in what she said. She was right he needed to stop moping and be a man.

………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walked into her old office to see Mia in full panic mode. "I remember those days when I would freak out like you are doing right now."

"I'm so glad you are here. I have bad news," Mia informed her.

"What kind of bad news?" she asked worriedly.

"One of the judges I had hired couldn't make it. I'm gonna need you to step in."

"Oh no Mia I can't. We've already talked about this. I can't because Jamie is my nephew," Peyton told her.

"I know, but this is your record label Peyton, and if anyone is going to be signed you should be the one that picks them."

"But Jamie is my nephew."

"I've seen you Peyton you can judge without being partial," Mia told her. "Please I need you Peyton," she begged.

Peyton thought about the idea and finally answered, "Okay but if Jamie deserves to win I'm gonna vote for him."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything else."

Peyton was worried that if she liked Jamie and he won people would say the competition was rigged, but if he didn't win she knew that Jamie would think it was because she didn't want to vote for him. Either way she knew her being a judge was a bad idea.

………………………………………………………….

Jamie and Becky decided to meet at the park before the competition. They were both very nervous but being together helped them get over their nerves.

Becky arrived first and waited for him. When Jamie got there they didn't even speak. They let their lips do the talking. Jamie kissed her like he was never going to kiss her again, and in a way that worried her more than anything.

**Okay so I know I just updated, but I wanted to update again. Tell me what you thought about the Luke and Lily scene...I had to put that one in there. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter like always you guys are awesome! **


	72. Ep13Ch3 Show Time

**Episode 13 Ch. 3 Show Time **

Jamie and Becky arrived at TRIC hand in hand. Jamie saw his dad and waved. Nathan motioned for him to come over. "I'll catch up with you in a minute," he told Becky as he walked over to his dad. "Hey dad what's up?"

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be human if I wasn't. It is perfectly normal to be nervous."

He touched his son on his shoulder, "I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Jamie was very appreciative of that his father did for him.

"I mean it Jamie. You are so talented, and I'm so happy that you aren't afraid to show your talent off. You are going to do great tonight, and I know that your mom is looking down and smiling at you right now," Nathan gave his son a big hug.

Becky watched from afar. She was so happy that Jamie had a father like Nathan. Becky saw Mia across the room, and walked over to talk to her. "Hey Mia," Becky said getting her attention.

"Hey Becky," Mia said.

"Um I wanted to tell you that I'm changing my song choice," Becky said happily.

"Oh okay but you've been practicing the other one."

"I know but I feel led to sing another one. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course…you can sing whatever you want. Listen I've got to go, but you are on last so good luck," Mia told her as she walked off.

Becky was supposed to sing another song, but she didn't like it. Jamie had picked it out, but she didn't think that it showed off her vocals as well as the song she wanted to sing. I guess she would see soon enough.

………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Lucas arrived to TRIC together. The ride over had been completely silent. Keith hadn't spoken to Lucas since his secret had been revealed. Keith went to walk away, but Lucas stopped him. "Don't think about leaving," Lucas warned him.

Keith shot him a look, nodded, and then walked off. Keith looked around the club and found Jacey. "Hey," he said kissing her neck.

"Hey," she was surprised. He seemed to be in a good mood. "What's up with you?"

"Why does something have to be up with me? Maybe I just want to kiss my sexy girlfriend," he said kissing her neck again. She grabbed his face and took a whiff of his breath.

"You've been drinking?" she questioned.

"Yeah so what…This is a party," he told her. He started to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Keith stop it. Why don't you grow up?" she walked off from him. He sighed and looked around to make sure his dad hadn't seen the scene.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth, Noah, and Ashton walk into TRIC together. "So I can't wait to hear Jamie and Becky sing," Ashton said.

"Yeah Becky's pretty good," Noah said.

"Yeah so is Jamie. I'm sure the rest of the competition doesn't stand a chance," Elizabeth chimed in.

Noah can't take his eyes off of Elizabeth. Ashton is watching his every mood, "Hey guys why don't we find a table."

"Good idea," Elizabeth agrees. When they find a table Noah goes to sit next to Elizabeth, but Ashton decides to sit in between them. Elizabeth just smiles because she isn't sure exactly what she wants.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake and Emily walk in together. Rob walks over to greet them, "Hey Jake can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

Emily walks over to the bar where she spots Nathan and Brooke. They were holding hands, and looked very happy. Emily missed that and wanted to have Nathan back, but she knew that wasn't possible with Brooke in the way.

"Um have you talked to Jenny?" Rob asked.

"Yeah she called the other day. She's liking school a lot better now," Jake told a disappointed Rob. "She hasn't called you?"

"No," Rob said with hurt in his voice. "She's not answering my calls either."

"She'll come around Rob. She always does." Jake told him as he walked over to Emily. Rob shook his head in disappointment.

Jake walked over to Emily knocking her out of her trance. "Hey baby," he kissed her forehead. She just looked at him wishing he would turn into Nathan.

………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is rushing out of her office trying to get ready for the competition when she ran into Brooke. "Hi," Brooke said hoping to get a response.

"I don't have time for this Brooke," she huffs off.

"I just said hi," she said but Peyton didn't hear her.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mia stepped on stage to get everyone's attention, "Hey Tree Hill how ya doing?" everyone screamed at her question. "Alright so tonight is a very big night for Red Bedroom Records. We are going to be signing a new solo artist, and I am thrilled. Tonight we have seven performers that are going to take the stage, and then our judges are going to sign the one we believe to be the best for our record label….So first up tonight is James Lucas Scott," Mia stepped away and Jamie took the stage.

He looked a little nervous, but when he saw his dad clapping for him, he felt a lot better.

"Hey Tree Hill I'm Jamie, and I'm gonna sing you a little song," he smiled at the crowd, and the music started playing and he began to sing. (The song he is going to sing is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I sometime picture Jamie being played by Jesse McCartney so I decided he was going to sound like him too. I hope you guys enjoy.)

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

Lily and Daniel come in late, "Damn we missed the opening," she looks at Daniel.

"I'm sorry at least you didn't miss all of it." She just looked at him. He had asked to pick her up for the event, and she reluctantly said yes. She felt like if she said yes then she could finally get over Spencer.

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd always be faithful _

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

Nathan and Brooke were holding hands listening to Jamie own the stage. "He's great," Brooke told his proud father.

"His mother would be proud," Nathan said. Brooke held his hand even tighter letting him know that she was there for him.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah _

_You might need time to think it over _

_But I'm just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance _

_I will make you cry c'mon lets try _

Becky was listening to Jamie sing. He sounded amazing, and she was definitely going to have to up her game if she wanted to win.

Jacey was standing by herself when Keith walked over to her. She gave him a look, "Are you sober yet?" she said angrily.

"Almost, I'm sorry," he did seem sorry. "You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot right now."

"Yeah well I'm here for you, but I'm not going to be here for you if all you do is wallow in yourself pity. Grow up Keith," she said as she walked off. He could tell she was still pissed.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

Noah kept looking at Elizabeth hoping that she would figure out that he had feelings for her.

_Am I crazy for wanting me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know if you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide _

Lily was standing next to Daniel admiring her cousin's voice. She then saw Spencer staring at her. She looked away for a moment but couldn't help glancing back at him. He was more handsome than she remembered, and the truth was she really missed him even though she didn't want too.

_Your beautiful soul, Yeah _

After Jamie finished his song everyone in the crowd cheered for him. Nathan was louder than anyone. He was extremely proud of his son and so was everyone else. After he walked off stage Becky gave him a huge hug and kiss. "You did awesome," she told him as she kissed him again.


	73. Ep13Ch4 Feel This

**Episode 13 Ch. 4 Feel This **

Jamie and Becky were listening to the competition perform. They were holding hands, "I am so proud of you Jamie." She gave him another kiss.

"Thanks," Jamie smiled. "You are going to rock out there too," he told her. "I know everyone is going to love your rendition of I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston."

"Yeah," Becky said. She had decided not to sing that song but didn't want Jamie to know that.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas walked over to the bar and got another drink. He had actually been drinking more than he usually did, but he couldn't help that he had such a horrible week. He wanted to take his mind off of his problems for just a little while.

He saw Spencer looking at his sister, and the protective side of him came out, "She's too good for you."

Spencer looked at Lucas, "I don't have time for this."

Spencer went to walk away, but Lucas grabbed his arm, "Don't mess with her or you will have to deal with me. Do you understand?" He said sternly.

He snatched his arm away, "Yeah." He didn't want to start an argument with Lucas, and he didn't feel like defending his actions yet again to anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke finds Nathan and hands him his drink, "So your son totally rocked tonight."

"Yeah I thought he did too," Nathan said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have you talked to Peyton?"

"She's still not speaking to me, but I guess I deserve it." Brooke admitted.

"You've always been there for Peyton. Maybe I should talk to her."

"Baby I appreciate the thought, but I think that it's best if we just let Peyton have her space," Brooke didn't want to push things. She was sure deep down in her heart that she and Peyton could work things out. They always had before.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Keith was sitting alone after Jacey had walked away from him. "Hey there nephew," Lily said as she took a seat next to Keith. She took a whiff of him and knew right away that he had been drinking. "Oh wow did you spill the vodka bottle on yourself?"

"Shut up Lily I don't need a lecture," Keith said frustrated.

She shook her head, "I don't care what you need. You better not let your parents smell you. They will kill you," Lily warned him.

"So I'm gonna die eventually anyway, right?"

"You are too smug for your own good. You might not get it Keith, but I've been here done this before and trust me it doesn't work. Drinking and not caring only makes the darkness even darker," she gets up from her seat. "If you know what's good for you, you will sober up and learn from your mistakes." She walks off angry at him for following in her footsteps. Lily wasn't proud of the person she used to be, and she wasn't about to let her nephew make the same mistakes she had made in the past.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy were talking when Spencer stopped by, "Hey guys I'm gonna head out," he told them.

"So soon," Jeremy added.

"Yeah, I need to get some sleep before I start my job in the morning."

"Okay but Becky hasn't performed yet," summer told him.

"I know. I'm sure she will do great. I just can't be here anymore." He walked out and Summer was officially worried about him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke went into the bathroom where she encountered Emily. "Hi," she said simply. She knew Emily didn't like her very much so she didn't want to start anything.

"Hey," Emily said coldly. Brooke could feel the hatred in the room. Brooke wasn't going to say anything else, but Emily couldn't resist, "So how's the baby that broke up my relationship with Nathan?"

Brooke chuckled, "Good question although I don't know the answer to that one. My daughter did not ruin your relationship with Nathan. You could have had him, but you kept playing hot and cold with him, and he finally made a decision," she glared at Emily. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my fiancé," she walked out of the bathroom. She knew she didn't have to say the last part, but she really didn't like Emily.

Emily was left in the bathroom to think about what Brooke had said, but it didn't make her rethink her opinion. It just made her more pissed off.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Mia walks on the stage, "Thank you Chris. Now the last performer of the night is Becky Spencer." Mia walks off the stage. Becky takes her place in front of the mic.

"Okay guys this is for the woman who first sang this song," Becky told the crowd.

_It's gotta be this one _

_You don't have to fake it _

_You know I can take it _

_What if I told you _

_Your tears_

_Haven't been ignored _

_And Everything _

_That was taken _

_Can be restored _

As she began to sing the song everyone realized that she was singing Haley's song. Nathan thought she sounded beautiful and was doing a good job singing a song that Haley use to rock.

Jamie was a little upset that she had lied to him, but he also thought she sounded amazing.

_Feel this _

_Can you feel this _

_My heart beating out of my chest _

_Feel this _

_Can you feel this _

_Salvation _

_Under my breath _

Andy and Michelle were holding hands. She was so proud of her daughter for going after her dreams once again.

_It's gotta be just right _

_Soul and spirit _

_Chord and lyric _

_What if I told you _

_That innocence is yours _

_And the beauty you have now _

_Is brighter than before _

_Before_

Lily is looking for Spencer, "Hey Summer have you seen Spencer?"

"He left early," Summer told her.

"Oh okay," she was disappointed, and Summer was sure that Lily still had feelings for Spencer.

_Feel this _

_Can you feel this _

_My heart beating out of my chest _

_Feel this _

_Can you feel this _

_Salvation _

_Under my breath _

Lily is about to leave when Daniel stops her, "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get out," Lily told him.

"Oh well I'll go with you."

"No," she said harshly. "Daniel I'm sorry but this isn't going to work," she said pointing at him.

"Why?"

"Because I still love your brother," she told him as she walked out of TRIC. Daniel was devastated.

_Let go, Let go of me, Let go, Let go of me, Let go, Let go of me _

Rob was on the phone, "Jenny, it's me again. Will you please answer your phone. I love you, and I really need to hear your voice." He hung up disappointed.

_Feel this _

_Can you feel this _

_My heart beating out of my chest _

_Feel this _

_Can you feel this _

_Salvation _

_Under my breath _

After Becky finished everyone cheered, especially Jamie. He was so proud of her, but he knew after she sang that song she was going to win the competition.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer finally made it home. He sat down on his couch when he heard a noise coming from his kitchen. He got up and that's when he saw Joanna. She was dressed in lingerie. "What the hell?"

"Hey gorgeous, I've missed you," Joanna said seductively.

**Joanna's Back That Means Lots of Drama Is Ahead! **


	74. Ep13Ch5 And the Winner Is

**Episode 13 Ch. 5- And the Winner Is…. **

Mia takes the stage for the last time that night, "Alright Tree Hill we have deliberated back stage, and we all agree that the winner of tonight's competition is….."

Becky and Jamie are holding hands waiting to hear the news.

"Becky Spencer," Mia said happily. Becky kisses Jamie and walks on stage. "Congratulations," Mia hugged Becky. "You are going to get to make a record," Mia told her. Becky was so happy, but she felt bad for Jamie. She knew he wanted it too, but he was happy for her.

Michelle joined her on stage and gave her a great big hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Becky said. She then walked over to Jamie, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I am so proud of you, and your song was awesome," he gave her a big kiss. He was disappointed but happy for her.

………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas walked into Peyton's office to see her holding her stomach. "Oh my God Peyton are you okay?" He walks over to her very worried and concerned.

"Oh hi honey, I'm fine. The um little ones are just kicking," she smiled as they continued to kick her stomach.

"Really," he smiled.

"Yeah, do you want to feel?" she asked and he walked over and felt his little ones kicking.

"Wow they are so strong. I bet their boys," he was glowing more than Peyton.

"Why do you think their boys?"

"I don't know just a hunch," Lucas said. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Luke," she said. She didn't really want to talk about the way he had been acting because it was driving her crazy.

"No I really am sorry. My intelligent sister told me I need to stop moping, and get my act together."

"You gonna listen to her?" Peyton laughed.

He smiled, "Yeah I think so." He gives her a kiss and then touches her stomach. "I love you, and I love you little guys too."

Peyton smiled, "I can't believe you think they are boys."

"They have to be boys," Lucas said kissing her again.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith finally found Jacey when she was about to leave. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm ready to go. This night has completely sucked," Jacey told him.

"Baby," he tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Don't Keith, I'm not happy with you right now. Sober up and call me later," she said as she walked out of the door. Keith sighed because he knew he had screwed up.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Ashton are still sitting down when Noah approaches the table, "Hey are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Ashton said.

"I could just ride with my parents," Elizabeth said.

"No," Noah said. "I'll take you home."

Ashton and Elizabeth looked at each other, "Okay sure," they all got up and left TRIC.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey son," Nathan said as he saw Jamie. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad, if it is okay with you I'm gonna hang out with Becky for a little while," Jamie told him.

"That's fine," Nathan said. "Tell her congratulations for me."

"I will. See you later dad," Jamie walked off to find Becky.

Brooke rubbed Nathan's shoulder, "You ready to go baby."

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"I had a great convo with your ex girlfriend," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said as he kissed her cheek, and then he realized that Emily was starring at them. It kind of freaked him out but she finally looked away. "Let's go." He was worried that something was going on with Emily, but he hoped he was wrong.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You need to leave," Spencer yelled at Joanna. "I don't want you here."

"You love me Spencer," Joanna told him. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Leave now," he walked back into the living room. Joanna decided to leave when she saw Lily parking her car.

She decided to play a little mind game with Lily.

While Lily was walking up to his door she kept telling herself to, "Just tell him….tell him how you feel….tell him that you love him, and you can work it all out no matter how long it takes." Lily looked up from her trance and saw Joanna coming out of the house. She looked pissed.

"Oh hey Lily are you here for my seconds. I warmed him up for you," Joanna walks off with a smirk on her face, and Lily looks devastated.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth and Noah are now at her house in his car. "So," he said.

"Thanks for taking me home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Elizabeth said.

"Wait," he said trying to stop her. She turned around and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I can't Noah I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend," she said shocking him. She got out of the car. Noah was disappointed in the words that came out of her mouth.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith was walking out to his parents car when Trey stopped him. "Hey Keith,"

"What do you want?" he said harshly.

"I heard about your disease. I'm sorry, but now that you don't have basketball you should try a whole other band of brothers," Trey told him.

"You want me to join your gang?" Keith asked.

"I want you to be our brother. Just think about it." Trey handed him a piece a paper with his number on it. "Call me, I know you won't regret it." Trey walked off and Keith just looked at the paper.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Nathan were at home. She had just put Sophie to sleep. Nathan was in his boxer, and he smiled at her. She walked over to the bed, and they started kissing.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Becky and Jamie were at her house celebrating. She got up to go to the bathroom, and Jamie pulled out a picture of his mom. "I'm sorry I didn't make you proud tonight mom, maybe next time," he said disappointedly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth was in her bedroom thinking about Tyler, but she was also thinking about Noah. He was a great guy, but she still loved Tyler. She had no idea what she was going to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Emily and Jake were at home lying in bed. Jake kissed her forehead, and Emily smiled, but she wasn't thinking of Jake, she was thinking of Nathan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas were lying in bed together. He was rubbing her stomach and smiling. Then their door opened and Savannah and Charlie came in. They expected that they would be coming in soon. They always did. Peyton and Lucas scooted over, and the two small children crawled into the middle of the bed. Peyton and Lucas smiled at each other as the two children snuggled with their parents.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was sitting in her car crying. She wanted to tell Spencer how much she loved him, but he had obviously moved on with Joanna. She missed him so much, and now she knew she had to move on without him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith was in his room looking at his basketball things. He knew that part of his life was over, and it was time for him to move on and start a new life. He picked up his cell phone, "Hey Trey what time do you guys meet?" He was about to take on a whole lot of trouble.

**The End of Episode 13 **


	75. Ep14Ch1 The Big Time

**Episode 14 Ch. 1- The Big Time **

Isabella is in her room getting dressed. Brooke comes in, "Hi beautiful."

"Hi mom, what's got you in such a good mood?" Isabella asked her rather cheery mother.

Brooke smiled, "Well I think today is going to be an extra special day for you!"

"I have school mom," she told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, your Aunt Peyton invented the eye roll so you can't pull it off," Brooke said with a chuckle. "So do you want to know why today is going to be an extra special day for you?"

"Sure," Isabella finally gave in.

Brooke plopped down on the bed, "Well my line is finished, and I really need my model today." Brooke saw her daughter's face light up.

"Seriously, Mom that's awesome," she hugged her mother. "But what about school?"

"This is so much more important than school. So what do you say are you in?"

"Of course," Isabella squealed and hugged her mother again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton was downstairs getting the kids lunches ready for school. Lucas came down with the kids in tow. "Mommy can I have a pop tart?" Savannah asked.

"We're all out of pop tarts. Mommy has got to go shopping today," Peyton admitted.

"Okay," Savannah said. "Daddy are you ready yet?"

"Almost," Lucas said as he walked over and gave his beautiful wife a kiss. "You look amazing."

"Oh please Luke I haven't even put make-up on yet," Peyton said looking at her husband.

"But your still gorgeous," Luke kissed her again.

Keith came down the stairs, and was about to head out the door. "Hey Keith wait," Lucas said stopping him.

"What?"

"Don't take that attitude with your father please," Peyton warned him.

"Whatever"

"Ooh Keith said a bad word," Savannah said.

Lucas was getting frustrated, "Keith all I wanted to tell you was that the offer still stands about you playing fifteen minutes a game."

"No thank you," he said sharply.

"Keith I think it might be a good idea," Peyton chimed in.

"I don't care what you think," he said with anger in his voice.

"Keith Sawyer Scott," Lucas began to raise his voice.

Keith raised his voice back, "I don't want to play fifteen minutes a game. I love basketball, but I don't want to cut my dream down to fifteen minutes a night. That would be like asking you to cut your writing down to fifteen minutes a day, and asking mom to only spend fifteen minutes a week drawing or fifteen minutes with her music. If you ask me its just not worth it," he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Peyton took a deep breath, and Lucas was angry. He had hoped things would change, but they hadn't, and he wasn't sure that Keith would ever get over losing basketball.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer was running late for school when Lily came in. "Hey you, what's wrong?" Summer asked Lily.

"Um I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to put you in the middle," Lily started babbling.

"What is it?"

"The other night I saw Joanna coming out of Spencer's house. I think they are together," Lily said holding back the tears.

"Oh Lil I'm sorry," she hugged her friend. "Why were you at Spencer's?"

"I um was going to tell him that I miss him, but that fell short when I saw Joanna coming out of his house," Lily finally told her.

"You miss him?" Summer questioned.

"Like hell," she let the tears fall from her eyes. Summer just hugged her friend.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Laura walks out of her house to see Chase waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could drive my girlfriend to school," he said with a smile on his face.

"I have a perfectly good car with plenty of gas in it."

"Well I would love to drive you to school if you would like to ride with me," he said moving closer to her.

"Okay I guess I could save my gas since you are already here and all," she smiled as she got into his car.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie was in his room starring at a picture of his mom, "Hey you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah dad I'm fine," he lied to his father.

"Are you sure?" Nathan prodded.

"Yeah," Jamie lied again, and then Nathan saw the picture he was looking at.

"I miss her everyday too," Nathan told him.

"I never say anything about missing her because I'm afraid that it might make you sad," Jamie admitted.

"She loved you so much James, and I know that she would be so proud of you."

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Jamie I know you're upset because you didn't win, but you did great," Nathan told him.

Jamie sat the picture on his night stand, "Hearing Becky sing mom's song made me miss her even more."

"I know me too."

"I'm glad Becky won because she is amazing, but I really wish she wouldn't have sang that song."

"To be honest with you me too," he hugged his son. "I think that your mom is probably smiling at us right now. She always liked when we had father/son moments."

"Yeah me too dad. Thanks for the talk, but I've got to get to school." Jamie hugged his father again, and then walked out of his room grabbing all of his stuff.

Nathan looked at the picture Jamie had been starring at. "I love you Haley," he whispered as he sat the picture up on the desk.


	76. Ep14Ch2 The Change

**Episode 14 Ch.2 The Change **

Brooke was in her store. Sophie was behind the counter in the crib, and Isabella was in the back getting dressed. Victoria came in with tons of bags. "Hi honey," she said cheerfully.

"Oh hey mom," she was surprised to see her.

"Don't sound so happy to see me," Victoria said as she placed the bags on the counter.

"Oh I am mom," Brooke smiled. "We missed you. It looks like you did my favorite thing while you were away."

"Oh yes honey I did some major shopping," she pulls a little dress out of the bag. "Look what I bought for Sophie. Isn't darling?"

"Yeah she'll love it," Brooke said.

Victoria picks up Sophie. "I missed you baby girl."

Isabella comes out wearing one of Brooke's formal gowns. "How do I look?"

"Oh wow baby you look amazing," she walks over and gives her a daughter a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You look hot." Isabella smiles and Victoria holds onto Sophie with dear life.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is at her dad's house drinking tea with him. "I'm glad you came by sweetheart," he told her.

"Yeah I really needed to see my daddy," Peyton said as she took another sip of her tea.

He smiles, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well my husband's son hates me, and my son has a heart condition that could kill him," Peyton frowned. "I need you to tell me that Lucas and I are doing the right thing with both of them."

"Honey it would be dangerous for Keith to play, and he'll realize that soon enough. As for Charlie I think the only thing you can do is be there for him and tell him how much you love him."

"I hope you're right," Peyton said.

"What else is going on Peyton?" he sensed that there were other things going on with his daughter.

"Brooke and I aren't talking. Well truth be told I'm not talking to Brooke."

"Peyton, you and Brooke have been through a lot. I'm sure you can get through this," Larry told her.

"I don't know if I want to get through this with Brooke. She hurt me dad. She put Keith's life in danger. I just I can't…." his phone rings and she stops talking.

"Hold on one second," he answered his phone. "Hello…yeah…but….okay…I'll be right there," when he gets off the phone he looks disappointed. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to go to work for a few hours."

"Oh okay well I can just go home. I need to do some shopping anyways," Peyton said getting up from her seat.

Grace comes downstairs, "Peyton I could help you go shopping. I need to pick up a few things too."

"Oh I don't know," Peyton didn't really like Grace all that much.

"Okay come on it'll be fun."

"Alright sure why not," she said reluctantly.

Larry smiled. He really wanted his wife and daughter to get along.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is at her locker when Keith finds her, "Hey."

"Hi," she said. "Are you sober?"

"Your still pissed," he noted.

"Yeah of course I'm still pissed Keith. Your parents haven't let you out of the house until the other night and you choose to get drunk and act like an ass instead of the guy I fell in love with," she closed her locked and walked off.

"Let me make it up to you, please," he begged.

"Fine, I guess I could come over tonight. We could study together," she suggested.

"Sounds great," he smiles and kisses her forehead.

………………………………………………………………………….

Summer and Lily are walking down the hall, "So I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About you and Spencer," she smiled.

"There is no me and Spencer, but there is a Spencer and Joanna maybe you should think about them," says sarcastically.

"You should talk to him," she stops Lily. "You really need to talk to him. You guys haven't really talked since the breakup."

"I can't talk to him," Lily shook her head.

"You have to," she warned her as they walked into class.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was in his office when Nathan walks in. "Hey big brother, how's it going?"

"Well you know the same," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

Nathan sits down across form him. "It's okay I'm getting used to it," Lucas told him.

"How's the game plan going?"

"It sucks too," Lucas sounded defeated.

"I'm gonna do my best to help get the team back on track," Nathan informed him. "The team is good Lucas. They just need to know that they have a shot without Keith."

"I don't know if they do," Lucas admitted.

"What? Come on Lucas you know damn well that this team is the best team you've ever coached with or without Keith," Nathan yelled. "You have to show them that you believe in them."

"I'm trying," Lucas yelled back.

"Try harder," Nathan ordered.

The brothers just sat back and looked at each other. Lucas knew that Nathan was right.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Emily was sitting in the kitchen when Jake came in. "Hey I thought you were at work," she said because she was surprised to see him."

"Well I have some news," Jake told her as he sat down at the table.

"What kind of news? Did you get fired Jake?"

"No, but I talked to my physical therapist, and he said that I should be able to go back to being a firefighter very soon," Jake said happily.

"But Jake isn't that dangerous for you," she was worried about him.

"No, he said I should be fine. God I'm so happy Emily. This is exactly what I've been working so hard for," he got up from his seat. "I love you," he kissed her passionately.

After they pulled away Jake was surprised she didn't say she loved him back, but he decided to let it go, and kissed her again.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Jenny was walking into her dorm room when she saw Rob sitting on her bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I took a sick day at work. I started to worry about my girlfriend," He told her standing up to greet her.

"What girlfriend?" she snapped at him. "Because we are no longer dating," she said harshly.

**tell me what you think**


	77. Ep14Ch3 Grow Up

**Episode 14 Ch.3 Grow Up **

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked angrily.

"Exactly how it sounded," she sat her stuff down. "You don't have a girlfriend anymore," she turned and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I love you Jenny," he told her.

She sat on her bed, "You shouldn't be here without signing in."

"This is important. I'm sure your dorm mother will get over it."

"I want you to leave. I'm sorry you wasted a sick day on this, but I don't want you here," she looked down hoping he would get the hint.

"I'm not leaving until after we talk about this, and you decide to grow up," he yelled at her.

"Oh did you think you were dating someone your own age because earth to Rob I'm eighteen," Jenny informed him.

"Then start acting like it because right now you are acting like you are five," he hissed at her.

"Oh please you're the one that blabs things that he shouldn't," she hissed back.

"I did it because I love you, and I want the best for you."

"Well I want you to leave because I think that is what is best for me," she was holding back tears.

"You don't know what is best for you," he grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him. "I'm what is best for you," he starts kissing her. At first she pulls away, but then she finally gives in. They start kissing harder and harder and she leads him to the bed.

"I'm still mad at you," she whispered.

"And I still love you," they fell back on the bed kissing.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Grace are walking around in the mall. They are in a baby shop. "Wow this is so cute," she holds up a pink dress.

Peyton shakes her, "Yeah."

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Grace asked.

"No," she smiled. "Lucas thinks I'm having boys, but I don't know maybe I'm having one of each again."

"That would be nice. You have to let me throw you a baby shower."

"I don't know Grace. Don't you think all of this is kind of weird?" Peyton asked.

"What is weird?"

"You and me trying to be friends. It didn't work for us before," Peyton told her.

They continued to walk through the store, "I was stupid before Peyton, but I've changed for the better, and I would love to get to know you."

Peyton stopped walking, "I like that idea. My dad seems really happy with you."

"I love him Peyton," she smiled.

"I could always use a friend, Grace besides today has been a lot of fun. I needed this trip."

"Me too…." She smiled again. "Why don't we go to the grocery store?"

"Good idea, my family might actually like food in the cabinets," she chuckled.

"So how do you manage to feed that many mouths?"

"Thank God for take out," she laughs as does Grace.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Keith and Trey are walking down the hall. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Trey asked.

"Well if I'm gonna be your brother I think we ought to talk about it."

"I just can't believe Keith Scott wants to be apart of our group," Trey smirked.

"I have nothing else left," he said sadly.

Jacey sees them walking down the hall together. She has heard rumors about Trey and starts to worry about the path Keith is headed down.

………………………………………………………………………………

Laura is sitting outside when Chase walks up next to her. "Hi beautiful what are you waiting on?"

"Well seeing on how I didn't drive today, I am waiting on you," she smiles.

He takes her hand, "Then let's go babe." He leads her to the car.

"Do you have to take me home yet?"

"I'm sure we could think of something to do," he grinned at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily stopped by the town grocery store. She was looking for some snack food since Peyton hadn't been shopping in a while. She was piling her basket full of chips and cookies when she ran into someone and dropped everything in her basket. "Oh crap," she said as she bent down to pick everything up not looking at the person she had run into.

"Here let me help," Spencer said as he picked things up.

Lily looked up and saw him because she recognized his voice, "Spencer."

He looked up at her with his beautiful eyes. He was still able to take her breath away.


	78. Ep14Ch4 Let's Talk

**Episode 14 Ch. 4 Let's Talk **

Lily is still looking at Spencer, "I um…what are you doing here?" she looks at his apron. "You work here?" she was still really nervous around him.

"Yeah, I just started the other day," he was also still nervous around her. She was so beautiful. "I um…you look nice," he told her.

"Thanks um I guess congratulations are in order."

Spencer was confused, "About the job?"

"No about you and Joanna," she decided to just say it.

He scrunched his forehead in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw her coming out of your house the other night, and she informed me that the two of you had sex."

"No way, Lily I didn't sleep with her the other night," Spencer told her. "I promise you, you are the only girl that I think about."

"Spencer," she warned him to stop talking.

"Listen I've got to get back to work, but can we meet tonight at the beach?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure, um you can send me a text with the time," Lily said.

"Okay great." They parted and the whole conversation was quiet awkward and weird, but they were both happy that they were going to get to talk

………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Isabella come back from trying on tons of outfits. "Thanks for watching Sophie mom. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience," Brooke told her mother.

"Being with my granddaughter is never an inconvenience," Victoria smiled. "How were all the outfits you tried on?"

Isabella was glowing, "They were amazing. Mom is a terrific designer. I'm so excited that she is letting me do this. Thanks mom," she turned and looked at her mom.

Brooke took Sophie from Victoria, "Hey baby girl, well Isabella you are absolutely beautiful, and I am so happy that you were available to model for me," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah well my mom is a real stickler, and she wouldn't let me model for anyone else," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Oh wow look at the time, Mom why don't you come eat dinner with us tonight?" Brooke asked.

"I can't honey I'm sorry I have other plans. I'll have to take a rain check," Victoria told her.

"Okay real soon though. Sophie would love to have her grandmother over for dinner," Brooke kissed Sophie's forehead.

"Me too," Isabella added.

"It will be really soon. I promise." But Victoria had other things planned for Brooke and Sophie.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey and Breanne are at the café, "So he did apologize?" Breanne asked.

"Yeah, and he said that he was going to make it up to me tonight," Jacey said.

Breanne looked outside the café window, "Who is he talking too?" Breanne pointed to Keith and Trey outside the café.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"We're meeting tonight," Trey informed Keith.

"I can't," Keith told him.

"Why the hell not?" Trey said angrily.

"I'm grounded, and my parents don't let me go many places."

Trey was pissed, "Well then I guess we're not important enough for you."

Trey started to walk off, "Wait, I'll sneak out."

"I think that is a good decision," Trey nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Grace were laughing and talking when Larry came into the house. "What's going on here?" He was pleasantly surprised.

"We were just having girl talk," Grace told him. "How was your day honey?"

"It was good, but I missed you two," Larry said kissing Grace.

"Well we missed you too dad, but I think we had a lot more fun without you," Peyton smiled at her father.

"Yeah I agree," Grace told him.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along."

"Me too," Grace smiled.

Peyton got up from the couch, "Yeah today was fantastic Grace, but I've really got to get the groceries home to my starving family."

She gave them both a hug. "Call me soon Peyton," Grace told her.

"You bet I will," Peyton grabbed her things and walked out of the house.

Larry smiled at Grace and gave her another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Laura were sitting in the center of the river court eating sandwiches. "This is nice," Laura said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, really nice." Chase agreed.

She moved closer to him, "I'm glad that I finally gave you a chance. I'm sorry I was so tough on you."

"It's okay. I'm glad you finally gave me a chance too," Chase took the chance to finally kiss her.

When they finally pulled apart, "I liked that."

"I liked that too, but I think I need some more practice," he leaned in and kissed her again. They fell back on the river court kissing.

……………………………………………………………………….

Lucas, Savannah, and Charlie walked into the house. "Okay Charlie you take a seat on the couch."

"Why?" Charlie whined.

"Because you are in time out for getting in trouble at school."

"The teachers are mean. I don't like that school," Charlie fussed.

"Well too bad. Savannah why don't you go upstairs and play."

"Okay daddy," Savannah ran upstairs.

"I want to play," Charlie yelled.

"No, you are in trouble for being bad at school."

"I hate you," Charlie yelled at him.

Those words had stopped hurting coming from Charlie, "I'm sorry that you hate me," Lily walks in. "But I'm not going to let you behave like this anymore."

Charlie gets off the couch and throws something across the room, "Stop being mean daddy."

"Oh man," Lily said as she looked at Lucas. "Let me talk to him," Lily suggested.

Lucas threw his hands up in the air because he didn't know what else to do. Things were getting worse and worse by the minute.


	79. Ep14Ch5 The Trouble is Here

**Episode 14 Ch. 5 Trouble Is Here **

Jenny and Rob are lying in bed together. "That was amazing, but you better hope my roommate doesn't come in here."

"I don't think your roommate is going to be mad at me," he smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've been mad at you, but I guess I've missed you too," she smiled. "I really have missed you especially the sex. You are pretty good at sex." They started kissing again. She pulled away from the kiss, "You should probably go."

"You're really kicking me out?"

"I wouldn't be, but my roommate really will be back in about thirty minutes and if she sees you in here then she'll tell the RA, and I'll probably be kicked out of school." She smiled, "And we wouldn't want that now would we." She said sarcastically.

He kissed her forehead, "Ha, ha, no we definitely wouldn't want that." They kissed again, and Rob finally got up and got dressed. He was able to sneak out of the dorm without being caught. He loved being with Jenny again, but they hadn't really discussed the problem, and he was sure it would come up again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trey had walked away from Keith. He turned to go to the café when he was met by Jacey. "What were you doing with Trey?" She asked expecting a straight answer from him.

"Oh you know he was just messing with me. I told him to stay away," he lied.

She wasn't convinced, "Really? Keith, you're not lying to me are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I love you Jacey," he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," she smiled. "What time should I come over tonight?"

He thought for a minute trying to come up with a good lie, "You can't."

"Why not?"

"My parents said no," he lied. He was actually getting good at it.

"But…." He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't worry Jacey I'll try to talk to them and maybe you can come over tomorrow," he gave her another kiss. "I better go, but I'll see you at school."

"Yeah," she wasn't convinced that he was being honest with her.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Peyton walked in with bags in her hands. He turned around, "Oh baby let me help you." He walked over and took the bags out of her hands.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Charlie got in trouble again today," Lucas said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry. Where is he?" Peyton asked.

"Upstairs with Lily. I'm hoping that my wise sister can talk to him. God I'm hoping," Lucas told her. He had almost given up.

………………………………………………………………………

Charlie was sitting on the floor playing with a truck. Lily sat down beside him. "What ya playing?" she asked.

"I'm playing with my truck," Charlie told her.

"Oh that sounds fun," she was trying to make small talk with the little three year old boy. "You know when I was little I was just like you."

"You're not a boy," Charlie told her.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't mean I'm a boy. I mean that I had to get used to having another parent that wasn't mine."

Charlie just looked at her and continued to play with his truck. "It's hard but I got used to it." He still wasn't looking at her. "I think having another parent is pretty cool. And I know that Peyton is pretty awesome."

"Nah huh," Charlie said shaking his head side to side.

"Yeah huh," she argued back like a little child. "She is so cool. She can teach you a lot of things."

"Like what?" he was now interested in the conversation.

"Well she can teach you how to draw, and she has every type of music imaginable," Lily could tell that he was now listening. "She can take you shopping when your daddy has no idea what to buy, she help you decorate your room, and most of all Charlie she's gonna love you a whole lot."

Charlie was still frowning, "Is she going to be mean to me?"

"No, she loves you a lot. I promise you if you give her a chance you will probably stay out of trouble."

"What about my mommy?"

"Your mommy loves you very much, and I'm pretty sure she would want you to give Peyton a chance," Lily was hoping that he was going to try his best.

Charlie didn't say anything, but Lily was sure that she had gotten through to him.

………………………………………………………………..

Summer was at home reading when Spencer came busting through the door. "Hi," he said as he took a seat next to her.

"Does anyone knock anymore?"

"No, guess what?" he told her but didn't give her time to answer. "Lily and I are going to talk tonight."

"Really?" Summer was glad that Lily was going to give him a chance to explain.

"Yes," he was so excited. "I'm nervous though."

"Don't be nervous."

He was shaking, "I love her so much and this might be our only chance to get back together."

"Then tell her that. That is really all you can do Spence."

……………………………………………………………………………

Lily comes downstairs. Lucas and Peyton are behind the counter putting the groceries away. "How did it go?" he asked.

"I don't know. I tried," Lily smiled at him.

"Well hopefully your wise words got through to him," Peyton said. "If you can't get through to him I don't know who else can."

Lily grabbed her purse that was on the coffee table and headed to the door, "Where are you going?" Lucas wondered.

Lily didn't want to tell him that she was going to see Spencer, "Um I promised Summer I would have dinner with her and Jeremy tonight."

"Oh okay just be home by curfew," Lucas told her. He was oblivious to where she was really going.

"K," she said as she walked out of the house.

Peyton and Lucas continued to put away the dishes, and then they stopped when Charlie came down the stairs. "Hey Charlie," Peyton greeted him.

Charlie didn't say anything, but he walked over to where Peyton was standing and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for being mean to you," Charlie told her sincerely.

Peyton hugged him back. She was extremely happy. Lucas was also smiling. "Will you help me put superheroes on my walls?" he asked Peyton.

She smiled, "You bet." She looked at Lucas and had a tear in her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith had snuck out of his house and gone to the warehouse where Trey had told him to be. He was greeted by four guys plus Trey. Each guy looked rugged in his own way. Keith was nervous, but he was after all a killer. He knew that he could be perfect for a gang, and he could use a new group of friends.

"We're so glad that you came Keith. I know you won't regret it," Trey told Keith as he closed the door behind him. Keith felt like Trey had closed the door on who he used to be, and there was no turning back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was waiting patiently for Spencer to arrive at their spot on the beach. She had missed meeting him in their spot. Ever since they broke up Lily felt like there was an empty spot in her life. She knew that when Spencer arrived she was going to tell him how she felt, and that she didn't want to be without him anymore.

Spencer was walking to their spot when he saw the love of his life. She was absolutely beautiful. He loved her more than he ever thought possible, but he had blown their relationship when he chose to sleep with other girls.

He couldn't wait to talk to Lily, but he continued to walk slower and slower. She turned to see him behind her, "Hey," she said patting the sand next to her. He walked over and took a seat.

"Hey," he said smiling. God she is so beautiful, he thought to himself. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"You're not late, you're right on time," Lily smiled. She was so nervous around him.

"Good," he said. They sat silently for a moment until Spencer finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

He thought that was the right thing to say, but Lily didn't want another apology to remind her of how bad he screwed up, "I know your sorry Spencer. You've told me that before, but now I need to know why you did it."

Spencer closed his eyes and then looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He didn't really know the answer. "I don't know," he knew that was definitely not the right answer, but it was all he could think of.

She was disappointed in his answer. She was hoping for so much more. "You don't know? You broke my heart, and you don't know why you did it."

"I was stupid, and it was wrong, but I never stopped loving you, and I never will."

She wanted to hear those words so much in the past months, but it wasn't enough. "I love you too, but I can't give you my heart again Spencer." She stood up, and he followed.

"We can work on things. I know that we are meant to be together," he pleaded with her.

"I thought that once too, but now I think that we would be better off if we tried to be friends," she didn't want to be just his friends, but it was too hard to give him a second chance.

The word friends cut through his heart like a sharp knife. "Friends?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we were never really just friends. I think that we would be good at being friends," she put out her hand for him to shake, and he did.

"I can do that," he didn't want to do that, but he would do anything to be with her.

The talk wasn't exactly what she had wanted, but she lost her nerve, and she couldn't tell him how she felt. He had hurt her way too bad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Isabella walked into their house. Brooke was greeted by Nathan's lips. "Oh wow that was some welcome home," Brooke smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh please get a room," Isabella joked.

"We might," Nathan told her.

Deb came downstairs holding Sophie, "Look whose home pretty girl."

"Hey baby girl," Brooke said as she took Sophie into her arms. "I missed you baby girl."

Nathan put his arms around his beautiful fiancé and looked at his beautiful daughter. Brooke thought at that moment that everything in her life was perfect and nothing could ever take that away from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Victoria was sitting in her hotel room on her cell phone. "Have you done it yet?" the voice on the other end asked.

"No," Victoria replied.

"You know you have to do it soon or your plan is never going to work."

"Don't worry about my plan. It is fool proof. Brooke will never expect me to take her little baby. Soon enough Sophie will be mine, and I'll make sure that I give her everything her mother can't," Victoria viciously laughed.

**That's the end of episode 14. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I should be able to update really soon. **

**Please let me know what you thought, good or bad. **


	80. Ep15Ch1 Paintings

**Episode 15 Ch. 1 Paintings **

Peyton was in Charlie's room redecorating. She had promised to make him a cool superhero room. Lucas had suggested she use wall paper until after she had the twins. He didn't think that paint fumes would be very good for the babies. She agreed, but as soon as the babies were born she was going to paint him the best mural any three year old would ever have.

"Mommy why are you changing Charlie's room?" Savannah asked her mom.

"Well Charlie really wanted superheroes in his room," she told the curious child.

"Yeah," Charlie screamed. He was really happy about his room finally becoming his own, and he had started to warm up to Peyton after his conversation with Lily.

"I want a new room too," she whined.

"You have a perfectly beautiful room Savannah."

"But I want a new one now," she yelled.

Peyton was shocked that her daughter was speaking to her like that, "Excuse me Savannah Brooke if you talk to me like that again you'll be sent to your room."

Savannah thought about her move very carefully, "Fine," she said as she stomped out of the room.

Peyton was a little worried about Savannah's behavior.

"I like this one," Charlie pointed to batman. "He's my favorite."

Peyton smiled, "Well then we'll put a lot of batman's in your room."

"Cool," he grinned. Peyton was really excited about her new relationship with Charlie.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily was in her room listening to music on her Ipod when Lucas walked in. "Hey," she didn't see him or hear him because her music was playing so loudly. Lucas walked over to the bed and tapped her leg. Lily jumped up.

"Luke," she took off her headphones. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas was smiling, "Well this came in the mail for you today," he handed her a envelope.

Se sat up in her bed, and he sat beside her, "What is this?" She already had some idea of what was inside.

"It's your ACT score."

"Yay," she said sarcastically. She was nervous about opening the envelope.

"Well are you going to open the envelope. I'm dying to know your score," he was really excited.

She frowned, "You open it."

"Why me? It is your score."

"I just want you to do it," she handed him the envelope.

"Alright," he slowly opened the envelope. He pulled the paper out of the envelope and read. Lily couldn't read his face, and it was killing her.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she asked impatiently.

Lucas gave her a look, "Well there is always community college."

Lily's face dropped. She had always thought she would go to community college, but her grades were amazing, and Principle Turner had high hopes for her. "Oh yeah well community college sounds good. I'll be closer to home," she was disappointed.

Lucas started smiling, "What I meant was there is always community college for someone other than you because you scored a thirty-two on your ACT."

"Oh my God," Lily was ecstatic.

"You can go to any school you want with scores like these," Lucas gave his sister a hug. "I am so proud of you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie was in his room talking on the phone to Becky. "I miss you," he told her.

Becky was at the studio, "Yeah, I know I miss you too, and I promise that we are going to get to spend tonight together."

"Are you sure? Because the last time you had to cancel on me," he told her. He was a little upset that they hadn't got to spend a lot of time together.

"Yes I promise Jamie the entire night is yours." Mia comes back into the room and motions for Becky to hurry up. "Listen Jamie I've got to go, but I promise I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait. See ya tonight," he hung up the phone. He had the most amazing night planned for his girl.

Becky hung up the phone. "Alright Mia I'm ready."

"You are wasting precious time Becky," Mia told her firmly.

Becky rolled her eyes, "I know, but I needed to talk to my boyfriend."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Mia smiled, "I know you and Jamie are close, but when you start touring your not going to have time for a boyfriend trust me I should know."

Mia walked away, and Becky was left to think about Jamie and the time they were spending apart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter is downstairs pacing back and forth. Jamie looked confused when he walked into the living room. "What are you doing Hunter?"

"I'm waiting," he was being very vague.

"Okay I'll play along. What are you waiting on?" Jamie laughed at his younger brother.

"McKenzie is coming over to study because she is my partner for a project we're doing at school," Hunter continued to babble.

"Okay so what's the big deal?" Jamie was still a little confused about his brother.

"I like her a lot, but I don't know how to tell her," Hunter admitted.

Jamie laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I think it's cute that my little brother has a crush," Jamie was still laughing.

"I don't have a crush," Hunter debated.

"Yes you do. You should really talk to Lily, she's good with crushes."

"I don't want to talk to Lily. I want to talk to you. What do I say?" Hunter asked his older brother.

"Well you say hey I like you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jamie told him as he shrugged.

"It's not that easy," Hunter whined.

"It is that easy Hunter all you have to do is tell her how you feel. So is she hot," Jamie asked bluntly.

"I think she is beautiful," Hunter glowed.

"You are such a wimp. You've got to learn the guy lingo when discussing girls," Jamie smiled. Hunter froze when he heard a knock on the door. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, do I look okay?" Hunter asked as if he was a girl. McKenzie made him very nervous.

Jamie hit him on the back of the head, "You look beautiful little brother," he joked. "Just go answer the door."

Hunter opened the door and smiled at McKenzie. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous. Jamie thought it was hilarious that his little brother got so nervous around a girl, and he was only thirteen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth and Ashton are at the coffee house studying. "So you actually told him that you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to say," Elizabeth looked as if she was filled with guilt and regret.

"You could have kissed him," Ashton remarked.

"No," she yelled back. "I love Tyler."

"Elizabeth I know I've told you this before, but you've got to prepare yourself for the worse with Tyler."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, okay Tyler is going to be okay….he is going to be fine….I know it."

"The reality is you don't know that Liz," she informed her. "You need to talk to Noah and maybe you should tell him that your boyfriend is comatose. Oh and here's your chance," she points to the door. Noah has just walked in, and he is staring at Elizabeth. She closes her eyes hoping that he will disappear, but he doesn't.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Victoria is in the baby store shopping for things for baby Sophie. She smiles as she thinks about her plan. She knows that it is going to work out perfectly. She is looking at a brand new crib when Isabella sees her. "Grandma what are you doing?"

She was a little startled, "Oh hey Isabella what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," Isabella was holding a purple baby blanket.

"I was just looking for things to buy Sophie," Victoria half way lied.

"Oh well she already has a crib, but she could use some more bottles. I can help you pick some out," Isabella offered.

Victoria couldn't say no or it would look bad on her, "Sure why not," she walked away from the crib, but she was still going to purchase it to go along with her big plan.

**please review**


	81. Ep15Ch2 Small Talk

**Episode 15 Ch.2 Small Talk **

Elizabeth walks over to where Noah is standing, "Hey."

"Hey," he walks over to the counter trying to ignore her without being rude.

"I've missed you the past couple of days. You've missed tutoring."

"Yeah I've been really busy," he said coldly.

"Oh," the conversation was going no where fast. "I think I'm getting stupid without you," she was trying to joke.

Noah didn't laugh, "Your not stupid Elizabeth."

"I was just kidding, but I really do need some help in math if your free," she was hoping to spend sometime with him.

"I'm not…" he said harshly. He got a coffee and paid, "I'll see you later." He walked out of the café. Elizabeth was hurt, but she knew it was her own fault.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke is at her store when Deb walks in sneezing and holding Sophie in her carrier. She looks really sick. Brooke notices, "Deb are you okay?" She grabbed the carrier away from Deb.

"No, I took myself to the doctor, and I have bronchitis," Deb said weakly while she coughs.

"Oh my God," Brooke said. She was worried about Deb, but she wasn't too happy with the fact that Sophie was exposed to sickness.

"The doctor said I needed plenty of rest and fluids so I was hoping that you could keep Sophie for a few days," Deb asked Brooke.

"Of course, Sophie will be a big help to me in the store," Brooke said taking her daughter out of the carrier. "You go home and get some rest, and I'll check on you later."

"Thanks Brooke," Deb said as she left the store.

Brooke looked at Sophie, "We will have the best day want we little one."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and McKenzie are sitting on the couch working on their science project when Lily comes in the house without knocking. "Hunter where is Jamie?"

"In his room," hunter told her.

"Okay," Lily said as she walked up the stairs.

"She didn't knock," McKenzie noted.

"She's Lily she doesn't have to," Hunter said as he continued to read.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks into Jamie's bedroom, but is quiet because he is on the phone. "Ok thank you," Jamie hangs up. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know I just wanted to see my best cuz," Lily laughed as she sat down on the bed.

"Then why are you here?" he laughed.

"I wondered that myself," Lily joked. "I have good news," she blurted out.

"What?"

"You know we both took the ACT right?"

"Yeah, we took it at the same time how could I forget?" Jamie laughed again.

"I made thirty-two what did you get?" she squealed.

"Man you really are an overachiever," Jamie voiced his opinion. "I only got a twenty-five, disappointing right?"

"No a twenty-five is awesome."

"But not as good as you," he told her.

"Oh well no one can be as good as me," Lily joked. She could tell Jamie was frowning. "I was kidding."

"I know, I've just been feeling like a failure lately," he said sadly.

"Is this about the competition? Jamie you were amazing," she told him.

"Just not good enough," Jamie added.

"I thought you were happy for Becky."

"I am, I'm so proud of her," he replied. "She's amazingly talented."

"I know there is a but in there somewhere….there is always a but," she rambled.

"But she's been spending so much time at the studio I've been missing her," he told her.

"Well my friend being famous takes a lot of work."

"How would you know that?"

"Haven't you heard I'm brilliant?" Lily laughed as she pointed to her ACT scores. "Don't worry about Becky forgetting about you because I can tell that she really cares about you."

"I'm not. I know that she cares about me, and tonight I'm going to show her how much I care about her." He smiled as he thought about Becky and her beauty.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and McKenzie were still sitting on the couch. "So we're almost finished," McKenzie broke the silence.

"Yeah," he was sadly disappointed. He wanted to spend as much time with McKenzie as he could.

"I'm really glad that we were partners," she told him.

"Yeah me too. I wouldn't want to be anyone else's partner," he added. They smiled and Hunter was about to say something when Deb came in the house sneezing.

She had interrupted the moment, and he couldn't bring himself to ask McKenzie out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer walked into the café looking for her father. She walked into the back and saw him getting a pie out of the refrigerator. He looked really tired. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Oh hey baby," he put the pie down and hugged his daughter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, and I was thinking that we should have dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we haven't spent that much time together since I got married, and I would love to eat with my father," she smiled.

Meanwhile Jeremy is across town at their apartment planning a very romantic dinner for himself and his wife.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton is still in Charlie's bedroom putting up the wallpaper for him. Lucas snuck up behind her and started kissing her neck. Peyton giggled, "Oh Mister you better watch out I have a husband."

He turned her around and kissed her, "Too bad you're mine now." They kissed again. "I have wonderful news."

"Ooh yay I love wonderful news."

He kissed her again, "Well Lily got a thirty-two on her ACT."

"Oh my gosh Luke that is amazing," she was happy for Lily. "We needed some good news in this family."

"My mom and Keith would be so proud of her." Lucas was going to say something else, but he stopped when they heard screams coming from Savannah's room.

When they got to her room they saw Charlie on the floor crying, and Savannah sitting on her bed playing with her Barbie Doll.

"What happened?" he bent down next to Charlie. His lip was bleeding. "Oh Charlie."

Peyton walked over to the bed and took away Savannah's doll, "Why is Charlie's lip bleeding?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I want my doll back."

Lucas picked Charlie up, "What happened Charlie?"

"Savannah pushed me off the bed," he cried.

"Is that true Savannah Brooke?" Peyton questioned her daughter.

"No, he just fell."

"She pushed me daddy," Charlie cried.

"I might have pushed him," Savannah admitted because her mom was staring at her coldly.

"I can't believe you would do something like that." Peyton fussed at her.

"Can I have my dolly back?"

"No ma'am you cannot. You are going to sit in your room and think about what you did," Peyton told her calmly. "You're in time out."

Savannah began to pout. Lucas was still holding Charlie, "Come on little man we'll go clean your face."

Lucas and Charlie left the room, and Peyton looked at her daughter, "Now young lady you sit in here and think about what you did, and I'll be back to talk about it."


	82. Ep15Ch3 The Night Went Wrong

**Episode 15 Ch.3 The Night Went Wrong **

Lucas was sitting on the couch when Peyton took a seat next to him. "Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"He's napping in our bedroom. I can't believe Savannah pushed him. She doesn't do stuff like that," Lucas told Peyton. He was very frustrated with how his kids had been behaving.

"I think it is my fault," she was feeling guilty.

"How is this your fault?"

"Well ever since Charlie accepted me I've been turning all of my attention to him, and that is not very fair to my four year old daughter," Peyton told him. She had been so excited about Charlie she hadn't been showing Savannah the same amount of attention.

"That is no excuse for her behavior."

Peyton sighed, "She thinks it is how you get attention in this house."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just think about it Lucas. Whenever someone in this house behaves badly we show him or her all of our attention, and with Charlie we did the same thing. He has been acting badly for months and now he does one nice thing and we forgive him, and I decorate his bedroom."

"Oh so you are saying that Savannah is feeling left out," Lucas figured out.

"Yeah, she thinks that we reward bad behavior," she gets up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to our very impressionable four year old daughter."

The scene changes to Savannah sitting on her bed pouting. Peyton walks in and Savannah turns her back. "Are you ready to talk?"

Savannah didn't say anything. Peyton sat down beside her sad daughter. "Well I am," she told her. "I know that you are mad at me for punishing you, but you have to know that when you do something wrong you get punished."

"Charlie didn't get in trouble," Savannah told her.

"Yes he did," Peyton told her. They had punished him many times before.

"You are making his room pretty, but not mine."

"I know, and I should have thought about you. I'm sorry," Peyton smiled at her. "I love you very much Savannah, but you can't just push your brother off the bed or be mean to him whenever you feel like it."

"I know mommy I'm sorry," Savannah hugged her mom.

Peyton smiled, "You know what I had a really good idea."

"What mommy?"

"Well I think that once a month the two of us should have a mommy and Savannah day," Peyton smiled at her pretty little girl.

"What does that mean mommy?"

"Once a month you will get one day to spend the entire day with me and no one else."

"What will we do?" Savannah was beginning to get excited.

"Anything you want pretty girl," Peyton tickled her little girl.

"That sounds fun mommy. I like that idea a lot," Savannah hugs her mom again.

Peyton stands up from the bed, "Why don't the two of us play with your dolls?"

"Yeah," Savannah said happily.

Savannah grabbed two of her favorite dolls and handed one to her mom. They played with the two of them on the bed, and Lucas took a sneak peak through the door. He smiled at the sight of his wife and his little girl. Peyton really and truly made him happy, and he was so glad that he had her back in his life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer walks into the house to see Jeremy all dressed up. "Hi," Summer greeted him.

"Hey," he walked over and kissed her on the lips. "God your beautiful."

"Aw and you are so sweet. We have plans tonight," Summer informed him.

"How did you know?" he was surprised. He hadn't told her his plans.

She smile, "How didn't I know? We're gonna have dinner with my dad."

"What?" Jeremy was a little upset.

"Do you not like my dad?"

"I love your dad, but I had plans for us. I wish you would have asked me first."

"I haven't eaten dinner with my dad in a while. I didn't know you had plans. What plans?"

"Do you not remember what today is?" he asked her.

She tried to rack her brain, but she really didn't have any idea what was so important. "No."

"I can't believe you forgot our anniversary," he was getting upset.

She was even more confused, "Today is not our anniversary."

"Yes it most certainly is."

"How? We haven't been married a year," she had done the calculations in her head.

"No we haven't, but the date is exactly ten months since we first started dating and we've been married six months to the day," he told her. He had been keeping up with everything. They had gotten married on the same date that they had started dating.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize……I didn't really think people kept up with that kind of thing," she told him.

"Well I do, and I was hoping my wife would too, but I guess you're better at being a best friend and daughter than you are a wife," he told her harshly.

"I can't believe you just said that," she yelled at him. "I am a good wife."

"Only when it is convenient to you," he was being really mean and he knew it. "I had an amazing evening planned for us, but you didn't even think to ask."

"You should have told me," she barked at him.

"You should have remembered this very important date in our lives," he was really angry. "But then again we never can have a romantic evening together without some interruption from your friends and your family," he yelled at her. "Lily and Spencer are always around. You need to start spending time with me, and doing your job as a wife."

"Don't talk to me like that. Lily happens to be your friend too."

"You should call your dad and cancel," he told her.

She squints at him, "I'm not canceling on my father. He was so excited."

"I'm not going."

She was trying to hold back her tears, "But he's expecting you."

"Yeah well I was expecting you to be apart of my romantic night for us, but that's not going to happen now is it," he yelled as he walked toward the bedroom. "Have fun without me," he slammed the door. She jumped at the sound of the slamming door. She had never really fought with him, and this was definitely a big fight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh is in his and Hunter's bedroom when Hunter comes in. "Hey have you seen Jamie?"

"No," Eligh replied.

"Oh okay," Hunter seemed bummed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I needed Jamie's help with a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Eligh was curious.

"Just a girl problem," Hunter said.

Eligh sat up from his bed, "What kind of girl problem?"

"Oh nothing."

"Don't oh nothing me. You can tell me about your problem Hunter, I happen to be a guy too. I know a few things about girls," Eligh was a little hurt that his brother didn't want to confide in him.

"Jamie says that guys don't really know girls at all."

"Just tell me Hunter."

Hunter sat down on his bed, "There is this girl that I really like, but I'm having a really hard time telling her. I'm scared that she doesn't feel the same way."

"She probably does," Eligh told him. "Most girls are just as scared as guys when it comes to relationships, and that is why it is up to the guy to take charge."

"So you think I should just tell her how I feel."

"Yeah that is exactly what you should do. She needs to know that you care about her, and if she doesn't feel the same way it'll be okay, but I'm pretty sure that she does," Eligh was actually being a lot of help.

"But I'm nervous," he was smiling.

"You're the guy you're not supposed to be nervous. Stop being so girly and start being a guy. You've got to be a man." Eligh was acting like he knew what he was talking about, but he really didn't, but Hunter bought it.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is now at home looking over some of her sketches. Nathan walks in with a cup of coffee. "Hey beautiful I thought you might be thirsty." He hands her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" He could always tell when something was wrong with her.

"I miss Peyton," she frowned.

"She'll come around," he told her.

"I hope you're right," she gives him a kiss.

"Maybe you should call her," he added as he kissed her lips again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth walked into Tyler's hospital room. He looked the same. Nothing about him was changing, and she didn't think that was a good thing. She was worried that Ashton was right about Tyler, and that he was never going to wake up. She loved him so much, but she was starting to care about Noah, and it really scared her.

She walked over to his bed and took his hand in hers. "I love you." He didn't respond, and his hands didn't even move. Maybe it really was time for her to move on and give up on Tyler ever waking up.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Becky was packing up her things when Mia walked in, "Where are you going?"

"I have a date with my boyfriend," Becky smiled. She loved thinking about Jamie.

"I'm sorry, but we need to try to finish tonight," Mia informed her.

"But," Becky started to complain.

"I'm sorry Becky, but this is your life now get use to it."

Mia walked out of the room, and Becky knew she had to call her boyfriend. She knew he was going to be upset with her yet again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Andy were sitting in the café eating. Andy could tell that something was wrong with her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She tried to play coy.

"Why Jeremy isn't here?"

"He had something else to do," Summer told him.

"Summer," Andy wasn't going to let her lie to him.

"We had a fight, but it is no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"We're getting used to be married I guess."

"What was the fight about?"

"Dad I would rather not talk about it," she said snappy. "Can we just eat in silence it is much safer that way?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," he smiled and continued to eat his soup.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Becky and Jamie are on the phone, "I am so sorry."

"I never get to see you anymore," he complained.

"I know and I promise I will make it up to you," she told him.

He sighed, "That's what you said last time."

"Jamie."

"Don't worry about it Becky, I didn't have too much planned. I'll just see you later," he hung up the phone without letting her say another word. He was obviously upset as he paid the carriage driver his money. He was sad as he saw him ride away without him and Becky in the back. She had let him down yet again, but this time was so much worse.


	83. Ep15Ch4 Go Home

**Episode 15 Ch.4 Go Home **

Lily was in her room sitting on her bed listening to her music. The door flung open, and an upset Summer walked into her room. Lily took off her headphones, "What's wrong?"

Summer walked over to Lily's bed and laid down beside her. "I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Jeremy and I had a fight," Summer told her as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"What kind of fight?" Lily figured it had to be something interesting.

Summer continued to wipe away her tears, "It's our anniversary."

Lily was confused. She started to do the calculations in her head, but they didn't add up. "It's not your anniversary."

"That's what I said, but according to my husband it has been ten months since we first started dating and six months since we got married."

Lily thought about it for a minute, "He's right."

"I know he's right."

"I'm still confused, what did you guys fight about?" Lily asked.

"He got mad because I forgot and made plans to have dinner with my dad. We had this big argument about me not being a good wife, and him not being a good husband. Can I spend the night here?" Summer asked. She didn't want to go home and fight with Jeremy again.

"I guess, but Summer you are going to have to go home eventually," Lily informed her. "I know that it is hard when you fight with someone you love, but I also know it is a lot a fun when you make up," Lily smiled at Summer. Summer turned around and laid her head on the pillow trying to ignore Lily. Lily smiled and put her headphones back in her ears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy was at home moping around over the fight he had with Summer. He looks at a picture of them when they got married, and he smiled. It was an amazing memory, and he never wanted to forget it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah was sitting on his couch when he hears a knock at the door. He goes to answer the door, and it is Elizabeth. "Hey, I thought maybe we could talk."

"I don't want to talk."

Elizabeth looked hurt, "Please…I need to explain a few things."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I'm really busy. I'll see you later," and with that said he closed the door in her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke was sitting in her office working on her sketches. She looked over at a picture of her and Peyton. They were so happy in the picture, and she wished they could be that happy again.

She leaned over and picked up the phone. She dialed Peyton's number.

Peyton was at home drawing when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up, "Hello."

"Hi Peyton," Brooke said in almost a whisper. She was hoping that she wouldn't hang up on her.

"What do you want Brooke?" she said rudely and more coldly than Brooke thought possible coming from Peyton. "I'm kind of busy."

Keith comes down the stairs, but he doesn't let his mother know.

"I thought maybe we could talk. I miss you Peyton."

"Too bad Brooke," she said even harsher. "I don't care anymore. What you did is unforgivable."

"Peyton," but before she could finish her sentence Peyton hung up the phone. Brooke sighed and put the picture she was looking at in a drawer in her desk.

Keith was still standing behind Peyton, "You know you should forgive her."

Peyton jumped, "Oh God Keith you scared me."

He shrugged, "You should forgive Aunt Brooke."

"And you should mind your own business," Peyton suggested. He sat down beside her.

"This is my business mom," he told her. "I'm the reason you are mad at her anyways."

"No Brooke is the reason I'm mad at Brooke."

"You're just being stupid," he snapped at her.

"Excuse me," she was getting aggravated.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded, but you and Aunt Brooke have been through so much together. You have to get through this too."

Peyton just stared at her son. She wasn't ready to forgive Brooke, but Keith was right they had been through a lot together.

"You should go to bed," Peyton suggested.

"It's just ten."

"And you have nothing better to do now go to bed," she smiled at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Becky is at the studio messing around with her guitar when Jamie walks in with a picnic basket. "What are you doing here?" she sounded excited.

"Well I decided that if you couldn't come to me I could come to you," he leans over and kisses her forehead and then her lips.

"Mia is going to come in here any minute," she told him in between kisses.

"You have to eat eventually," he continued to kiss her.

"I'm so sorry about not getting to go out on our date. I really wanted too I promise."

He sat down beside her, "I know you did. I understand that this world is going to be different for us, but that's okay with me. I'll stick with you forever Becky Spencer because the truth is I love you."

She smiled at him. They had flirted with the words a few times, but they had never said them like he was saying them.

"It's true Becky I love you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way…" she put her hands on his lips.

"Please stop talking so that I can tell you that I love you too." They kissed again this time much more passionately.

Mia walked in but decided to let them have some time together. She didn't want to get in the way of young love.

They continued to kiss. The night had turned out to be so much better than he ever imagined.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy was sitting on the couch pouting. He and Summer hadn't spent a night apart since they got married. It was killing him. He picked up the phone to call her, but the door flung open and it was Summer.

"Hi I was just about to call you. I was beginning to get worried," he said as he stood up.

She walked to where he was, "I was gonna spend the night with Lily, but I couldn't be away from you."

"I'm sorry about the things I said Summer. You are an amazing wife."

"And you are an amazing husband, and I am so lucky that you remember the first time we went out on a date because most guys wouldn't."

"I love you Summer Williams," he leans in and kisses her beautiful lips. She was perfect.

"I love you too Mr. Williams," she kissed him and then helped him take off his shirt. "Lily said the make up part is the best."

"Let's see if she's right." He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom kissing her every step of the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Alright so this story is almost over. There are only a few more episodes left until the finale. I need to know if you guys want me to continue with a part three of this story. I have some ideas, but if you guys think I should stop when I end here I probably will. **

**Let me know what you think and any kind of suggestions you might have. **

**Thanks as always for reading. **


	84. Ep15Ch5 We're Proud

**Episode 15 Ch. 5 We're Proud **

Lucas was sitting at his mom and Keith's grave. He visited them from time to time especially when he was extra proud of Lily and her accomplishments. "You would be so proud of her mom. She made a thirty-two on her ACT. I mean that is amazing. She's gonna be able to get in to any college she wants too."

Lily smiled when she saw Lucas sitting in between the graves. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell them the good news," he was extra cheerful.

"Me too, but looks like you beat me to the punch," she sat down next to him. "Do you think they really would be proud of me?"

"Of course they would Lily. You are a remarkable kid," Lucas rubbed her shoulder. "I could hear your dad telling you that you got all your smarts from your mom."

She smirked, "Did I get anything from my dad?'

"Yeah you did. You got a lot of things from him. You look a lot like him, you got his sense of humor, and your heart is big just like his was."

"I really wish I could have known him," she said sadly.

"I know you would have loved him. He was a great father," he was the only father Lucas ever needed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer and Jeremy are lying in the bed together. "Wow that was amazing," Jeremy told her as he kissed her neck.

"Oh it so was," she rubbed his chest. "You are so sexy when we don't get any sleep."

"Yeah well we had a lot to do last night."

"And you were very good at it." She smiled. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," he kissed her lips.

"Promise me that we will never fight again. I hate fighting with you."

"It's a promise," he pulled her into another kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter is at the park sitting on the bench reading. "Hey," McKenzie greets him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked her. He was very glad she was there.

"I do my best reading in the park. My mom let me walk over here."

"Oh that's cool me too."

"We have a lot in common," she noted.

"Yeah we do."

"Can I sit here with you?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure," he was happy she was staying. He scooted over so they could share the bench.

"Thanks."

They sat there for a moment in silence, and Hunter finally broke the awkwardness. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he said it so fast she couldn't even understand what he had said.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me what did you say," she begged.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he closed his eyes preparing himself for the worse.

Her eyes got really big, and she was extremely happy with the question, "Yes"

He was shocked, "Yes"

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend," she giggled.

They both smiled, and she took his hand in hers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah comes out of the café to find Ashton waiting on him. "Hey we need to talk," she told him.

"I don't really have time," he told her and continued to walk.

She stopped him, "Make time for me."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"You should know that Elizabeth doesn't have a boyfriend."

"So she lied to me," he was surprised that Elizabeth would lie to him.

"No she didn't lie to you. She thinks she has boyfriend, and she might actually have a boyfriend if he wasn't comatose."

"What?" he was thoroughly confused.

"Elizabeth's boyfriend is in a coma and will probably never wake up."

"Oh great so she chooses a comatose guy over me," he started walking.

"Give me time with her and I know that I will be able to convince her to give you a chance. She cares a lot about you I can tell."

He didn't say anything he just walked off. Ashton hoped she had done the right thing by telling him about Tyler.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke was at her store with Sophie. The place was empty, and her daughter was sleeping. Brooke was watching her sleep. She thought she was the most beautiful little girl. She had an idea pop into her head. They could go out to eat since the store wasn't busy at all. She walked into the back to get her purse for just a moment. She locked up her office and when she walked back into the store she went to pick Sophie up, and she was missing.

"SOPHIE," she immediately went into panic mode. "SOPHIE." She ran out of the store, but she didn't see Sophie. Someone had kidnapped her daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Victoria is seen driving her car with Sophie in the backseat. Sophie is crying, "Don't worry baby girl mama is here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so there is the end of episode 15. Please tell me what you think? **


	85. Ep16Ch1 Kidnapped

**Episode 16 Ch. 1 Kidnapped **

Lucas and Nathan are at practice with the team. They are running suicides. "Come on guys you've got to stay in shape. Hustle, hustle….let's go, let's go," Lucas screams at his team as they run by them.

"Luke don't you think they've run enough. I mean we need to work on their free throws," Nathan told him.

"We need them to be in shape too little bro," Lucas laughed. He liked being the head coach. He was good at it.

Nathan's phone rang, and Lucas shot him a look. "Sorry I thought I put it on silent. It's Brooke I've got to take this," he told Lucas as he answered his phone. "Hey baby I've…Brooke slow down honey," Nathan was officially worried. "What?" he started breathing heavily. "I'm on my way don't worry," Nathan hung up the phone and started to leave the gym.

"Nate what happened?" he followed behind him.

Nathan was in panic mode, "Sophie was kidnapped."

Lucas' face suddenly turned to fear, "Oh my God I'll go with you."

"You've got practice."

Lucas blew his whistle, "Practice is over go shower."

Jamie ran over to his father and uncle, "What's going on?" he was worried. He knew they wouldn't cancel practice if there wasn't something wrong.

Nathan touched his shoulder, "I need you to go pick up all of your brothers and sisters and take them home."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Nathan yelled at him.

Jamie looked at Lucas hoping for answers. "James something happened, and I'm not really sure what, but you need to do what your father has asked you to do okay."

"Okay," Jamie agreed, and Lucas and Nathan walked out of the gym in a rush. Jamie was very worried about his family. Chase walked over to Jamie.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, we've got to go get the kids, and then we have to go home. I think it is really bad Chase."

They shared glares.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The scene changes to a very emotional Brooke in her store with the police. "Ma'am could you give us a description of your daughter."

Brooke fumbles through her purse, "Here is a recent picture of her. She's not much bigger than this."

"Thank you," the officer told her.

"Can you find my daughter?" she asked. She was extremely worried, and her make-up was completely ruined. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"We're gonna do the best we can."

That was not the right answer, "What?" she pushed the man. "You better do a whole hell of a lot better than your best. You better find my daughter," she screams at the man.

"I assure you we have the best team ma'am, and we will find your daughter," but he wasn't sure if they would find the little girl.

Nathan and Lucas rushed into the store, "Brooke."

She ran to Nathan, "I'm so sorry I don't what happened," she was crying. "I turned my back for one minute, and when I came back she was gone. I don't know who would've taken her from me."

Nathan took Brooke into his arms. He was freaked out, "Don't worry everything is going to be okay. We are going to find our daughter," he tried to reassure her, but he needed some reassuring himself.

Lucas was talking to a policeman, "Do you have any leads?"

The policeman looked at him, "We are doing everything we can to find the little girl. I assure you if she is out there we will find her."

"If?" he was frustrated.

"She's only been missing about an hour. I'm sure that she is still in the area. Whoever did this will be caught," the man walked away from Lucas. He wasn't reassured at all by the conversation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Victoria is in a different hotel room with Sophie still in her car seat. Victoria is wearing a blonde wig. She walks over to Sophie and picks her up. "Don't worry little Sophie we are going to be a very happy family, and Brooke is going to know how it feels to lose everything she ever wanted." She smiles viciously.

**I know this was a short chapter but there are actually six chapters with this episode. I'm pretty happy with this episode, and I hope you guys are too.**

**Please let me know what you think**


	86. Ep16Ch2 The Worse Kind of News

**Episode 16 Ch. 2 The Worse Kind of News **

Peyton walks into her home carrying the kid's backpacks, and they follow behind her. "Mommy I want a snack," Savannah said.

"Me too mommy Peyton," Charlie told her. It brought a smile to Peyton's face to hear him call her mommy.

She bent down to their level, "Okay if you go upstairs and put your bags away."

"Okay," they both grabbed their bags and ran upstairs.

Peyton walked over to the kitchen to cut up some apples for the kids. Lucas walked into the house. She was happy to see him, "Hey honey, what are you doing home so early?"

"Peyton I think you should come sit down."

She gave him a look, "Luke I've got to cut these apples for the kids. What's wrong?"

"Just come sit please," he told her motioning towards the couch.

"Okay," she was beginning to get worried. "Did someone die?"

"No," he told her as she sat down.

"Luke what's wrong you are really scaring me," she knew something was wrong.

"Brooke was at the store, and she went into the back for a minute and when she came out Sophie was gone."

"Gone? Someone kidnapped her?" Peyton's heart dropped into her stomach. She felt all kinds of emotions take over her body, but the main one was fear for her best friend. They had been fighting, but she never stopped loving Brooke. "We should go over there," she suggested.

"What about the kids?"

"I'll call Elizabeth. We have to be there for Brooke and Nathan. They are going to need us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Ashton are at the café sitting at their favorite booth. "I can't believe it," Elizabeth put her head down on the table.

"I told you I was sorry, but I thought it would help," Ashton really was sorry. She was hoping to help matters. She could tell that Elizabeth really did care about Noah.

"It's not your fault Ash."

"I know but I feel somewhat responsible for him not talking to you."

"He stopped talking to me the minute I told him I had a boyfriend. That was my big mistake," Elizabeth admitted. Her phone started ringing, "Hello."

Peyton is on the other end of the conversation, "Hey honey I need you to come home and watch the little ones."

"Oh okay is something wrong?" Elizabeth could tell by the tone in her voice that something was wrong.

"Just come home, and I'll tell you everything."

"Alright I'll be there," she hung up the phone. "Something is wrong," she told Ashton.

"I'll take you home let's go," Ashton and Elizabeth grabbed their things and headed out of the café.

Peyton was shaking when Lucas came downstairs. "Did you call Elizabeth?"

"Yeah she's on her way," she told him. She was barely holding it together.

"Honey are you okay," Lucas pulled her close to him.

She sighed, "I have been the biggest bitch to Brooke for the past couple of weeks."

"Peyton," he kissed her forehead.

"I should have been there for her. She needs me."

Lucas could tell that Peyton was feeling guilty. He leaned over and gave her kiss hoping to make her feel better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is in the warehouse with Trey and his other "brothers".

"So are we almost done here?" Keith asked.

"No, what's the rush?"

"I was just wondering, but there is no rush," he always seemed nervous around Trey and the other guys. "Why exactly did you guys put this together?"

"Put what together?" Trey asked as if he was oblivious.

"This whole thing," Keith pointed to the other guys. "The brotherhood."

"Oh," Trey sat silent for a moment. "I guess I can tell you."

"I'd really like to know."

Trey took a moment to think about his words, "My brother was my best friend until Vance Whyle killed him."

"You're brother was murdered?"

"Yeah, that asshole took everything from my family."

"And now we're here for Trey," Trip told Keith.

"Did the guy go to jail?"

"Yeah but he's getting out," Trey said sadly.

"What are you going to do about that?" Keith asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"We're gonna make him pay for everything," Trey said with no emotional expression on his face.

Keith was worried about the events that were about to take place in his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie, Isabella, Chase, Hunter, Eligh, and Millie walk into their house to find it swarmed with policemen. Jamie found his grandmother in the kitchen. "What's going on?" he had no idea what to expect.

"Jamie you need to embrace yourself for what I'm about to tell you," Deb prepared him.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Yeah grandma we're getting worried," Isabella was holding Millie, and Hunter was behind them.

Deb took a deep breathe, "Sophie was kidnapped."

"What?" they all said almost at the same time.

"Don't freak out. The police are going to find her."

The kids were scared to death of losing their little sister.

Nathan and Brooke are in the living room with the Chief of Police. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Brooke was an emotional mess, "No."

"Everyone loves our daughter."

"Was there someone who had a vendetta against one of you?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. No one would ever hurt her family or at least she thought.

"We're gonna tap the phone lines. We think that whoever did this probably wants money. They will probably call soon enough asking for the ransom money. When anyone calls this house Brooke you answer the phone and be as calm as possible."

"I'll try. I'll do anything for my daughter."

The Chief of Police walked away, and Nathan took Brooke in his arms.

She kept whispering, "This is all my fault."

"No honey it's not….this is not your fault."

The door opened and Peyton and Lucas walked in. Brooke looked up to see Peyton staring at her. Peyton walked over to where Brooke was sitting. She reached out her arms to Brooke. Brooke looked up. Her tears were uncontrollable.

"It's gonna be okay Brooke," Peyton told her as she took her in her arms. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Peyton. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault….and we're gonna find Sophie I promise." They hugged like they had never hugged before.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. They were glad the women they loved were speaking again, but the circumstances weren't good.

**okay please let me know what you think**


	87. Ep16Ch3 The New Daughter

**Episode 16 Ch. 3 The New Daughter **

Victoria is still in the hotel holding Sophie. "God little girl you are more beautiful than I ever imagined. You look just like your mommy did when she was little girl. The day she was born was the worst day of my life," she rocks Sophie a little faster. "I didn't want a child. I didn't want to be fat for nine months, and then have to raise a little brat. I wanted to be a business woman and make a name for myself in this world, but your grandfather wanted a son, but we got a daughter," she paused for a moment. "I hated your mother from the day she was born. She took everything away from me that I ever wanted, and then the little bitch got everything she ever wanted, but I can't let her have that anymore." She took in a deep breath, "You're my new daughter. We are going to have everything we ever wanted little girl." She kissed her tiny little forehead, "Let's call you Tori for now on. I want you to be named after your mother. That's good idea huh precious little girl."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey and Breanne are at Breanne's watching television when a breaking news alert interrupts programming to report on Sophie's kidnapping. "Oh my God that's Brooke's daughter," Breanne realizes.

"Oh my goodness Keith must be worried sick. I'm gonna call and check on him." She picks up the phone and dials Keith's number, but he doesn't answer. "Great I got his voice mail."

"He's probably with his family."

"Yeah, maybe," but she wasn't the least bit convinced.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith looks at his phone as it vibrates. He hits the ignore button. It was the second time Jacey had tried to call him. He didn't feel like explaining himself so he decided not to answer.

Keith walks over to where Trey is sitting. "So man were you serious when you said you were going to make this Vance guy pay?"

"Of course I was. He killed my brother, and now we are going to kill him."

"What do you mean we?" Keith wasn't about to kill someone.

"We as brothers have to stick together Keith. I thought I already explained that to you."

"I know you did, but I don't think I could kill anyone Trey."

Trey laughs, "Ha, ha that's funny I thought you already did."

Keith didn't say anything because Trey was right. He had killed someone, but it was out of self defense. He never meant for anyone to die.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is in her room crying. Eligh walks in. "Hey you okay."

She snaps at him, "No I'm not okay. My little sister has been kidnapped. I'm freaking out Eligh," she had tears running down her face.

He wipes away her falling tears, "It's really scary."

"Yeah," she laid her head on his shoulder. "She's just so little. God Eligh she's got to be okay."

"She's gonna be fine after all she's a Davis and a Scott."

Isabella was glad that he was around. He was making her feel better little by little. She didn't know what she would do if her little sister never came home.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke was trying to get in touch with her mother, but she wasn't having much luck. "Mom it's me Brooke," she was shaking and had to catch her breath. "I don't know if you've heard, but Sophie has been kidnapped. Someone took my little girl mom, and I really need you right now. I need you more than ever. So please call me as soon as you get this message. I love you Mom." Brooke hung up the phone.

Victoria looked at the six missed calls from Brooke and then back at the beautiful little girl she had stolen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	88. Ep16Ch4 The Make Up

**Episode 16 Ch. 4 The Make Up **

Elizabeth walked into the Scott house with Savannah and Charlie. She was holding many bags of food with the help of her little brother and sister. Lucas spotted them. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"I thought that you guys might want to eat," those were the first words she had really spoken to her father since their fight.

"Oh," he smiled. "That's probably a good idea," he took some of the bags away from her.

"Daddy can we go play with Millie?" Savannah asked.

"It would probably be best if your sister took you guys home," Lucas told them.

"Actually dad I kind of wanted to talk to you."

He was surprised, "Okay, you guys go upstairs and find Millie." Both of the little ones didn't hesitate to do as their father said.

Lucas sat the bags his daughter had brought in on the table, and they walked outside together. "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"I was wrong to freeze you out dad. I really am sorry," she had tears in her eyes.

He smiled and hugged her, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"It was extremely childish of me to treat you that way, and you didn't deserve it. I realized today that life is too short to hold a grudge."

"You are completely right. I've missed my little girl."

"I've missed my daddy," she told him. He held her as tight as he possibly could.

They pulled apart. And Elizabeth sighed. "Dad there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay," he was so happy his daughter was finally talking to him.

"But you have to promise not to tell mom that I told you," they had promised each other that they wouldn't tell Lucas about Tyler.

Lucas shook his head, "Now Elizabeth you know that if it is something bad I have to tell your mom."

"The thing is mom already knows. What I should have asked is that you don't get mad at mom."

Lucas was confused, "Why would I get mad at your mom?"

"Because we've been keeping something from you."

"What?"

"Promise you won't say anything to mom? She was only trying to make me feel better."

"Okay I won't say anything," he wasn't completely telling the truth, but Elizabeth didn't have to know that.

"Mom has been letting me see Tyler," she said it fast but clear.

"Excuse me, I thought Tyler was in a coma."

"He is in a coma, but mom let's me visit him."

"Oh," Lucas wasn't sure how he felt about this new information he had received.

"Your mad I can tell."

"I'm not mad Elizabeth, but do you really think Tyler is going to wake up?"

"I want him to wake up, but as the days and the weeks go by I really don't see any change in his condition," she sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's never gonna wake up, and I'm finally realizing that."

Lucas puts his hand on her arm, "I don't want you to spend your entire life waiting on something that is never going to happen."

"I know," she agreed. "Your not mad?"

"No I'm not mad Elizabeth, and I'm glad that you finally told me."

"I love you daddy," she gives him a hug.

"I love you too kiddo."

"Is it okay if I take a walk. I'll be right back."

"Yeah go ahead I think the kids are fine upstairs. Thanks for the food."

Elizabeth smiles and walks off. Lucas goes to walk in the house, but instead he is met half way by Peyton. "Hey where's Elizabeth going?"

"She went for a walk. She'll be right back," he held Peyton's hand.

"What were you guys talking about?" She was being nosy. Lucas just looked at her. "Oh come on you have to tell me. I saw the two of you talking which you haven't done in a very long time might I add."

"We made up," Lucas smiled. He decided not to tell Peyton that he knew about Tyler. It didn't think it was the time.

She smiled, "Oh my God Luke that's awesome. See I told you she would come around."

"God Peyton I don't know what I would do if I lost any of our kids."

"Brooke's a mess," Peyton noted.

"The police are going to find Sophie, and she is going to be fine."

"How do you know that Luke?"

"How do you not know that?"

"I hope you are right for Brooke's sake."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is trying to get in touch with her mother again. "Sweetheart maybe your mom is asleep or something," Nathan tried to make her feel better.

"She's not asleep Nathan. What if something is wrong with her too?" She couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm sure she's fine," Nathan told her touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Nathan. I don't want to be touched."

"Sorry," he understood that she was upset. "Why don't you let me fix you something to eat?"

"No," she snapped. "I don't want to eat. The only thing I want to do is fine my baby."

"I know, and they will."

"We don't know that Nathan. They have no leads. Who would want to take our little girl?" she buries her into his chest. "She's got to be okay. She's got to be okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith arrives home to find the place completely deserted. He looks at his phone, and he has ten voice mails. "Great, they are probably out looking for me," he said to himself.

Jacey walked in, "Their not looking for you."

"Hey," he jumped when he heard her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried when I couldn't get you on the phone." She saw it in his hand. "Looks like you didn't lose it."

"I didn't lose it. I've just been really busy," he lied.

"Right," she wasn't falling for it again. "Too busy to answer the phone when your girlfriend calls."

"I'm sorry Jacey."

"Did you hear about Sophie?"

"What about Sophie?"

"I take that as a no. She was kidnapped."

"What?" he was shocked.

"Yeah everyone is looking for her."

"Who would have done something like that?"

She shook her head.

"This is awful. My Aunt Brooke must be in panic mode."

"Yeah probably."

"There's not really anything I can do about it though. You hungry?"

"What?" She was mad at him. "You just found out that your little niece was kidnapped and you ask me if I'm hungry. What has happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me Jacey. I promise."

"Your promises don't mean a whole lot to me anymore Keith. You're lying to me about something I can tell," she walked over to the front door. "I should probably leave."

He grabbed her arm, "Don't go."

"Keith," she tried to pull her arm away.

"I love you," he kissed her.

She tried to pull away but he continued to kiss her. "I love you too Keith."

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Deb pulls Nathan to the side, "Honey I need to talk to you for a second."

"What is it?"

"Brooke still can't get a hold of her mom?"

"No."

Deb had a feeling that Victoria was behind everything. "Do you think that Victoria could have kidnapped Sophie?"

"Mom"

"Think about it Nathan. Brooke can't get her on the phone. I think you should tell the police to search Victoria's apartment."

"Brooke is gonna hate me if I do that."

"It may be the only way to find your daughter Nathan. Please just take it into consideration."

Nathan didn't want to think that Brooke's mom could be responsible for the kidnapping, but in away it made sense to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	89. Ep16Ch5 The Truth Be Told

**Episode 16 Ch. 5 Truth Be Told **

Brooke was pacing back and forth trying to think of all of the possibilities. Breanne walked in and found Brooke. She didn't say a word but rather she took Brooke in her arms. Brooke had always been so good to her, and Breanne just wanted Brooke to know that she was there. There weren't any words needed.

Lucas was in the kitchen with the food when Deb walked in. "Hey Deb where's Nathan?"

"Talking to the police."

"Do they have any leads yet?"

Deb nodded her head, "Nathan is asking them to look at Brooke's mom as a possibility."

"What? They think Victoria could have done this?" Lucas didn't want to believe that was true.

"It makes perfect sense Lucas. I for one hope its not true, but we both know that woman is ruthless and would do anything to get what she wants."

Lucas squinted, "You think she would want Brooke to be in pain?"

"She's demented Lucas just like Dan was you know that. People like that only care about themselves. It does matter to them who they hurt even if it is their own children."

Lucas didn't say anything. He knew that Brooke would be heart broken if Victoria had stolen her child. He knew that Deb could be right.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily, Summer, and Jeremy were at Summer and Jeremy's house. Lily was on the phone, "Yeah thanks for keeping me posted," she hung up the phone and the couple could tell that there wasn't any good news. "That was Peyton, nothing."

Summer sighed, "They have to find her."

"They will," Jeremy seemed sure of it.

"We can go over there if you want Lil."

"No I think that there are plenty of people over there. Peyton promised to call me if there was any change."

There is a knock on the door, and Lily answers because she is the closest. "Spencer," she was very shocked to see him.

He was just as shocked as she was, "Lily."

"Hi come in. I'm just here because we were all really worried about Sophie." He walked in the house.

"Yeah that's actually why I'm here. I thought Summer might have some news on the situation," he didn't know Brooke or Nathan that well, but he was in love with Lily, and he knew she would be effected.

"There really is no change. I probably should go," Lily didn't want to leave, but things were still weird between the two of them.

"Don't go Lily I'll go," Spencer said.

"Neither one of you should go," Jeremy told them.

"Yeah stay I cooked dinner. We could all eat together," Summer told them. She knew that things were still shaky between Lily and Spencer, but she was always a fan of theirs. She had high hopes that they would be together in the end.

Lily and Spencer looked at each other, and Lily shrugged. "Sure why not?" she said.

"Cool, I am kind of hungry," Spencer said. He only agreed because Lily didn't seem to mind his presence.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith and Jacey were lying in his bed. He had a huge smile on his face. "That was amazing."

Jacey didn't say anything.

He nuzzled her neck, "What's wrong? Was I not good. We could try again," he smiled.

Jacey rolled her eyes, wrapped herself in the sheet, and got off the bed searching for her clothes. Keith was confused. He sat up in the bed, "What's your deal?"

She took a deep breath, "We just had sex when your family is going through something very emotional." She yelled at him.

"It's not really my problem." He shrugged, "There is nothing I can do."

"You can be there for your family, or you know for the past couple of weeks you could have been there for me."

"You're not going through anything," he said rudely.

She was so disappointed in him, "I'm gonna go."

"Jacey don't leave."

"I have too," Jacey told him. "I can't trust you anymore Keith, and that really scares me." She walks out of his room, and he flings stuff off of his desk. He was pissed, and she was scared.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is walking through the park when she sees Noah. "Hey," she wasn't sure he was going to respond.

"Hey, I thought you might be here," he told her, and she was surprised.

"Really? You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I heard about the kidnapping on the news."

"Oh yeah my family is pretty shaken up about it. I needed some air."

"That's why I knew you would be here."

"How?"

"Because you said whenever you have a problem you can't figure out you always go to the park."

"You remembered that," she was happily surprised. She sat down on the bench and he sat beside her.

"Yeah I remember everything you have ever told me."

"I'm really worried about my family," she confided in him.

He took her hand in his, "I'm not gonna tell you that it's gonna be okay because honestly I don't know that, but from what I've seen and heard about the Scott's is that they don't give up without a fight. If the other Scott's are anything like you whoever took that little girl doesn't stand a chance."

His words brought a smile to her face, "Thanks that really makes me feel better."

"I'm sorry for avoiding you lately."

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have told you about Tyler myself."

He shook his head, "You don't have to tell me anything Elizabeth."

"I know, but I could see that our friendship was maybe turning into something else, and I should have told you. I feel like I lead you on, and for that I am so sorry."

He looked down and then back into her eyes, "I've missed our talks."

"Yeah me too," she really had.

"I'm okay with being your friend because truth be told you were the first friend I had here, and I'd hate to lose our friendship."

She smiled, "Me too Noah." She sighed, "I should probably be getting back."

"I could walk you if you'd like."

"I'd really like that a lot."

He started to walk her home. He had really missed her, and unknown to Elizabeth he had every attentions of winning her heart even if his competition was in a coma.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into the kitchen where she sees her husband. She can tell that he is worried and scared. "How's Brooke?" he said when he spotted her.

"She's scared to death."

"I need to tell you something that Deb told me."

"What?"

"She thinks that Victoria is behind the kidnapping."

Peyton's eyes grew bigger, but not as big as Lucas' when he saw Brooke standing behind her. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Brooke," he said in a concerned tone.

She was yelling, "My mother did not kidnap my daughter. Why would you even say something like that? I want you out of my house."

"Brooke."

"She would not kidnap my daughter. That is insane," she was yelling and crying all at the same time.

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder, "Your mother might be insane."

"Not you too Nathan," she shook her head.

"I asked the police to look into it, and it seems that Victoria has purchased a large amount of baby things in the last month, and they checked her hotel room, and she checked out this morning."

"Nathan, she wouldn't do this to me."

"Brooke, I know you want to believe that there is good in your mother, but sometimes people don't change," Peyton told her.

Brooke cried in Nathan's arms. "If she has taken my daughter I will never forgive myself."

Peyton and Lucas look on very concerned about Brooke's emotional state. Peyton had never seen her that way before, and it was killing her very soul.


	90. Ep16Ch6 Public Plea

**Episode 16 Ch. 6 Public Plea for Safe Return **

Brooke is now in Sophie's nursery. She is looking at the empty crib and picturing her baby girl safe and sound. Peyton walks in. Brooke turns around to see her worried best friend. "She'd be asleep right now if she was at home."

"Brooke I am so sorry about all of this."

"My mother did this. She took my baby girl away from me just like I took her baby away from her."

Peyton was a little bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It all makes sense to me now. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. I should have realized it sooner," Brooke was babbling.

"Brooke," Peyton touched her shoulder.

"I let my mother into our lives, and I allowed her to steal my child."

"This is not your fault Brooke," Peyton tried to reassure her.

"She's my daughter, and I am supposed to protect her from evil. I knew that my mother was evil from the beginning. She has always been evil."

"Brooke."

"Peyton don't okay just don't….don't try to make me feel better by saying something supportive….it's not going to work….I really screwed up, and now my daughter is gone, and I may never see her again."

"I think you should make a plea on television for whoever took your daughter to return her in one piece."

"I know exactly who took my daughter. That ruthless bitch is going to pay for this."

"Make the plea and maybe you can get through to her."

"I should've known that she would never change. I was too trusting but never again."

Nathan and Lucas are downstairs. The camera men are setting up for the live plea.

"Are you sure Peyton can talk Brooke into doing this?"

"This might be the only way to get your daughter back. If I know Brooke she will do anything to get her child back."

Peyton and Brooke come downstairs. "Let's do this Nathan. We have to get Sophie back."

………..............................................................................................................

Victoria is still at the hotel, but she looks like she is all packed. She has her blonde wig on and Sophie is dressed in boy clothing. She has the TV on because she wanted to see if Brooke and Nathan had done anything about the kidnapping. She was trying to lay low until late that night. She was going to flee at around two or three. She thought her plan was flawless and fool proof. She was finally going to make Brooke pay for ever being born.

On the TV, "Hi I'm Brooke Davis," Victoria turned around. "And this afternoon my daughter was taken from my clothing store. It was every mother's worse nightmare come true for me." Brooke was crying, but Nathan kept rubbing her back.

"I walked back into the front of the store to see my three month old daughter gone. She was missing from her crib. If anyone out there has seen my little girl please call the police and let them know. This is very important to me and my family. Sophie Beth Scott is a very important little person. She brings joy to the lives of many people, and she's what brought our family together. I need my little girl back in my arms."

Brooke was trying to control herself from breaking down. Nathan was letting Brooke handle everything because she was much better at public speaking. "And for the person or people who took her I want you to know that if you bring me my daughter back I will forgive you. I just want my little girl back. This isn't fair to take her away from her family and from the people that love her. I don't know if you think you can give her a better life than we can, but you can't. I don't know if you want money because hell you can I have every cent that I own. I don't know if it's my company because I will give to you if it will bring my daughter back to me. I don't know if it's revenge," Brooke pauses for a moment trying to collect her words very carefully. Victoria pauses as she hears the word revenge. She knew at that moment that Brooke knew the truth.

"Because if it is revenge I am sorry for doing whatever I did to make you want to plot revenge against me. If you are trying to hurt me, and take everything that is important to me then you succeeded. I am dying inside so you got everything you wanted. Just bring my daughter back safe and sound because I will NEVER stop searching for her and for you. You will NEVER be safe."

Brooke stopped and Nathan finished, "It is in your best interest to bring our daughter back to us because we will find her eventually. We will never stop looking for her. We love you Sophie."

He had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to think of a life without Sophie.

Victoria looked at the little girl dressed in boys clothing. What was she doing?

……………………………………………………………………………………

"She did good," Lucas told his brother.

"I don't know if it worked. I hope the police can find her before it is too late." Nathan said.

"Nate I know that Victoria is a sadistic bitch, but I don't think she could ever kill her flesh and blood."

"If she has hurt her in anyway I will kill her myself," Nathan said as clinched his fist together.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is driving Lily home. "You didn't have to do this. I could have walked."

"I'm beginning to think Tree Hill isn't the safest place."

"Yeah me too. I don't understand why anyone would kidnap an innocent little baby."

"It's horrible, but I guess it is what our world is coming too today."

"I wish the world was a safe place where people could live their lives without having to watch their every step. The truth is no one is ever safe anymore, and even when you begin to feel safe, to feel like everything in the world is at peace it doesn't matter because something happens and it causes you pain."

Spencer knew that she wasn't talking about the kidnapping, but about their breakup. He knew that he had hurt her badly. He pulled into her driveway. "This is your stop."

"Thanks."

She goes to get out of the car. "Lily," she turns around.

"You can find that peace again. I know that there is happiness out there for you somewhere."

She half way smiled, "I hope you're right."

He watched her walk into the house. He hoped that she would find happiness with or without him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is now back at home watching Brooke's plea. Jacey walks in and is very upset.

"Jace what's wrong?"

"I slept with Keith," she said as if that were a bad thing.

"Okay he is your boyfriend."

"I love him Breanne. I always have, but he is lying to me, and he cannot be trusted."

"Jacey."

"No," she sighs. "I think our relationship is over."

Breanne looks at her with disbelief. She never thought Jacey would ever want to break up with Keith. She was hoping that she could convince Keith to stop keeping secrets from his girlfriend.

Brooke and Nathan are sitting on the couch. Jamie walks over to them, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks," Brooke told him.

Jamie leans over and whispers into his dad's ear, "Stay strong dad, mom is watching over her. She's not going to let anything happen to her."

Nathan looked up at his son. He finally had a little hope after hearing Jamie's words. He was right Haley was watching over Sophie. She would never let anything happen to his little girl.

The door opened and in walked Victoria and Sophie. "Oh my God," Isabella screamed.

Brooke and Nathan turned around. Brooke's heart finally felt light again. "Sophie." She took her daughter from her bitch of a mother. "Oh baby girl."

"Brooke I can…." But before she could finish her sentence Brooke had slapped her.

"Don't you dare try to explain your bull shit to me because it means nothing. You are nothing but a lying bitch, and silly me I fell for it." She looked over to the police, "Take this maniac to jail and throw away the key."

Nathan held onto Brooke and Sophie. "Thank God," he said.

"Oh my baby," Brooke was very emotional as was everyone else in the house. Although she hadn't even been gone a whole day Brooke felt like she had been gone forever. She was never going to let her little girl out of her sight ever again.

Peyton held onto Lucas. He kissed her forehead. Jamie and Chase shared looks. They were relieved that their little sister was right where she belonged.

Isabella was very emotional. She watched as Victoria was hauled out of the house in handcuffs. She couldn't help but feel responsible for that day's events. She didn't know if she would ever forgive herself.

**Okay so there is the end of episode 16. I am hoping to post the rest of this story before monday. Which means I will have to post four more episodes. I have it all written except for episode 20 and little of 19 left. That means that there will be alot of updates coming really fast, but I'm ready for this part to be over. There is alot that is going to happen in the next four episodes so just hang tight and I hope you enjoy.**

**Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. **


	91. Ep17Ch1 Sleeping Closely

**Episode 17 Ch.1 Sleeping Closely **

It had been a week since the kidnapping, and things had kind of gone back to normal. Nathan rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. That had been the fifth time that week that Brooke hadn't been in the bed next to him. She hadn't been able to sleep since the kidnapping, and he knew exactly where she would be.

He got up out of the bed, and walked down the hall to his baby daughter's room. When he opened the door he saw Brooke sitting in the rocking chair holding Sophie. They were both asleep.

Nathan didn't say anything. He didn't want to wake them, but he was worried about Brooke, and how protective she had become.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas was lying in bed. He turned over so he could see his beautiful wife, but she wasn't lying next to him. "Peyton," he said worried. He didn't like it when he didn't wake up to see her beautiful green eyes.

Peyton came out of the bathroom in her robe. She was getting bigger and bigger, and her robe looked kind of funny. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know where you were. I was worried about you," he said sitting up in the bed.

She walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead, "You are too cute when you are overprotective."

"I like to wake up next to my beautiful wife. Is that such a crime?" He pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled, "No," they kissed again. "But we really have to get ready for my appointment."

"Oh right that's today. I forgot."

"You forgot?" She stood up from the bed, "You promised that you would go with me. I guess I'll just go by myself, but we agreed that we would find out the sex today."

He laughed at her.

"What?" she was getting upset over nothing. It was the pregnancy hormones. They were throwing her emotions for a loop.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I was just kidding blondie. I would never forget about one of your appointments."

"Then why would you make me think otherwise?"

"Because you're cute when you're pregnant."

"You are so mean," she turned around to face him. "But I love you anyways." They kiss again. "We better get ready."

"Yeah I know," he would rather lie in bed with her all day, but he was excited about finding out the sex of his children. They had put it off for a while, but they were finally going to find out.

"Derek and his family are also coming over today," she told him from the bathroom.

"That'll be fun. Did you tell the kids to make sure they are home?" he asked.

"Yeah I took care of it. They should all be here. I'm excited about getting the family together. It will be nice," she smiled.

"Yeah it will be, and we will be able to tell them whether we are having girls, boys, or both."

"You are really excited about this aren't you?"

"Yeah although I already know we're having two boys," we was pretty sure of himself.

She shook her head, "Well soon enough we will know whether your prediction is right or wrong."

"It's not a prediction. It is a fact. I can feel it."

"Oh it's that woman's intuition kicking in," she laughed.

"Ha, ha you are too funny," he took her in his arms. "We can be a few minutes late," he smiled as he pulled her back into the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Becky are at the café eating breakfast. "I'm glad that my girlfriend finally had time for me."

"I'm sorry Jamie. I should get sometime off soon enough," she told him. She missed the time they got to spend together.

"I know. I'm not complaining. Anytime I get to spend with you is nice."

"I thought that we could hang out all day. Does that sound good to you?" She smiled as she took a bite of her toast.

"It sounds perfect," he got up from his side of the booth and sat on her side. "Can we be that couple that we make fun of all the time?"

"You mean the couple that sits on the same side of the booth and kisses all of the time," she smiled.

"Yeah," he kissed her lips. "I really want to be that couple today," they kissed again.

"Me too," they continued to kiss, and people were beginning to stare at them. They didn't care though. They were in love and nothing could get in their way, but then her phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he demanded in a sweet tone still kissing her.

"I have too," she pulled away and grabbed her phone. "Hello….hey Mia…but you said that I had the day off….Please not today…oh it's good news….well if it won't take long…I'll be there."

Jamie looked disappointed, "You have to leave?"

"I'm sorry. I will only be a few minutes, and then we can finish what we started," she gave him a kiss.

"Go ahead," he told her reluctantly.

She kissed him, "I'll call you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is sitting on the beach by herself when Chase runs up to her. "What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

"I needed to be alone, but here you are," she had tears in her eyes.

He sat down beside his little sister, "What's wrong Bell?"

"I can't be in that house anymore. I feel responsible for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Victoria's fault. She is a wicked bitch and thank God she is jail, and she's gonna stay there for a very long time," Chase told his little sister.

"Yeah I heard. We won't even have to go to trial or anything."

"That's good."

"I don't think mom could handle a trial. I hear her in Sophie's room every night crying, and I know that it is all my fault." She dropped her head.

"It is not your fault," he told her again.

"I made it to where Victoria wanted to be in our lives again. I made it to where mom had no choice but to let her back in. I screwed up so bad, and Sophie almost had to pay for it. Thank God she's okay," she started crying.

All Chase could do was take her in his arms, and let her know that he was there for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Emily was in the kitchen. She was already dressed for the day. Jake had told her that he had big plans for them. She had no idea what he was planning, and she really didn't care.

The door opened and Jenny came in carrying bags. "Jenny what are you doing here? Your dad didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh um he didn't know. I decided to come home for the weekend. Finals are coming up, and I figured I would get a lot more studying done if I was at home."

Emily smiled, "Are you gonna stay here or with Rob? Because if you stay with Rob I doubt you will get any studying done."

"I'm gonna stay here. I think that is probably for the best, but I am definitely going to see Rob while I'm here." She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. She loved him so much.

She turned to the door to see Rob and Jake coming in from their early morning workout. Rob had promised to help Jake with his recovery. They both were surprised to see Jenny, "Jenny," they said almost simultaneously.

"Hey there's my two favorite guys," Jenny smiled as she hugged her father, and then kissed Rob.

"What are you doing here?"

"Studying, and hoping that my daddy will take me to get something to eat."

"That sounds good sweetie."

Jenny smiled. She loved being at home.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne was in her room getting ready for her doctor's appointment. Jacey walked in, "Oh I thought you would be ready by now."

"Why are you so crabby?"

"I'm sorry. I guess it's because I haven't talked to my boyfriend in a week," she said sadly.

"What's going on with the two of you?"

She sighed, "To be honest with you I have no idea. I'm scared that we're never going to get our happily ever after."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith arrives at the warehouse. Trey is the only one there. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I have no where else I would rather be." He smiled and took a beer from the fridge.

**Alright there is the start of episode 17. I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! **


	92. Ep17Ch2 Forgiveness

**Episode 17 Ch. 2 Forgiveness **

Andy is in the café when Michelle walks in. "Hey," he gave her a quick kiss. He was so happy to see her.

"Hey to you too." She smiled.

"I had a really good idea," he told her.

"Really? What's on your mind?"

"I thought I could close the place up early, and we could have a nice evening together," he smiled at her.

"You never close early," she informed him. It was the truth. He was a workaholic.

"There is a first time for everything. So what do you say?"

"I say yes," she was excited. "I could use a nice night with my man."

"Good," he gave her a kiss and went back to serving his customers.

……………………………………………………………………..

Jake, Jenny, Emily, and Rob are at the café eating. "Thanks dad."

"No problem honey. So when do you go back to school?"

"At the end of the weekend, and then after finals I'll be back for good," she smiled. She couldn't wait to be back at home.

"That's great,' Rob said. "I love having you at home."

"Yeah but you like me being at school too right?" she said.

"Jenny," Jake shook his head. He really didn't want them to get into it again.

"I've made a decision about school, and I think you guys are going to like it."

"How so?" Rob asked.

"I'm gonna stay at school. It will make coming home so much more fun," she gave Rob a look, and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Father at the table," Jake warned them. He had no problem with them dating, but he didn't want to hear about it.

"Oh I need some more jelly," Emily said.

"I'll get it," Jenny got up first. "I'll be right back."

She walked over to the counter to grab some more jelly when she bumped into Lily. "Sorry, oh Lily."

"I should go," Lily said turning around to leave the café.

"Wait," Jenny tried to stop her, but she just kept walking. Jenny took the jelly to the table, "I'll be right back." She walked outside. "Lily," she yelled at Lily.

Lily turned around, "Jenny I'm really not in the mood."

"We live in the same town most of the time. Will you please talk to me? I miss you." Jenny really did miss their friendship.

"Fine but I don't have all day," Lily frowned. She was trying to be a different person so she was going to give her a chance to explain.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Sophie are downstairs. Brooke has her in her arms. She is just looking at her. Nathan walks in to see them. That was how Brooke had started her day lately, holding Sophie. "Hey," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi we're just watching TV," she didn't look at him. She continued to watch her daughter.

"What about work Brooke?"

"Rosie is watching the store for me. I don't have to go into work for a while. What about you? Why aren't you at work?"

"I would rather be home with you," Nathan told her. He was really worried about her.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately Nathan. I think it would be best if I closed the shop completely."

"What?"

"I don't want to go back to work Nate," she told him. He didn't know what to say and before he could Sophie started crying. "Oh sweet girl I bet you need a diaper change."

Brooke got up from the couch, "Brooke I think we should talk about this."

"I have to change Sophie," she walked up the stairs. Nathan shook his head. He didn't know what to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton was lying on the table. Lucas was sitting next to her holding her hand. The nurse had started the ultrasound. "So we're really going to find out the sex of our babies," Peyton looked at Lucas.

"If that's what you want," the nurse told them.

Peyton smiled, "That is definitely what we want."

"What if we waited?" Lucas asked.

"Why would we wait?" Peyton wondered.

"It might be fun not knowing. It was last time," he hadn't known the sex of Savannah.

She looked at the nurse, "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure I'll be right back," the nurse wiped Peyton's stomach off and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Lucas didn't know why she was suddenly upset.

"I have something I have to tell you," Peyton said as she took a deep breath. "I knew that Savannah was going to be a girl."

"Oh."

"I didn't tell you because I was mad at you before. I like knowing what the sex of my baby is," she knew he wouldn't be happy with her.

"Then we have to find out," he kissed her forehead.

"Luke you should be mad at me for keeping that from you," she didn't understand why he was being so sweet.

"Why? Peyton I broke your heart, and you had every right to be mad at me," he loved her, and he didn't care that she kept secrets.

The nurse comes back in the room, "Are the two of you ready?"

"Yeah." They both told her.

"And do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

Peyton looked at Lucas, "Yeah we would love to know. Although I'm betting they are boys." Lucas smiled, and Peyton smiled back at him. They were finally going to find out if they were having boys liked Lucas had hoped.

………………………………………………………………………

Breanne and Jacey were at Breanne's doctor's appointment. Breanne was sitting on the table. She had already had her ultrasound. The doctor came back in the room, "So doc what's the prognosis?" Breanne asked.

"Well things look really good for you and the baby," he started.

"But," Breanne said.

"I think that it would be best if you went on bed rest," he informed her.

Breanne's face dropped, "Bed rest?" she questioned.

"Yeah you need to do this for your baby."

"But what about school?" Breanne was very worried. "Finals are about to start."

"I can talk to your teachers Brea. They will understand."

"Yeah I guess, but I don't have anyone to take care of me at home," Breanne informed the doctor.

"You have me Brea. I'll move in with you," Jacey told her.

Breanne was a little surprised, "Okay, I guess I'm on bed rest." She wasn't happy about it, but if it would keep her baby safe she was all for it.

………………………………………………….

Becky walks into Mia's office. "Hey."

"Hey Becky sit down," she motioned to the seat. She seemed to be in a rather good mood.

"So what's up?"

"I have really good news for you my friend."

"Yeah I'm waiting," she was getting nervous.

"You're going on tour," Mia told the shocked teenager.

"No way," she was freaking out.

"You'll be the opening act, but it is away to get you out there in the public. What do you say? Are you going to do it?"

Becky sat there for a moment, "I would love too, but I have to talk to my mom and Jamie first."

"You know Becky it would be a huge mistake if you decided not to go on tour because your boyfriend was against it. This would do wonders for your career," Mia told her. She didn't want Becky to give up on her dreams.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Jenny were walking down the streets of Tree Hill. They were being rather quiet. "I thought we were supposed to be talking," Lily noted.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Um me either," she stopped and so did Jenny. "We used to be really good at talking."

"That was so long ago," Jenny said.

"Yeah it really was."

"I know that it doesn't mean a whole lot, but I really am sorry for what I did to you. I was such a slut."

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "I'm just kidding. I didn't love Chase at all. Not even the tiniest bit," Lily admitted. "You did me a favor."

"Yeah but I lost our friendship because of it."

"That could change. Lately I've been up for change," Lily told her. "I wasn't completely innocent in what happened either, and I think it is time that I stop blaming you."

"I'd like that a lot."

Lily smiled, "How's school?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed, "Good I guess"

"That doesn't sound too convincing," Lily told her.

"I know, but it is kind of hard to fake joy when I talk about school." Jenny smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm just ready to graduate."

"And as soon as you do you'll wish you were back in high school trust me," Jenny informed her. She wasn't a big fan of school.

"This is nice," Lily smiled. "I've missed you Jen."

"I've missed you too," they hugged.

"Forgiveness is a wonderful thing," Lily smiled as they continued to walk back to the café.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Please let me know what you guys think. I love hearing what is on your mind and any suggestions you might have. **


	93. Ep17Ch3 Surprise

**Episode 17 Ch. 3 Surprise**

Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the car. Lucas is smiling, "We finally know what we're having."

"Yeah," she was smiling too. "When are we going to tell everyone?"

He squinted, "I was thinking that we let it be a surprise to everyone else."

"A surprise."

"Yeah it would be fun for us to know and no one else. We would have a really big secret."

"Lucas you aren't very good with keeping secrets especially something this amazing," Peyton laughed.

"I can keep a secret."

"Fine we'll see how this works, but I'm not promising you anything. Brooke can be very persuasive when she wants to know something," Peyton told him.

"We'll try. I mean that is all we can do."

She sat for a moment and then asked, "Are you happy with the news Luke?"

"It is exactly what I wanted it to be of course I'm happy," he leaned over and kissed his beautiful wife. All his dreams had come true.

………………………………………………………….

Michelle is at home when Becky comes busting through the door, "Mom," she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Michelle was in panic when she was met by her daughter. "Honey."

"I get to go on tour," she screamed.

"Tour," Michelle was worried.

"Yeah but I'm not going to go unless you say it is okay," she was praying that it was going to be okay.

"How long would you be gone?"

"Probably the whole semester, but maybe not that long. Mom this is an opportunity of a lifetime."

"And you really want to do this? What about school?" Michelle didn't know if she wanted her little girl to leave.

"I can take my work with me, and communicate with my teachers by email. Please mom I want this more than I ever wanted anything," Becky pleaded with her mom. "But I won't go if you don't want me too."

"You should go," Michelle told her reluctantly.

"Really?'

"You have to go Becky. This is too important for you to miss," Michelle hugged her daughter. "I am so proud of you Becky."

"Thanks mom." All of her dreams were finally coming true.

…………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is sitting on the couch thinking about Keith. She picks up her phone and dials his number. It rings and rings and she gets his voicemail, "Hey Keith I was just thinking about you and thought that I would see what you were doing. I think we need to talk. I miss you. Call me later bye," she closed her eyes. Things were not good between them, and she wanted them to be better. She needed them to be better.

………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton was upstairs sitting on her bed. Her brother and his family were about to come to her house. She was so excited about the family being together. She had invited Grace and her dad, but her dad had work to do. She picked up her phone to call her son. She and Keith hadn't really talked in a while, and she was hoping that he would come home when she called.

She also gets his voicemail, "Keith I just wanted to tell you that your Uncle Derek will be here soon, and I would like you to come home. So please just come home. I love you Keith."

She hung up and was very upset. She was trying to get through to her son but none of her tactics were working.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The scene changes to Keith and his buddies. They are sitting around drinking and talking. Keith is enjoying himself. He looks at his phone, and then puts it back in his pocket. He takes another drink of his beer and smiles at his new brothers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chase and Isabella are drinking hot chocolate at the café. "Thanks for this," Isabella told her big brother.

"I'd do anything for you little sis," Chase smiled at her. He knew that she was going through a lot, and he wanted to be there for her.

Isabella sighed, "I can't believe that I screwed up so bad."

"This is not your fault Isabella, and you've got to stop thinking that okay. I think you should talk to mom," he tried to encourage her.

"I doubt that I'm her favorite person."

"She doesn't blame you for this."

"But she should," Isabella put her head in her hands.

"No she shouldn't," he yelled at her. "Mom loves you, and I think that you should talk to her. It would be best for both of you."

Isabella didn't say anything. She and her mom hadn't talked that much since the kidnapping, and she was sure that her mom hated her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke still had Sophie in her arms. Nathan walked upstairs, "I see our little girl is sleeping."

"Yeah she's so beautiful."

"Why don't you put her down and come take a walk with me?" he wanted to get Brooke out of the house.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Brooke told him never taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Brooke she's asleep, and you need some air."

Brooke whispered loudly, "Don't tell me what I need Nathan."

"But."

She cut him off, "But nothing….I don't need you telling me what I need to do. I want to hold my daughter while she is asleep and that is exactly what I am going to do."

She got up from the chair and left the room. Nathan sighed. He was getting more and more worried about her as the days went by.

Deb walked in, "I just saw Brooke carrying a sleeping Sophie around the house."

"She doesn't want to put her down," Nathan told her.

"Nathan this isn't good. This isn't good for her and it is most definitely not good for Sophie."

"I know that mom, but just give Brooke sometime she's going through something major. Her mother kidnapped her daughter."

"Yeah and Victoria is in prison for what she did. She's not going to hurt anyone in this family ever again," Deb told her son. She was worried about him.

"It's gonna take her sometime. I'm willing to wait."

"What if she slips into a depression Nathan?"

"We'll handle it mom, but I'm gonna wait and see. That's all I can do."

"You need to talk to her Nate," Deb hoped that he was listening to her.

"What I need to do right now mom is protect Brooke and my family. If this is how she handles things then I'm okay with that, and you should be too." Nathan walked out of the room. Deb shook her head and sighed. She knew that Brook was headed down a bumpy road if she did not talk about what happened.

**I know that some of you really wanted to know the sex of the babies, but I'm going to reveal it later on in another episode. **

**Let me know what you think Please! **


	94. Ep17Ch4 Family Dinner

**Episode 17 Ch. 4 Family Dinner **

Peyton and Lucas were standing behind the stove. They had cooked dinner together. Lucas was a way better cook than Peyton, but she wanted to help a little bit since her brother and his family were coming. Elizabeth and Lily were setting the table.

"Thanks for helping out guys," Peyton told them.

"No problem mom. It's not like we had anything better to do," Elizabeth told her mother.

"Actually I could have hung out with Jenny," Lily told them.

Lucas looked at her, "Jenny? I thought the two of you hated each other."

"Things change Lucas," Lily smiled as she finished with the table.

"Well I for one am glad that the two of you made up," Peyton told them.

"Me too," Lily walked to her room.

Lucas whispered to Peyton, "Where's Keith?"

"I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I know I told him to be here, but he doesn't seem to listen to me anymore," Peyton said sadly. She felt like she was losing her son.

Lucas was worried about Keith, but he didn't want to push things with him.

Savannah and Charlie came running downstairs, "Mommy are they here yet?" Savannah screamed.

"They will be here…" before she could finish her sentence she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Savannah screamed and ran to the door. "Uncle Derek," she jumped into his arms.

"Savannah," he held onto her.

Peyton smiled, "Hi," she gave her brother a hug.

"Aunt Peyton," Mary Peyton screamed as she saw her favorite Aunt. She was a beautiful seven year old girl. She had curly hair much like Peyton's used to be, but her hair was very dark.

"MP you have gotten so big," Peyton noticed.

"I'm seven now Aunt Peyton," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Ah really…goodness you are getting so old," Peyton said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm not as old as my brother," she smiled at Aidan.

Peyton hugged Aidan, "How are you liking school?"

"It's pretty good. I love my job at the hospital."

"That's great."

"We are so proud of him," Caroline said of her son's accomplishments.

"Hey guys dinner is ready, and it smells amazing," Elizabeth told them.

"Great I'm starving," Derek told them.

Lily came out of her room, "Me too," she smiled.

Aidan looked at her and smiled. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. Lily smiled back at him. They had met once before, and she had thought he was cute then too.

"Then let's eat," Lucas said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey has brought her bags to Breanne's house. "Are you sure you are okay with this Jace?"

"Yes, Breanne, I would do anything for you, and that little boy," she smiled.

"You are an amazing friend Jacey. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Jacey sighs.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she finally admitted. "I have waited so long to be with Keith, and now it looks like life is getting in the way of our happiness."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny and Rob are sitting on his couch. They are cuddled up together. "This is so nice," Jenny admits. "I love being next to you."

"Likewise," Rob smiled. "I would love it if you went to college around here Jenny, but I know that your future is more important than my happiness. I know you are where you belong."

"I know that too, but I do miss you so much," she kissed him. "I miss that too."

"You promise you aren't going to find some hot college guy to take my place."

"I promise you that you are the only guy for me Rob. I'm gonna love you forever."

They kiss again. Jenny pulls away, "You know my dad seems really happy."

"Yeah I think he is going to make a full recovery."

"No I mean with Emily. He seems to really love her," Jenny was happy that her father finally found someone to love.

"Yeah I think they are really in love."

"Do you think she is as in love with him as he is with her?"

"You don't think the feeling is mutual?"

"No, I don't know she gave off a really weird vibe today at the café. She barely said two words."

"Probably because you are miss blabber mouth," Rob laughed and kissed her nose.

"Ha, ha, but seriously I think that she is still in love with Nathan." Jenny was a very smart girl. "I hope that's not true because my dad doesn't need someone that loves another man because trust me he's already been there done that and probably has the t-shirt."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Emily was sitting on the couch when Jake came in with some tea, "I figured you might be thirsty."

"Thanks."

"So I wanted you to know something," Jake smiled.

"Okay," Emily said.

"I love you," he sat beside her.

She smiled, "Thanks for telling me that. I had no idea," she joked.

"I know I tell you all the time, but I want to tell you that for the rest of my life Emily."

She looked at him, and he got off the couch and bent down on one knee, "Emily Michaels will you marry me so I can tell you how much I love you every single day?" He smiled. He knew that he loved her with all of his heart.

The ring was absolutely beautiful, but she never thought that he would propose to her. It hadn't been that long since he had almost married Peyton.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is sitting on the couch playing with Sophie. Isabella walks in and takes a seat next to her mom, "Hi," she told her.

"Hey sweetie," Brooke smiled. She looked at her for a minute and then focused her attention back on Sophie.

"I need to talk to you," Isabella told her. They really needed to talk about things.

"Okay," she was still looking at Sophie.

Isabella took a deep breath, "Mom I need you to look at me."

"Isabella I'm trying to play with Sophie."

"I'm sorry. I know that all of this is my fault, and that you blame me."

Brooke finally looked up at her daughter, "This is not your fault Isabella. You did not make my mother do what she did."

"But I brought her back into our lives. I know that's why you haven't been able to look at me in a week. It's okay that you blame me," Isabella continued to babble.

Brooke stopped her, "Honey," she put her hand on her shoulder. "I haven't been able to look at anything other than Sophie since the accident, and that has nothing to do with you." Brooke sighed, "I took my eye off of her for one minute and she vanished. This is not your fault because it is my fault."

"No it's not mom."

"It is my job to look after my kids, and I failed miserably. I promised myself that I would not take my eye off her ever again." Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't fail mom, and this isn't your fault. You are an amazing mother and hovering over Sophie isn't going to help matters."

"I know, but I don't lose her. I'm so scared of walking in her room and her not being there," Brooke was crying.

Isabella hugged her mom, "I know that it is hard mom, but you can't let what your mother did stop you from believing that you are the best mom on the planet."

Brooke smiled through the tears, "And you are an amazing sister and daughter. So please don't forget that."

Isabella smiled. She also had tears in her eyes, "Do you want to go get something to eat with me mom?"

Brooke hadn't been out of the house in a week. "Baby steps right?"

"We can get to go," Isabella told her. "Or we could take Sophie with us."

"I think I like that idea," Brooke told her.

"Me too," Isabella smiled. She was glad to know that her mom didn't blame her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Michelle and Andy are walking through the park holding hands. "I'm so glad that you closed the café early."

"Me too," Andy kissed her cheek.

"So Becky is going on tour," she told him.

He smiled, "That's great….That is great right?"

"Yeah I am so proud of my daughter. You know what I am so proud of all of my kids. Noah and Daniel are about to graduate high school, Spencer is getting his life back together, and Becky is living her dream. I am the proudest mother in the history of mothers," she smiled.

"You have an amazing family Michelle. I'm happy for all of you."

Michelle stops him, "I've been thinking about the future Andy, and I would love it if you would move in with me and my family."

Andy was a little shocked, "You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, I would love it if I could wake up next to you every single day," she smiled. She loved him more than she ever thought possible.

"Um….I don't think that is such a good idea," he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. "I'm gonna take you home."

"Andy," she stopped him.

"Let's just go."

She was angry, "You know what I'm pretty sure I can find my own way home."

"Let me take you."

"No thank you. I'm a big girl, and I can handle it," she walked off. She couldn't believe that he didn't want to move in with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Becky is at home pacing back and forth. Daniel walks into the room, "What's up with you?"

"I'm um nervous," she told him.

"Um why?"

"Because I'm going on tour, and I don't know how to tell Jamie," she was so scared that he would ask her not to go, and she would have to break his heart and go anyway.

"Just tell him," Daniel made it sound easy.

"It's not that easy Daniel," she snapped at him. "Jamie and I are in love and I'm gonna be away for a couple of months, maybe a whole semester….that is way too long."

"Then don't go," he shrugged.

"Okay you are no help to me at all," she hissed at him.

"Becky if Jamie loves you then he will be happy for you, and he won't give you an ultimatum. I can tell that Jamie cares about. All you have to do is tell him."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared Becky. Just go tell him," he started to walk to the stairs. "Oh and Becky by the way I am so proud of you. Go get em lil sis."

She smiled. She hoped that it would be as easy as Daniel said.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the Leyton house the adults were sitting on the couches talking.

"Hey Caroline, Derek would you guys like something to drink? My wife here can only have water though," he laughed.

"Sure," Derek said. "Caroline would you like something honey?"

"No thanks I'm just going to drink water," Caroline said taking a sip of her water.

"Me too unfortunately. I love wine, but I love my little ones more," she patted her stomach.

They could hear the kids playing upstairs. Mary Peyton was the loudest of them all. "Is she being too loud?"

Lucas laughed, "No way that is quiet compared to our two."

"Sometimes we have to wear earplugs," Peyton admitted.

"Wow!" Derek said. He looked at Peyton, "How does it feel to be at home all the time with the kids?"

She smiled, "It's challenging, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I love being at home, and Mia loves running the label."

Caroline is looking around, "Peyton I need to use your bathroom."

"Oh sure you can go to Lily's she's not in there."

"I'll be right back," she smiled and walked to Lily's room.

"How is she handling the move?" Lucas asked Derek.

"I think that it's new for her, but I think that all of my family has adjusted."

"That's good. We should have invited you guys over sooner. I am so sorry," Peyton told her brother.

"No it's okay I heard about Keith. Where is he?"

"We wish we knew," Lucas said.

"I tried calling, but he didn't answer," Peyton sighed. "He isn't really talking to us anymore."

"I could talk to him if you want me too," Derek suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea. I'm willing to try anything," Peyton said.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith was still with his "brothers". He was very drunk. "I should probably get going,"

"Oh come on stay longer. We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Okay I guess a few more hours will be okay," he told them. He didn't care what his parents thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………..


	95. Ep17Ch5 The Love Talk

**Episode 17 Ch. 5 The Love Talk **

Lily and Aidan are on the balcony. "You were right this is a beautiful view," Aidan told her.

"I wouldn't lie to you. Well I might, but then again I might not," she babbled.

"You're funny," he laughed. "So how's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Lily told him. The question made her think of Spencer and how much she missed him.

"Oh because the first time we met you told me you were going to have sex with him."

She was a little embarrassed, "Right well I remember that night because it was the night we broke up."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I feel like such a dick for bringing it up."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm totally over it," she faked a smile.

"You are not a very good liar Lily Scott."

"Yeah well I guess I'm not over it or well I'm not over him."

He looked at her, "You were in love."

"Yeah he was my first love. Do you remember your first love?"

He shook his head, "No because I have never been in love."

"What? No way you are like twenty-one. You've had to been in love before," she was surprised.

"Nope I've never fallen in love, but if I ever do I will let you know."

"It's amazing. I was reluctant too at first, but it just kind of happened," Lily smiled when she thought about it.

"But you guys broke up. That had to suck right?"

"Yeah it sucked, and I miss him everyday, but I wouldn't take back what we had for anything in the world. The pain that I felt after we broke up sucked, but the feeling you get when you know that someone else loves you is like nothing else you will ever feel," she smiled at him.

"Tell me what I can expect when I fall in love," he was interested in what she was going to say.

"Well when you fall in love you will get butterflies in your stomach, your heart will stop, your palms will sweat, it'll make you cry, it'll make you smile, and everything will seem in place at that moment." Lily wiped away an escaping tear.

"Basically you're saying that I'll be full emotions."

"Yeah I guess I am. I promise though that the good always out weighs the bad."

He smirked, "You still love him?"

"What?"

"Your ex boyfriend, you still love him, and you want him back," he informed her.

She shook her head, "No."

"Yes, I might not have ever been in love before, but I can tell when a person is still very much in love," he touched her shoulder. "You should tell him how you feel?"

She sighed, "I tried that already. I lost my nerve."

"Why?"

"Because he cheated on me, and I'm afraid of putting my heart out there again."

"He was stupid," he told her. "A girl like you could do so much better."

"You and my brother should be twins," she smirked.

"I'll be sure to talk to him about that," he joked. "If you really love him Lily, and being in love is as amazing as you said it was you should tell him how you feel."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do because if you don't you'll always wonder what could have been."

She was about to say something but Derek walked outside, "You ready Aidan? Mary Peyton fell asleep."

"Yeah dad I'm coming," he looked at Lily. "Follow your heart because from what I can tell you've got a pretty good one. I'll see ya later." He smiled.

"I'll see ya." She continued to look at the stars and think about what Aidan had told her.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke is sitting on her bed. Nathan walks in and looks for Sophie. "Where's Sophie?"

"She's asleep," Brooke smiled.

"Oh, but you usually stay in there with her," he was a little surprised.

"I'm taking baby steps. I thought that my fiancé would like to have a little time with me tonight," she pulled him closer to her.

"Really?"

"It's gonna take me sometime to get back to normal, but I want to work on it. I wasn't the only one that had a daughter kidnapped," she shrugged. "You need me too," she touched his face and then kissed his lips.

"God I've missed that," he kissed her again.

"Yeah me too."

They fell back on the bed and continued to kiss. Brooke stopped for a moment and tried to pretend like she was okay. Nathan noticed, "Come on," he said as he got off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to watch our daughter sleep," he took her hand.

"Nate we don't have to do that."

"I want too. Come on," they walked out of the bedroom.

When they walked into the nursery they saw Isabella, Chase, and Eligh watching their little sister. They stepped out of the room.

"I think Sophie is fine Nathan, let's go back to our room," Brooke smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. Our little girl is going to be fine. She has a really big family to take care of her," she kissed Nathan and lead him to the bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………

Jamie was sitting outside of his house when Becky walked up. "Hey I'm glad you finally called me back," he gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to spend the day together," she told him.

"Yeah we were but that's okay. What did you and Mia talk about?'

"I'm going on tour," she said it really fast.

"What?"

"I'm going on tour, and I'll be gone for most of the semester or longer," she was hoping that he wouldn't start yelling at her.

He gave her a kiss, "Congratulations baby that is awesome."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm so happy for you. I love you and this is going to be great for your career." He kissed her again.

"I love you too. You do realize I'm gonna be gone for a while."

He held her face, "That's okay…I'm gonna miss you like hell, but this is important for you. I'm not gonna stand in your way. I would never hold you back from greatness." They kissed.

"I'm so glad you are my boyfriend."

…………………………………………………………………………

Andy was at his house looking at pictures of Karen, "I can't do it Karen. I can't give her my whole heart because I still love you more than anything."

Michelle is at home eating a tub of ice cream and crying. She had hoped that Andy would give her idea a chance, but he turned it down flat.

………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the couch. "So that was fun," Lucas told her.

"Yeah it really was. They will have to come again." She looked really sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Keith still isn't answering his phone. Luke I am so worried about him. What are we going to do?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He cups her face, "I don't know Peyton. He lost his dream in a matter of minutes maybe we should just give him sometime to get over it."

"So your answer to our problem is do nothing," she was a little confused.

"Yeah maybe if we back off and give him his space he'll come to us. Come on Peyt it's worth a shot. Nothing else we've done seems to help."

Peyton was about to speak when Keith came through the door knocking things down. "Oops," he said in a drunken slur.

"We do nothing," Peyton glared at Lucas.

Lucas stood up from the couch and went to help his drunk son. "Keith you okay."

"Oh yeah dad I'm fine. Um you know could you help me upstairs. I forgot where they were," Lucas looked at Peyton and then at his son.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Peyton shook her head. She wasn't happy about doing nothing about her son's behavior, but she trusted Lucas' judgment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake was still down on one knee holding out the beautiful engagement ring. Emily hadn't said anything. "I um…I" she mumbled.

"I love you Emily, and I honestly never thought I would ever feel this way about anyone again, but you changed me. I would love it if you would be my wife."

Emily had pictured this moment in her head for so long. In her image of the moment everything was perfect and of course she said yes. But in her vision Nathan was the one proposing. He was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with not Jake. Jake was who she had settled for.

She looked back at Jake and saw Nathan kneeling in front of her, "Yes I'll marry you. I would want nothing more." She bent down and kissed him. Jake was extremely happy, but as soon as the reality set in for Emily sadness filled her heart. She had said yes to Jake because she wanted him to be Nathan. She was going to marry a man she didn't love, but she had no other choice.

**Okay so that is the end of Episode 17. Please let me know what you thought. The end is coming soon, and I'm really excited about it. There are like four more episodes. **


	96. Ep18Ch1 Look What I Found

**Episode 18 Ch. 1 Look What I Found **

Nathan and Brooke are in their bedroom kissing. "God you look beautiful," he told her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she joked.

"Are you excited? He asked her.

"About what?"

"We're getting married soon," he kissed her.

"Oh right I forgot," she joked.

"Hey," he said playfully.

"I'm just kidding. I would never forget the most important day of my life. I will be yours completely the day after Christmas," she put her arms around him. "I can't wait to be Brooke Davis Scott. It has a nice ring to it."

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott. I love you so much," he kissed her again. "Are you sure we have to leave the bedroom today?"

"Yes we both have a big day ahead of us. I have to go down to the store and let everyone try on their dresses, and you have to get the guys fitted for their tux." She smiled. "Don't worry soon enough you're going to be begging me to give you your space."

"Never," they kissed again both smiling in between kisses.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jeremy comes in from his run. He jumped on the bed to surprise his wife, but the surprise was on him when she wasn't there. He heard noises coming from the bathroom. "Summer," he said worried.

He walked into the bathroom to find her hovered over the toilet. "Summer baby are you okay?" he walked over to the sink and got her a rag to put over her face.

"Uh yeah I think I just have the stomach flu," she groaned. "I'll be fine. No worries…."

She stood up from the toilet and grabbed the rag he had damped for her. "I'm just gonna go lay down for a minute."

She laid down on the bed, and Jeremy was worried about her. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No, Jeremy I'm fine. I don't need to go to the doctor. I've already taken medicine. You don't have to worry about me."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna go fix you some soup."

He walked into the kitchen, and Summer pulled out her phone. "Come on Lily answer."

………………………………………………………………………….

Chase and Lily are running on the beach. "I'm glad that we have a chance to do this."

"Yeah me too," Lily told him. "I'm glad your girlfriend let's you hang out with me."

"Laura is great. She trust me," Chase smiled when he talked about her.

"Trust is big in relationships. If you don't have trust then the relationship is bound to fail."

"That's why you haven't gotten back together with Spencer. You don't trust him." Chase realized.

"Chase," she shook her head to let him know that she didn't want to talk about it.

"You still love him don't you?"

Lily looked down and then back at Chase, "Yes I still love him."

"Then why haven't you told him?"

"Because he cheated on me. I don't know if I can ever trust him again," she admitted.

"Can I tell you something Lily?"

She nodded her head.

"You never loved me, and there was not one second in your mind when you thought about getting back together with me."

"I already knew this Chase," she wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"But you think about getting back together with Spencer all the time. Right?"

"I guess."

He smiled, "I know that trust is a big issue in relationships, but I know that Spencer loves you and he cares about you, and maybe he deserves a second chance."

"Maybe," she sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is downstairs cleaning. She was in one of her moods where she wanted everything to be clean. Keith came down the stairs and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out," was all he said.

"Keith," she warned. "I think you should stay home."

"Well dad said I could go." Keith walked out of the house. Lucas came downstairs, and Peyton gave him a stern look.

"What?" he knew she was mad.

"You told Keith he could go out after he came home drunk the other night," she had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I told him. I thought we agreed to give him his space," Lucas pulled his wife closer to him. "I think this is going to work. Please don't be mad at me."

She gave him a look and then smiled, "If you will help me with the garbage you will be forgiven."

"Sure, just tell me what to do."

"I've gotten everyone's but Lily's."

"I'm on it."

Lucas walked into his sister's bathroom, and grabbed the bag out of her trash can. He tripped over a towel that was lying on the floor and dropped the bag. It opened and Lucas noticed a pregnancy test in the bag. "Oh my God." He noticed the test was positive.

**Okay so there is a little cliff hanger. I know that it is probably weird since Christmas was a long time ago but I need it to be Christmas in my fic, but I promise it won't be that mushy and very Christmasy. It won't be until the next episode. **

**Let me know what you think, and I'll try have the next chapter up soon. **


	97. Ep18Ch2 You're Pregnant

**Episode 18 Ch. 2- You're Pregnant **

Lucas was sitting patiently on the couch. He was freaking out about the test that he had found, but he was going to calmly talk to his sister.

Lily walked into the house from her run, "Hey Luke."

He kept telling himself to be calm. He stood up from the couch, and he lost it. "You're pregnant?" He yelled.

Her eyes grew large, "I am oh my God I had no idea. How did you find out before I did?" She was joking.

He didn't find her amusing, "This is not a laughing matter Lily. I can't believe that you're pregnant."

"Me either considering the fact that I'm not." She told him.

He was confused, "You have to be. I found a pregnancy test in your room, and it was positive."

"It wasn't mine," she told him. "I'm not pregnant Lucas. I practice safe sex."

He did not want to hear that his sister was having sex, "Then who?"

"I have no idea, but the test wasn't mine. Thanks for freaking out on me though. It was kind of amusing." She laughed.

"I worry about you Lily, and now you have your whole life ahead of you I don't want you to ruin it by getting pregnant."

"Luke, mom put me on birth control when I was fourteen. She sat me down, and I told her that I was having sex, and I didn't plan on stopping. She did what she had to do. Besides I haven't had sex in a while," she admitted.

"At least you practice safe sex," he said. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"It's okay, but you should try freaking out on the person who is actually pregnant."

"No one else uses your bathroom," Lucas told her.

"Nope just me…."

He cut her off, "I know whose pregnant."

"Who?"

"I got to talk to Peyton first. You should probably call Summer. She has been calling your phone like crazy."

Lily squinted, "Right I forgot I left it here. I love you Luke."

"I love you too Lily, and if you ever need anything you know you can come to me right?"

"I know Luke. I want you to know that I wouldn't do anything to screw up my future. I have big goals for my life, and that doesn't include a baby."

………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is changing Sophie in the living room. "Aw you are such a pretty little girl."

Peyton walks in, "Knock, knock. Hey guys," she sat down beside them.

"Say hey to Aunt Peyton, Sophie." Sophie cues, and they smile. "See she said your name. My baby is a genius."

"She sure is. How are you guys?"

Brooke smiled, "We're doing good. I was having a hard time at first, but things are getting better. I'm taking baby steps."

"You know I missed you Brooke."

"I missed you too P. Scott."

They smile at each other, "So are you ready for this wedding?"

"I can't wait. Everything is going to be perfect. You still want to be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course I do Brooke."

"Good I wouldn't want it any other way."

They hug, and Sophie makes noises. "Oh little girl we didn't forget about you." Brooke picks up her daughter. "We better go to the store so you can see you're beautiful kick ass dress."

"Oh yeah we're trying them on today. I have to go pick up Charlie and Savannah from a play date first."

"Okay good because I have their outfits ready too," Brooke was extremely excited. She would soon marry the man of her dreams. Her life was going to be perfect.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith was at the warehouse, "Hey man."

"Hey," Trey said. He didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"What's up man?"

"That ass is out of jail, and I'm gonna kill him," he said viciously.

Keith was shocked, "Man you don't want to do that."

"Yes I do, and I'm gonna need your help." Trey looked at him, "Are you in or are you out?"

Keith didn't say anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ashton met Elizabeth in the park. "Hey what's the big emergency?"

"I've made my mind up," Elizabeth looked nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what I want to do about Noah and Tyler. It is the only thing that I can do."

Ashton was intrigued. She had been waiting for months for Elizabeth to finally make up her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan, Jamie, Eligh, and Hunter are getting fitted for their tuxedos. "You nervous dad?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"No, I can't wait to marry Brooke."

"If it helps dad we really love her too," Eligh told him.

"Yeah she's amazing," Hunter loved Brooke.

"I think so too," he smiled. It made him very happy to know that his kids loved the woman that he loved. "I'm really glad that you guys love her because if you didn't I don't know what I would do."

"I'm sure you would think of something." Eligh said.

"We miss mom everyday dad but having Brooke in our lives makes things a lot easier." Jamie told him.

Nathan smiled. He was about to have everything he ever wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer is sitting on her bed when Lily walks into the room, "Hey what's going on? I had like five thousand messages from you."

Summer was really pale, "I need you to take me to get a pregnancy test."

Lily was shocked, "Wha…um you're um…you're pregnant." She couldn't believe it.

Summer had tears in her eyes, "I don't know maybe. God Lily I'm scared." Lily hugged her.

"Don't worry Summer everything is going to be okay," Lily held her tight. She hoped everything was going to be okay.


	98. Ep18Ch3 You Can't Tell

**Episode 18 Ch. 3 You Can't Tell **

Lucas and Peyton are on the phone, "Hey honey what's up?" Peyton asked her husband as she answered the phone.

"Hey um the test I found earlier wasn't Lily's," he was very relieved by that news.

"Oh really, then who?"

"I think that Caroline is pregnant," Lucas told her.

"What?"

"Yeah she is the only logical explanation. Because I refuse to believe that it is our sixteen year old daughter."

"Right? After I finish here I'll go talk to her."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah we're having a blast, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later…love you"

"Love you too bye."

Peyton smiled when she turned around and saw Isabella in her beautiful purple dress. "Wow that looks great on you."

"Thanks Aunt Peyton," Isabella smiled.

"Peyton where's Elizabeth?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah mommy where's Lizzy?" Savannah asked wearing her flower girls dress.

"This is the day that she sees one of her friends. I told her I would bring her dress home for her to try own later."

"Oh okay," Brooke smiled. "Guys we are going to look so hot."

"Oh yeah," Deb shook her head in agreement. "We are some sexy hot mama's."

Everyone laughs at Deb as she spins around showing off her dress.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is at Breanne's washing dishes. Keith comes in, "Hey ya need some help."

"Hi I've been trying to call you," she was surprised to see him.

"I know I've been an ass lately."

She turned off the water and wiped her hands off, "Yeah you have Keith. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm still me," he tried to get through to her.

She shook her head, "You are not the guy that I fell in love with Keith."

"Yes I am Jacey. I'm still the guy that you love."

"You haven't called me in days. You won't talk to me, and you're keeping things from me. As far as I'm concerned that is not a relationship Keith."

"Please don't give up on me, don't give up on us. I want to tell you everything. I'll tell you everything." He hugged her, but she was reluctant to get close to him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is at the hospital visiting with Tyler, "Hi baby, you look good. Well you look good for a comatose guy. I love you so much Tyler. That's why I have to let you go. I've been there for you every step of the way, but I can't do it anymore. There is someone else that I'm falling for, and I have to give him a chance because the truth is you may never wake up." She is sobbing.

"I can't live my life waiting for something that may never happen. I'm gonna miss you so much, but this is for the best." She leans over and kisses him. "I'm letting you go Tyler. You can move on and so can I. Goodbye."

She walks out into the hall and cries. A nurse sees her, "Miss Scott are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now," she wiped her face and walked down the hall not looking back at Tyler's room.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Caroline opens the door to see a smiling Peyton. "Peyton, what brings you by?"

"Congratulations," she says happily.

"What?" Caroline was a little confused.

"I know that you are pregnant. That is amazing Caroline. I am so happy for you and my brother. Where is he? I want to congratulate him too," Peyton was so excited.

Caroline didn't look that excited. "He's not here, but Peyton you can't tell him."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if you told him he would want me to have an abortion."

Peyton's mouth dropped. She was thoroughly lost for words.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan is at home putting away his tux. "Hey little brother," Lucas said as he walked into the room.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were handling things since the kidnapping."

"We're better now. We're getting ready for the biggest day of our lives."

Lucas smiled, "I'm happy for you man. I'm glad that you were able to find happiness after Haley."

"I never thought it was possible, and then Brooke came into my life, and she brings so much joy and love into this house." He shakes his head, "I didn't think one man good get this lucky twice, but I sure in the hell did."

Lucas laughed, "You know I never would have imagined that you and Brooke would get married one day when we were in high school."

"I had Haley, and Brooke was your girl, but things change and stuff happens for a reason. Life sucked for a really long time after I lost Haley, but Brooke found me and made me whole again."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Lily are at Summer's house. "Okay so all you have to do is pee on this stick."

Summer sighed, "I can't do this."

"You have too Summer. You need to know if you really are pregnant."

Summer just looked at the test. "I guess this will be the moment of truth." She was scared to death to know the truth. This would change everything for her and Jeremy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Becky are making out on her couch. She pulls away, "I leave at the beginning of the year."

"So," he tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"So, I'm gonna miss you a lot, and I think that we should do something to help us remember each other."

"Well this kissing is amazing," he leaned into kiss her again.

This time she let him, but in between kisses, "I think we should have sex." She kissed him again, and this time he was the one that pulled away.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Caroline were sitting down. "Why the hell would Derek want you to have an abortion?"

Caroline took a deep breath, "Because a few months after Mary Peyton was born I had kidney problems, and I had to have a kidney transplant."

"Oh my God Caroline I had no idea."

"It wasn't something we went around advertising. It was a hard time for all of us, but we got through it, and the doctor warned us that if I got pregnant again it could kill me. The strain would be too much and I could die or lose the bay."

"So Derek wouldn't want you to chance it?"

"We have been so careful, and we slipped up one time, and now I'm pregnant."

"What are you going to do?" Peyton was concerned about her sister in law.

"I'm gonna keep this pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. I hope you'll do the same," Caroline was scared, but she hoped Peyton would keep her secret.

"Your secret is safe with me," Peyton was worried about her, but she wasn't about to tell Derek that his wife was pregnant.

**Alright so Elizabeth finally chose, and Summer may or may not be pregnant. **


	99. Ep18Ch4 Sex

**Episode 18 Ch. 4 Sex **

Jamie was in shock. He stood up from the couch, "You think we should have sex?"

"Yeah I want to be with you in everyway that matters."

"I love you Becky, but are you sure that we are ready for sex?" Jamie asked.

She smiled, "Yes we're ready for sex Jamie."

He shook his hands, "That's a very big step."

"It is a step that I'm ready and prepared to take with you Jamie. I love you so much," she stood up next to him.

"Just because you're leaving for a few months," he felt like that was the only reason she was wanting to have sex.

"That has nothing to do with this. I have been wanting to make love to you for a very long time. I thought you would feel the same way."

"I want our first time to be magical," he paused and turned away fro a minute. "I want my first time to be magical."

"You're first time…..you mean like ever?"

"Yeah I'm still a virgin," he admitted.

"Oh," she didn't know that.

"I know I probably should have told you, but I'm waiting for the perfect moment. Sex means something to me Becky."

She nodded her head, "It means something to me too. That's why I want to be with you because you mean everything to me."

Jamie looked at her but didn't say anything. "I should go," Becky grabbed her purse.

"Becky this is your house," he laughed at her.

"Then make sure you lock the door when you leave." She walked out of the house. Jamie sat back down on the couch. He was stupidest guy on the planet.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walked into the house with Charlie and Savannah. "Mommy can we go play?'

"Go ahead," she smiled.

"Thanks Mommy Peyton," Charlie told her.

Peyton smiled. It warmed her heart to hear him say that to her.

Lucas walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "You are breath taking."

"Mmmm," she smiled and then kissed him. "You are not so bad yourself husband."

They walked over to the couch, "So is Keith back yet?"

"Not yet," Lucas told her.

"I still think we are making a huge mistake on this one."

"I don't," he snapped. "We have to let him make his own mistakes. He has to want to come with us."

"I just hope he doesn't screw up so much that we can't even get him out of it," Peyton looked at him.

Lucas decided to change the subject, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's probably with her friends," Peyton knew she was with Tyler but she didn't want to tell him that.

"Would that friend be Tyler?" he looked at her.

She knew she had been caught, "Um how did you know about that?"

"She told me that you were letting her see him. I guess we both make bad parenting decisions," he stood up from the couch.

"That was not a bad parenting decision. She loves him."

"And Keith loved basketball, but we had to take that away from him. Maybe we should have taken Tyler away from her." Lucas walked upstairs.

Peyton closed her eyes. She knew that she should have told him herself.

………………………………………………………………………..

Noah is at the park reading. "Hey," Elizabeth said as she walked up beside him.

"Hey," he smiled. "I'm surprised to see you here. Have you been crying?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "But in away they are good tears."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Um yeah I guess so. I'm single now."

"What?"

"I had to let go of my comatose boyfriend. Waiting for someone who is never gonna wake up isn't the way to live your life." She wiped away her tears.

"I thought you loved him."

"Things change Noah, and people move on. I was hoping that maybe you would be willing to give me a chance."

He took her hand, "We'll take it slow."

"I would love that," they shared a hug.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey had her back turned away from Keith, "You're telling me that you and Trey are buddy, buddy now."

"Yeah," he said in almost a whisper.

"He's a bad guy Keith. You have to stay away from him."

"He's been there for me, and he needs me to be there for him," he told her.

She turned to face him, "I need you to be here for me Keith, but if you start messing with Trey I'm afraid you won't be alive to be here for me."

"He's my brother."

"He is a hoodlum. I love you Keith, and I would do anything for you, but please don't fall into this trap of Trey's." She touched his face and softly kissed his lips.

He didn't say anything. He kissed her back.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Deb and Brooke walk into the kitchen together. "Today was great Brooke," Deb told her.

"Yeah I had fun too."

"I'm glad that you let Isabella take Sophie for a walk in the park."

"I'm working on it. I've got to start trusting someone."

"My son is one lucky man Brooke Davis," Deb gave her a hug.

"I'm the lucky one."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer is at home alone when Jeremy walks in. "Hey baby," he gives her a kiss on the forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I took a pregnancy test today, and I'm pregnant," she was crying. He looked shocked.


	100. Ep18Ch5 Oh Baby

**Episode 18 Ch. 5 Oh Baby **

Summer and Jeremy are sitting in the doctor's office. He is holding her hand. "I can't believe we were able to see the doctor today."

"Well I wanted to make sure that you really are pregnant."

"Those test are usually right. I'm scared to death Jeremy."

"I know me too, but we're going to be great parents," Jeremy seemed happy about the pregnancy.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You are an amazing girl Summer Williams, and I love you," he kissed her, and the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Williams I have you're results right here."

Jeremy and Summer both look at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas was upstairs in the bedroom when Peyton walked in. "I should have told you about Elizabeth. I'm sorry for keeping that from you."

"We're not very good at communicating with each other when it comes to our kids."

She sat down beside him, "No we kind of suck at it."

"That should be our new years resolution this year."

"I think that is probably a good idea. If it means anything to you, Elizabeth really does love Tyler."

"I know," he shrugged. "I'm gonna let her make her own decisions where he is concerned. He is in a coma after all."

"And you're hoping that he will stay in that coma aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"What are we going to do about Keith?"

"We're gonna do what we have to, to make sure that he doesn't turn to the dark side."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith walks into the warehouse, "Trey."

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran away."

"No, I'm here to tell you that if you ever need anything I'm here for you. I'll help you take care of the guy that killed your brother. I owe you," Keith shook Trey's hand. He was going to protect his brother even though Jacey didn't agree with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Becky comes back home to see Jamie is still there. "I thought you were going to leave."

"I couldn't leave Becky because I love you," he walked closer to her. "My mom always told me that sex was something you did when you were in love and you were completely ready. She said that the boy should want to protect the girl, and be there for the girl. Sex is about love, and I love you Becky, and whenever you are ready I'll be ready."

Becky licked her lips, "I'm sorry I just threw it at you like that. I love you, and I'm ready to be with you in everyway."

He kisses her.

"When the time is right we will make love, but we want rush it. We'll just let it happen. I have faith that it will be the most perfect moment because you are the most perfect guy I know," she kissed him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy walk into their house. They both have a very sad look on their faces. "Summer I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jeremy. It was a false alarm I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah but I know that you wanted this baby."

"Actually Jeremy I didn't want a baby. I'm happy that I'm not pregnant," she told him.

He was surprised, "You didn't want a baby?"

"No, I'm way too young."

"We're married Summer, and I love you. I'm ready to be a father."

She shook her head, "Well you may be ready to be a father, but I am most definitely not ready to be a mother no matter if we are married or not."

She walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Jeremy was devastated because his wife didn't want to make a family with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth and Noah were at the park talking and laughing. She was finally taking a chance on love.

In Tyler's hospital room he moves his hand a little, but no one is there to see it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas are looking at pictures of their family. There is one of her, him, Elizabeth, and Keith when they were younger. "Things were so much simpler then."

"But not near as fun," Peyton smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith is back at Breanne's. He takes Jacey in his arms, "Did you take care of everything?"

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about baby. Everything is going to be okay," he lied.

She smiled and hugged him. She was relieved. He knew things were only going to get worse for all of them, but he had to protect his new brothers.

**Alright so there is the end of episode 18. There are only two more episodes of this story. I have a big decision to make on whether or not I am going to do a third part of this story. I'm not really sure yet this part hasn't been as popular as the first. So I can't decide. If you guys want me to do a third part please let me know because the whole reason I write this story is because of you guys. So it is kind of up to you guys whether or not a do a third part. **

**The next episode is going to be the Christmas episode, but I promise it is not completely centered around Christmas. **


	101. Ep19Ch1 One Week Later

**Episode 19 Ch.1- 1 Week later/Christmas day **

Peyton and Lucas are lying in bed, "Merry Christmas," she said with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I wonder why our little ones haven't come in here yet."

"Oh they will," she smiled. "One, two, three…"

They ran into the room, "Mommy, Santa came. Get up, get up," she pulled on her mom's arm.

"Yeah come on. We want to see our presents," Charlie pulled on his dad's arm.

"What about your brother and sister and Aunt Lily?" Lucas asked.

They all popped their heads into the room, "They already got to us," Elizabeth told her parents.

"Well then let's go see what Santa brought," Peyton suggested as she wobbled out of bed.

Downstairs the floor was filled with presents. "Oh my goodness there are so many presents," Savannah screamed. She loved opening presents. It was one of her favorite things to do.

"Cool," Charlie jumped up and down.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke, Nathan, Eligh, Jamie, Hunter, Chase, Isabella, and Deb were sitting downstairs waiting for Millie to wake up. Brooke was holding Sophie, and Nathan had the camera ready.

Millie came running downstairs in her pajamas, "Good morning sleepy head," Nathan said. "Say Merry Christmas Millie."

"Merry Christmas everyone," she smiled. She looked at all the presents under the tree, "Can we open presents now?" She said excitedly.

"Yes we can. I love presents," Brooke was beaming from happiness. This was going to be her best Christmas by far.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the other Scott house the little kids had already ripped through most of their presents. Lucas and Peyton had bought Charlie and Savannah every toy imaginable for three and four year old children.

Keith, Elizabeth, and Lily had also opened their presents. Keith had gotten clothes, a new watch, and some CD's. Elizabeth had also gotten clothes, jewelry, and a new art set. Lily had gotten the new camera that she had been dying to have. All the kids were given the new xbox and games to go along with it. Actually Lucas had bought it for himself because he loved playing video games.

This Christmas was really hard on Lily. It was the first Christmas without her mom, and it was killing her.

Lucas was also having a hard time, but he wanted to be strong for his family.

Peyton had bought Lucas a brand new lap top. She knew his other one was getting old and ragged, and he loved the new one.

Peyton had gotten a necklace that had three small lockets on it with all of her kids, and Lily's picture in them, some more maternity clothes, jewelry, and baby stuff.

After all the present were opened, "Okay guys we should probably get ready. Everyone is going to be here soon." Peyton told her family.

Lucas smiled, "Wait there is one more present."

"For who?" Savannah wondered. She hoped it was for her.

"For your mom," he was beaming from ear to ear. He knew that she was going to love what he had in store for her.

"Lucas you've already given me plenty."

"Yeah but there is one more thing. It is actually for the whole family." He pulled out a folder.

"You bought me a folder. Thanks Luke," she laughed at him.

He shook his head, "Just open it."

"Okay," she opened the folder to reveal pictures of a house. It was a huge house, and almost looked like a mansion. "Luke what is this?"

He smiled, "Well this is going to be our new home."

Peyton was surprised, "What?"

"I bought the land after I found out you were pregnant. We're going to need a bigger home once they are born."

"Lucas this is…." She had tears in her eyes. "This is too much."

"No it's not near enough."

"Where is it located?"

"Close to the beach. It is three stories, and everyone will have a room. I even made them put in a pool."

"This is our dream house," Peyton told him about the new house.

"And soon enough we will be able to move into our dream house," he kissed her.

The kids took the pictures from their mom, and they started debating on who would get which room.

Lily slipped away from all the commotion and went into her room. She never imagined having to spend Christmas without her mom. Karen had always made Christmas so special and perfect, and without her Lily didn't see any reason to celebrate.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out her favorite picture of Karen, "I miss you mom." A tear dropped from her eyes onto the picture. Nothing would ever be the same without her mom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At the other Scott house things had finally calmed down. Everyone had opened their presents, and were getting ready to go over to Peyton and Lucas' house.

Brooke heard a knock at the door, and when she answered she saw Breanne standing on the other side. "Breanne," she gave her a hug. "Come in sweetie."

Breanne was eight months pregnant and could barely walk. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were on bed rest."

"Yeah I am, but I didn't really want to spend Christmas alone, and Jacey is going to spend it with Keith so…" Breanne was hoping Brooke wouldn't mind her being there.

"We would love to have you for Christmas. We're actually going to Peyton and Lucas'. Would you like to join us?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"I don't want to ruin your plans. I'll just go home," Breanne headed to the door.

"You will do no such thing. You have to come with us, but you have to promise that you will sit the entire time." Brooke told her.

"Deal," Breanne smiled. Although Jacey was staying with her, she was still lonely, and she missed having a family.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake, Emily, Jenny, and Rob are sitting around the Christmas tree. They have already opened gifts.

Jake clears his throat, "So guys we actually have some news."

Jenny looked up at her father, "What kind of news?"

Jake looked at Emily and then took her hand, "We're getting married," he was extremely excited.

Emily didn't smile as much as Jake. She had always hoped she would marry Nathan.

Jenny was shocked, "When did this happen?"

"A week ago, but we wanted to wait until Christmas to tell you guys."

"This is awesome," she wasn't that excited about it. "Congratulations you guys," she hugged her dad and Emily.

"Congratulations," Rob told them both. He looked at Jenny and could tell that she wasn't too pleased with the situation.

………………………………………….. ……………………………………………….

Summer and Jeremy are walking up to Andy's front door. "Can we please not tell him that we are fighting?" Summer asked.

"We're not fighting," he snapped at her.

"Oh really because you've barely talked to me in a week."

"We're not fighting," he said as he walked into the house.

Andy saw them and hugged his little girl, "Hey baby it is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too daddy."

They walked into the living room. "Dad I thought that Michelle would be here?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know if we are dating anymore." He admitted.

Summer was confused, "I thought you guys were getting really close."

"We were….listen why don't we talk about something else. How have the two of you been?" He looked at Jeremy.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'm thirsty." Jeremy got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Andy gave Summer a look. He knew that something was going on between them, "What's up with that?"

"Nothing….I think Christmas is just hard for him this year. We should probably open presents. We've got to head over to Lucas' soon," she told her dad as she headed to the presents.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle and the kids are celebrating kids. She gets up and heads to the kitchen. Spencer follows her. She notices him, "Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

"Good I actually have you a present.," he paused. "Mom."

Tears began to form in her eyes, "Was that it because it was absolutely the best present I could have gotten." She hugged him.

He smiled, "No that wasn't it, but I can always take this one back." He joked.

She hugged him. Spencer had given her everything she could possibly want.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey arrives at Keith's house. "I'm glad that your family has room for me."

"We would always have room for you," he kissed her. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Keith Scott."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Lily were standing in front of Karen and Keith's grave. She sighed, "I never thought that mom wouldn't be here on Christmas Day." Lily told Lucas.

"I know me either. She was always there for me, and it is hard to believe that she isn't here anymore."

"She's still here for us Lucas just like my dad is here for us too." She hugged her brother.

"I have something for you," he handed her a book.

"You bought me a book," she gave him a look. She looked at the book and realized that it was something that he had written. "Lucas…."

"It's about mom, and the amazing woman that she was."

"Are you going to publish this?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know that I wanted you to have it first."

"Thank you Lucas. I love you it." She smiled.

Andy walked up behind them, "Hey guys." He got closer to them, "I wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"Us too," Lily told him. "Lucas do you mind if I walk home?"

"No go ahead."

Lily walked off. She really just wanted to be alone.

"She's having a hard time," Lucas confided in Andy.

"Yeah me too," Andy admitted.

"What's going on?"

"Michelle wanted me to move in with her, and I said no because I was afraid that I was cheating on your mother."

Lucas looked at him with concern in his eyes, "Do you love Michelle?"

"Yes, but I will always love your mom. She was the best thing that ever happened to me," Andy told him.

"I think my mom would want you to be happy Andy, and if Michelle makes you happy then you should take a chance on love because it doesn't come around all that often."

**Okay so there is the first chapter of episode 19. I can't believe I'm almost done with this part of the story. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know if you have any suggestions. **


	102. Ep19Ch2 Christmas Continued

**Episode 19 Ch. 2 Christmas Continued **

Almost everyone had arrived at Peyton and Lucas' house. She had ordered the perfect meal for the day. She didn't feel like cooking, and Lucas thought it would be best if they just ordered as much food as possible.

Brooke was helping Peyton get things set out on the counter. "I can't believe that we all actually fit in this house," Brooke told her.

"Next Christmas we can celebrate in our mansion," Peyton smiled.

"What mansion?"

"This one," she pulled out the folder.

"Holy crap that is a huge house," Brooke screamed. "That is absolutely gorgeous."

"Lucas had it built for us. We're gonna be able to move in soon. I am so excited."

"I wish I had a house like that. It rocks."

Nathan and Lucas walk over to where the girls are talking. "What are you two girls talking about?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked at Nathan, "This amazing house that Lucas had built for Peyton. I want a house like this." she whined.

"Already done," he smiled and looked at Lucas.

"What's going on?" Peyton wondered.

Nathan handed Brooke a folder, "I was going to wait until after we were married, but I don't want to wait any longer."

"This is a house Nathan," she exclaimed. It was huge.

"It's our new house. We're gonna be a family in it." Nathan smiled. He was so happy to make her happy.

"Nathan this is incredible."

Lucas finally spoke up, "The best part about that house is it is located right next to ours."

"What?" Brooke and Peyton asked at the same time.

"We had the houses built right next to each other."

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, "Oh my God."

"Thank you," Peyton said. "This is an amazing gift."

"An amazing gift for an amazing girl." Lucas kissed her and Brooke and Nathan followed suit.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside the house Larry and Grace are waiting to go in. The girls have already gone inside. "What are we waiting for?" Grace asked.

"Thank you," Larry told her.

"For what?"

"For giving me a family. I messed up with Peyton. I know that now, but you have given me a chance to make up for all of those mistakes. I'm gonna be a good father to those girls. Because I love them like they were my own."

"Thank you Larry," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," they kiss. Peyton opens the door.

"Oh I'm sorry," she was embarrassed.

"Oh hi honey," he was also embarrassed.

"You guys better come in before you get cold." She held the door open, and they walked in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is sitting on the couch. Jacey and Keith walk over to her. "Hey girly you are supposed to be at home," Jacey told her.

"I didn't want to spend Christmas alone," Breanne told them.

"I don't blame you," Keith said. "I'm glad you are here Breanne."

"Thanks Keith."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer is standing alone when Lily joins her. "Where's your husband?"

"Outside I guess. He's not really talking to me," she said sadly.

"What's up with that?"

"He's mad because I didn't want to have a baby with him."

Lily shook her head, "Just because you're not ready for a baby now doesn't mean that you never want to have a baby."

"I do want a baby one day, but I have my whole life ahead of me. I love Jeremy, but I'm not ready for a kid."

"Maybe you should talk to your husband about all of this."

"I've tried, but he won't listen to me," Summer shrugged.

"Try harder…You're married and you two can get through anything together." Lily put her hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Like you tried with Spencer," she said as she walked away. Lily just looked at her. Maybe she was right. Maybe Lily should have tried harder with Spencer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Laura are kissing in Lucas' study. "Merry Christmas to you too," Laura told him in between kisses.

"I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had," he kissed her again.

Brooke walked into see them kissing, "Oh my Goodness," she was caught off guard.

"Mom," he pushed away from Laura. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

"Hi Ms. Davis," Laura said. She was a little nervous.

"Hi um," she didn't know her name.

"This is Laura," he said once he realized his mom didn't know.

"Hi Laura it's nice to finally know that my son has a girlfriend."

Brooke walked out of the room, and Chase followed her. "Mom are you mad?"

She smiled, "No Chase I'm not mad. She seems like a sweet girl."

"She is, and I like her a lot," Chase smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like her a lot too," Brooke hugged her son.

Chase walked back into the study, "Hey."

"Your mom hates me," Laura told him.

"No," he shook his head. "She loves you. I promise."

They started kissing again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton was still in the kitchen when Nathan walked in. "Shouldn't you be resting Sawyer?"

Peyton laughed, "You do know that I'm a Scott."

"You'll always be a Sawyer to me." He smiled. "Don't change the subject. You know you should be resting."

"I'm fine Nathan. I promise, but thanks for caring." She smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"No, not when it comes to Brooke. She makes everything feel right."

"I never imagined the two of you together, but you really make her happy Nathan. I'm glad the two of you found each other."

"Me too," Nathan smiled. "Now go sit down," he demanded. "I'll finish up here."

She gave him a hug, "You are a good guy Nathan Scott."

"Hey Sawyer it looks like the two of us had a pretty good year."

"Yeah I think we both got everything we ever wanted this year. It was a damn good year," she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is outside shooting hoops in the cold by himself. Lily catches the ball. "Hey give that back."

"Not until you talk to me," she threw it across the yard.

"Damn it Lily."

"It's Christmas, and your wife is inside without you. Something is wrong with that picture."

"Lily I don't need a lecture."

"Well too damn bad. She loves you."

"I know she loves me. I love her too, but she didn't want to have a baby with me. That is what married people do. They have kids." He was frustrated with the whole situation.

"You're in high school Jeremy. High school kids shouldn't have kids even if they are married. Now stop being an ass, and go tell your wife how much you love her or I'm gonna be pissed off." She walked back inside the house.

The scene changes to Summer sitting alone. "Hey," Jeremy said as he sat beside her.

"Hi," she didn't smile like she usually would when she saw him.

"I'm an ass," he admitted.

She looked up at him, "Don't worry about it Jeremy."

"No Summer I'm sorry," he touches her hand. "You were right we don't have time to have a baby right now. I was just so excited about the idea of having a child with you. I know you are going to be a great mother."

"And you are going to be a great father someday," she told him.

"You're right someday we both will, but not yet. Let's just be married for a while." He smiled.

"I like that idea," she kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Michelle answers the knock at the door to find Andy standing in front of her. She didn't invite him in. She just walked away from the door.

"Michelle," he followed her.

"I don't have time for your excuses Andy."

"I don't have any excuses Michelle. I love you."

Michelle shook her head, "Okay."

"I was scared of taking the next step with you, but then I realized that love is all about taking a risk. I want to take a risk with you. We can live here or at my house or in a new home, but I would love to live with you." He walked closer to her.

"Are you just saying that to make me not mad at you because it is kind of working?"

He smiled, "I'm saying it because I love you, and I want to take this risk with you." They kissed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer walks into his house to see Joanna sitting on his couch waiting for him. "Hi, I was hoping you would get home soon."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he was pissed.

"It's Christmas, and you are supposed to spend it with the people you love, and I love you," She stood up to greet him.

He shook his head, "But I don't love you."

"Yes you do. I know you do Spencer."

She touched his hand, and he pulled away. "I don't love you Joanna. I love Lily, and I always will."

"Well she's not here now is she?"

"But she'll come back to me because I know that she feels the same way that I do," he was confident in his words.

"You are wrong Spencer, and you will see that soon enough. She doesn't love you."

He walked to the door, "She might not love me, but that doesn't mean that I love you. I will never love you, and I think that it would be best if you went back to Paris."

"Spencer," she pleaded.

"Leave Joanna because you are not wanted here."

Joanna finally took the hint and left, but she would never be gone from his life.

**Alright so this was sort of a filler chapter. I'll have another chapter posted later today. **


	103. Ep19Ch3 Tomorrow is the Big Day

**Episode 19 Ch. 3 Tomorrow is the Big Day **

Almost everyone had left Peyton and Lucas' house but Brooke and Nathan.

"So Brooke are we gonna have a wild kick ass party tonight to celebrate your last night of being a single lady?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smile, "As much fun as that sounds I think that I want to spend my last night of freedom with the man that I love." She leaned over and kissed Nathan.

"I like that idea," Nathan said with a smile.

"Oh damn I was so wanting to party tonight."

"Oh baby we can definitely party tonight," Lucas kissed her neck.

"Ooh Nathan we better get out of here before this house turns into a porno," Brook told Nathan.

"Hey we like our porno's," Lucas joked.

"So do we, but we like to be the stars," Brooke joked. "Let's go."

"We'll see you guys later." Nathan and Brooke went to leave.

"See you tomorrow….for the best day of your life," Peyton told them.

"We can't wait."

Brooke and Nathan closed the door behind them. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too," Lucas kissed her. "Merry Christmas baby…." He rubbed her stomach, "Merry Christmas baby girls," he leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you."

Peyton smiled, "So does mommy."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Becky and Jamie are at the river court kissing. "I'm glad that we finally got the chance to be alone."

"Me too," Becky smiled. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I got you something else."

"Jamie," she smiled. "What is this?"

He opened the box. It was a diamond butterfly necklace, "I know how you like butterflies."

"This is perfect Jamie Scott. I love it and I love you." They share a kiss. "I'm going to where it every single day that I'm away, and when I look at it I'm gonna think of you."

"You better," they kiss again.

………………………………………………………………..

Rob and Jenny were back at his house. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't said much since you found out that your dad is getting married."

"What am I supposed to say Rob? Congratulations dad, oh and by the way I think you are making a huge mistake by marrying her." Jenny finally admitted.

"You think he is making a huge mistake?"

"I know he is. My dad will always love Peyton."

"But he can never have Peyton," Rob informed her.

"Exactly and that is why he is settling for the rebound woman, and that is not good."

"You should tell him how you feel," Rob told her.

Jenny shook her head, "I'm not going to butt into my dad's life. It is not my right."

"You are his world Jenny, and I think that your dad would want to know how you feel about his upcoming nuptials."

"Rob," she gave him a look.

"Just tell him how you feel," Rob wrapped his arms around her waste. "It is not going to do you any good to lie to him about how you feel."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"I'm a teacher they teach us that in school," he admitted.

She kissed him, "Well it's aggravating but I love you anyway."

"Good thing because you are stuck with me forever."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith walks into the warehouse to see only Trey there. "Hey man, you're all alone."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I don't have much to celebrate."

"I'm sorry," Keith told him.

Trey looked at him, "Tomorrow is the day that we kill that murdering bastard."

"What?" Keith was shocked. He wasn't ready to be apart of that.

"We're going to kill him just like he killed my brother," Trey hardly had any emotion on his face.

Keith knew that he was dead serious, and the only thing he could think about was hurting Jacey.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne and Jacey are sitting in front of Breanne's TV.

Breanne smiled, "Today was a really good day Jacey. I think it might have been my best Christmas."

"I think you'll be saying the same thing next year," Jacey told her. "That little baby is going to make everyone weak at the knees."

"I can't wait until he is born." She sighed, "I could picture Ryan sitting here with me, rubbing my stomach, and telling me how much he loved us."

"I'm so sorry Breanne. I really think that all your dreams are going to come true, and your future is going to be a whole hell of a lot brighter," Jacey told her best friend.

"I think that's gonna be true for both of us. You and Keith looked really cozy today," Breanne added.

Jacey smiled, "I think that we are back on track. I love him, and I think he knows that."

…………………...............................................................................

Lucas has his hands covering Peyton's eyes, "Lucas where are you taking me?"

"Here," he uncovers her eyes to reveal the unfinished house. "This is our home baby."

"Lucas wow," she was smiling. "I can't believe you did this for us. How can we afford this?"

"We have plenty of money Peyton. The house we are living in now is not big enough for our growing family," he told her.

"I know, I just never imagined that you would have us house built."

"You deserve it. Our family deserves it. Do you want to look around a little? I have so many ideas of what we could do with the furniture and the rooms." Lucas was smiling. He couldn't help himself. He was so happy.

"Yeah show me around," she held onto his hand.

He lead her through the house. There were three stories to the house. The second floor was where the kitchen, living areas, one half bath, one bedroom and a bathroom, and Lucas' study was located. The first floor was the basement, but it was amazing. Peyton absolutely loved it. It had a huge living room which they could make into the game room for the kids. It had two bedrooms, and a room that could be Peyton's music room or just her space to relax. The top floor was where all the rest of the bedrooms were located. The room Lucas wanted to be the nursery was directly next to the master bedroom. He had everything figured out, and Peyton couldn't have been happier. They were going to have everything they could possibly ever want.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake and Emily were sitting together on the couch. She was being very quiet. She was being quiet a lot lately. Jake didn't understand, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and all she could see was Nathan, "I love you too baby."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Nathan are lying in bed with Sophie. "I wouldn't want to spend the night before my wedding with anyone other than you," she looked down at Sophie, "And you."

"Me either," he kisses her forehead. "Brooke I know that a lot of people think that the only reason we are together is because we have a child together, but that is most definitely not true. Sophie brought us together, but I am marrying you because I love you with all that I am."

Brooke smiled, "I never thought that I would ever find this kind of happiness Nathan, but being with you is everything I never knew I wanted. I love you so much." She kisses him. "Getting Sophie out of this was just a plus to falling in love with you."

They both look at their beautiful daughter. Sophie smiles.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spencer was sitting on his couch thinking about Lily. That was something he did all the time. He missed her with all of his heart, and he would do anything to get her back.

He heard a knock on the door and figured it was Summer. They always hung out on Christmas, but he assumed that things would be different since she was married, and he had a family.

When he answered the door he was taken by surprise when he saw Lily. "Lily," he said in shock.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You should…." But before he could speak she interrupted.

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened between us," she spoke really fast. "I know that you cheated on me and lied to me and broke my heart, but you loved me Spencer. You loved me when I never thought that I would ever fall in love. I didn't believe in love before you."

He tried to speak, but she wouldn't let him, "What you did hurt like hell, but when you loved me I never felt better. You saved me from myself Spencer. I've been giving a lot of advice lately about love, forgiveness, and working at relationships. I realized that I probably should start taking my own advice. Having a relationship takes work, and when you are lucky enough to find love you shouldn't just throw it away the first time something bad happens."

"I love you Lily," he was actually able to get in without her interrupting.

She now had tears streaming down her face, "I've been miserable without you. I'm always thinking about you, and I've realized that being with you is so much more important to me than hating you. I don't want to hate you. I tried to hate you, but the truth is Spencer I love you more than the stars in the sky."

She moved closer to him, "I will always love you Spencer Roberts."

He smiled, "I will always love you too. I am so sorry for hurting you…."

She cut him off by sticking her finger up to his mouth, "Shh, shh don't mention it ever again. I don't have to hear how sorry you are because I know you are, and I know that you love me. I can see it in your eyes."

He touches her face. He was scared it was a dream until he touched her face and realized that it was all very real. She smiled, and he finally kissed her.

They continued to kiss, and he pulled her into the house. It was a perfect way to spend Christmas. It was the only way he ever wanted to spend it.

He was never going to let her go ever again.

**Alright so I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I really want to know what you guys thought about Lily and Spencer getting back together. I have a lot planned for them. **

**Oh yeah and I revealed what the twins were going to be so I hope you guys were happy with that. I have big plans for them too if I do a third part. **

**The next chapter will be the start of the wedding, but of course nothing in my story is ever without drama. **

**So please review and I will post the next chapter. **


	104. Ep19Ch4 Waking up to Wonderful

**Episode 19 Ch. 4 Waking Up to Wonderful **

Lily and Spencer are lying in bed together. His arms are wrapped around her, and he is taking in the moment. He had dreamed of being with her again for so long, and his dream finally came true.

She smiled as she felt his touch. It was so much better than she ever imagined. "Good morning."

"It is a very good morning," he kissed her forehead. "Last night was amazing."

"I know I've missed you so much," she couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe you spent the night. Lucas is going to kill you." Spencer informed her.

"I don't care last night was worth it no matter how mad Lucas might be at me. I got to spend the night with the guy that I love. That is all that matters." She turned to face him. "I want it all with you Spencer."

"I want it all with you too. I'm so in love with you." He pushed her hair out of her face. "Are you sure we didn't move too fast last night?"

"I've been wanting to do that with you for a very long time," she kisses him.

"I have something for you," he moved over to his nightstand and pulled out her ring. "This is yours, and I would love it if you would wear it again."

She looked at it, "I would love to wear it again."

He smiled and placed it on her finger. "Perfect fit," he said as he sealed the deal with a kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The scene changes to Lily sneaking into her room, but to her surprise Lucas is sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Oh shit Luke you scared the hell out of me," she screamed.

He looked pissed, "Don't you think you scared the hell out of me when you didn't come home and didn't answer your cell phone?" He yelled at her as he stood up.

"I'm sorry okay, but I had something I had to deal with."

"Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter," she knew that he would be mad if he knew about Spencer.

"Like hell it doesn't. Where were you?" he yelled back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "With Spencer," she said really fast.

"What? I know that you didn't say you were with Spencer." He hated Spencer.

"Yes I was with Spencer," she snapped back.

He shook his head, "You are not allowed to see him," he said firmly.

"Excuse me," she said in a very sassy voice.

"You are not allowed to see him. I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

"You can't do that," she fought back.

He nodded his head, "Oh yes I can."

"I'll just see him anyway. You can't watch me twenty-four seven." She was getting upset with him.

"You're GROUNDED," he yelled.

"Lucas," she groaned. She couldn't believe that he was going to ground her.

"You don't think that I can watch you well you're wrong I can. You're grounded."

"That's not fair just because I love Spencer," she whined.

"No I'm grounding you because you stayed out all night. This is not up for discussion," he walked to her door. "You better start getting ready for the wedding." He walked out, and she threw her purse on the bed. She was not happy with her brother considering he was never even that hard on his own children.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke woke up to find Nathan missing, but a note in his place.

_Dear Brooke, _

_I know that you wanted to wake up next to me, but I thought it would be best if I didn't see you until the moment you walked down the aisle. I know that you are going to look absolutely beautiful because you always do. The next time we are back in this house together we will be husband and wife, and I cannot wait. I love you so much Brooke Davis almost Scott. You make my days brighter and life fuller, and I'll love you until the day that I die. Have fun getting ready, and try not to be bridezilla. _

Brooke smiled after she finished reading the letter. He meant everything to her, and she was about to be Mrs. Scott. She couldn't wait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is in his room when his phone rings, "Hey Trey what's up man?"

"It's time Keith," Trey said with no emotion.

"No we can't. I have a wedding I have to go too."

"Too bad Keith I need you now. You don't have a choice. Meet me at the warehouse," Trey hung up the phone without letting him respond.

Keith didn't want anyone to die, and he wasn't prepared for what might happen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan was at the cemetery. He was standing at Haley's grave. He brought her flowers. He placed them beside her grave.

"Hey Haley, I wanted to talk to you about my wedding today. I want you to know that I still love you, but Brooke has been so good to me. She helped me move on, and she helped me become the man that you had always taught me to be. I know that this has to be right Haley because the last time I gave my heart to someone that made me a better person everything turned out perfectly. You made me who I am today Haley, and I will always love you for that. Thank you for giving me the best years of my life. I'll always love you Haley, but I know that you would want me to follow my heart."

He put his fingers to his lips and touched them to the headstone. Haley would always be in his heart, but he was right he had to move on without her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake woke up to find Emily gone, and a letter lying on his pillow.

_Dear Jake, _

_I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work. I love you, but loves not enough in our case. I'll send for the rest of my things. I hope you have a good life because you deserve it. _

Jake was shocked. He then noticed her engagement ring was also lying on the bed.

.....................................................................................

Emily was sitting in her car looking at a picture of her and Nathan. "I'm going to get you back no matter what it takes."

**Please Review! **


	105. Ep19Ch5 Happy Ever After

**Episode 19 Ch. 5 Happy Ever After**

Brooke and Nathan were getting married in a small church close to their house. They wanted to make it more about their family than anything else.

Nathan had already made it to the church, and Brooke was getting ready at their house. He had arranged for carriages to pick her and the others up from the house. It was going to be a fairytale, and they were going to get their happy ever after.

Brooke was standing in front of her bedroom mirror looking at her dress. It was a Brooke Davis original and no one else would ever wear the same dress. "Wow B. Davis you look hot," Peyton told her.

"I know," Brooke smiled. "I am after all Brooke Davis."

"Not after today," Peyton told her.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married in an hour to the man of my dreams."

Peyton laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're marrying my first real boyfriend. God Brooke you're marrying the guy that took my virginity," Peyton told her quietly.

"Well need I remind you my friend, you are married to Lucas, and if I remember correctly I took his virginity," Brooke smiled deviously. They were never sure if Brooke was Lucas' first because he had never admitted it, but they had always thought that she had.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Then I guess we're even."

"I love you P. Scott," Brooke hugged her best friend.

"I love you too, and I am so happy for you. You deserve nothing but the best."

"Thanks," Brooke was trying to hold back her tears. "I never thought that I would find this kind of happiness again. I loved Chase so much, and I couldn't imagine my life without him, and now I have Nathan, and I can't believe that I got lucky twice."

"You are after all Brooke Davis," Peyton hugged her again, and they laughed.

…………………………………….

Nathan was pacing back and forth in the church when Lucas found him, "What's up little brother? You act like you are getting married or something."

"I don't know I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to go wrong," Nathan told him.

"Come on man nothing is going to go wrong," Lucas tried to tell him.

Nathan shook his head, "When Haley and I got married the second time I thought that something bad was going to happen, and it did."

"You're just being ridiculous Nate. Everything is going to go perfect. You are about to marry Brooke Davis man get over yourself."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm always right," Lucas laughed.

…………………………..……………………

Isabella walked over to her mom. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress, and she looked spectacular. "Hey mom you got a minute?"

"Always, you look amazing by the way."

"I look just like my mom," she smiled. "I want you to have this," Isabella pulled out a heart necklace.

"That's yours."

"You gave it to me, and now I want you to wear it on your special day."

"Um I don't Bell," Brooke shook her head.

"Daddy would want you to wear it. He always wanted you to be happy. I remember when I was five and asked about my daddy, and you told me that he was the most amazing man you had ever met, and that he wanted me to be happy, and then you gave me this. You said that daddy bought it for me before he died, and he wanted me to wear it forever, and when I wore it I could think of him even if I had no memories of him." Isabella smiled. "I think daddy would want you to wear it now."

Brooke hugged her daughter, "I love you baby."

"I love you too mom. Okay so let me out it on you."

…………………………………….

Jamie, Eligh, Hunter, and Chase walked into the church. "Hey there's my men." Nathan said as he walked towards them.

"So dad we have the car in the back just in case you decide you want to ditch this thing," Eligh smiled.

"Not gonna happen," Nathan shook his head.

"Good cause I think it would suck," Chase told him. "I'm looking forward to having you as my dad."

"I'm looking forward to being your dad," Nathan shook his hand, and then pulled him into a hug.

Chase had never really had a father, and he was glad that Nathan was going to be that father figure for him.

………………………………………..

Elizabeth was sitting on Brooke's bed when her phone started going off. It was a text message that said come outside. Elizabeth smiled and walked downstairs. When she opened the door she saw Noah standing in front of her. She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, but he leaned in and kissed her.

"Wow," she said when they finally pulled apart.

"That's what I'm doing here."

"I think you should do it again," she said as she pulled him in to another kiss.

…………………………………………….

Ashton was visiting Tyler since Elizabeth couldn't do it anymore. "Hi there buddy, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that all of this happened to you. You deserved so much better, but I don't blame Elizabeth for moving on. She should have." She looked at him. He wasn't anything like he used to be, "I should probably go, but I wanted you to know that I guess things happen for a reason, and I guess that this happened to bring Elizabeth and I together. Because she is the best friend that I have ever had." Ashton kissed his forehead, and walked to the door.

She never expected to hear what she heard before she went to leave. "Elizabeth," Tyler said weakly and slowly.

Ashton thought that maybe she was dreaming. She turned around slowly to see Tyler moving his hands, "Elizabeth." He didn't say anything other than Elizabeth.

…………………………………………..

Jacey and Breanne were ready for the wedding. "You do know that bed rest means bed rest," Jacey told Breanne.

"I'm fine Jacey. I don't need to be in a bed all the freaking time. I'm good I promise, and I'll be sitting down most of the time."

Keith walked in without even knocking. "Hey baby," Jacey said as she saw him. "We're ready can you believe it?"

He shook his head, "I can't take you to the wedding."

"Why not?"

"Something came up and I've got to deal with it."

"Like what?" she was getting frustrated.

"It doesn't matter, I'll talk to you later." He went to leave.

"Keith," she yelled but he didn't listen. "Damn it," she threw her purse down. "I've got to follow him."

"What?"

"I'm gonna follow him. He's up to no good, and I've got to stop him."

"I'm coming with you," Breanne told her.

"You can't."

"I can, and I am. Let's go," Breanne said as she headed to the door.

……………………………………..

Lily and Spencer were standing outside of the church holding hands. "I can't believe your brother grounded you. I thought he was cooler than that."

"Yeah me too, but I was totally wrong." She had decided not to tell Spencer that Lucas had forbidden her from seeing him.

Summer and Jeremy walk up, "Oh my God, you're back together," Summer shouted.

Lily smiled, "Yeah we are definitely back together."

"Wow this is like huge," Summer looked at Jeremy. "Aren't they cute together?"

"I guess, but I think you are way cuter," He kissed her. "Let's go inside and give them their space."

"Bye guys, congratulations….I was always rooting for the two of you," Summer said as she took Jeremy's hand, and they walked inside.

"You know what I have wanted to do since I got here?" Spencer asked her.

"What?"

"Kiss you," Spencer leaned in and they started kissing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucas said as he interrupted their romantic moment.

"Luke," Lily shook her head. "We were just kissing."

"I specifically told you that you weren't allowed to see him," this came as a surprise to Spencer.

"Well I think that rule sucks," she told him.

"I don't care if you think it sucks. He's an ass, and I don't want you anywhere near him."

Lucas looked at Spencer, "You stay away from her or else I'll make you pay."

"I hate you," Lily said without thinking.

"Lily," Spencer tried to calm her down. He didn't want her saying something she might regret.

"No, Spencer I hate him. He's always trying to control me."

"I'm protecting you," he was trying to hide the fact that her words had indeed hurt him.

"Well STOP I don't protecting from Spencer. Come on let's go," She grabbed Spencer's hand.

"No Lily you're grounded, and you're not going anywhere."

"Try to stop me," she said as she pushed past Lucas. He was infuriated but decided not to follow her. He wanted to give them both time to calm down.

…………………………….

Jamie was sitting down in the church when Becky came up behind him. "Hey gorgeous," he kissed her.

"You have to come with me," she blurted out.

He was confused, "Come where?"

"I want you to come on tour with me."

"I can't," he told her sadly.

"Yes you can. You can sing a duet with me. Mia thought it would be cool if we did a song together and sang it on the road. All you have to do is say yes."

Jamie didn't say anything. He wanted to go, but he didn't know how his dad would feel about it.

……………………………

"Hey Brooke the carriages are here," Deb told Brooke.

"If you guys don't mind I would like to stay here, and come in a few minutes by myself."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, please," Brooke smiled.

"Okay sure, we'll see you at the church," Peyton and the others walked outside.

Brooke stared in the mirror and took a deep breath.

**Okay So tell me what you thought. I'm dying to know. **


	106. Ep19Ch6 No Happy Ending

**Episode 19 Ch. 6 No Happy Ending **

Brooke is standing in front of the mirror looking at the necklace that Isabella had given her. She smiled and also had tears in her eyes, "I loved you so much Chase Adams, and I honestly thought that I would spend the rest of my life with you, but like they say things happen for reason. I love Nathan with all that I am, and I think you would be happy for me." She looked in the mirror again. She smiled and turned around to see Emily standing behind her.

…………………………………

Peyton and the others are getting out of the carriages. Lucas comes outside, "Where's the bride?"

"She's coming. She needed a few minutes alone."

"Oh," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she could always tell when something was bothering him.

"It's nothing," he sighed again.

"Okay stop lying, and tell me what is bothering you because I always know when there is something bothering you."

"Lily told me she hated me," he said sadly.

"What did you do?"

He squinted his eyes, "Why do you think that I did something?"

"Because you are pretty protective when it comes to your sister."

"I forbid her from seeing Spencer," he admitted.

"Lucas, she loves him."

"He hurt her, and I'm not going to let him do that again."

"Lucas you need to talk to your sister rationally and calmly. You can't protect her from everything."

"But I can sure and the hell try." Lucas walked off shaking his head.

…………………………..

Spencer is driving his car, and Lily is in the passenger seat fussing. "My brother is such a jerk. I hate him."

"Don't say that," he snapped at her. "Your brother has been there for you every single time that you have needed him so I know that you don't hate him."

"But…."

"You're just mad at him right now. I can't say that I don't blame him for worrying about our relationship."

"Spencer I can't believe you are taking his side." She was mad.

"I'm not taking sides Lily. I love you, but I screwed up, and I know that I'm damn lucky that you forgave me."

"I forgave you because I love you."

He pulls into his drive way. "I love you too. That is why I want you to go back to the wedding and make up with your brother."

"No," she shook her head.

"Yes, go back, apologize, and make things right with him. I'll be here when you get back. You can take my car."

"I want you to go with me."

He smiled, "I think it would be best if you went alone, but I'll be here when you get back." He kissed her. "I'll wait right here. You drive safe okay."

"I will, and you better wait for me."

"I would wait for you forever." He kissed her more passionately.

"I've missed that."

"Me too."

……………………………..

Keith walks into the warehouse unaware that Breanne and Jacey aren't far behind him. When he enters the building Vance and his boys are already beating on Trey and his other brothers. No one sees him come in. Keith remembers Trey telling him that there was a gun in the drawer next to the door. Keith slowly opens the drawer and grabs the gun.

He walks slowly towards them and yells, "Get off of them."

Vance stops hitting Spencer and turns around. Vance was a rather buff boy. He was much bigger than Trey or any of the other guys.

"I didn't know we were playing with guns. I love playing with guns," Vance said as he pulled out his gun. "I would have used mine a long time ago."

Keith moves closer to them angling himself between Vance and the door.

"Shoot him," Trey screams.

"I think that you should just leave," Keith told Vance. "I don't want to pull the trigger."

"You won't."

"Pull it Keith," Trey wanted him dead.

Keith was shaking with the gun in his hands. The door to the warehouse opened and Breanne and Jacey entered. "Leave," Keith screamed. "Go it is too dangerous."

Jacey was shocked that Keith had a gun.

"Leave," he kept screaming.

But before they could leave Vance smiles and points his gun at Jacey and shoots. Breanne pushes her out of the way, and the bullet hits her in the chest.

"Noooo…." Keith screamed.

Jacey was shaking and in shock. She runs to her friends side as Breanne laid on the floor bleeding. Keith drops his gun and runs to Breanne's side. He picks Breanne up. "We've got to get her to the hospital."

Jacey was unable to form words.

Vance was laughing. He had moved closer to the door. "Nobody messes with Vance because I am the….." Before he could finish bragging Trey took Keith's gun and shot him in the back.

"Damn you," Trey said almost emotionless.

………………………………………..

Elizabeth was smiling at Noah and when she turned around she saw her mom smiling behind her. "What ya smiling at?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You know my boyfriend."

Peyton looked surprised, "I thought…."

"I came to the realization that Tyler was never going to wake up, and I needed to move on."

Peyton put her arm around her daughter, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Have you seen your brother?"

"No, I don't think he is here." Elizabeth told her disappointed mother.

……………………..

Ashton was still in the hospital trying to get a hold of Elizabeth. She gets her voicemail again, "Damn, Elizabeth this is Ashton again. I know you are at the wedding, but I really need you to call me back as soon as you can. It is really important."

……………………..

Jake was at home still looking at the letter and engagement ring when Rob and Jenny came in. "Dad, what's going on?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone," was all he could say.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"She doesn't love me."

Jenny sat next to her father. "Dad do you think she would try to stop Nathan and Brooke's wedding?"

"Maybe," he didn't want to talk about any of it. His heart couldn't take much more heartbreak.

"We could go to the wedding and see if she is there."

He shrugged, "I guess."

…………………………

Emily looked scared as she stood in front of Brooke. "Emily what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I need Nathan," she said shaking.

"Nathan's at the church."

"This was supposed to be my day."

Brooke was beginning to get scared, "Emily I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"No, no you can't marry him." She stopped Brooke from leaving.

"Emily," she pleaded.

Emily was shaking and crying. Brooke slowly started towards the door. Emily pushed her back. "No you can't marry him….he is mine."

"You have Jake, Emily. He love you."

"He's not Nathan," she yelled.

Brooke knew that she had to get out of the house before something bad happened. "Listen Emily, we'll go to the church together and talk to Nathan. We'll tell him how you feel." She extended her hand to Emily. "Come on we'll tell him together." She would do anything to get away from Emily.

Brooke was able to walk past Emily. Emily followed behind her. "Everything is going to be okay."

They were about to walk down the stairs when Emily started shaking her head. "It's not fair you got everything you ever wanted."

"You can have Nathan"

"You lying BITCH," she yelled.

Before she knew what she had done Brooke was falling down the stairs. "Oh my God, I didn't mean too." She screamed.

Brooke was lying on the floor not moving, and Emily stepped over her. She ran out of the house crying. The carriage driver saw her.

…………………………………..

Lily had made it to the church, but she was still too mad at Lucas. She decided to turn around and go back to Spencer's instead of talking to Lucas.

……………………………………………….

Nathan walked to the back of the church to find out why Brooke wasn't there yet. "Peyton where the hell is she?"

"She'll be here."

"She should have already been here," Nathan snapped. He was worried about her.

"Nate it's for you," Chase handed him the phone. He had been put in charge of Nathan's cell phone for the day.

"Hello…yeah….yeah….okay I'm on my way," Nathan hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"The carriage guy said Brooke hasn't come out yet, but some woman came out crying."

Jake, Jenny, and Rob arrive at the church. "It was probably Emily. She broke up with me so she could be with you."

"No," Nathan shook his head thinking of all the possibilities.

"She still loves you."

"I've got to get to the house."

"I'll go with you," Lucas told him.

"No I've got to do this alone. I'll be back with my bride."

Nathan ran out of the church. Peyton looked at Jake. She could tell he was heartbroken, and she hated to see him like that.

…………………………………..

Lily was on her way back to Spencer's house.

Emily was driving to the wedding, and talking to herself. "It shouldn't have happened this way. She could be dead. Oh God."

She decided to do the right thing, and call for help. Her purse was on the floor board, and she reached down to get it. She was going a lot faster than she should have been going. She dropped her phone again. She was crying and shaking and could barely see anything in front of her. She started swerving in the road.

Lily saw the car coming for her, but before she could do anything about it the car rammed into her head on.

Screams

……………………

Nathan walked into his house to find Brook lying at the bottom of the stairs. "No, no, not again, no." He remembered walking in and finding Haley lying at the bottom of the stairs. "I won't lose you too. I can't lose you."

**The End of Episode 19**

**I know some of you aren't going to be happy with this episode because all of the drama, but I felt it needed to be done. I was actually pleased with this chapter because I like drama, and I think every good story operates on it. **

**I only have one more episode to write and part two will be over. **

**Here's some spoilers for episode 20: **

**Brooke is determined to get her happy ending no matter what. **

**Lucas feels guilty **

**Keith gets hit with a shocking reality **

**While unconscious Lily dreams of a completely different life **

**Breanne tells Jacey to take care of her baby **


	107. Ep20Ch1 Lifeless

**Episode 20 Ch.1 Lifeless **

"_They say when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes," Lily's voice. _

Flashes of them loading Brooke into the ambulance, Breanne being wheeled into surgery, and Jacey wiping tears from her eyes, and Lily jammed into the car.

"_I'm not sure if that's true, but I guess we'll all find out eventually," Lily's voice again. _

Lucas and Peyton are trying to reassure the guest that the wedding is still going to happen.

Isabella is beginning to worry, "Where's my mom?"

Lucas' phone rings, "Hello…Nathan calm down. Yeah we're on our way," panic filled his body.

"Uncle Luke," Isabella said.

"Lucas," she said almost at the same time as Isabella.

"We've all got to get to the hospital. Elizabeth I need you to take care of the guest. Reassure them that everything is okay, and we will call them later."

"My mom has been hurt hasn't she?" Chase asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I don't know the details, but I know we need to go," Lucas honestly told him.

……………….

The two cars were flipped over, and one of them was on fire, and the other was in the ditch. There were people everywhere, and an ambulance finally arrives.

Lucas and Peyton come upon the accident. "What the hell happened here?" he knew it looked bad.

"We should have gone the other way."

"Damn it's a bad accident."

She shook her head, "It doesn't look like there are any survivors."

"Nope," he closed his eyes.

"You should turn around."

"I can't. There are people behind me."

They finally get the person out of the vehicle that is not on fire. It is Lily.

"They got someone out," he takes another look. "Oh my God that's Spencer's car." He takes his seatbelt off, "Lily, Lily," he runs to the car.

"Sir," the police officer stops him.

"That's my sister," he screamed.

"I'm sorry sir you have to stay back."

…………………………

Jacey was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Keith stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. She pushed him away. "Don't ever touch me again," she yelled at him.

"Jacey," he pleaded with her.

"No, if they die it is all on you."

Keith knew she was right. Breanne and her baby could die and it would be all his fault.

……………………….

Nathan was in another part of the hospital when the Doctor came in. "Are you here for Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, I'm her fiancé."

"She's going to need surgery to stop the bleeding."

"Can I see her first," Nathan just wanted to see her.

"I don't see why not. She's awake and alert."

"Is she going to be okay?" Nathan asked hoping for a yes.

"We're going to do everything we can for her, but it is hard to tell right now."

The scene changes to Nathan walking into Brooke's hospital room. She opens her eyes to see him. "Hey," she says weakly.

"I love you," he took her hands.

"Let's get married. I want to be your wife."

"Brooke," he shook his head.

"Call the minister and let's get married right now."

"You have to have surgery baby," he didn't want to face the reality.

"I won't have the surgery until I'm your wife," Nathan smiled because although she was sick and could be dying she was still feisty and bossy.


	108. Ep20Ch2 Fight to Survive

**Episode 20 Ch.2 Fight to Survive **

Elizabeth and Noah walk into her house with Sophie, Savannah, Charlie, and Millie. "Derek said that they were going to come over to help with the kids."

"Good," Noah let out a sigh. He wasn't great with kids.

"Is something wrong with mommy Brooke?" Millie asked sadly.

"Everything is going to be okay," Noah reassured the little girl.

The house phone started ringing, "Hello, Scott residence."

"Where's your cell phone? I've been trying to call you," Ashton said in panic.

"I turned it off for the wedding. What's wrong? Why do you sound so upset?"

"He wants you," she said really fast. "He's asking for you," she told her hoping she would know what she was talking about.

Elizabeth knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh, listen I've got to go, but I hope it all works out."

"Liz wait no," but Elizabeth hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Noah asked curiously.

"Ashton was just freaking out about some music or something. I told her I had bigger problems to worry about."

Noah touches her shoulder, "Well I'm here for you."

"That's good to know," she smiled lightly. She was trying not to think about Tyler.

The phone rang again, "Ash not a…"

"Elizabeth it's me. I need you to bring Millie and Sophie to the hospital."

……………………………….

Lucas and Peyton arrive at the hospital as they wheel Lily pass them. Peyton was trying to comfort Lucas. "It's going to be okay Luke."

"You don't know that Peyton. I could lose her just like I lost my mom, Keith, and Haley. And then there's Brooke. We could lose her too."

She turned him towards her and grabbed his face gently with her hands. "Everybody is going to be okay. I refuse to believe any different."

Keith walks out of the waiting room, "Mom," he is shocked to see them there.

She saw blood on his shirt. "Oh my God Keith," she started to panic.

"Mom what's going on?"

Lucas was mad. "Your Aunt Brooke has been hurt, and Lily was in a car accident. Why are you here?"

Keith didn't want to tell them the truth yet, "Breanne's having her baby," it wasn't a complete and total lie.

…………………………………….

The doctor came into see Jacey, "How's my friend?"

"We had to do an emergency c-section to save the baby. Ms. Carter is in serious condition, but we're going to do whatever we can to save her."

"How's the baby?"

"He's in the NICU right now, but everything seems to be fine. He weighed five pounds six ounces. She was close to her due date so I don't know why he wouldn't be fine."

"Just save his mom please. She's all he's got."

"She's in surgery right now with Dr. Tomlin. But as soon as he is done you should be able to see her."

Jacey continued to take slow deep breaths.

…………………………………

Keith was still with his mom and dad when Vance was wheeled into the hospital. He looked lifeless.

………………………………….

Andy and Michelle were at the café. "We should probably go help Elizabeth with the kids."

"Yeah," her phone range. "Hello, yes this is she…excuse me…no….oh my God," she hangs up.

"What is it baby?" he saw that her face had almost turned pale white.

"Um….Spencer's car was in an accident. They don't know if he was in it because they can't find his body," She had already started crying.

"We'll go to his house. He's gonna be fine. Everything is going be okay," he takes her in his arms to reassure him.

………………………….

Jake came upon the wreckage. "Dad is that…."

"Yeah," Jake gets out of the car. "Excuse me sir," he points to the car. "Were there any survivors?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that is private information."

"She was my fiancé….that's her car."

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "We got here too late, but the girl in the other car was breathing when they took her to the hospital."

…………………………

Spencer is at home. He picks up the phone and gets Lily's voicemail. "Hey baby I was just wondering how the wedding went. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

He hangs up the phone. He turns around to see his mom and Andy standing behind him.

"Thank God you're okay," Michelle said as she ran towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay," he was confused.

"Your mother got a call that your car was in an accident," Andy told him.

Fear filled Spencer's heart, "What? Oh my God….Lily was driving my car."

……………………………

Lily is on the operating table surrounded by surgeons and nurses.

Her monitor starts beeping, "We are losing her."

"Come on Lily you've got to stay with us."

_Lily is in her bed asleep, "Come on Lily you've got to wake up sweetie." Lily opens her eyes to see her mom smiling back at her._

"_Mom, five more minutes please," she begged. _

"_I gave you five more minutes five minutes ago," Karen told her. _

_Lily groaned and got out of bed. _

_The scene changes to Lily walking downstairs to see Keith cooking breakfast. "There's my girl." _

"_Hey daddy, what ya go cooking?" _

"_Pancakes of course," he smiled at her. _

"_I knew there was a reason I loved you." She gave her dad big hug. _

…………………………

Elizabeth and Noah walk into the hospital with the kids. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan called and told me to bring Millie to the hospital."

Nathan walks into the waiting room, "Hey guys, the minister is on his way."

"What?" Peyton was confused.

"Brooke wants to get married before the surgery."

"What happened to mom?" Chase asked.

"She fell down the stairs." Nathan didn't want to tell them everything.

"Like mom," Jamie noticed.

"She's gonna be okay. She will be….she has to be," Nathan told them.

……………………………

_Lily is walking into school when someone taps her on the shoulder. She smiles when she turns around, "Uncle Dan," she gives him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're back." _

**Alright please let me know what you think. I'm going to try to post as many as I can get finished today. **


	109. Ep20Ch3 Marriages Surgeries Dreams

**Episode 20 Ch.3 Marriages, Surgeries, and Dreams **

Brooke is lying on her bed with Nathan standing on one side of her, and the minister is on the other side. Their kids are in the room with them, and Deb, Peyton, and Luke are standing outside looking in through the window.

They exchange vows and rings, and the minister pronounces them man and wife. Nathan kisses his bride, and there is not a dry eye in the room.

…………………………..

_Lily is at her locker when Jamie walks up to her. "Your grandpa is back in town," Lily tells him. _

"_Yeah I know I can't wait to see him. I'm sure my mom will invite him over tonight." _

"_That sounds cool." _

"_You know there is a part tonight." _

_She shrugs, "Okay." _

"_Oh come on stop being a nerd," Jamie teased her. _

"_I have a lot of studying to do, and Jenny is coming home," she wasn't much of a partier. _

"_I know, and she's coming to the party. You need to get a life Lily Scott." _

_She points at her books, "This is my life James Lucas Scott. Maybe you should try studying ever now and then." _

………………………..

Back at the hospital Jamie is sitting with his head in his hands. "Hey baby," Becky rubs his back.

"I can't believe all of this is happening."

"They are all going to be fine."

"I hope you're right because our family can't take any more tragedy."

………………………

Chase walks over to Isabella. "It's going to be okay. Things are going to turn out different this time." She breaks down in his arms.

……………………

Summer and Jeremy are at home. "I feel like we should be at the hospital."

"They will call us when they have more news on Brooke."

Summer phone rings, and they both kind of laugh. "You have good timing. Hello dad, oh okay we're on our way."

"What's wrong?"

"Lily was in a car accident. It is really bad."

………………………

_Lily is sitting at a lunch table by herself. Jeremy walks over to her. "Hey." _

"_Hey," she always got nervous around him. _

"_What's up?" _

"_Oh you know just studying," she smiled. She had the biggest crush on him, but he was the star of the basketball team, and she was just a nerd. _

"_Cool, can I sit here?" _

"_Sure," she was excited. _

"_So after the game tonight there is a big party. I was wondering if you were gonna go." _

_She smiled, "I um sure." _

"_Great I can't wait until tonight." He smiled. _

_She was so excited. She had always dreamed of dating Jeremy Williams, and now she might have her chance. _

………………………………..

Elizabeth was at the vending machine when Ashton saw her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ashton asked her.

"Brooke was hurt, and Lily was hurt, and everything is messed up right now."

"Everything but the fact that your boyfriend woke up this morning," Ashton told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "My boyfriend is Noah. I waited for Tyler for months, and I'm finished with waiting."

"You don't have to wait anymore. He's awake."

"And he's not my boyfriend anymore," Elizabeth walked off. Ashton sighed. She had no idea what she was going to tell Tyler.

……………………………..

The doctor came in to see Jacey, "You can see your friend now," he told her.

"How did the surgery go?"

"We were able to remove the bullet, but there is still a chance for infection. We are going to watch her closely and make sure that her fever doesn't spike."

"But there's a chance," Jacey was scared.

"Breanne is still not out of the clear. I'm sorry."

Jacey was trying to hold back her tears.

The scene changes to Jacey walking into Breanne's hospital room. Jacey couldn't believe how pale and weak she looked. "Jacey," Breanne said weakly as she saw Jacey come in.

"Hi," she was trying to hold it together for her friend.

"Have you seen my little boy yet?"

"Not yet but I heard that he did so good. You're gonna be so proud of him."

"I need you to promise me something Jacey," Breanne had tears in her eyes.

"Anything."

"I need you to take care of my baby. Make sure that he has everything he could possibly ever want."

"You're gonna be able to do that Breanne. I know it."

"Jacey there's a chance that I could die, and I need you to promise me that you are going to take care of him. I trust you with him."

Jacey didn't want to say yes because then she would be admitting that Breanne might die. "Yes Breanne I'll take care of him if I have too, but I don't think that I'm gonna have too. I think you're going to be able to do that when you get better."

Breanne smiled, "You were always the optimistic one."

"I have to be for both of us."

"I want his name to be Carter Jace Michaels."

"I thought you had decided on something else."

"I had but Ryan always wanted his name to be Carter, and that's what is going to be." Breanne smiled. "Will you go see him for me please?"

"Yeah," Jacey finally let tears escape her eyes.

"Tell him that his mommy loves him very, very much."

"I will, but I think he already knows it."

…………………………….

Keith was sitting alone until Elizabeth sat beside him. "So you want to tell me why you're here?"

"My family is in trouble," he snapped at her.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?"

He took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter Keith. What happened today?"

"I made a lot of mistakes Elizabeth, and I can't take them back."

"What did you do?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Breanne could die, and if she does it will be all my fault."

Elizabeth was shocked. She hugged her brother tightly.

……………………………..

Jacey was in the NICU with baby Carter. He was absolutely beautiful. He looked a lot like Breanne. She touched his small hand, "Hey Carter, I'm your Aunt Jacey, and I wanted to tell you that everything is going to be okay. I promise. And your mommy loves you so much, and soon enough she's going to be in here with you telling you that herself."

………………………………

_Keith is at home watching television when Dan comes in. "Hey big brother." _

"_Hey," Keith smiled. "I'm glad you're back little brother." _

"_Me too," Dan sat down beside him. "You know I've been thinking about a lot of things lately Keith, and I'm glad that we finally came to an understanding. I'm glad that we became close." _

"_Me too Dan, I always wanted us to be close." _

"_It took a lot of work, but I finally saw the error of my ways. I'm happy that you have let me be apart of Lily's life. She's an amazing girl." _

_Lily walks in, "I'm right on time." _

"_Hey there's my pretty girl," Keith gets up and hugs my daughter. _

"_Hey Uncle Dan." _

"_Hey Lily." _

_Lucas, Peyton, and a much younger Keith(But they call him Sawyer because Keith isn't dead in Lily's dream) and Elizabeth walk in. Peyton is pregnant. "Hey guys," Lily told them. _

"_Aunt Lily can we play in your room?" Sawyer asked. He is about ten. _

"_Sure go ahead but don't break anything." _

"_We won't we promise," Elizabeth and Sawyer run upstairs. _

"_They are too cute," Lily told their parents. _

"_Yeah well they are a handful," Peyton laughed. _

"_So Peyton do you know what you are having yet?" Dan asked. _

"_I'm having a little girl," Peyton told him. _

"_That's great." _

"_Yeah we're pretty happy about it," Lucas told them. _

"_Are you gonna leave the kids here tonight while you go out and celebrate your anniversary?" Keith asked. _

"_Yeah if that's okay," Peyton smiled. _

"_Of course." _

"_How many years has it been?" Dan asked. _

"_Eleven years today," Lucas smiled. "The happiest years of my life." _

"_Yeah well it took you long enough to finally admit that you loved me." _

"_I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to hurt Brooke." _

"_Yeah well I think you guys hurt Brooke anyways," Lily laughed. _

"_Lucas hasn't always been the smartest person when it comes to women." _

"_I have apologized to Brooke over and over again about the almost wedding." _

"_Me too," Peyton said. "But it's been eleven years and she still hasn't spoken to either one of us." _

"_Maybe one day, things have a way of working out sometimes," Lily told them. "Right dad?" _

"_Right baby girl." He looked back at Dan and nodded his head._

………………………………

Ashton walked back into Tyler's hospital room. "I thought you were getting Elizabeth."

"She's um busy, but she'll be here soon."

"Good I can't to see her," he smiled. "I fought for her, and I woke up for her."

………………………………

Lucas was still pacing back and forth when Spencer, Andy, and Michelle came in. Lucas looked at him angrily. "This is all your fault," he pushed Spencer.

"Lucas," Andy stepped in between them.

"He did this."

"Lucas," Peyton grabbed his shoulder.

"If she wouldn't have been with him she would be fine right now. I swear to God you better stay away from her, and you better hope she is okay because if she isn't you won't be either."

Lucas glared at him, and Spencer actually looked scared.

"Mr. Scott," doctor walked in.

"Yeah."

"Lily is out of surgery, but she is still unconscious."

"What does that mean?"

"She has a broken leg, we had to remove her spleen, but we're not sure the extent of her head trauma. We have to wait until she wakes up."

"She will wake up though, right?"

"We just have to give her time."

The doctor walked out of the room, and Peyton put her arm around Lucas' shoulder. She knew that it was going to be a long ride to Lily's recovery.

**AN: Okay so in Lily's dream a lot of things are different. Keith didn't die in the shooting. Him and Dan made up. Lucas and Peyton didn't get together until after college. He stayed with Brooke and broke her heart when he said Peyton's name on the alter. Lily isn't the popular cheerleader. **

**I only have two or three more chapters left and then this part is over. I'm trying to get it finished today so hopefully i will. **


	110. Ep20Ch4 Dreams Fights I Love You

**Episode 20 Ch.4 Dreams, Fights, and I love You**

Lucas and Peyton are holding hands in Lily's room. Lily has cuts and bruises all on her face. She has a few bandages, and her leg is broken.

Lucas shakes his head, "I hate seeing her like this. It just isn't fair."

"The doctor said that she is going to wake up Lucas. We just have to give her time."

Lucas dropped his head, "The last thing she said to me was she hated me. God, I should have talked to her rationally. I've been a horrible brother."

Peyton grabs his shoulders, "Lucas you have been an amazing brother, and Lily did not mean what she said, and you know it."

"This is all my fault."

"Luke," she said discouragingly.

"Yeah I blamed it on Spencer, but honestly it all comes back on me. I was supposed to take care of her, and I failed. God I failed miserably."

"Lucas you are doing a great job with her. She loves you, and she's gonna wake up."

He walked over to Lily's bed and took her hand, "Listen to me Lil you've got to wake up. I need you to wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am for yelling at you. I just wanted what was best for you, and this is not it. I love you Lily."

…………………………..

_Lily and Jenny are in her bedroom getting ready for the party. "I can't believe goody two shoes Lily Scott is actually going to a party. You do know there will be drinking at this party." Jenny laughed. _

"_I don't plan on drinking besides Jeremy is going to be there." _

_Jenny rolled her eyes, "You and Jeremy are never gonna happen." _

"_Thanks for the encouragement best friend." _

"_Sorry," she apologized. "I just think that you would be more suited for a sweet guy." _

"_Jeremy is a sweet guy." _

"_Yeah well he has a girlfriend Lily. I don't want you to get your hopes up."_

_Lily came out of her closet wearing a blue tank top, blue jean jacket, and jeans. "How do I look?" _

"_Like a G Rated movie," Jenny smiled. _

"_I like this outfit." _

"_It's cute if you're going to church, but you my friend are going to a party. You got to show a little skin." _

"_Like you," Lily mocked. _

"_Well yeah I mean it's worked for me. I have a boyfriend." _

"_You and Jamie have been dating since you were like three. You should be married by now." _

"_Gives us a few more months, and we might be," Jenny walks into her closet. "Try this Miss Virgin." _

_Lucas walks in right when she says that. "Luke," Lily smiled. _

"_I'm not even going to ask what you guys were talking about." _

"_It's probably safer that way," Jenny smiled. _

"_Hey Jen can I talk to my sister for a minute?" Lucas asked. _

"_Sure no problem," Jenny hands her the outfit she picked out. "Here you are going to look so hot in this." _

_Lily laid the outfit on her bed, "So what's up?" _

"_I've just been thinking a lot about how I always wanted us to be closer than we are." _

"_We're close Luke," Lily told him. He hadn't always lived in Tree Hill, and they didn't hang out a lot, but he was all in all a good brother. _

"_No," he shook his head. "I don't really know anything about your life. I'm kind of like an outsider." _

"_There's not really much to tell. I work at the café, I study, and I study some more." _

"_What about boys?" _

_Lily laughed, "Lucas that is kind of personal, and there aren't any yet." _

"_Yet?" he questioned. _

"_Lucas you're my brother I don't have to tell you all of these things. That is what dad is for. Sorry buddy, but I love going to the river court and stuff with you, but the personal things are dad's." _

"_Right," Lucas sighed. "I just want you to know that I love you." _

"_I love you too Luke," she gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Now go so I can get dressed." _

_Lucas looked at the outfit again. "I think you should wear what you have on. Dad isn't going to approve of the one Jenny picked out." _

"_That's why I'm going to wear something over the one Jenny picked out." _

"_And then you are going to change when you get to the party." _

"_Maybe," she smiled. "Maybe not." _

_Lucas shook his head and walked out of the room. He wanted to be closer to his sister, but she didn't need him most of the time. _

……………………………………

Jenny was outside on her dad's porch. Rob walks outside and hands her some tea. "Thanks, how's my dad?"

"He's not really talking."

"I feel so bad for him. He deserved so much better than all of this. He's a good man," she was so confused about everything that had happened. "Emily was supposed to love him."

"It's all over the news," Rob informed her. "They aren't giving out much information. We don't know who was in the other car or even if the accident was Emily's fault."

"I hope for my dad's sake that it turns out that it wasn't her fault and that maybe she was coming to tell him that she loved him."

He rubbed her shoulder, "I wish I could tell you that was true, but the way her car landed it looks like she was headed to the wedding."

"She could have been looking for my dad."

"Or Nathan….Emily could have done something to Brooke."

"I refuse to believe that the Emily I knew was capable of evil. She was a good person, and my dad loved her." She rest her head on his chest. He strokes her hair. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't sure that he could.

…………………………………..

Spencer was sitting alone when Summer sat beside him. "She's gonna be okay."

"I shouldn't have told her to go back to the wedding. Lucas is right. This is all my fault." He had tears in his eyes.

"This is not your fault."

"Lily could die, and I told her to go back to the wedding. I practically made her go back to the wedding."

Summer put her hand on his shoulder, "Through all the problems and fights Spencer you are the best thing that has ever happened to Lily, and she's not going to die because she has a whole hell of a lot more life to live."

Spencer didn't say anything, but at that moment he didn't know if he would ever be able to tell Lily how much he loved her, and that fact was killing him.

…………………………………

Brooke's Doctor walks into the waiting room, "Mr. Scott."

Nathan walks over to him, "How's my wife," he loved saying those words.

"Brooke's surgery went well. We're still monitoring her very closely. We want to make sure her fever doesn't rise, and her blood pressure stays low, but we think that all in all your wife was very lucky. We were able to stop the bleeding. She does have a broken arm and a slight concussion, but other than that she's going to be fine."

Everyone in the room could finally breathe again. "Can I see her?"

"She's actually asking for you," the doctor told him.

"Thank you doctor," Nathan shook his hand.

He turned around and hugged his mom. "Thank God," she whispered in his ear.

"Tell mom that we love her," Chase told Nathan.

"I will," he was so relieved.

The scene changes to Nathan walking into Brooke's room. "Hey beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi hot stuff," she smiled.

"You are so beautiful."

"And you are such a liar, but that's okay." Brooke smiled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Brooke had tears running down her face, "Emily came to the house. She wanted you, Nathan, but I told her you weren't there. Things got out of hand, and I fell down the stairs." Brooke shook her head, "I don't think that she meant to push me, but that's what happened. Am I gonna have to give my statement to the police?"

"Um baby Emily died on the way to the church," Nathan told her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about Lily and Breanne.

"What? How?" Brooke was still very weak when she spoke.

"She was in a car accident. She hit another car head on."

"Was it anyone that we know?" Brooke asked.

Nathan didn't want to lie to her, "Lily."

Brooke's eyes grew large. She tried to get up, but it was still very hard for her to move her soar body. "Is she?" she couldn't say the words.

"No, she's going to be fine we hope. We're waiting for her to wake up." Nathan told her.

Brooke's tears continued to roll down her face, "Poor Lucas, he can't lose someone else that he loves. That's just not fair."

"I know. I know," Nathan kissed her forehead. "I know how he feels. I was scared to death when I saw you lying on the floor. The last time I wasn't so lucky."

"Nathan I'm so sorry," she was still crying.

"No, No Brooke you have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault. God I love you." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely beautiful even with all of her bruises.

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

………………………….

Elizabeth is pacing back and forth when Noah stops her. "Hey do you want to get out of here and get something to eat?"

"No," Elizabeth told him. "I think I should stay, but you can go."

"I'm not leaving you. I love you."

Elizabeth looked at him shocked to hear him say that. He was just as shocked as she was. "I mean um I'm uh oh." He stuttered.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks," she walked off."

Noah shook his head. He was so stupid. Why did he have to tell her that? It was supposed to be his little secret.

Elizabeth rounded the corner and stopped. She leaned against the wall and cried.

……………………………

Jamie is hugging Becky. "Thank God she is okay."

"Yeah I don't know what I would have done if she would have died," Jamie told her.

"I know that this might not be the time or the place, but at the church I asked you to come on tour with me, and you never said anything. So is that a no?" she asked him. She was hoping that he was going to say no it was a yes.

"I don't know Becky. I want to go with you, but I have school, and my family."

"I know that all of those things are important to you, but I would love it if you came with me."

"I'll have to talk to my dad, but if he says okay then I'm definitely there because I want to be with you every second of every day." He leans in and kisses her.

……………………….

Jacey comes back into the waiting room where all the Scotts are sitting. She walks out of the waiting room after seeing Keith. He doesn't get the hint, and he follows her. "Jacey," he grabs her arm.

She pulls away, "Get the hell away from me," she screamed.

Lucas and Peyton were walking down the hall, but Keith didn't see them. "I'm sorry that this happened Jacey. I didn't mean for Breanne to get hurt."

Jacey is crying, "I begged you to stay away from Trey, but you didn't listen to me." She was shaking, "I loved you Keith."

"No you still love me Jacey. You still have to love me."

"No I don't have to love you Keith. You blew it," she snapped at him. "The moment that I walked in that building and saw you holding a gun at someone was the moment that you lost me, and I stopped loving you." She pushed him before walking off.

Keith turned around to see his dad and mom standing behind him. "Dad," he wasn't sure what they had heard.

"A gun," Peyton mumbled.

"It's not that bad."

"You had a gun," Lucas gave him a stern look. "What the hell happened today, Keith?"

"Its nothing I can't handle," Keith told them.

Lucas shook his head and grabbed Keith's shirt, "You can't handle it anymore Keith. You are out of control. I need to know what happened today, and I need to know right now."

"Lucas," Peyton said concerned.

Keith met his father's eyes. It was hard for him to look at his dad. "Jacey's just upset because Breanne went into labor. She's not thinking straight." He lied. He wasn't getting good at it.

Lucas shook his head and released his son from his grip, "You're lying to me, and I don't want you to talk to me until you can be honest with me. I'm sick of the lies." Lucas walked into the waiting room. Peyton looked at her son with such disappointment in her eyes. She then walked into the waiting room.

Keith dropped his head. He was in a lot of trouble, and he wasn't sure how to get himself out of it.

**Okay So I'm Kind Of Excited Because I Only Have Two More Chapters Left And I Will Be Done With This Story. I Can Tell You Guys There Is Going To Be A Big Twist At The End. At Least I Think It Is A Big Twist. **

**I Hope That I Can Get The Last Two Chapters Up Tonight But If I don't I'm Sorry. I Have A Test Tomorrow and One Wednesday, But I Would Much Rather Be Writing This Story. It Is A Lot More Fun. **

**Please Let Me Know What's On Your Mind. Reviews Can Help Me Decide If I Am Going To Do A Third Part. **


	111. Ep20Ch5 The Dreams The Thing

**Episode 20 Ch. 5 The Dream's the Thing **

Lucas and Peyton are sitting in the waiting room, "Thank God Brooke's okay."

"You can go see her if you want," Lucas told her.

"No I'm right where I want to be." Peyton kissed his forehead.

"Keith's lying to us."

"Luke," Peyton didn't want to talk about Keith. It was too painful to talk about.

"It's all my fault."

"You have to stop blaming yourself."

"I can't when it's my fault. We should have grounded him, and locked him in his room like you wanted to do."

Peyton shook her head, "That wouldn't have stopped this. Stop worrying honey. When we get home we will figure out all of this, but right now we just have to stay strong for Lily."

Lucas squeezed her hand and nodded his head in agreement. "We have to be strong for Lily."

………………………………

_Lily and Jenny are walking downstairs. Jenny is wearing a very revealing black dress while Lily is wearing her blue jean jacket buttoned up to the top and skirt with leggings. "Oh wow you two look cute," Karen told them. _

"_Thanks mom." _

"_You going anywhere special?" _

"_Just to this party," Lily told her mom. They had a very trusting relationship. _

"_Oh well be careful and have fun," Karen didn't like the fact that her daughter was going to a party, but she trusted Lily. _

"_We will," Jenny smiled. _

_Keith walked in, "There's my girl. Where you going?" _

"_A party," Lily told him. _

"_Oh okay," Keith smiled. He wasn't fond of the idea, but he was going to trust his daughter. _

_Lily gave her dad a hug, "Don't worry daddy everything is going to be okay. I promise. Bye guys I love you."_

"_We love you too," Keith smiled. His daughter was everything to him. _

_Keith walked over to Karen who was fixing a salad. "I love you wife," he smiled as he kissed her neck. _

"_I love you too." She smiled and held her hands out, "This is everything I have ever wanted. We're lucky that we have each other." _

"_I know some people never get this lucky. I'll tell ya Karen if I was to die tomorrow I would die a happy man." He kissed her again. _

"_Oh Keith Scott you are never allowed to leave me." _

_They kissed again. _

…………………………………….

_Lily and Jenny arrive at Jamie's house. "Hey boyfriend," Jenny smiled and then kissed Jamie. _

"_You are so damn hot," he smiled. _

"_James Lucas Scott watch your mouth," Haley demanded as she walked into the living room. "Aw there's my favorite daughter in law." Haley hugged Jenny. _

"_We're not married mom," Jamie told her. _

"_Yeah well one day," Haley hoped. She loved Jenny, and she was good for Jamie. "Where are you guys headed?" _

"_To the library," Jamie joked. _

"_You probably don't even know where the library is," Lily smiled. _

_Haley laughed, "Have fun at the party." _

"_How did ya know?" Jamie wondered. _

"_I'm magic," Haley smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Be good and take care of Lily." _

"_I don't need to taken care of Hales," Lily told her. Everyone thought it was there job to protect her, but she didn't need to be protected. _

"_I know Lily, but I got to give him something to do. I'll see you guys at twelve James Lucas Scott," She told him. _

_He hated having a curfew, "Mom," he groaned. _

"_You want to make it eleven," she smiled knowing what his answer was going to be. _

"_See ya at twelve," he said sadly. _

………………………………….

Nathan walks back into the waiting room. "How is she?" Isabella asked first.

"Mommy Brooke has to be okay," Millie said.

"Yeah, when can we see her?" Eligh wondered.

"Your mom is doing better. She is going to be okay, but she is resting right now so no visitors."

"But as soon as she wakes up," Millie started to talk.

"Yeah as soon as she wakes up everyone can see her. She can't wait to see you guys." Nathan smiled.

Jamie walked up to his dad, "Hey dad can we talk?"

They walked out of the waiting room, "What's up son?"

"I um know that this isn't the best time, but I want to go on tour with Becky."

"Excuse me."

"Mia made it to where I can go with her and sing a duet. Can I go?"

"I thought the tour leaves soon."

"Yeah in two weeks," Jamie told him.

"You can't go Jamie. You have school. This is your senior year."

"But dad this is a chance of a lifetime."

"Well it will have to be some other lifetime for you because you can't miss the rest of your senior year. That is out of the question," Nathan told him.

"Dad," Jamie pleaded.

"Sorry buddy, but my decision is final." Nathan walked off without hearing anything else from Jamie.

………………………………..

_Lily, Jamie, and Jenny are at the party. Lily is looking for Jeremy. "Give it up Lil, he is probably with Breanne." _

"_He invited me Jenny," Lily told her. _

"_Well he's a jerk. Most guys are." _

"_Hey," Jamie pouted. _

"_You're a jerk Jamie," she informed him. "But you are my jerk." She kissed him. _

"_I'm gonna go upstairs. He might be up there." Lily told them as she made her way upstairs. _

"_Yeah with Breanne," Jenny said under her breath. _

_Lily walked upstairs and checked the room. She finally came to the one on the end, and when she opened it she was devastated to see Jeremy and Breanne having sex. "Oh My God," she slammed the door. _

_Jenny had been right. She hated it when Jenny was right. _

………………………………….

Keith is outside of the hospital trying to think of ways to get himself out of his mess. He sees Trey walking towards him. "Hey man I saw what you did to Vance. I think he's dead." Keith told him.

"Yeah I know the bastard is dead. That's why I'm here."

"They are going to arrest you Trey. You better get out of town."

"I didn't want to have to do this to you man, but I can't go to jail."

"What are you talking about?" Keith was confused.

"I didn't kill Vance, Keith. You did. I saw you," Trey played dumb.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know he had been shot."

"Yeah you did. You pulled the trigger. We all saw you do it."

Keith finally realized that everything had been a set up. "You lying son of a bitch," Keith went to hit him.

"I wouldn't do that Keith," Trey backed away. "You wouldn't want to add to your sentence." Trey walked away leaving Keith dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he had walked into their trap.

**One More Chapter left, and I will probably post it tonight. Hope you guys enjoy**


	112. Ep20Ch6 All Down Hill From Here

**Episode 20 Ch.6 All Down Hill From Here **

_Lily is at the party. She is drinking. It was weird for her because she had never drank before, but she was so upset about Jeremy and Breanne that she wanted to forget all about it. _

……………………..

Deb is sitting in the corner of the waiting room. Jamie takes a seat next to her. "Hey Grandma." She gave him a look, "Nanny Deb."

"That's much better," she smiled. "This has been one hell of a day."

"Well you know Scott weddings are always filled with drama," Jamie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Deb could tell that something was on his mind.

"If you had the chance to follow your dream would you do it no matter what?"

"Yes, I think I would. I have a lot of regrets in my life Jamie, and I think that if I had a chance to go back and chase my dreams I would no matter what."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Jamie smiled. He knew what he had to do.

……………………………..

Noah finally finds Elizabeth standing outside one of the hospital rooms. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she didn't look at him.

"About earlier," he started.

"Don't worry about it. I should probably apologize," she finally looked at him.

"I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to tell you that I meant what I said. I love you," he smiled. "I know that we haven't been dating very long, but I love you, and that's not going to change."

She felt a tear escaping her eyes, "Tyler's awake, and I've been avoiding that fact all day."

Noah felt a lot of different emotions, "Oh."

"He wasn't supposed to wake up, but he did. He's awake, and I don't know what to do."

"What do you want?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Noah. I'm sorry, but I think you should go."

"Elizabeth," he was hurt.

"I'll call you later."

"Maybe you shouldn't call me later," he walked off.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the door behind her. It was Tyler's room, but she couldn't go in because she didn't know what she wanted.

………………………………….

_Lily sees Jeremy and Breanne coming downstairs kissing, and she becomes sick. It could either be because they were disgusting or she had already drank too much. She didn't want to be at the party anymore, but Jamie and Jenny weren't ready to leave. They had gotten a room upstairs. _

_Lily went into the coat room and took Jamie's keys out of his pocket. "I'll just drive myself home," she said to herself. _

…………………………………

Jacey is by Breanne's side. "How's by boy?"

"He's good. I'm glad you are finally awake."

"Yeah, I'm just so tired."

"You get as much rest as you need because you're a mom now. They never get any sleep."

"Jacey," she said weakly.

"No Breanne don't even say it. Don't even think it because you are not going anywhere. You're gonna be fine." Jacey refused to believe anything different.

"Jacey there is a chance…." Jacey cut her off.

"No there's not okay you are going to be fine. I can feel it." Jacey took her hand. "I can't live without my best friend."

……………………………......

Andy and Michelle are sitting in the waiting room. "I should have made sure that Lily was safe."

"Don't play the blame game Andy because it doesn't help the situation."

"If she doesn't…."

"Don't think that way Andy. She is going to be fine. She's got Karen watching over her." Michelle told him.

"Yeah, I just feel like I failed Karen."

"You didn't fail anyone Andy. Don't give yourself such a hard time." She kisses his forehead.

……………………………..

_Lily is in Jamie's car. Everything is blurry in front of her. She starts swerving and before she knows it her car hits a tree, and she screams. _

…………………………….

"Hey did you talk to your dad?" Becky asked when Jamie walked up to her.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed.

"And what did he say?"

He looked in her beautiful eyes, and he couldn't tell her the truth, "He said I could go."

She squealed, "Yay, I'm so excited." She kisses him, "This is going to be the best time of our lives."

……………………………

Lucas is staring into space when the doctor comes in. "Lucas."

"Yeah…hi….is something wrong with my sister?" Lucas stood up.

"No, she's awake."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"She's asking for her mother."

Lucas squints his eyes, "Oh well can I see her?"

He nods his head.

The scene changes to Peyton and Lucas walking into Lily's room. She looks at them.

"Thank God you're okay," Lucas rushed to her side.

Lily looks confused, "Where's mom?"

"What?"

"I know she's gonna be mad at me, but I really just want my mom."

"Lily," Peyton walked closer to her.

"Well if mom isn't here then is dad here. I feel so stupid. I should have never gone to that party." Lily kept talking.

Lucas and Peyton both look at each other. "Lily um we're gonna step outside for just a second okay."

"Okay," she said softly.

Outside Lucas is freaking out, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know I think we should talk to the doctor."

"How the hell am I going to tell her that mom and dad are dead?"

Peyton hugs Lucas.

…………………………………….

Jacey walks back into the waiting room, and Keith walks towards her, "Jacey."

"Don't even talk to me Keith." She pushes him away.

He looks up to see a two cops enter the waiting room. "We're looking for Keith Scott."

Everyone looks at Keith. They have no idea what is going on. "I'm Keith Scott," he reluctantly raises his hand.

They walk to him, "You're under arrest for the murder of William Vance."

Keith couldn't hear anything they said after they handcuffed him. Everyone was shocked as they took Keith out of the waiting room.

Peyton and Lucas walked down the hall to see their son being carried out in handcuffs. Peyton felt her heart skip a beat as Lucas gripped her hand tighter.

**AN: Okay so that is the end of With the Future Lies the Past Part 2. Thanks to all of those who subscribed and reviewed. I had a lot of writing this story. **

**I still can't decide if I want to do a third part so I am going to leave that up to you guys. Even if you have never reviewed this story I need you to review and tell me whether or not you would like me to continue because I do have a lot of ideas, and I left a lot of things open. If you guys don't review and let me know then I know that I shouldn't continue. **

**Again thanks so much for the reviews, and if I do a third part I promise to make it ten times better than this one. **


	113. Author Note

**Author Note: **

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing a third part of this story. I should have the first chapter posted tomorrow so be looking for it.

I have decided though that I'm only going to update the story when I get at least three reviews (That's not that many) because this story had a lot more hits and subscribers than my first story, but a lot less reviews.

Thanks again to all of you who read, subscribed, and reviewed to this story. You guys are awesome, and I can't wait to get part three posted.

Of course it is going to be filled with a lot more drama and heartache, but I'm also going to try to make sure each character has a good storyline like Eligh, Daniel, Hunter, and Chase. I kind of forget about them sometimes because they aren't as important as my other characters.

I will tell you that Jake is going to have a really big roll in the third part. At least I hope I can write it that way. The truth be told he was supposed to die in the last episode, but I changed my mind because it just didn't work that way. So I'm hoping to give him more storyline.

Also the third part is going to be centered around Lily because she is my favorite character, and everything really revolves around her. I have a lot of great things planned for her and Spencer. I just hope they work out because sometimes my ideas don't.

I need some ideas of who Isabella should be with?

Who Eligh should be with?

If Breanne should die or not? I really can't decide because I like the direction I took this character. So I can't decide because if I killed her it would give Jacey and Keith and maybe even Brooke a lot of storyline. So if she dies is up to you guys because I can write it either way. But I need to know soon because I'm writing the first episode tomorrow.

Brooke is also going to have an interesting storyline too. I like her a lot. I'm going to do the best I can to work on her and Nathan's relationship because a lot of you aren't fond of it. I think it is because I killed Haley. I tried to come up with away to bring her back, but I didn't have any good ideas. If any of you reading this have any ideas let me know, and I will see what I can do. Haley coming back would definitely spice up Brooke and Nathan's relationship.

Okay so sorry for such the long note I just wanted you guys to know a few things.

Thanks again for all the support it means so much to me.


End file.
